Les Femmes Black 5 : Violetta Bulstrode Black
by Juliette54
Summary: (Suite de Les Femmes Black 1, 2, 3 & 4, mais peut être lu seul) Quelques histoires sur les femmes Black. Sur les pourquoi elles se sont mariées, les liens qui les unissaient. La dramatique mais non moins belle histoire de Violetta, de son mariage à sa mort, en passant par ses secrets...
1. Chapitre 1 - La rencontre

Tout d'abord, salut tout le monde! J'entame une partie avec **Violetta** , je pense que vous l'aviez compris. Juste pour info, je me suis permise quelques modifications quant à l'arbre généalogique des Black (par rapport aux dates de naissance). En effet, si on suit, Pollux (le premier fils de Violetta) aurait eu Walburga (la mère de Sirius) à 13 ans... Ce qui me paraît très peu probable... Enfin, j'ai pensé l'histoire sans ce détail... Donc si j'avance sa naissance, je dois aussi avancer celle de son père (Cygnus, le mari de Violetta)... Vous me suivez? Bien! Donc :

Cygnus serait né en 1882

Violetta en 1885

et Pollux en 1905...

C'est bon? ^^ Les autres ne changent pas, comme ça, c'est moins compliqué!^^

.

 **.oOo.**

.

Chapitre 1, La rencontre

 _Août 1903,_

Violetta Bulstrode n'était pas, il fallait le dire, d'une beauté exceptionnelle. Elle avait des rondeurs d'adolescente, celles qu'elle n'avait jamais perdu et que sa petite taille accentuait, et ses cheveux noirs n'avaient rien de rare, si ce n'est une certaine indisposition à rester coiffés plus de quelques heures consécutives.

Elle n'était pas surdouée non plus. Son intelligence s'arrêtait aux convenances et à la bienséance et ses plus grandes ambitions, étaient un beau et avantageux mariage, fertile d'au moins un fils, et une fille à chérir.

Sa meilleure amie, Lydia Shafiq, et elle avaient été dans la maison de Serpentard durant leur scolarité à Poudlard. C'est donc tout naturellement que Lydia invita son amie au mariage de sa grande sœur, Claudia, avec l'héritier des Flint.

La cérémonie commença.

Puis les mariés ouvrirent le bal.

Violetta Bulstrode venait de sortir de Poudlard, et elle n'avait que peu participé à ces mondanités. Mais elle savait tout de même que lorsqu'un jeune homme vous invite à danser, et que c'est un bon parti, il ne faut pas le laisser filer.

Alors, quand Cygnus Black, deuxième du nom, lui demanda sa première danse, elle sut ce qu'il lui fallut faire.

-Volontiers, Mr Black.

-Me voilà embêté. Vous connaissez mon nom, mais je ne me rappelle plus du votre, Miss...

-Miss Bulstrode, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

-Mais oui! Je me souviens bien maintenant! Vous étiez à Serpentard, quelques années en dessous de moi.

-Tout à fait, Mr Black, de trois années, si je ne me trompe. Vous avez fait parti de l'équipe de Quidditch, avec mes grands frères, Hildebert et Willibert.

La danse se finit rapidement, mais Cyguns Black semblait décidé à lui en prendre une autre. Sa main droite à lui semblait vissée sur sa taille et leurs mains paraissaient ne pas vouloir se séparer.

Quand Violetta se rendit compte que les danses s'enchainaient, elle comprit que Cygnus Black s'intéressait à elle. Elle sut alors que c'était la chance de sa vie. Les Black étaient purs depuis toujours, où du moins, le Moyen-âge. De plus, l'argent ne leur manquait pas, et leur nom était très respecté.

Elle pourrait aussi prendre une revanche sur ses deux frères, qui la traitaient toujours d'incapable, ou de Cracmole ratée lorsque leurs parents n'étaient pas dans les parages.

Pourtant, elle était bien élevée, elle n'haussait jamais la voix, ne contredisait jamais un homme, et respectait toutes les convenances. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ils s'acharnaient tant sur elle.

Elle secoua la tête, chassant ses sombres pensées. Elle avait depuis longtemps arrêtait de vouloir comprendre.

-Eh bien Miss Bulstrode, vous semblez plongée dans de bien tristes réflexions. Voulez-vous me les faire partager?

-Oh, je crains que ce ne soit futile pour vous, Mr Black. Parlons donc de ce mariage, proposa-t-elle avec un sourire qu'elle espérait doux.

Sourire juste un peu, sans montrer les dents, lui avait toujours dit sa mère. Rappeler le thème de la soirée si tu veux éviter une discussion ou un sujet, lui disait-elle aussi.

-Ceci est une bien bonne idée. Alors, comment connaissez-vous les mariés, Violetta? Je peux vous appelez Violetta, n'est-ce pas? demanda Cygnus Black en inclinant la tête.

Violetta n'était pas grande, et lui était très grand. Une bonne tête et demi les séparaient. Mais les hommes aiment les femmes plus petites qu'eux, pensa Violetta.

-Bien sûr, Mr Black, acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Mon amie la plus proche, est tout simplement Lydia Shafiq, la petite sœur de la mariée. Et vous?

-Eh bien, Titus Flint est mon cousin germain, le neveux de ma mère, voyez-vous? Je m'entends très bien avec lui. Il était de mon année à Poudlard, tout comme Claudia. Nous sommes des amis de longue date, si l'on peut dire.

Elle détailla son visage. Ses sourcils étaient épais et noirs, et ses yeux d'un gris perçant, presque froid aussi. Derrière ses lèvres fines, Violetta put s'apercevoir que ses dents étaient blanches. Il portait des favoris, mais son menton était rasé de près. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en arrière par un lien de cuir, et couvert d'un chapeau pointu en velours noir.

Elle le laissa la rapprocher de lui, et le suivit lorsqu'il accéléra la cadence, se calant sur la musique.

Il avait ce petit sourire en coin que Violetta ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler. Une parfaite maitrise de soi, remarqua-t-elle.

.

.oOo.

.

-Merci pour ces danses, Mr Black, le salua-t-elle lorsque la presque vingtième musique se finit. J'ai été ravie de passer tant de temps avec vous.

-Tout le plaisir a été pour moi, Violetta, murmura-t-il presque amoureusement en lui embrassant la main.

Violetta sentit ses joues rougir, et baissa le regard pour ne pas qu'il le voit. Elle esquissa une petite révérence, et se détourna de lui. Elle chercha Lydia du regard, et la trouva près du buffet, en train d'engloutir des petits-fours ensorcelés. Violetta s'approcha vivement, tentant d'étouffer le sourire qui menaçait de s'étaler sur ses lèvres. Elle attrapa le bras de Lydia, et l'entraîna dans une alcôve, sans tenir compte des protestations de son amie.

-Violetta! Ces petits-fous étaient divins! Pourquoi m'en prives-tu?

-Arrête de manger, ou jamais tu ne te marieras! la rabroua Violetta.

-Mais je ne veux pas me marier! répliqua vivement Lydia.

-Tu ne veux pas d'enfants non plus?

Lydia souffla un bon coup. Elle et Violetta avaient déjà eu cette discussion plus d'une fois. Lydia ne voulait pas d'enfants, et encore moins se marier. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle l'avait déjà : reprendre l'hôtel-restaurant de luxe de la famille Shafiq. Son grand frère Caius n'en voulait pas et travaillait au Département de la Justice Magique, son petit frère Marcus n'était pas encore entré à Poudlard, et semblait déjà détester la cuisine, quant à sa grande sœur, elle venait de se marier.

Ses parents, grands amateurs de cuisine, étaient plus que satisfaits de ce choix.

-Non, Violetta. Pas de mari, pas d'enfant : libre comme un Sombral.

Violetta frissonna en pensant à ces chevaux décharnés.

-En tous cas, j'ai quelque chose à te dire! s'exclama Violetta.

Elle se pencha en avant pour murmurer à son amie sa grande nouvelle.

-Je viens de danser une bonne vingtaine de danse avec Cygnus Black! Tu te rends compte?

Lydia arrêta de mâcher ses petits four, et fixa sa meilleure amie, les yeux exorbités.

-Cygnus Black? Le troisième fils du Professeur Phineas Black, le directeur de Poudlard? s'étrangla Lydia.

Violetta hocha frénétiquement la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui! Le premier fils Black est déjà marié, le deuxième est en train de devenir Traître-à-son-Sang, et le quatrième n'est que le dernier. J'ai tellement de chance! Il m'a dit qu'il avait passé un agréable moment avec moi!

-Eh bien, toi qui cherchait un bon parti, tu es servie! s'extasia Lydia pour son amie. Retourne le voir!

-Certainement pas! Mère m'a appris qu'il fallait savoir se faire désirer. J'irai lui dire au revoir, en laissant sous-entendre que j'aimerais bien le revoir.

Lydia leva les yeux au ciel, mais un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Violetta lui renvoya son sourire, incapable de rester impassible.

.

.oOo.

.

Pas moins d'une semaine plus tard, au Manoir Bulstrode, entra un hibou Grand Duc.

Violetta était en train de lire dans le salon, en compagnie de sa mère brodant, et de ses frères se disputant une partie d'Echec Sorcier après un repas en famille.

Le hibou se posa devant elle, sous le regard intrigué de ses frères et sa mère. Elle sentit le rose lui monter aux joues, et s'empressa de décrocher l'enveloppe. Son prénom et son nom y étaient apposés d'une écriture stricte à l'encre noire.

Elle la retourna et découvrit le seau des Black : deux lévriers à côté d'un blason doté de deux étoiles et d'une épée. Elle cassa la cire et lut la missive.

 _Chère Miss Violetta Bulstrode,_

 _Je vous invite à venir prendre le thé avec votre mère cette après-midi vers 15h._

 _Amicalement,_

 _Ursula Black_

Violetta se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Ursula Black était sans conteste la mère de Cygnus Black. Que devrait-elle faire? Elle n'avait pas touché mot de la soirée à sa mère, pour ne pas se vanter de ce qu'il s'était passé. Alors devait-elle en parler maintenant? Devant ses frères?

-Eh bien Violetta, qui est-ce? finit par demander Millicent Bulstrode à sa fille.

-Mrs Black m'invite à prendre le thé avec elle. Elle vous invite aussi, Mère, ajouta-t-elle après un froncement de sourcil de sa mère.

-A quelle heure Violetta? interrogea sa mère.

Violetta sentait le regard de ses deux frères sur elle.

-Vers 15h, Mère.

Sa mère regarda l'horloge du salon, il serait cette heure là dans une demi-heure.

-Dis-lui que nous viendrons, dit simplement sa mère avant de retourner à sa broderie.

Violetta en aurait sauté de joie, mais elle réprima tant bien que mal le sourire qui menaçait de s'étaler sur son visage.

Elle se leva pour prendre un plume dans sa chambre, mais avant d'avoir franchi la porte du salon, son frère, Willibert, la héla :

-Et pourrait-on savoir ce que tu as fait pour que Mrs Black, la femme du directeur, te convoque chez elle?

-C'est vrai ça, renchérit Hildebert, qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire de si grave à Poudlard?

Violetta n'eut même plus besoin de se retenir de sourire. Pourquoi ses frères lui gâchaient toujours la moindre petite chose qui pouvait la rendre heureuse?

-Les garçons, laissez votre sœur tranquille, les reprit Mrs Bulstrode. Dépêche-toi de répondre à Mrs Black, Violetta.

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier, et monta rapidement les escaliers, le hibou sur son épaule.

Elle prit une feuille de parchemin et une enveloppe dans son secrétaire, et se saisit de sa plus belle plume.

 _Chère Mrs Black,_

 _Ma mère et moi acceptons avec plaisir votre invitation._

 _Amicalement,_

 _Violetta Bulstrode._

Elle écrivit le nom de la destinataire sur l'enveloppe de sa belle écriture ronde, prit le parchemin et descendit rejoindre sa mère.

Elle s'approcha d'elle, et lui tendit le mot. Sa mère hocha seulement la tête, et ôta une bague en argent de son doigt. Violetta glissa le mot dans l'enveloppe, prit une bougie qui reposait sur le buffet, laissa couler la cire sur le dos de l'enveloppe et appliqua le seau de sa mère quelques instants. Puis elle tendit l'enveloppe au hibou qui s'en empara et disparut par la fenêtre entre-ouverte en cette chaleur estivale.

.

.oOo.

.

Vers 15h, Mrs Bulstrode et sa fille prirent le poudre de Cheminette pour le 12, Square Grimmaurd. Les Bulstrode connaissaient l'adresse de la Maison des Black, car Hildebert et Willibert avaient été de nombreuses fois invités dans cette demeure durant leurs vacances d'été pour parler de l'équipe de Quidditch dont ils faisaient tous les deux partis avec Cygnus Black.

Elles atterrirent dans un salon avec deux canapés en tissu vert brodés de fils d'argent, et aux meubles anciens. Ils y avaient de nombreux petits objets tels que des coupes, en argent elles aussi, dans les vitrines, ainsi qu'une grande tapisserie accrochée au mur. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait de la fameuse Tapisserie des Black. Cette tapisserie était très connue chez les Sang-Purs. En effet, il s'agissait du plus vieille arbre généalogique. Une dame aux cheveux entre le gris et le bleu, relevé en un chignon strict se tenait dans un coin de la pièce.

-Miss et Mrs Bulstrode! Quel plaisir de vous revoir! Comment allez-vous Mrs Bulstrode depuis le mariage de Claudia et Titus?

-Très bien, merci. Et vous?

-Ma foi, les vacances nous reposent, Phineas et moi. Les élèves sont de plus en plus insupportables, heureusement qu'il est là. Poudlard n'est plus ce qu'il était, avec tous ces Sang-de-Bourbe, soupira-t-elle.

-Je suis bien d'accord, agréa Millicent Bulstrode. Violetta s'en est plainte elle aussi.

-Oh oui, répliqua la jeune, profitant de la brèche. Plusieurs fois j'ai du leur montrer où était leur place, à ces vermines.

-Venez vous assoir, dit Mrs Black en leur indiquant les canapés. Elfe! s'exclama-t-elle ensuite, prévenez-donc Elladora que nos invitées sont arrivées et apportez le thé, ajouta-t-elle après que la petite créature ait transplané dans le salon. Enfin, ajouta-t-elle pour ses invités en s'asseyant à son tour, Belvina aussi s'en est plainte auprès de son père. Mais Phineas ne peut rien faire! Dès qu'il tente quoique ce soit pour renforcer la discipline, le Conseil de l'école l'accuse de favoriser les Serpentards et de faire de la discrimination! Enfin, une partie du conseil bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle alors que Millicent ouvrait la bouche.

-Oui, acquiesça Mrs Bulstrode, mon mari soutient toujours votre époux.

-Oh oui, Eudes est vraiment un bon allié. Mais hélas, ce n'est pas suffisant. Notre Ministre de la Magie, Venusia Crickerly, s'oppose à chaque décret donnant les droits qui leur reviennent aux Sangs-Purs. En même temps, elle est elle-même de Sang-Mêlé, du moins, son grand-père paternel n'était qu'un sale Moldu.

Une grande sorcière assez forte, du même âge qu'Ursula Black, entra dans la pièce.

-Mrs et Miss Bulstrode, les salua-t-elle.

Elladora s'assit à côté de sa belle-sœur et les conversations reprirent.

Au fur et à mesure que l'après-midi avancé, Violetta prenait de l'assurance et intervenait de plus en plus dans la conversation, si bien qu'à la fin elle parlait autant que les autres sorcières. Elle fut un peu déçue de ne pas croiser Cygnus Black, mais se retint bien de le montrer.

.

.oOo.

.

Ce ne fut que quelques jours plus tard qu'elle le revit enfin. Elle avait été de nouveau invitée chez les Black, toujours avec sa mère, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant Cygnus Black dans le salon parlant avec Mrs Ursula Black, sa mère.

-Violetta! s'exclama-t-il en venant lui embrasser la main. Il me tardait de vous revoir.

-Moi de même, Mr Black, répondit-elle en souriant.

-Venez, je vais vous faire visiter le jardin. Je suis sûr que ma mère ne l'a pas fait.

Violetta jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

-Avec plaisir, acquiesça-t-elle.

Elle attrapa le bras que lui présentait Cygnus Black, et le suivit dans le jardin des Black.

Et souvent, durant plusieurs mois, Cygnus Black et Violetta Bulstrode se rencontrèrent. Leurs parents finirent par comprendre que Cygnus courtisait Violetta, et le jour arriva.

Ce jour que Violetta finit par regretter de nombreuses fois.

.

 **.oOo.**

.

Alors? Cette histoire s'annonce plus sombre, mais dites-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît! ^^


	2. Chapitre 2 - Le mariage

Salut salut! Je voulais poster le chapitre hier soir... Mais impossible! :'(

Sinon, je sais pas vous, mais j'ai eu ma rentrée ce matin et bah voilà quoi... c'est la fin des vacances! Je pleure, je pleure, je pleure... Et vous? La rentrée c'était bien, ou pas bien?

Bref, un autre chapitre un peu plus long... Vous m'en direz des nouvelles!

.

 **.oOo.**

.

Chapitre 2, Le mariage

 _Dans la nuit de la nouvelle année 1904,_

Violetta regarda sa main, et soupira de contentement. La veille, Cygnus était venu voir son père et l'avait demandée en mariage. Eudes Bulstrode était bien entendu au courant que le jeune Cygnus Black faisait la cour à sa fille. Il avait simplement donné sa bénédiction pour ce mariage, et Cygnus s'était empressé de le dire à Violetta. Ils étaient allé faire un tour dans le jardin, et il lui avait passé sa bague de fiançailles au doigt.

Et enfin, enfin, il l'avait embrassée.

Violetta avait sentit une multitude de papillons explosés dans son ventre. Ce baiser avait été maladroit, mais elle l'avait attendu si longtemps, que ceci lui avait été bien égal. Cygnus était le premier garçon à lui faire la cour, le premier qu'elle s'autorisait à embrasser ; celui qui deviendrait son époux.

Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux dans son chignon, et la fixa à l'aide d'une barrette. Elle se leva et lissa sa robe vert émeraude. Aujourd'hui, les Black donnaient une fête pour le nouvel an, et Cygnus lui avait dit qu'il en profiterait pour rendre les fiançailles publiques. Elle lui aurait presque sauté au cou.

Sa mère l'appela, elle descendit la rejoindre, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'émeraude qu'elle portait au doigt.

.

.oOo.

.

Le dessert arrivait enfin, et Violetta se demanda quand est-ce que Cygnus se déciderait à parler d'elle. Elle voyait son père qui commençait aussi à se sentir vexer l'autre bout de la table, où il discutait avec Sirius et Hesper Black, le grand-frère et la belle-sœur de Cygnus, le premier hériter des Black.

Elle n'eut plus à attendre longtemps, avant que Cygnus ne se lève et qu'il lui prenne la main, ils étaient assis à côté.

-Mr, Mrs et Miss, moi, Cygnus Black, ait une annonce à vous faire.

Il tapota en même temps son verre en cristal de sa baguette jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne le silence complet.

-Voilà, je vous annonce mes fiançailles avec Miss Violetta Bulstrode.

Il y eut des applaudissement, et Violetta remercia les sorciers et le sorcières d'une mouvement de tête accompagné d'un sourire discret. Elle reçut tant de félicitations, et son amie Lydia vint la voir, et la prit même dans ses bras pour la féliciter.

Enfin, elle avait sa revanche. Ses frères firent ceux qui étaient fiers d'elle, même si elle voyait bien qu'ils se demandaient toujours comment un Black avait bien pu s'intéresser à elle.

.

.oOo.

.

Le lendemain, Cygnus vint chez les Bulstrode juste après le repas du midi.

-Violetta, la salua-t-il en lui embrassant la main.

-Cygnus, répondit-il en souriant.

-Je viens voir votre père, pour organiser le mariage.

-Suivez-moi, je vous conduit dans le salon, nous y sommes tous.

Elle lui prit le bras en souriant.

-Père, Cygnus est ici pour parler du mariage.

-Bonjour Cygnus, répondit Eudes Bulstrode en se levant. Comment vas-tu?

-Je vais bien, merci. Et vous?

-Bien, bien. Suis-moi dans mon bureau. Millicent, dis aux Elfes de nous apporter du thé, veux-tu? Puis rejoignez-nous.

-Bien sûr Eudes, acquiesça la mère de Violetta.

Les deux sorciers quittèrent la pièce, alors que Mrs Bulstrode appelait un Elfe. Violetta attendit sa mère pour monter dans le bureau de son père. Elle n'y était allée qu'une seule fois, lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Elle n'avait obtenu qu'un Désolant en Métamorphose à ses BUSEs, inutile de préciser qu'elle n'en gardait pas un bon souvenir.

-Ah Millicent et Violetta, vous voilà. Cygnus me disait qu'il n'était pas encore sûr de sa liste d'invités. En tout cas, Violetta, il serait bien que tu prennes la sœur de Cygnus comme demoiselle d'honneur.

-Mais, et Lydia... commença-t-elle, avant d'être interrompue par son père.

-Enfin Violetta, Miss Black sera bientôt ta belle-sœur, ce serait la moindre des choses qu'elle soit ta demoiselle d'honneur!

-Oui, oui. Vous avez tout à fait raison Père, dit-elle très vite.

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison! s'exclama son père. Bon, qui souhaites-tu inviter de particulier?

-Eh bien les Shafiq, dit-elle seulement.

-Bien sûr, approuva son père. C'est tout? demanda-t-il en notant le nom de cette famille sur un parchemin de son bureau.

-Oui, répondit Violetta.

-Alors Violetta, ne vous occupez vous que de votre robe pour l'instant, lui dit gentiment Cygnus. Votre père et moi nous occuperons du reste.

Violetta ne vit pas sa mère froncer les sourcils. Elle la sentit seulement la suivre dans le couloir.

.

.oOo.

.

 _Octobre 1904,_

Violetta, assise devant sa coiffeuse, rayonnait. Aujourd'hui elle deviendrait Mrs Cygnus Black.

Elle se poudra encore un peu les joues, et sourit de plus belle. Sa robe était blanche, et la tiare de sa mère brillait dans ses cheveux.

-Pas trop angoissée? demanda Lydia derrière elle, avant de rire en voyant Violetta lever les yeux au ciel.

-J'attends ce moment depuis plusieurs mois Lydia! Je suis tellement contente! s'extasia Violetta.

Ce fut au tour de son amie de lever les yeux.

-Allez, je te laisse le temps de vérifier que tout soit en place.

Lydia se dirigea vers la sortie, mais Violetta l'arrêta.

-Je suis vraiment désolée Lydia. Je voulais vraiment que tu sois ma demoiselle d'honneur. Mais...

-Ne t'inquiète pas Violetta! Le demoiselle d'honneur est toujours courtisée, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle est censée être célibataire! Et me marier, c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite faire! lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

La porte se referma derrière son amie, et Violetta retourna à son miroir. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

La porte se rouvrit.

-Ah Lydia, est-ce que...

-Ce n'est pas Lydia.

Violetta se retourna et découvrit Phineus en face d'elle. Il était le second fils Black, un des frères aînés de Cygnus. Elle savait qu'il avait des amitiés douteuses, et c'est pour cela qu'elle l'avait toujours évité comme la Dragoncelle.

-Phineus, que veux-tu? demanda-t-elle en retournant à son miroir.

-N'épouse pas mon frère, répliqua-t-il.

Elle cligna des yeux.

-Pourquoi? bredouilla-t-elle, en lui faisant face.

Phineus était appuyé contre la porte qu'il avait fermée. Les bras croisés, il la fixait, impénétrable. Ses cheveux longs et bouclés étaient lâchés, et ses yeux étaient foncés, contrairement à ses frères.

-Cygnus n'est pas...

-Il n'est pas quoi? s'impatienta Violetta.

-Ne l'épouse pas.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible! s'exclama-t-elle en levant les mains en l'air. Mes frères m'ont pourri la vie, puis c'est ton tour maintenant! A croire qu'il n'y a que Cygnus qui ne passe pas son temps à me rabaisser! s'exclama-t-elle en colère.

A sa grande surprise, son futur beau-frère partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

-Cygnus... A celui-là! Si je te dis de ne pas l'épouser, c'est qu'il y a une raison, dit-il durement.

-Mais je veux l'épouser! s'exclama-t-elle. Il a été parfait avec moi, et...

-Tu parles déjà au passé, dit Phineus en soufflant d'un air méprisant.

-Il est parfait avec moi, se reprit-elle.

-Tu ne le connais pas, souffla-t-il.

-Parce que tu me connais, moi?

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Violetta.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul à l'utilisation de son prénom.

-Et qu'est-ce que je fais si je lui dis non, mon cher Phineus? dit-elle moqueusement.

-Je suis prêts à prendre sa place, mais ne l'épouse pas, pour ton bien, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

-Tu veux prendre sa place? M'épouser? s'exclama-t-elle ahurie.

-J'ai dit que j'étais prêt à le faire, pas que je le voulais. Je t'apprécie Violetta, tu n'es peut-être pas aussi intelligente qu'Hesper, mais tu es gentille.

-Me dire que je suis idiote pour que je t'écoute, c'est vraiment intelligent, ça, répliqua-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Violetta.

Il se rapprocha d'elle.

-Je te dit que tu ne sais pas qui est Cygnus. Il t'a peut-être embobinée avec ses belles paroles, mais moi, je sais qui il est.

-Ce ne sont pas des arguments valables, de plus, tu n'es qu'un Traître-à-ton-Sang. Je perdrais beaucoup en t'épousant, Phineus.

Le sorcier ne releva même pas l'insulte. Il devait en avoir l'habitude.

-Tu connais Claudia Shafiq et Titus Flint, n'est-ce pas? commença-t-il après un petit silence.

-Claudia et Titus Flint, ils se sont mariés il y a un peu plus d'un an. Elle a déjà eu un fils, non? Elle est la sœur de ma meilleure amie.

-Cygnus t'a-t-il dit que lui, Claudia et Titus étaient inséparables à Poudlard?

-Bien sûr qu'il me l'a dit, dit fièrement Violetta.

-T'a-t-il dit qu'il y avait une quatrième personne avec eux également?

Violetta tenta de ne pas être déstabilisée.

-J'en conclus que non, dit-il moqueusement.

-Et alors? Ce n'est pas un drame!

-Bien sûr que si. Sais-tu de qui il s'agissait?

-... Non, je ne me souviens plus.

-Le nom de Tiffany Travers te dirait-il quelque chose?

Violetta fronça les sourcils.

-Ce ne serait pas elle qui du jour au lendemain est partie en Egypte il y a quelques années? C'était dans la _Gazette_.

Un rictus s'empara des lèvres de Phineus.

-Sais-tu au moins pourquoi?

-Elle est allée à Alexandrie pour enseigner l'anglais.

-Ceci est la version officielle. Mais la vérité, la version officieuse, la connais-tu?

-Ce devait être une idiote pour partir aussi loin sans en informer personne, tenta de dire Violetta avec conviction.

Elle commençait à se demander pourquoi elle n'avait pas interrompu cette conversation plus tôt.

-Ne la traite pas d'idiote!

Phineus s'était approché, et avait déjà sa baguette à la main. Violetta recula malgré elle. Il secoua la tête, semblant se souvenir qu'il essayait de convaincre Violetta de ne pas devenir sa belle-sœur.

-Tu ne la connais pas. Elle est une des personnes les plus courageuse que je connaisse, reprit-il plus calmement.

-Et pourquoi me parles-tu d'elle, aussi?

Violetta commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez de toute cette conversation.

-Elle a longtemps fréquenté Cygnus.

Cette révélation fut un _stupefix_ juste sur le cœur pour Violetta.

-Il a commencé à lui faire la cour à Poudlard. Mais tu dois le savoir.

Violetta avait certes vaguement entendu parlé d'eux à Poudlard, mais elle croyait qu'ils étaient juste amis.

-Puis, ce devait être six mois après leurs ASPICs, Cygnus voulait la demander en mariage. Tout le monde s'y attendait, après tout. Je sais que Tiffany était stagiaire à Sainte-Mangouste, et qu'elle ne voulait pas se marier tout de suite. Alors elle lui a dit d'attendre un peu. De ce qu'elle m'a raconté, il a perdu la tête, et je te passe les détails, mais il a abusé d'elle, et...

-ASSEZ! s'exclama Violetta en se plaquant les mains sur les oreilles. Je ne veux plus t'entendre! Tout ce que tu cherches à faire, c'est ruiner mon mariage et celui de ton frère, juste parce que tu le détestes, comme tous ceux de cette maison qui ne comprennent pas tes fantaisies avec les Sang-de-Bourbes!

Il y eut un blanc plus que tendu, avant que Phineus ne soupire et ne lui tende un bout de parchemin. Violetta le lit malgré elle.

 _"7, Winter's Road, Londres"_

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore? gronda-t-elle.

-C'est mon adresse, et inutile d'essayer de la répéter, tu ne pourras pas.

-Pourquoi faire?

-Un jour, tu en auras besoin. Tout simplement.

Et il sortit de la pièce non sans un dernier regard triste en sa direction.

.

.oOo.

.

Violetta remontait l'allée formée dans le jardin du Manoir Bulstrode au bras de son père. Elle avait un grand sourire sur le visage. Phineus n'avait pas réussi à ternir sa joie, malgré toutes les choses horribles qu'il avait pu inventer au sujet de son fiancé.

Elle arriva à côté de Cygnus, qui l'attendait devant le Mage.

Elle fut impressionné par son impassibilité. Avec toute la bonne volonté dont elle pouvait faire preuve, il ne lui était aucunement possible de ne pas sourire.

"Nous sommes ici réunis pour unir ce sorcier et cette sorcière, par les liens magiques du mariage, commença le Mage."

Puis tout ce passa comme dans un rêve. Son "oui" fut aussi doux que l'était sa voix chaque jour, et l'alliance que lui offrit Cygnus brilla à son doigt. L'argent travaillé par les Gobelins, faisait toujours des bijoux exceptionnels.

Elle ouvrit la soirée avec Cygnus.

-Alors, tu es enfin Mrs Cygnus Black, lui dit son mari en la faisant valser.

Mari! Comme ce mot roulait bien sur langue!

-Enfin, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, un sourire aux lèvres.

Puis elle accorda une danse à son père.

-Sois heureuse, ma fille, dit-il en lui embrassant la joue, à la fin de la musique.

Puis elle enchaîna les danses avec les frères de Cygnus. Sirius Black était un bon vivant.

-Ma première belle-sœur! Ah! s'esclaffa-t-il. Pas de panique, comme tu es la première, tu seras toujours ma préférée Violetta!

Il avait déjà un coup dans le nez. Aucune tenue. Bah, il s'amusait.

-Alors tu l'as quand même épousé, soupira Phineus au milieu de leur danse.

-Oui, malgré tout ce que tu as pu inventer, je ne me suis pas laissée tromper par...

-Je ne t'ai dit que la stricte et unique vérité, Violetta. Et encore, tu n'as pas tout entendu.

Elle détourna le visage et releva le menton, puis ne décrocha plus un mot.

-Bonjour Artcurus, dit-elle poliment au petit frère de son mari.

Elle ne lui avait presque jamais parlé.

-Violetta, la salua-t-il. Tu habiteras au 12, Square Grimmaurd maintenant. Nous aurons le temps de faire plus ample connaissance.

Elle retint à peine avoir danser avec ses deux frères tant elle était heureuse en ce jour.

Puis la fête se finit, et Cyguns ne tarda pas à venir la chercher.

-Allons remercier tous ces gens, puis nous rentrerons.

Elle hocha la tête, sans s'inquiéter une seconde de la suite de la soirée.

.

.oOo.

.

Elle atterrit dans le salon de la Maison des Black.

-Viens Violetta, dit Cygnus en prenant son bras. Regarde la tapisserie, tu y es apparue.

Elle le suivit, et à l'aide de sa baguette, son mari éclaira son nom. Son visage s'illumina.

Elle avait sa vengeance, la plus belle, sur ses frères. Elle, elle avait son nom sur l'un des plus vieux arbres généalogiques, elle avait ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais.

-Allez, viens, lui intima Cygnus.

Elle le sentit poser sa main sur sa hanche, et un frisson la parcourut. Elle avait attendu ce jour tant de mois, qu'elle avait l'impression que tout passait trop vite.

Ils montèrent deux escaliers avant d'arriver devant une porte agrémentée d'un panneau en bois.

 _Cygnus Sirius Nigellus Black_

Cygnus pointa sa baguette sur la pancarte en bois, et d'autres lettres apparurent.

 _& Violetta Millicent Black_

Violetta eut un sourire satisfait. Son mari ouvrit la porte, et la laissa entrer avec galanterie. La sorcière entra doucement, tentant de ne pas faire claquer ses talons avec trop de bruit sur le sol.

Elle inspecta la chambre. Le lit était au milieu de la pièce, entouré de rideaux verts et tous les meubles étaient en bois sombre ; l'armoire, la coiffeuse. Elle eut une moue appréciatrice, et commença à se retourner vers l'endroit où devait se trouver Cygnus, lorsqu'elle se sentit plaquée contre la porte.

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise avant de sentir la bouche de Cygnus dans son cou. Elle se laissa envahir par le plaisir, avant de sentir une douleur sourde.

-Aïe! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle tenta de porter sa main à son cou mais ses bras étaient entravés par la poigne solide de son conjoint.

-Ne bouge pas, chuchota-t-il furieusement.

-Mais... tenta-t-elle.

-Tut, tut, tut... siffla-t-il.

Violetta se tendit. Sa mère lui avait vaguement parlé de ce que Cygnus ferait, une fois qu'ils seraient seuls dans leur chambre. Mais une douleur dans le cou n'avait jamais été mentionnée.

Elle sentit quelque chose couler le long de celui-ci, et un liquide chaud imprégner sa robe.

Elle étouffa un hoquet alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Non, Cygus ne lui ferait jamais de mal intentionnellement, alors pourquoi?...

Il s'éloigna brusquement d'elle, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de respirer. Elle en profita pour passer ses doigts dans son cou, et regarda sa main. Elle était rouge vif! Mais... c'était du sang! Il lui avait mordu le cou! Et pas qu'un peu pour que cela saigne autant.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que...

-Tais-toi, grogna-t-il en reportant son attention sur elle. Donne-moi ta baguette.

Il tendait la main devant lui. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Pensait-il vraiment qu'elle allait lui donner sa baguette? Ses yeux n'avait plus leur couleur grise habituelle. Ils étaient plus sombres, presque noirs, quoique, il faisait plus sombre que d'habitude aussi.

Elle fronça les sourcils en sortant doucement sa baguette de sa manche. Il s'en saisit vivement, avant de la poser prestement sur la coiffeuse, et de revenir vers elle.

Son épaule lui fit mal alors qu'il s'en saisissait avec violence, et elle faillit s'emmêler dans ses pieds. La peur lui comprimait la poitrine. Pourquoi Cyguns changeait-il autant?

Il la lâcha juste devant le lit, et s'empressa de lui ouvrir sa robe. Violetta frissonna en sentant le froid lui mordre la peau.

Cyguns ouvrit brutalement les rideaux, et la poussa sur le lit, où elle s'étala sur le ventre.

-Ah! s'écria-t-elle, sous la panique.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait? Pourquoi Cygnus, d'habitude si doux avec elle, devenait-il si violent?

-Mais tais-toi! s'exclama-t-il.

Elle ferma la bouche et laissa couler les larmes qu'elle contenait dans ses yeux.

Elle le sentit s'assoir à califourchon sur elle, réprima un autre hoquet sous le poids.

Elle vit une bougie léviter doucement vers eux, et se demanda qu'est-ce que tout ceci signifiait.

-Tu es ma femme, Violetta, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Elle sentit du froid dans le bas de son dos, juste au dessus de ses fesses. Un froid tel qu'il lui brûla effroyablement la peau.

-Ah! cria-t-elle en se tortillant.

-Je t'ai dit de te taire! s'exclama vivement Cygnus. Et ne bouge pas!

Elle s'agrippa aux draps sur les lesquels elle était allongée, et serra les dents si forts, qu'elle jura entendre craquer sa mâchoire. Les larmes inondaient ses joues au fur et à mesure que la douleur devenait de plus en plus forte.

Quand Cyguns la retourna enfin, laissant une douleur atroce dans le bas de son dos, elle croisa son regard.

Et là, elle sut que le pire restait à venir.

.

.oOo.

.

Les ressors du lit claquèrent, réveillant Violetta. Elle se recroquevilla imperceptiblement sur elle-même, et resta immobile. Elle entendit Cygnus s'habillait puis quitter la chambre en claquant la porte.

Elle sursauta. Puis laissa des larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle avait si mal. Son dos, son cou, ses cuisses... Elle bougea un bras.

-Aïe, aïe, aïe... chuchota-t-elle.

Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit, non sans une grimace de douleur, toujours secouée de sanglots. Plusieurs minutes lui furent nécessaire pour se calmer.

-Calme-toi, Violetta, s'intima-t-elle. Tout va bien. Respire doucement. Souffle. Voilà...

Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux qui n'étaient plus qu'un amas de nœuds, et tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Elle était mariée. Elle était Mrs Cygnus Black. Elle avait passé la pire soirée de sa vie. Elle avait cru mourir. Mais, elle était toujours en vie. Elle...

Les sanglots reprirent, même si elle respira plus fort pour tenter de se calmer.

-Chut, chut... Calme-toi Violetta. Tu ne dois pas en parler. Ce serait si honteux que l'on te pense si faible. Après, tout, si Cygnus a fait tout ça, c'est que c'est normal, n'est-ce pas? N'est-ce pas? N'est-ce pas, hein?

Elle se leva, et passa devant le miroir à pied. Le souffle lui manqua.

Ses bras étaient couverts d'hématomes, tout comme ses cuisses. Ses cheveux ne ressemblaient à rien. Son cou étaient strié de morsures, de plaies et son visage était couvert de larmes.

La douleur en bas de son dos se réveilla, la faisait plier les genoux. Elle se mit dos au miroir, et observa.

Elle voyait du noir, des espèces de traits noirs. Elle se rapprocha du miroir en passant sa main dessus. Mais rien ne partit. Elle se rapprocha encore.

 _"Toujours Pur"_

Cygnus... Cyguns lui avait marqué la devise de sa famille sur sa peau. Il l'avait tatouée. Pour ne pas qu'elle l'oublie. Pour lui montrer qu'elle était sa femme, qu'elle lui appartenait.

Elle porta sa main à sa bouche, se mordant les doigts.

Non. C'était un cauchemar! Tant de douleur...

Elle entendit la porte grincer. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, et elle se précipita sur la chaise contre le mur, sur laquelle on avait posé une robe de chambre. Elle l'enfila alors qu'on entrait dans la chambre.

Cygnus la regardait, impassible.

-On prend le petit déjeuné dans dix minutes, tache d'être à l'heure, dit-il simplement en lui tendant une fiole de potion.

Elle leva une main tremblante, et se saisit de la fiole.

-C'est pour...

-Tes cheveux. Attache les de façon convenable ce soir.

Cygnus tourna les talons, et se dirigea vers la porte.

-C'est parce que je ne suis pas Tiffany Travers, n'est-ce pas? souffla-t-elle.

Très lentement, son conjoint se retourna vers elle, les yeux aussi sombres que la veille.

-Ne prononce jamais son nom, siffla-t-il. Je ne veux jamais t'entendre, de toute façon.

Il sortit de la chambre sans un regard en arrière.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas écouter Phineus?... Lui avait-il dit toute la vérité? Avait-il exagéré? Avait-il mentit? Tiffany Travers... Mais qu'avait-elle fait? Qu'avaient- _elles_ fait?

Un souffle terrifié lui échappa, et elle s'assit devant la coiffeuse. Ses mains tremblèrent sur le meubles, et elle faillit briser la fiole.

Elle repassa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle devait parler avec Phineus tout à l'heure, qu'il lui explique toute cette histoire avec Travers.

Elle versa un peu du contenu de la fiole dans ses mains, qu'elle étala sur ses mains. Ses mains devinrent toutes huileuses et elle put les passer dans ses cheveux. Ceux-ci se démêlèrent tout seuls, et brillèrent en moins d'une minute.

Elle se leva, et ouvrit l'armoire. On avait rangé ses robes dedans. Elle en chercha une avec un col haut, pouvant couvrir son cou et des manches longues. Une robe noire, un peu plus pour les enterrements, mais elle ferait l'affaire.

La robe mise, elle jeta un _Aguamenti_ dans un boc, pour se rafraichir le visage. Elle adopta un masque d'impassibilité, et sortit de la chambre. Il était 9h29.

.

.oOo.

.

Elle arriva dans la salle à manger. Il manquait Sirius et Hesper, ainsi que leur deux enfants, Arcturus III, l'héritier des Black, et Lycoris, leur fille qui n'avait pas trois mois.

-Bonjour, dit-elle, en se rendant compte que sa voix était plus rauque que d'habitude.

Elle s'assit à une place libre alors que Blevina, Miss Elladora Black et Mrs Ursula Black, lui répondaient d'un hochement de tête, ainsi qu'Arcturus II, qui lui, fronça néanmoins les sourcils.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas, Mère, dit celui-ci en ne quittant pas Violetta des yeux, pourquoi Cygnus n'a pas voulu s'organiser de voyages de Noce.

Mrs Ursula Black leva les yeux au ciel.

-Il te l'a déjà expliqué, Arcturus. Il a eu une promotion au Ministère, au département de contrôle de l'équipement magique.

-Et alors? insista Arcturus.

-Et alors, il ne voulait pas s'absenter aussitôt après! s'exclama sa mère.

-Il aurait très bien pu...

-Arcturus, il suffit. Je suis sûr qu'il organisera un voyage avec Violetta pendant l'été.

Violetta déglutit difficilement, sous le regard suspicieux d'Arcturus. Mais à quoi jouait-il? Et puis, un voyage avec Cygnus?

Il y eut des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, et Hesper entra avec son fils dans les bras, un grand sourire au visage.

-Bonjour tout le monde! Sirius ne viendra pas, il ne se sent pas bien.

Cygnus entra en ricanant, et Violetta ne put s'empêcher de trembler.

-C'est toujours pareil les lendemains de fête. Il boit et mange tellement, qu'il...

-Il suffit! s'écria Mrs Ursula Black. Elfe! s'exclama-t-elle après une seconde de silence.

La petite créature apparut dans la pièce dans un CRAC sonore et s'inclina devant la vieille femme.

-Maîtresse Ursula a appelé Fratty?

-Elfe incapable! Mon thé est glacé!

La petite Elfe se précipita sur la porte et se coinça brutalement les doigts dedans.

-Méchant Fratty! Méchant!

-Fratty! Réchauffe d'abord mon thé!

-Oui, maîtresse Ursula. Fratty ne vit que pour servir la Noble Maison des Black.

La petite elfe claqua des doigts, s'inclina dans une profonde révérence, puis disparut de la pièce.

Cygnus s'approcha de Violetta, et se pencha à son oreille pour lui chuchoter des mots qu'elle seule entendit.

-Cette robe-ci est bien mieux que celle d'hier. Elle cache tout ce qui m'appartient...

Alors qu'elle se figeait, il lui embrassa la joue, et s'assit en face d'elle.

-Eh bien, Violetta, s'exclama Hesper en souriant à côté d'elle, alors que les autres Black parlaient entre eux, vous n'êtes pas habituée à ce que Cygnus vous chuchote des petits mots?

Violetta ouvrit de grands yeux. Hesper pensait que Cygnus lui murmurait des mots doux? Elle serra les mâchoires, et se força à faire un clin d'œil à sa belle-sœur, en refusant de se mettre à pleurer. Merlin. Personne ne verrait jamais ce que Cygnus... Peut-être Phineus, mais...

C'est que ce devait être normal, alors?

.

.oOo.

.

Le soir, de nouveau dans leur chambre, elle se dépêcha de se mettre en chemise de nuit et de se coucher, espérant que Cygnus ne la tourmenterait pas comme la veille.

Elle n'avait pas vu Phineus aujourd'hui. Au travers des conversations, elle avait appris qu'il n'habitait pas ici, qu'il avait préférait s'installer seul, sans ne dire son adresse à personne. Ce fut comme une sortilège de Stupéfaction. Mais elle était restée stoïque, et avait continué de regarder Hesper jouer avec son fils, Arcturus III.

Ce n'était pas pratique d'avoir deux Arcturus dans une même maison. Enfin...

Elle attendit encore plusieurs minutes, tendue comme un arc. Elle espéra du plus profond de son cœur qu'il ne lui fasse rien de mal.

Mais toutes ses prières à la Magie n'y changèrent rien. Elle sentit les mains de son conjoint se glisser sous ses vêtements, et remonter le long de ses cuisses. Elle frissonna de peur.

Elle le laissa la tourner vers lui. Elle croisa ses yeux sombres, et puisa tout son courage pour chuchoter.

-Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi quoi? grogna Cygnus, les belles manières réservées en public oubliées.

-Pourquoi me fais-tu tout ça?

Cygnus partit dans un grand rire un peu dément.

-Pour te montrer où est ta place, Violetta. J'ai été trop gentil avec...

Il laissa un blanc, comme pour la défier de terminer sa phrase.

-J'ai été trop gentil avec elle, et elle s'est cru tout permis. Mais avec toi, je ne ferai pas d'erreur.

-Et pourquoi moi? chuchota-t-elle, sa voix se brisant.

-Tu es d'une naïveté! cracha-t-il. Il m'a suffit de quelques mots gentils, et hop! Tu étais à mes pieds. Et puis, tu es petite, facile à faire plier, et d'une beauté tout juste bonne à ne pas me faire un héritier trop laid. Personne ne te regardera, je suis sûr que tu porteras mes enfants. Maintenant, assez discuté. Je veux m'amuser un peu.

Violetta se laissa faire, des larmes coulant sur son visage d'enfant.

Mais qui avait-elle épousé?

.

. **oOo**.

.

Dans une quinzaine de jours pour la suite...


	3. Chapitre 3 - Une des étoiles les plus

Je sais, j'ai un jour de retard... Je suis désolée! Bon, pour ma part, ce chapitre est encore plus long que le précédent! Suis-je pardonnée?...

Voici donc la suite. Bonne lecture!

 **Disclaimer** : Tout cet univers ensorcelant vient directement de J. K. Rowling...

.

 **.oOo.**

.

Chapitre 3, Une des étoiles les plus brillantes

 _Février 1905,_

Violetta s'était faite une raison.

Cygnus n'était peut-être pas comme elle se l'était imaginé, peut-être pas aussi gentil, peut-être plus violent, mais c'était un Black. Les dîners de Noël et de la Nouvelle Année avaient été grandioses, et elle pouvait voir Lydia toute les semaines. Bien sûr, elle ne lui avait rien dit de la vraie personnalité de son mari. Mais elle ne s'extasier plus à son propos. Lydia devait sentir que quelque chose était différent ou n'allait pas vraiment bien, mais elle n'osait plus aborder le sujet, car Violetta détournait toujours habillement le sujet.

 _"Mais tout va bien Lydia."_

 _"Tu me trouves pâle? Je ne dois pas prendre assez le soleil."_

 _"Mes yeux sont un peu trop rouges? J'ai essayé un nouveau parfum, j'aurais du m'en abstenir."_

 _"J'ai maigri? Tant mieux, je me trouvais un peu grosse."_

La vie n'était plus qu'une mascarade, un jeu morbide. Quel jour arriverait-elle à échapper à Cygnus? Quel jour quelqu'un verrait l'hématome sur sa joue qui se cachait derrière la poudre? Quel jour Cygnus serrait d'assez bonne humeur pour l'épargner des sorts qui la faisait souffrir?

Hesper aussi posait des questions de temps en temps, et même si Violetta s'entendait plutôt bien avec elle, jamais elle ne dirait un mot de l'affaire à sa belle-sœur.

Le Professeur Black et sa femme étaient retourné à Poudlard avec Belvina, vidant un peu la Maison.

Elle s'était mise à faire des potions, des pommades pour guérir ses plaies ou ses hématomes. Ce n'était pas une matière qu'elle avait privilégié à Poudlard, mais heureusement pour elle qu'elle l'avait gardée. Souvent, elle faisait un tour dans l'Allée des Embrumes, se cachant le visage avec la capuche de sa cape. On ne l'avait encore jamais interrogée, et elle espérait bien que cela reste ainsi.

Elle avait installé un petit chaudron à la cave, espérant que personne n'entre dans cette pièce secrète qu'elle avait découvert en cherchant une bouteille de Whiskey-Pur-feu, un jour où elle voulait un peu oublier.

Aujourd'hui, elle se sentait un peu pâteuse. Pourtant, hier, elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle était montée aussitôt le dîner fini, et s'était endormi dès que sa tête avait touché son oreiller. Cygnus n'avait pas du pouvoir la réveiller, car il ne l'avait pas touchée.

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée. Elle s'était installée dans le salon avec Hesper, lisant le fameux _Livre des Potions_ de Zygmunt Budge. Elle eut un autre tournis, et le livre lui échappa des mains, finissant à terre. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, sans faire attention au regard inquiet d'Hesper.

-Tu es sûre que tu vas bien, Violetta?

-C'est juste de la fatigue, Hesper. Je me sens un peu nauséeuse aussi. Je vais m'allonger.

Violetta se leva, sans faire attention à son livre. Elle mit un pied devant l'autre, et sentit ses jambes lâcher. Elle se rattrapa à un fauteuil, en même temps qu'Hesper se précipitait pour l'aider. Violetta sentit ses yeux s'embuer.

Non, elle était plus forte que ça.

Elle se redressa, et adressa un sourire à sa belle-sœur.

-Je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta chambre.

-Merci, Hesper.

Violetta déambula jusqu'à sa chambre, la poigne d'Hesper lui faisant mal à la hanche, à cause du dernier sort de Cygnus.

Sa belle-sœur l'aida à s'allonger, et Violetta soupira. Sa tête lui tournait moins, et elle se sentait déjà moins pâteuse.

Elle s'étonna de ne pas entendre de bruit, et sentit Hesper s'assoir à côté d'elle. Elle lui caressa les cheveux doucement. Violetta n'avait pas reçu autant d'attention ou de douceur depuis une éternité il lui semblait. Elle frissonna et ferma les yeux.

Le silence lui fit du bien.

Tout à coup, son estomac se contracta elle ouvrit de grands yeux avant de vomir devant elle. Elle ne sut comment, mais Hesper avait sortit sa baguette à tant et fait apparaître un boc.

Violetta lui adressa un coup d'œil plein de gratitude.

-Violetta, depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas eu tes règles? demanda Hesper, le visage rayonnant.

La malade ouvrit de grands yeux, et se mit à compter mentalement.

-Depuis mon mariage, chuchota-t-elle.

Hesper la prit dans ses bras.

-Tu vas être maman! Tu te rends compte? Un petit bout, rien qu'à toi! Tu verras c'est merveilleux!

Violetta eut un sourire. Elle aurait un bébé pour elle. Cygnus pouvait être aussi cruel qu'il le souhaitait, il lui avait tout de même donné un enfant.

.

.oOo.

.

Elle demanda à Hesper de ne rien dire, qu'elle l'annoncerait elle-même à Cygnus. Durant tout le repas, Hesper n'arrêta pas de faire des clins d'œil à Violetta, ce qui amusa beaucoup cette dernière. Elle se surprit à sourire tout le raps, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps.

Tout allait bien, et tout irait bien, de mieux en mieux. Même au bout de multiples souffrance, la joie revenait toujours. Avec un héritier, Cygnus serait meilleur avec elle.

Le dîner se poursuivit. Cygnus n'arrêtait pas de pester contre un collègue. Mais même le mauvais caractère de Cygnus n'entama pas sa joie. Elle voyait bien que tous les membres de sa famille étaient exaspérés par cette colère, et Violetta décida qu'aujourd'hui, elle pouvait bien faire quelque chose. Hesper méritait d'un peu de calme pour elle et ses enfants, après lui avoir tenu compagnie toute l'après-midi.

-Viens Cygnus, le coupa-t-elle en se levant. Je suis fatiguée, allons-nous coucher.

Hesper et Sirius lui lancèrent un regard plein de reconnaissance, alors qu'Arcturus lui jetait un coup d'œil étonné. C'est vrai qu'elle ne parlait presque pas en la présence de Cygnus, et ne se permettait encore moins de lui parler à lui. Alors lui couper la parole.

-Dis tout de suite que tu es fatigué par mes propos, Violetta, siffla son mari.

-Mais non, Cygnus, je veux juste me coucher.

-Vas-y seule alors! s'exclama-t-il.

Alors que tous sursautaient, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle avait l'habitude des sauts de voix de son époux, maintenant.

Elle soupira, cherchant ses arguments.

-Violetta ne se sentait pas bien aujourd'hui, Cygnus, intervint Hesper. Tu ferais bien de l'aider à monter. Tu es son mari après tout.

Cygnus jeta un regard perçant à Hesper puis à Violetta, avant de se lever en soupirant.

-Excusez-moi, alors. Je vais _prendre soin_ de ma femme, dit-il lentement.

Il empoigna le bras de Violetta et la tira jusqu'à leur chambre. Il claqua la porte derrière eux, et la poussa contre le mur.

Violetta ne fit même pas attention à la douleur qu'elle ressentit à la tête, ni aux dents de Cygnus dans son cou.

-Cygnus, murmura-t-elle. Arrête.

Son mari se recula secoué d'un rire dément .

-Après m'avoir humilié devant mes frères, tu me donnes des ordres?!

Violetta garda son calme et dit d'une voix posée.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle.

Cygnus se calma et posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et se pencha vers elle. Mais ce geste n'avait rien de romantique, il sonnait plus comme une menace.

-Vraiment?

Elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

-Eh bien, dis-moi.

-Je suis enceinte.

Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, et se recula. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux, ôtant le lien de cuir qui les maintenaient ensemble au passage. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait déstabilisé.

-Enceinte? finit-il par murmurer.

Elle opina du chef.

-C'est un garçon au moins? demanda-t-il brusquement.

Violetta fronça les sourcils. Comment pouvait-elle le savoir, ça?

-Eh bien, je n'en sais rien. Nous ne le saurons qu'à la naissance, Cygnus.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Allonge-toi. Je reviens.

Violetta haussa les épaules, en le voyant sortir. Elle se dévêtit de sa robe du jour, et en enfila une plus légère pour dormir. Elle se glissa dans les draps, et ferma les yeux.

Elle finit par s'endormir.

Elle fut réveillée par une porte ouverte brusquement. Elle se redressa et vit Cygnus devant elle, un livre dans les mains.

-Debout, lui dit-il.

-Cygnus, je suis vraiment fatiguée, et...

-Je t'ai dit debout.

Il prenait sa voix qui ne tolérait aucune contradiction. Violetta se leva donc, les membres encore mous. Elle vit Cygnus poser son livre et se pencher vers elle.

-Cygnus, tu sais que tu ne dois pas me toucher. Je suis enceinte.

-Ce ne sont que des paroles de Guérisseurs, Violetta, siffla-t-il, en écrasant sa bouche sur la sienne.

-Imagine qu'ils aient raison? Je ne veux pas prendre de risques, dit-elle rapidement en se reculant.

 _Et je profite aussi d'un moment de répit_ , ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

-Soit, accepta-t-il.

Elle en fut surprise. Il n'avait même pas insister. Il devait y porter tout de même attention.

Il reprit son livre, et l'ouvrit là où il avait marqué la page. Puis il leva sa baguette vers son ventre. Violetta ouvrit de grands yeux. Mais qu'est-ce que?...

Il marmonna quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas, et un sort rouge vermeille entra dans son ventre. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement, que son mari s'empressa d'étouffer d'un Sortilège de Mutisme. La douleur était atroce, ses viscères se contractaient, ses boyaux se tordaient.

Elle se plia en deux, et se mit en position fœtal sur le lit. Elle sentit à peine qu'on tirait sur les couvertures pour l'en recouvrir, ni la porte claquer derrière Cygnus.

Elle criait toujours, mais personne ne l'entendrait, le _Silencio_ faisait son effet.

Elle pleura en silence, seule, dans la nuit noire, jusqu'à s'endormir, à bout de force.

.

.oOo.

.

Elle se réveilla le matin. Cygnus était allongé à côté d'elle, le visage serein, un visage qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Mais elle ne s'y arrêta pas. Violetta passa sa main sur son ventre qui ne la faisait plus souffrir. Mais quel sort lui avait jeté Cygnus?

Elle lui donnait un enfant, et non, ce n'était toujours pas assez, il fallait qu'en plus il lui lance des maléfices toujours plus douloureux. Elle s'empressa de se calmer alors qu'elle sentait ses sanglots repartir de plus belle.

Elle attrapa sa baguette et une pensée lui vint. Pourquoi ne se défendait-elle pas contre lui? Pourquoi ne lui jetait-elle pas des sorts? La réponse lui vint si rapidement, qu'elle se traita mentalement d'idiote. Parce qu'elle était médiocre en sortilège. Il n'y avait que l'histoire de la Magie et la Botanique qui ne lui posaient pas de problème. Et les potions aussi, maintenant qu'elle y pensait.

Elle lança un faible _lumos_ , et s'aperçu qu'il n'était que sept heures et demi, il lui restait donc une heure avant le petit-déjeuner.

Elle se leva tout de même, bien décidée à s'éloigner de Cygnus.

.

.oOo.

.

Violetta se rendit dans la bibliothèque. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le livre dans lequel Cygnus avait pris cette formule. Il n'était plus dans la chambre, il ne pouvait-être qu'ici.

Alors elle se mit à chercher un livre à la reliure bleue, car elle en était sûre, la couverture de ce maudit grimoire avait été bleue.

Pendant plus d'une demi-heure elle le chercha. Mais il y avait tellement de livres, qu'elle fit à peine le tour d'un quart de la bibliothèque.

Elle quitta la pièce pour la salle à manger avant d'attirer l'attention.

.

.oOo.

.

Miss Elladora Black était déjà dans la salle à manger lorsqu'elle y entra.

-Tu m'as l'air d'aller mieux, Violetta.

Elle avait une voix moqueuse, qui mit tout de suite Violetta sur ses gardes.

-Ce n'est que passager, répondit-elle prudemment.

Heureusement, Cygnus entra à ce moment là. Enfin heureusement...

-Salazar! Mais où étais-tu Violetta?!

-Ici, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle ne voulait pas lui dire qu'elle chercherait les effets du sort qu'il lui avait jeté.

-Je me suis réveillé il y a bien une demi-heure, et tu n'étais déjà plus là! s'exclama-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Elle se força à ne pas bouger, ne pas lui montrer qu'elle cachait quelque chose.

-Je suis passée...

Bon, elle pouvait lui dire une partie de la vérité.

-... à la Bibliothèque, je cherchais un livre...

Vite, une livre sur quoi? Elle tourna la tête et aperçut une fiole en argent dans une vitrine.

-... sur les potions.

Elle avait inventé ce qu'elle avait pu.

-Sur les potions? lui demanda son mari d'un air dubitatif. De quelle potion as-tu besoin?

Il avait pris un ton moqueur. Il ne la croyait pas.

-J'en cherchais une qui pourrait soigner mes hématomes, dit-elle lentement en plissant les yeux.

Cette fois-ci, c'était à lui de faire attention. Ces bleus, c'était lui qui les lui avait fait. Elle vit vaguement du coin de l'œil la Tante Elladora froncer les sourcils, tout comme Arcturus qui venait d'arriver. Elle faillit frissonner face au regard haineux de Cygnus, mais elle en avait tellement reçu qu'elle n'avait plus aussi peur qu'avant.

-Ceux que tu as aux genoux? Lorsque tu es tombée en allant au lit hier? dit-il encore plus lentement d'elle.

-Non, contra-t-elle.

Elle savait qu'il lui ferait payer cette audace un jour ou l'autre, alors autant que ça en vaille la peine.

-Ceux d'hier après-midi...

Elle aurait presque explosé de rire face à son visage livide.

-... que je me suis fait en laissant tomber mon livre sur ma jambe.

Elle vit instantanément les coins de sa bouche se contracter et ses yeux se plissaient.

Ils se défièrent du regard un long moment.

-Bonjour tout le monde!

Tous les sorciers sursautèrent à la voix d'Hesper. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour répandre autant de bonne humeur par sa simple entrée.

-Arcturus, dit bonjour toi aussi, rabroua-t-elle le petit qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

-Bonjour Tante Elladora, bonjour Tante Violetta, bonjour Oncle Cygnus, Bonjour Oncle Arcturus! dit-il fièrement.

-Bien, lui dit-elle en le serrant contre elle.

-Toi aussi Mère, tu dois dire bonjour, dit-il en relevant le menton.

La Tante Elladora porta sa main à sa bouche devant tant d'effronterie.

-Mais moi, bonhomme, susurra la mère de famille sans tenir compte de la vieille tante, j'ai souhaité une bonne journée à chacun en entrant. Va donc t'assoir! conclut-elle en le posant par terre et lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Le petit partit sans se faire prier.

-Tante Violetta! s'exclama-t-il.

La sorcière sursauta. Voilà qu'un gamin de quatre ans lui faisait plus peur que son sadique de mari.

-Oui Arcturus? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Tu t'assoies à côté de moi aujourd'hui? S'il te plaît! ajouta-t-il face au regard méfiant de sa mère.

-Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-elle.

Elle s'assit à côté de son neveu. Elle aimait les enfants. Hesper avait raison, ce serait un bonheur d'élever le sien.

-Alors Arcturus, qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, à ta Tante Violetta? demanda finalement Cygnus, un petit air méprisant qui ne plut pas à Violetta.

-J'aimerai qu'elle me raconte une histoire.

Violetta lâcha ses couverts. Mais se reprit vite.

-Tu n'aimes pas les histoires de ta mère? demanda-t-elle enfin.

-Oh si. Mais elles ne parlent que de Dragons amis avec des Sorciers. Moi, je veux une vraie histoire.

Violetta déglutit.

-Tu sais pourquoi ta mère ne te raconte que des histoires de Dragons amis avec des Sorciers? Parce que les vraies histoires finissent rarement bien.

Sa déclaration laissa planer un froid.

-Enfin, se reprit-elle, je te raconterai une vraie histoire qui finit bien, si tu veux.

-Oui! s'exclama le petit Arcturus.

-Arcturus, le reprit sa mère.

-Merci Tante Violetta, se corrigea-t-il.

.

.oOo.

.

Violetta avait annoncé être enceinte, et toutes les personnes présentes l'avaient félicitée grandement.

Après le petit déjeuner, Violetta se rendit donc dans le salon avec le petit Arcturus, suivit par Hesper et Sirius, qui ne travaillait exceptionnellement pas aujourd'hui. La Tante Elladora préféra s'isoler dans sa chambre, de mauvais caractère aujourd'hui.

Elle prit le petit garçon sur ses genoux, et attendit qu'Hesper cale sa fille Lycoris dans ses bras pour commencer.

-Dis-moi Arcturus, quel genre d'histoire voudrais-tu?

-Une histoire avec un sorcier et une sorcière.

-Tout ceci va beaucoup m'aider dis-moi, se moqua-t-elle doucement.

-Une histoire où à la fin le sorcier montre qu'il est le plus fort.

Violetta plissa les yeux. Il voulait que le sorcier soit montré comme ayant tous les droits sur la sorcière? Non, elle ne pouvait pas lui conter une histoire pareil. Il fallait que justement, à travers cette histoire; elle lui montre qu'il devait respecter les sorcières. Il ne devait pas devenir comme Cygnus. Personne ne devait devenir comme Cygnus.

Elle eut une pensée pour l'enfant qu'elle portait. Ce bébé-là non plus ne devait devenir ni comme Cygnus, violent et sadique, ni comme elle, soumise et impuissante. Alors, elle commença à inventer :

-Dans les temps anciens, avant même que Poudlard ne fut battit, vivait une sorcière dans une forêt. Ses parents et ses frères avaient été tués par des Moldus, et elle devait se cacher pour ne pas que ceux-ci la trouve. Depuis plusieurs jours qu'elle marchait, courrait, sautait à travers le bois, elle tomba sur une haute tour. Pensant qu'il s'agissait là du logis d'un sorcier, elle s'y précipita et monta les marche quatre à quatre jusqu'à arriver au sommet. Mais dès qu'elle arriva en haut, des Moldus lui sautèrent dessus, brisèrent sa baguette, et l'enfermèrent dans la tour, seule. Elle pleura contre ces maudits Sang-de-Bourbes.

Un sorcier qui passait par là entendit les pleurs de la sorcière. Il avait peur de tomber dans un piège de Moldus, mais les pleurs de la sorcière l'emportèrent sur son bon sens. Il était sûr qu'il s'agissait d'une sorcière, car des stupides Moldus avait montré une baguette brisée au pub dans lequel il était passé, et s'étaient vantés d'avoir enfermé une sorcière dans une tour, la dernière d'une famille qui avait été massacrée.

Il monta donc toutes les marches, et prévint la sorcière.

"Reculez-vous! s'exclama-t-il. Je vais faire exploser la porte!"

Il jeta un maléfice Explosif, et la porte vola en mille et un morceaux.

La sorcière, voyant son sauveur, essuya ses larmes, et se jeta au cou du sorcier.

Le sorcier tomba sous le charme de la sorcière et l'épousa le soir même, dans le prochain village sorcier qu'ils trouvèrent. Il s'installèrent dans un belle bâtisse, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup de petits sorciers qu'ils chérirent de tout leur cœur.

Et voilà, termina Violetta avec un sourire."

Arcturus avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

-J'adore tes histoires, Tante Violetta. Le sorcier qui sauve la sorcière enfermée par des stupides Moldus.

Il laissa passer un petit blanc, avant de planter un baiser sur la joue de Violetta.

-Moi aussi je veux sauver un belle sorcière de stupides Moldus et l'épouser! s'exclama-t-il ensuite.

.

.oOo.

.

Violetta avait passé l'après midi à la Bibliothèque, à la recherche du grimoire de Cygnus. Elle avait finit par le trouver, et ce qu'elle avait lu lui avait donné un haut-le-cœur.

 _ **Volo tantum filium aut nihil...**_

 _Augmente les chances d'une femme enceinte d'avoir un garçon. Certes, la mère éprouve d'atroces souffrances mais il n'y a qu'une marge d'erreur de 1 sur 7._

Elle avait passé ses mains sur son ventre, tentant de rassurer son bébé, son tout petit, son petit bout.

Pour se calmer, elle avait pris un parchemin vierge et avait écrit l'histoire qu'elle avait inventé pour Arcturus, pour pouvoir la conter à son enfant qui naîtrait bientôt. Elle avait même donné un nom à cette histoire : Le Sorcier qui sauva la Sorcière de la Tour. Puis elle avait signé, tant qu'à faire.

Maintenant, elle était à table, mangeant quelques petits pois distraitement.

Elle se leva d'un coup.

-Bonne nuit à tous. Je monte me coucher.

Elle n'attendit aucune réponse, gagna sa chambre, et se coucha rapidement dans le lit.

Pas dix minutes plus tard, elle entendit Cygnus entrer, et décida de fermer les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler, pas l'entendre.

Mais c'était sans compter sur son conjoint.

-Violetta! s'exclama-t-il en lui secouant l'épaule.

Elle serra les dents, et garda ses yeux résolument fermés.

-Salazar! Violetta réveilles-toi!

Elle ne changea en rien son attitude.

-Par la barbe de Merlin!

Cygnus finit heureusement par se lasser, et sortit en claquant la porte.

Violetta refusa de laisser ses larmes couler, et toute l'admiration qu'elle avait pu avoir pour son mari commença à se transformer en haine. Son père ne se comportait pas ainsi avec sa mère, elle en était sûre. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu lever la main ni sur Millicent Bulstrode, si sur elle-même. Oh, il avait pu être dur, comme lorsqu'elle avait eu Désolant à ses BUSEs de Métamorphose. Il avait attendu qu'elle transforme une pierre en montre à gousset. Cela lui avait pris plus de deux heures pour obtenir un résultat acceptable. Elle était si épuisée à la fin, qu'elle avait manqué de s'évanouir.

Mais il ne l'avait jamais fait intentionnellement souffrir avec des maléfices.

.

.oOo.

.

 _Juillet 1905,_

Violetta feuilletait un livre d'Astronomie, caressant son ventre bien arrondi. Elle devrait accoucher ce mois-ci. Elle avait plusieurs idées de prénoms. Delphinus, Hydrus et Perseus lui plaisaient bien, mais Pollux était son préféré.

Elle n'en avait touché mot à son mari, et elle espérait bien pouvoir choisir toute seule.

Elle sentit un coup dans son ventre, et un hoquet lui échappa. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, et elle porta sa main sur son ventre où le pied de son bébé lui avait donné un petit coup.

Son ventre se contracta, et elle dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas crier.

-Tout va bien Violetta? s'inquiéta Hesper.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste mon bébé qui bouge un peu.

-Vraiment? Arcturus ne tenait plus en place la semaine précédant mon accouchement.

Violetta dût pâlir car Hesper explosa de rire.

-Mais ne t'en fait pas, mes contractions n'ont duraient qu'une demi-journée pour Lycoris.

Son ventre se contracta de nouveau, et le souffle lui manqua.

Elle expulsa tout l'air de ses poumons, et passa sa main sur son cœur et son ventre.

-Eh bien, bébé, soit plus doux avec ta mère, lui murmura-t-elle affectueusement.

Elle reprit son livre, et le feuilleta encore un peu.

 _Pollux est l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation des Gémeaux et l'une des plus brillantes du ciel nocturne._

Elle sourit inconsciemment. Oui, Pollux serait un formidable prénom pour un garçon. Et pour une fille, Lyra était joli. La constellation de la Lyre, ce serait une virtuose en musique. Sagitta lui plaisait bien aussi. La constellation de la Flèche, lancée en direction du cygne, _achevant Cygnus_.

.

.oOo.

.

Allongée sur son lit, la main d'Hester dans la sienne, Violetta cria à une nouvelle contraction, la plus forte jusqu'à maintenant. De la sueur coulait de son front. Voilà une éternité que le travail avait commencé, selon Violetta.

-Souffle, Violetta, dit Hepser en lui épongeant le front.

-Belvina revient, souffla sa mère, Millicent, de l'autre côté d'elle, elle est juste allée donner des nouvelles à ton mari et à ton père.

Violetta acquiesça en soufflant.

.

.oOo.

.

-Ah!

Violetta entendit les pleures d'un bébé. Enfin.

-C'est un garçon! s'exclama Millicent Bulstrode. Oh ma fille, tu as un magnifique petit garçon!

On posa son bébé dans ses bras, et des larmes de joie inondèrent les joues de la jeune mère.

-Mon bébé, tu es mon petit bébé, murmura-t-elle en lui embrassant le front.

-Tu as un prénom? lui demanda Hesper, la voix enrouée.

-Pollux, souffla Violetta.

-Je vais prévenir Cygnus, chuchota Belvina.

Millicent aida sa fille à placer son bébé à son sein, laissant elle aussi des larmes de joie couler.

-C'est qu'on a faim, susurra amoureusement Violetta en caressant la joue de son bébé.

Un silence paisible s'installa, cassé par l'ouverture de la porte.

-Où est mon... s'exclama Cygnus en entrant avant d'être coupé par le "Chut" de sa belle-mère.

Le bébé commença à crier, mais Violetta le berça doucement, adoptant les gestes instinctifs d'une mère.

-Pollux, doucement mon bébé, murmura-t-elle en frôlant son front de sa joue.

Il y eut un moment de calme, rompit par Eudes Bulstrode.

-Montre-moi mon petit-fils, murmura-t-il en prenant la place de sa femme.

Il s'approcha de sa fille et de son premier petit-fils, et Violetta vit pour la première fois les yeux de son père s'embuer. Elle eut un sourire, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, trop heureuse.

.

.oOo.

.

Violetta posa son bébé dans le berceau en bois, juste à côté de son lit. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser dormir loin d'elle, du moins pas avant qu'il ait au moins trois mois. Les Elfes ne pourraient s'en occuper aussi bien qu'elle.

Elle contempla ce petit bout qu'elle avait gardé neuf mois dans son ventre. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir autant de joie et de fierté un jour.

Cygnus entra dans leur chambre.

-Pourquoi gardes-tu le petit ici? demanda-t-il exaspéré.

-Il vient de naître! s'exclama-t-elle doucement sans lâcher son fils des yeux. Il a besoin de sa mère.

-Les Elfes sont là pour ça, râla son époux.

-Je suis sa mère, martela-t-elle.

-Viens te coucher.

-Non, je regarde moi fils.

-Attention Violetta, tu dépasses les limites!

-Chut! Tu vas le ré... ça y, il pleure. Mon bébé, voilà, c'est fini!

Elle prit Pollux dans ses bras, et le berça en fredonnant.

 _Mon petit sorcier est né,_

 _C'est le plus beau des bébés,_

 _Mon petit sorcier est né,_

 _Personn' pourra l'égaler._

Le petit se calma rapidement à la voix de sa mère, et Violetta ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'humidifier.

Elle recoucha Pollux dans son berceau, et se rallongea dans le lit, fermant immédiatement les yeux.

.

.oOo.

.

Une semaine plus tard, il y eut la même scène, sauf que cette fois-ci, Cygnus insista.

-Violetta, susurra-t-il méchamment, maintenant il suffit. Tu es ma femme, et je veux pouvoir en profiter.

Il approcha ses mains de son corps à elle, mais Violetta ne voulait plus qu'il la touche.

-Je ne veux pas d'autres enfants, Cygnus, dit-elle en se reculant.

-Pardon?

-Je ne veux pas d'autres enfants. Alors tu ne me toucheras pas.

-Il doit bien y avoir un sort ou une potion pour t'empêcher d'avoir des enfants, Violetta.

-Eh bien, je cherche dans la semaine, et je t'en ferai part.

 _Pourvu qu'il n'y en ai pas!_ pria Violetta.

.

.oOo.

.

Le lendemain donnerait une échappée à Violetta, qu'elle apprit vite au petit-déjeuner.

Hesper était déjà à table, commentant avec entrain la _Gazette_ à son mari.

-Ah Violetta et Cygnus! Dites-lui que cette potion est miraculeuse!

Elle tendait la _Gazette_ à Violetta, mais c'est Cygnus qui s'en empara, fait inutile puisqu'Hesper leur expliqua tout.

-C'est une vieille potion mise au point par une Maître des Potions de Moyen-âge que viennent de retrouver ses descendants dans leur grenier. La bonne femme, j'aurais tant aimer la rencontrer ! Son petit fils vient de sortir un ouvrage avec toutes ses potions ayant trait à la maternité! Et devine quelle potion a-t-elle inventé?

-Une potion de contraception? s'étonna Cygnus qui lisait la une.

-Mais oui! Elle t'empêche de tomber enceinte même si ton mari veut... même si toi et ton mari voulaient prendre un peu de plaisir, termina-t-elle les joues rouges, sous le regard choqué de la Tante Elladora.

-Petite impudente! s'exclama la vieille Tante en sortant sa baguette. Sirius, mais tiens ta femme!

-Tante Elladora, soupira Sirius d'un air las, Hesper est assez grande pour savoir qu'à présent il vaut mieux changer de sujet.

-Mais non, c'est une bonne nouvelle, contra Cygnus en dardant ses yeux gris sur Violetta.

-Mon cher frère, tu n'as pas lu la suite de l'article! Il semblerait que cette bonne femme était une Sang-de-Bourbe, d'après le journaliste qui a fait des recherches! Les Craggy se disaient Purs, même si on savaient que de nombreux Sang-Mêlés figuraient dans leur arbre généalogique. On sait maintenant qu'ils se sont même liés aux Sang-de-Bourbe! s'exclama Sirius.

-Vermine de Sang-de-Bourbe, cracha Cygnus. Et tu laisserais ta femme prendre une potion venant d'une _telle_ personne? ricana-t-il.

-Il suffit! s'exclama Hesper. Et puis, j'ai une nouvelle à vous faire partager, j'attends mon troisième enfant.

Derrière sa fierté, on pouvait voir une joie sincère.

-Mais c'est merveilleux Hesper! s'exclama Violetta en se précipitant vers sa belle-sœur. Il y aura bientôt un quatrième enfant dans cette maison!

Elle la prit dans ses bras, et s'assit à côté d'elle, parlant de bébés et d'enfants.

.

.oOo.

.

Le soir, le petit Pollux dans ses bras, Violetta était allongée dans son lit lorsque Cygnus entra.

-Ne commence pas à le couver ainsi, Violetta, siffla Cygnus en se couchant à côté d'elle.

-Regarde, dit-elle sans tenir comte de l'humeur massacrante de son conjoint, il a tes yeux.

-Tous les bébés ont les yeux gris.

-Je te dis qu'il aura tes yeux, insista Violetta.

Cygnus se pencha vers son fils.

-Peut-être bien, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Violetta ne savait pourquoi, mais malgré tout ce que Cygnus avait pu lui faire, elle voulait rendre plus supportables leurs rapports, pour son fils sans doute.

-Il est tellement petit, chuchota-t-elle, plus pour elle même que pour son époux.

Un silence passa.

-Bon, pose le dans son berceau, il dort maintenant, soupira le sorcier.

Violetta lui embrassa le front, sans tenir compte de grognement de Cygnus. Pollux se retrouva dans son berceau, sans que sa mère ne l'ai lâché des yeux. Violetta vit une de ses mèches brune chatouiller le nez de son bébé, et un petit rire lui échappa alors qu'elle repoussait cette mèche du visage de son fils.

-Violetta, laisse le.

-Cygnus, laisse-moi avec mon fils.

-C'est aussi le mien, je te rappelle!

-Ah! Enfin tu le reconnais!

-Par Salazar! Violetta, bien sûr que je sais que Pollux Cygnus Black est mon fils!

-Chut! N'élèves pas la voix, tu vas le réveiller.

-Violetta, je commence réellement à m'énerver.

Violetta se coucha, et souffla sur la bougie de sa table de chevet. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormait lorsqu'elle sentit Cygnus se rapprochait d'elle.

-Cygnus, soupira-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas d'autres d'enfants. Et puis, tu ne vas pas me laisser prendre une Potion mis au point par une Sang-de-Bourbe, non?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire d'avoir d'autres enfants? chuchota-t-il vivement.

-Pas avant plusieurs années, du moins, dit-elle rapidement. Et puis, tu as un héritier!

Par Merlin! Si elle pouvait gagner du temps!

-Tu n'as qu'à prendre une maîtresse, ou je ne sais pas moi! ajouta-t-elle encore plus vite. L'allée des Embrumes doit regorger de filles qui se laisseraient faire contre un peu d'argent. Et ne me dis pas que tu n'y es jamais allé! s'exclama-t-elle sous le regard noir de son époux.

-Je n'ai pas de temps et d'argent à perdre avec un maîtresse, et je ne pourrais pas lui faire autant qu'à toi. Et payer quelqu'un alors que tu es ma femme, et puis quoi encore! S'il se trouve, la sorcière ne sera même pas de Sang-Pur! Je ne vais pas m'abaisser à toucher une Sang-Mêlée ou une Sang-de-Bourbe!

-Eh bien, ne me touche pas maintenant, conclue-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Violetta ne savait pas où elle puisait tant de courage. Il n'y a pas un an, elle n'aurait jamais eu la force de lui tenir tête. Son fils lui redonner courage, mais surtout espoir. Une lumière dans tout ce _noir_ , dans tous ces _Black_.

.

. **oOo**.

.

J'ai eu du mal avec la fin, et je n'en suis pas satisfaite... Mais bon, qu'en pensez-vous? ^^

Le titre du prochain chapitre sera certainement publié vers le 1er octobre, et se nommera sûrement : " _Vite, une constellation_ "...Je n'en dis pas plus! ^^


	4. Chapitre 4 - Vite, une constellation

Salut tout le monde! La journée a été bonne? Pas trop difficile ton ds **Marly**? Ton Pc perso ne peut toujours pas lire les fics, **Miss Homme Enceinte 2**? Désolé de poster à cette heure, mais impossible de le faire plus tôt... Bonne lecture!

 **Disclaimer** : Cet univers de sorcellerie appartient à J. K. Rowling

.

. **oOo**.

.

Chapitre 4, Vite, une constellation

 _Neuf ans plus tard,_

 _Août 1914,_

-Viens voir ta mère Pollux! s'exclama Violetta en ouvrant ses bras à son fils.

-Mère! Je suis un grand maintenant! ronchonna le petit garçon.

Violetta observa son fils. Elle l'aimait, oh oui, elle l'aimait. C'était son trésor à elle. Parfois, elle avait peur aussi, il ressemblait tellement à son père, physiquement! C'en était déstabilisant. C'était sans doute aussi pour cette raison qu'elle avait fait une sorte de paix avec Cygnus. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne l'avait pas retouchée depuis la naissance de Pollux. Ni par des coups, si autrement.

Mais, il sortait souvent le soir ou disparaissait durant une semaine sans rien dire, et plusieurs fois, il été rentré dans une état déplorable, couvert de sang. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui l'avait vu ainsi pour le moment, lorsque le soir, il débarquait sans bruit dans leur chambre. Elle l'aidait à se nettoyer, à se changer sans un mot, sans question. Elle avait fini par comprendre qu'il "travaillait" avec Grindelwald. Si massacrer des Moldus lui plaisait autant et le tenait éloigner d'elle, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Elle secoua la tête et ramena ses pensées vers son fils.

Qu'il était beau, du haut de ses neuf ans. Elle avait réussi, pour le moment, à l'élever comme elle le souhaiter. Il ne semblait pas violent, et encore moins sadique comme son père. Elle lui avait appris à être respectueux avec les femmes, lorsque son mari n'était pas là.

Cygnus... Il n'en parlait pas, mais elle savait qu'il aimait son fils. Elle le voyait dans ses yeux.

Pollux et Regulus, le petit dernier d'Hesper et Sirius, suivaient Arcturus comme leur ombre, même si ce dernier était devenu plus solitaire depuis son entrée à Poudlard, et rechignait lorsqu'il avait son frère ou son cousin dans les pattes.

Blevina s'était mariée à un certain Herbert Beurk. Elle n'avait que très peu suivit ce mariage. C'était injuste, mais elle n'avait jamais pu apprécier la jeune femme, c'était de sa faute si Lydia n'avait pas pu être sa demoiselle d'honneur. Mais de ce qu'elle en savait à présent, les rapports entre Belvina et les membres de sa famille s'étaient dégradés.

-Voilà Pollux, tu es le plus beau maintenant! s'exclama-t-elle après avoir fermé les derniers boutons de la robe de son fils.

Son fils lui déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et Violetta sentit son cœur se réchauffer.

Oh oui, elle l'aimait son Pollux.

.

.oOo.

.

Puis tout dérapa de nouveau. Elle aurait du s'y attendre après tout.

Le mariage du frère de Cygnus, Arcturus II, et Lysandra Yaxley approchait. Dans trois mois ils se passeraient la bague au doigt.

Au début elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte, n'avait rien soupçonné. Il l'avait frôlée, un peu bousculée, saisi le poignet durant plusieurs semaines. Puis hier soir... Elle s'en souviendrait tout sa vie.

Elle venait de coucher Pollux et se rendait dans sa chambre. Elle s'était changée pour la nuit, comme chaque jour. Cygnus l'avait rejointe peu de temps après qu'elle se soit couchée.

Rien sortant de l'ordinaire.

Mais là, il l'avait collée à lui. Et ça, c'était vraiment inhabituel. Violetta avait frissonné de peur.

-Mon frère se marie dans trois mois, tu le sais ça? lui avait-il susurré à l'oreille.

Elle avait acquiescé en tremblant.

-Je ne veux pas qu'on dise encore de lui qu'il est le meilleur, que mon père dise qu'il est fière de lui. Tu me comprends, n'est-ce pas?

Elle avait encore hoché la tête.

-Mes parents disaient que Sirius était un héritier parfait, si intelligent! Ils parlaient aussi de Phineus, même si ce n'était pour dire qu'il n'était qu'un Traître-à-son-Sang, et Arcturus! Ah celui-là! _Comme il est beau, comme il est gentil avec sa sœur et ses frères_. Mais moi, rien! _Tu t'énerves trop vite, Cygnus_ , disaient-ils, _ce n'est pas digne d'un Serpentard, et encore moins d'un Black_!

Il l'avait fixée dans les yeux. Violetta s'était mordu la lèvre inférieur. Puis il s'était mis au dessus d'elle.

-Alors, je veux que tu sois enceinte le jour de leur mariage. Que l'on puisse... _gâcher_ ce jour...

Cygnus avait décidé d'utiliser son prochain enfant pour voler la vedette à son petit frère. Toutes ces années durant lesquels Violetta avait voulu voir une bonne part en lui étaient parties plus vite que des saletés à l'aide d'un _Recurvite_...

Oh, Cygnus ne lui avait étonnamment pas fait trop mal. Mais c'était l'objectif, le but de cette grossesse qui avait achevé Violetta.

Il utilisait ses enfants pour se faire remarquer, pour se faire bien voir.

.

.oOo.

.

Ces jours-là, où il couchait avec elle, il n'était pas violent comme au début de leur mariage. Son côté sadique devait être assouvit lorsqu'il attaquait les Moldus d'Europe de l'Est avec Grindelwald.

Mais ce n'était en rien une partie de plaisir.

Bien sûr, elle finit par tomber enceinte. Comme elle guettait ce moment, elle s'en rendit compte un petit mois avant l'union future d'Arcturus II et Lysandra.

Elle l'annonça à Cygnus le soir même, sans en avoir parlé à personne auparavant.

-C'est bon Cygnus, arrête. Je suis enceinte, bredouilla-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui, une fois qu'ils furent couchaient.

-Vraiment?

Il semblait heureux, mais Violetta ne savait pas si c'était d'avoir bientôt un nouvel enfant ou de pouvoir mettre à son avantage le mariage de son frère.

Il sortit sa baguette.

-Non, je t'en supplie Cygnus, murmura-t-elle en tenant le bras de son mari éloigné de son ventre. Ne me jette pas le même sort que la dernière fois!

Ses épaules commencèrent à trembler, et se yeux à se remplir de larmes. Elle avait eut si mal! Son bébé ne devait pas ressentir tant de douleur. Car elle en était persuadée, Pollux avait forcément ressentit le tourment qui l'avait saisie.

-Mais Violetta, c'est pour le bien de ce bébé. Un garçon, il portera toute sa vie le nom des Black... Alors qu'une fille, en se mariant elle le perdra!

-Elle n'aura qu'à pas se marier! supplia Violetta.

Cygnus soupira avec condescendance et leva sa baguette.

La douleur fut pire que dans ses souvenirs. Elle se recroquevilla en criant, et tenant son ventre.

Elle ne sut ce qu'il se passait à côté d'elle, trop de douleur.

Trop de douleur.

De douleur.

Douleur.

Elle finit par s'endormir.

.

.oOo.

.

A partir de ce moment, elle se remit à maigrir. Oh bien sûr, avec les robes larges, personne ne voyait rien. Mais elle, elle s'en rendit compte. Les larmes lui venait souvent lorsqu'elle était seule, et elle avait pris la mauvaise habitude de respirer plus vite dès qu'elle entrait dans sa chambre.

Maudite chambre.

Elle se levait plus tôt, se couchait le plus tard possible. Cygnus redevint indifférent à elle, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Elle n'avait jamais eu la version entière de l'histoire entre Cygnus et Tiffany Travers. Et c'est à cette période qu'elle voulu savoir l'entière vérité.

Elle attendit donc le mariage d'Arcturus II et Lysandra. Phineus ne venait pratiquement jamais au 12, square Grimmaurd, et lorsqu'il était là, il lui était impossible de s'éclipser avec lui sans attirer l'attention.

.

.oOo.

.

Elle mit sa robe verte émeraude en velours. c'était sa plus récente. Elle montait jusqu'au milieux du cou, cachant toute sa poitrine. Ce genre de robe semblaient plaire à Cygnus, il ne lui jetait pas de regard meurtrier.

Elle passa une potion dans ses cheveux, puis les brossa pour les faire briller. Les attacher ne lui servirait à rien, sa coiffure ne tiendrait qu'une heure. Son chapeau assortit à sa robe se retrouva sur sa tête. Elle fouilla dans un tiroir et sortit de la poudre. Elle avait le teint trop pâle depuis quelques jours.

Elle sursauta lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Elle s'attendait à voir entrer Hesper, lui demandant s'il ne lui restait pas une potion ou deux pour ses cheveux à elle, alors elle se tendit en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Cygnus.

Elle se retourna vivement à son miroir, ses mains tremblant autour du pot de poudre. Que venait-il faire?

Une boîte en cuire bleu se posa devant elle, sur sa coiffeuse. Violetta tourna la tête vers la droite, où Cygnus se tenait. Il semblait assez embêté, ce qui changeait de son visage ou impassible ou fou.

Elle le regarda vraiment pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Elle se souvenait l'avoir trouvé beau à l'époque, on pouvait dire qu'il n'avait pas trop vieilli. Certes, il avait pris de petites rides autour des yeux, et son teint semblait plus gris qu'il y a dix ans, mais ses yeux n'étaient pas morts, pas comme les siens quand Pollux n'était pas dans son champ de vision. Il avait 32 ans, et elle même pas la trentaine, pourtant, Violetta paraissait plus vieille que lui.

Il lui désigna la boîte d'un mouvement de tête.

Elle l'ouvrit dans le silence de la chambre. Elle y trouva une grande chaîne en argent avec pour pendentif une énorme émeraude. Elle fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers son époux.

-Tu portes un enfant dont tu ne voulais pas, lui dit-il. C'est une façon de...

Il lui fit un geste de la main pour qu'elle finisse sa phrase mais Violetta ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Avoir bonne conscience? Ah! Cygnus n'avait aucune conscience. La remercier? Jamais il ne lui dirait ce genre de chose en privée.

-De?... demanda-t-elle sans moquerie.

-Te montrer ma reconnaissance.

Sa reconnaissance? Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire de sa reconnaissance? Il ferait mieux de ne plus jamais la toucher s'il voulait lui témoigner sa reconnaissance.

Elle se retourna vers son miroir.

Cygnus soupira, et prit lui-même la chaîne. Il la lui passa autour du cou.

-C'est du travail de Gobelin.

Elle acquiesça sans montrer le moindre intérêt, même si inconsciemment elle était touchée.

Avait-il compris que ce n'était pas en la rabaissant, en lui lançant des sortilèges venimeux ou la blessant qu'il obtiendrait du respect venant d'elle?

.

.oOo.

.

Elle ne fit que très peu attention à la cérémonie de mariage. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était discuter avec Phineus. Elle réussit à l'isoler juste au milieu de la soirée.

-Je peux te parler, Phineus, chuchota-t-elle.

Le sorcier acquiesça et la suivit derrière un arbre dans le jardin.

-Raconte-moi tout de Tiffany Travers.

Phineus eut un sourire méprisant. Puis il plissa les yeux en l'observant.

-Qu'est-ce qu' _il_ a bien pu te faire pour que tu me demandes au bout de dix ans de tout te raconter? demanda-t-il.

-Je te raconterais après. Mais _s'il te plaît_? supplia-t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcils et raconta :

-Cygnus et Tiffany se sont longtemps fréquenté. Toute la septième année, et même un peu avant, il me semble. Six mois après leurs ASPICs, Cygnus l'a demandée en mariage, juste à elle d'abord, même s'il nous en avait parlé, à nous sa famille.

"Il l'a invitée 12, Square Grimmaurd, comme souvent en fait. J'étais dans ma chambre, lorsque ceci c'est passé. Je n'ai pas compris au début, je lisais tranquillement. Puis Tiffany est entrée brutalement dans ma chambre en me suppliant de la cacher à mon frère. Elle était en larmes, sa robe déchirée et ses cheveux tout désordonnés, alors qu'elle était habituellement toujours bien mise. Je lui ai dit d'entrer dans mon placard, et pas deux secondes plus tard, Cygnus est entré tout aussi violement. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi fou. Il m'a demandé si j'avais vu Tiffany, je lui ai dit non, et il est parti la chercher autre part. J'ai verrouillé la porte, et insonorisé la pièce d'un coup de baguette, et je suis allé ouvrir mon placard. Elle était là, au fond, toujours sanglotante. J'ai voulu l'aider à se relever, mais elle s'est mise à crier, alors je me suis reculé.

"Je me suis accroupi devant elle, et elle a fini par me raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle était stagiaire à Sainte-Mangouste, et ne voulait pas se marier si tôt. Alors elle lui a dit qu'elle voulait bien, mais une fois qu'elle serait Guérisseuse. Soit pas avant au moins ses trente ans. _Cygnuc est devenu fou_ , m'avait-elle dit. Elle a eu du mal à le dire mais elle a fini par avouer qu'il l'avait frappée et avait abusé d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à lui échapper en lui mordant le bras. Elle s'est précipitée dans ma chambre, car elle savait que j'étais le seul qui saurait garder le secret.

"Elle ne voulait rien dire, elle avait peur pour son honneur tu vois. Encore ces maudites apparences, marmonna-t-il plus bas. Je l'ai donc aidée à partir en Egypte, grâce à mon correspondant de Poudlard Egyptien. Il l'a hébergée, lui a donné du travail. Il n'y a que mon correspondant, Tiffany, Cygnus, moi et maintenant toi qui sommes au courant. "

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Violetta.

-Et pourquoi... bredouilla-t-elle.

-Pourquoi je te le dis? Parce que lorsqu'elle a su je-ne-sais-comment que Cygnus était fiancé, elle m'a demandé de te mettre au courant, d'arranger ta situation. Elle est devenue une amie très chère les quatre années suivant le... _drame_ , alors je lui ai promis de tout tenter. Quand elle a su que je n'avais rien pu faire, elle a pleuré pour toi plusieurs heures. Etait-ce justifié?

Violetta se mordit les lèvres te détourna le regard.

-C'était justifié, n'est-ce pas?

-Suis sa femme... ne peut pas _abuser_ de moi... tous les droits... bredouilla Violetta.

-C'était justifié, soupira Phineus en se passant la main sur le front.

Un ange passa.

-Je... je t'ai demandé... parce qu'il vient de me faire un bébé... pour qu'on entende parler de lui ce soir, lorsqu'il l'annoncera, murmura Violetta en se mordant les lèvres pour éviter de sangloter.

Phineus la fixa. Elle avait l'air complètement perdue, un peu comme Tiffany en décembre 1900.

Il leva la main, et la posa sur l'épaule de Violetta.

-Tu te souviens de ce que tu as lu il y a dix ans? lui chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

Elle acquiesça.

-Ne l'oublie pas, même lorsque l'on me reniera.

Violetta leva brusquement la tête vers son beau-frère.

-Te _renier_?

-Demain je présenterai une loi pour les droits des Moldus, ma mère me reniera dans l'heure.

Violetta fixa une fleur du jardin.

Et elle, renierait-elle ce Traître-à-son-Sang qui l'aidait ?

.

.oOo.

.

De toute la nuit, elle ne put fermer l'œil une seule fois. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser grandir son fils dans un tel environnement avec ce genre de père. Ni le bébé qu'elle portait. Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Mais à qui pourrait-elle en parler?

A Lydia? Non, son amie ne pourrait rien pour elle et puis elle ne devait pas l'inquiéter.

A son père? Ses frères seraient au courant dans l'heure et tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour qu'ils la respectent un minimum partirait plus vite qu'à l'aide d'un _Recurvite_.

A sa mère?

A sa mère. Elle pourrait juste lui en toucher deux mots, juste pour savoir si Eudes Bulstrode la traitait lui aussi ainsi.

Après dîner, elle irait la voir, elle n'avait que trop tardé.

.

.oOo.

.

Ses plans furent compromis.

Ils étaient tous à table (même Sirius qui avait abusé de l'alcool la veille, et qui, sans l'aide Hesper ne somnolerait pas à table actuellement). Lorsque la cheminée crépita. Il en sortie une Ursula Black folle de rage, qui se précipita dans le salon sans adresser un seul mot à qui que ce soit.

Violetta se doutait fortement de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle n'avait pas encore lu la _Gazette du Sorcier_ , mais quelque chose lui disait que Phineus n'était pas étranger à la situation.

Tout ce confirma quand Sirius revint du Salon dans lequel il avait suivi sa mère. Il avait le visage défait, mais complètement réveillé, et il semblait se contenir de frapper tout ce qui l'entourait. On voyait facilement ses mains trembler.

-Je n'ai plus que deux frères et une sœur. Mère n'a plus que quatre enfants, dit-il simplement en se rasseyant.

Le reste du repas se finit dans un silence de plomb, Ursula Black restant enfermée dans le salon. Violetta n'osait pas le briser pour informer de sa visite chez sa mère.

Ce fut tout à fait inutile.

La cheminée crépita une nouvelle fois, et c'est son père qu'elle aperçut. Elle se leva précipitamment.

-Père! Mais que faîtes-vous ici?

Elle arriva devant lui, et lui prit le bras pour l'emmener à sa propre chaise, mais il se dégagea et la prit par les épaules.

-Tu dois être forte, Violetta.

Elle acquiesça craintivement, inquiète de la suite.

-C'est Millicent.

-Mère? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-C'est... fini.

-Comment cela, c'est fini? Père! Que se passe-t-il? Père!

Les yeux de son père se firent vitreux alors que ses mains tremblèrent. Il l'attira à lui dans une solide étreinte.

-Elle est... morte. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Elle ne s'est pas réveillée ce matin.

Violetta sentit ses jambes la lâcher, et ne resta debout qu'avec l'aide de son père. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, et elle fut prise de sanglots incontrôlables.

Sa mère, qu'elle aimait, la seule personne qui aurait pu l'aider, venait de rendre l'âme. Elle était perdue, seulement bonne à protéger désespérément ses enfants en attendant la fin à son tour. Son souffle se fit rapide et elle eut du mal à trouver de l'air. Elle étouffait!

Elle s'éloigna de son père, en appuyant sa main sur son cœur. Agitée de tremblement, son buste fut pris d'allers/retours incontrôlables. Elle sentit les mains de quelqu'un, sans doute son père, sur ses épaules, qu'elle repoussa avec violence.

Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer! Elle cligna des yeux, chassant ses larmes pour trouver la table et pouvoir s'y appuyer d'une main. Une chaise poussa ses genoux, et elle fut soulager d'être assise.

Elle s'étranglait!

Une voix lui parvint. Elle connaissait cette voix. Elle se concentra dessus, sachant que cette voix la calmerait. Hesper! C'était Hesper!

-Calme-toi Violetta, voilà comme ça... Pense à ton bébé, il sent ta panique...

Oh oui! L'enfant qu'elle portait, elle se devait de le protéger. Elle rallongea ses inspirations et ses expirations du mieux qu'elle put, se concentrant de nouveau sur la voix d'Hesper. Cela lui parut interminable.

Enfin! L'air rentrait plus facilement! Elle ne s'étranglait plus. Sa vision se fit moins trouble, et elle reconnu effectivement Hesper en face d'elle, son père juste derrière.

-Ce n'est rien, dit calmement Hesper, une simple crise de panique.

-Mère, souffla Violetta, la voix cassée.

Mais que ferait-elle? Mais que deviendrait-elle? Que deviendraient ses enfants?

.

.oOo.

.

 _Ma chère fille, ma petite Violetta,_

 _Je pense que je n'ai que trop tardé à t'envoyer cette lettre. Dès le lendemain de tes fiançailles, j'ai douté du bien fondé de ton mariage. Je me rappellerai toute ma vie cette phrase :_

 _"Alors Violetta, ne vous occupez vous que de votre robe pour l'instant. Votre père et moi nous occuperons du reste."_

 _C'est Cygnus qui te l'avait dite. Tu n'avais rien relevé, trop heureuse de ta situation. Mais moi, ta mère, j'avais décelé le machiste chez cet homme. Il semblait vouloir tout contrôler, ne te laisser qu'à peine le droit de vivre._

 _Je me rappelle t'avoir vu maigrir rapidement après votre union._

 _Que s'est-il passé? Que se passe-t-il? Tu semblais au bord des larmes hier, au mariage d'Arcturus et Lysandra Black, lorsque Cygnus a dévoilé ta grossesse._

 _Est-il ton époux? Ton mari? Ou ton conjoint? Tout résides dans ces mots._

 _Je ne t'ai pas enseigné le latin, je ne l'ai pas jugé utile et ton père non plus, bien que dans ma petite enfance mon père m'en apprenait quelques mots._

 _Mais je_

Millicent ne termina jamais sa lettre, celle-ci glissa sous le lit qu'elle partageait avec son époux déjà endormi. On ne la retrouva que bien plus tard, à la vente de cette maison par les Bulstrode, bien après la deuxième Guerre des Sorciers, et il était trop tard.

.

.oOo.

.

 _Janvier 1915,_

Un dernier cri de femme retentit au 12, Square Grimmaurd, suivi d'un cri de bébé. Hesper donna le bébé à Violetta, allongée sur le lit conjugal.

-C'est une magnifique petite fille, souffla-t-elle à la nouvelle mère.

Violetta saisit sa fille sans un mot. Sa fille... Le stupide et cruel sortilège de Cygnus n'avait rien fait, elle avait une magnifique petite fille!

Elle se mordit la lèvre, tentant en vain d'arrêter ses larmes de joie de couler. Sa fille...

Elle se redressa avec l'aide de sa belle-sœur, ne lâchant pas sa fille des yeux.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle? demanda finalement Hesper.

Violetta avait prévu d'appeler son trésor Hydrus, pensant qu'il s'agirait forcément d'un garçon à cause de Cygnus. Elle avait tout de même prévu un prénom de fille. Sagitta lui plaisait bien, surtout pour la symbolique.

Mais justement, si elle appelait sa fille ainsi, elle serait comme Cygnus, utilisant ses enfants!

Non! Non, elle ne pouvait pas être pareil! Elle ne ressemblait pas à Cygnus! Un prénom plus doux! Oui, de quelle constellation se souvenait-elle?

Elle ne devait pas paniquer. Vite!

-Cassiopeia Violetta Black, souffla-t-elle, alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait.

Cygnus entra en premier, suivi de son père, Eudes, de Sirius puis de Arcturus.

-Lysandra m'a dit qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, dit simplement Cygnus.

Violetta n'en tint pas compte. Cygnus semblait furieux, ou plutôt, pris au dépourvu.

-Cassiopeia Violetta Black, murmura-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Oui, le prénom était parfait. Doux, mais pas faible non plus. Majestueux aussi.

Ce ne fut pas Cygnus qui s'approcha en premier, mais Eudes Bulstrode.

Il s'agissait de sa première petite-fille. Un de ses frères s'était marié, il y a quelques années, et avait eu deux garçons. Elle n'avait jamais vu son père aussi gentil avec les autres, qu'avec ses petits-enfants. Régulièrement, surtout depuis la mort de sa femme, il prenait Pollux dans le cottage qu'il s'était acheté peu après le mariage de son frère. Souvent, les deux cousins de Pollux y venaient aussi. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il y faisait, mais son fils aimait y aller.

Cygnus avait protesté plus d'une fois à propos de ces séjours, mais comme il était souvent absent...

Elle ne parlerait jamais de la violence dont avait fait preuve Cygnus au début de leur mariage à son père, elle n'avait aucune idée de la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir, et ne tenait pas à le savoir. Surtout que les choses s'étaient arrangées. Oui, oui, tout allait mieux...

Enfin, sauf quelques soirs, où la "pêche au Moldus" n'avait pas du être bonne et où les sorts fusaient.

Mais tout allait mieux. Oui, tout allait mieux.

Elle croisa le regard de Cygnus. Gris foncé, suspicieux...

Mais tout allait mieux, n'est-ce pas?

.

. **oOo**.

.

Bon, maintenant je vais dormir... Bisous tout le monde! ^^


	5. Chapitre 5 - Fils de Mars

Je suis désolée... J'aurais voulu poster ce chapitre il y a quinze jours, mais je n'ai tout simplement pas pu. Merci à **MarlyMcKinnon** et **Miss Homme Enceinte 2** pour leurs reviews! Ah et une petite précision, c'est le chapitre que j'ai préféré écrire pour le moment... Vous m'en direz des nouvelles! ^^

 **Disclaimer** : la Famille sorcière Black appartient à J. K. Rowling

.

. **oOo**.

.

Chapitre 5, Fils de Mars

 _Aout 1916,_

Et la vie suivit son cours.

Cassiopeia était adorable, et Pollux devenait de plus en plus beau. Il avait le port royal de Black, et la prestance des Bulstrode. Il était bon avec elle, et avec sa petite sœur.

Oh, il aimait beaucoup son père également, et Violetta n'avait pas le courage de briser ses illusions sur la bonne personne qu'il pensait être en Cygnus. Elle était plus que motivée pour ne rien dire. Ce scandale détruirait l'avenir de ses enfants, et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait.

Elle aimait ses deux enfants plus que tout, ils la raccrochaient à la vie, lui permettant de ne pas sombrer.

Lysandra avait eu un enfant elle aussi, Callidora était née quelques temps après Cassiopeia. Et elle était de nouveau enceinte.

Cygnus s'était mis en devoir de lui donner un autre enfant lui aussi. Il ne lui déplaisait pas d'en avoir un autre maintenant, même si elle devait passer par Cygnus pour ceci.

Elle était enceinte par ailleurs, d'au moins trois mois maintenant, même si elle n'avait encore rien dit.

Elle avait peur. Elle ne voulait pas que Cygnus ne la soumette à nouveau à cet horrible sortilège rouge vermeil.

Elle savait qu'au bout d'un moment, elle ne pourrait plus garder le secret. Cygnus finirait forcément par s'en rendre compte. Mais elle préférait retarder ce moment, quitte à laisser Cygnus profiter de son corps.

Elle protégerait son futur bébé le plus longtemps possible.

.

.oOo.

.

 _Octobre 1916,_

Elle réussit à tenir le secret encore deux mois.

C'était un matin d'octobre. Pollux était à Poudlard pour sa première année, et Cassiopeia dormait sans doute encore dans le lit de sa petite chambre.

Elle fut réveillée par une bourrasque de vent froid. Elle ouvrit précipitamment les yeux, et tomba sur le regard furibond de Cygnus.

Cette nuit, il s'était sûrement rendu compte des rondeurs qu'elle avait prise. Elle déglutit difficilement, commençant à se lever du lit dans lequel ils étaient allongés. Elle s'éloigna de lui le plus possible, sans le quitter des yeux, attrapant de quoi se couvrir au passage, finissant par buter contre le mur.

La respiration de Cygnus était forte et lourde, comme s'il essayait de calmer la colère qui montait en lui.

Elle sentit ses paupières cligner rapidement, tentant en vain de retenir des larmes non pas de tristesse mais d'angoisse. Qu'allait-il lui faire?

-J'espère me tromper, dit son mari d'un colère froide, mais n'aurais-tu pas oublié de me faire part d'une chose, disons, plus qu'importante?

Violetta avala difficilement sa salive.

-Violetta! s'exclama-t-il alors qu'elle sursautait. Je ne le répèterai pas deux fois! Depuis combien de temps es-tu enceinte?

-Quelques mois, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Mais encore? demanda-t-il calmement en se levant pour se poster devant elle.

-Cinq, peut-être, dit-elle assez bas, espérant qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu.

-Et quand comptais-tu me le dire?

Violetta se recroquevilla sur elle-même devant le regard noir de son époux.

-QUAND COMPTAIS-TU ME LE DIRE?

-Bientôt... bredouilla-t-elle inutilement.

-Ce n'est pas croyable!

La gifle partit plus vite qu'un sort. Elle cria en tombant à terre, se tenant la mâchoire de sa main gauche. Elle vit un éclair foncer sur son bras. Celui-ci s'engourdit, lâchant sa mâchoire douloureuse. Ses jambes furent parcourues de tremblements incontrôlables au suivant maléfice.

-Arrêtes Cygnus! pleura-t-elle. Je t'en supplie! Pitié!

Tout s'arrêta d'un coup. Elle ramena ses jambes devant elle et les entoura de ses bras, ses épaules secouaient de sanglots intarissables, la respiration irrégulière.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à d'autres maléfices, pourtant, ce tout dernier que Cygnus lui envoya avant de quitter la chambre en claquant la porte, elle le reconnut entre mille.

-NON!

La douleur était comme dans sa mémoire, insupportable, tant physique que morale.

Elle avait entendu la voix de Cygnus, tant calme qu'impitoyable.

 _ **"Volo tantum filium aut nihil...**_ ** _"_**

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Toutes ces années elle avait essayer de voir du bon en lui, toutes ses années elle n'avait rien dit, pour ses enfants.

Mais elle n'en pouvait plus.

-J'en ai assez...

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement, quelqu'un entrer précipitamment dans la chambre. Alors, elle lui dit la chose qui lui paraissait la plus vraie à ce moment.

-Je veux mourir...

Elle n'entendait pas, elle ne voyait plus rien. Tout ce qu'elle sentit, ce furent les bras de quelqu'un, et une odeur de menthe citronnée, avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

.

.oOo.

.

Elle se réveilla après avoir senti un sort la traverser, mais elle garda les yeux fermés, ne voulant pas tout de suite retourner à la dure réalité de la vie.

- _Enervatum_!

Mais qui essayait donc de la réanimer? Ce n'était ni la voix de son mari, ni celle de son père, et encore moins celle d'Hesper. Elle sentit encore une fois cette odeur de menthe citronnée.

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Arcturus II, le petit frère de Cygnus, se tenait là, assis sur le rebord de son lit. Il avait le visage crispé, à cause de la concentration dont il faisait preuve pour la réveiller.

-Par le caleçon de Salazar! soupira-t-il en se passant une main sur le front.

La confrontation avec Cygnus revint en plein visage à Violetta. Elle sentit ses lèvres trembler et ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Sa respiration se fit laborieuse alors qu'elle se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas craquer.

-Eh, Violetta... commença Arcturus en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Elle y arriverait. Elle y arriverait. Elle y...

Elle explosa.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent en intensité. Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains. Elle était faible. Elle n'arrivait plus à lutter. Cygnus l'avait vaincue.

-Violetta, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît, demanda doucement son beau-frère, en tirant sur une de ses mains.

Elle ôta ses mains de son visage craintivement, le regard obstinément fixé sur ses doigts.

Elle sentit une main lui remonter le menton, avec toute la douceur d'un amant.

-Violetta, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il en ancrant ses yeux dans les siens.

Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il avait les mêmes yeux que Cygnus, mais c'était faux. Arcturus avait les yeux beaucoup plus clairs, beaucoup plus humains que son frère. Même son visage, comportant pourtant toutes les caractéristiques des Black ne ressemblait en rien à celui de son mari. Les traits étaient plus harmonieux, les sourcils moins épais, les joues plus lisses et les cheveux plus soignés.

Et cette odeur de menthe citronnée... Arcturus dégageait une atmosphère paisible, tranquille.

Il se racla la gorge.

-Tu as dit que tu voulais mourir... reprit-il.

Violetta laissa couler des larmes silencieusement.

-Non! Ne pleure pas, la supplia presque Arcturus.

Elle secoua la tête alors qu'il l'attirait contre lui pour la laisser pleurer encore.

-Chut, voilà.

Il lui caressa maladroitement les cheveux, comme réfléchissant à ce qu'il convenait de faire en pareille situation.

Que devait-elle dire? Pouvait-elle lui parler? Après tout, dans le pire des cas il ne la croyait pas, elle n'avait plus rien perdre. Oui mais ses enfants...

Elle ne tiendrait de toutes façons plus sans en parler.

-C'est Cygnus, bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle sentit son beau-frère se raidir.

-Mon frère?

-Oui.

Un ange passa.

-Et qu'a-t-il fait?

-Il... Je...

-Explique-moi tout calmement.

Elle souffla un bon coup avant de s'éloigner de lui pour le fixer dans les yeux. Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance?

-Tout restera ici, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte fermée.

Arcturus acquiesça en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je suis enceinte...

Arcturus ouvrit ses yeux, étonné.

-... de cinq mois.

-Mais...

-Je le sais depuis quelques temps.

-Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit, dans ce cas? demanda Arcturus, prêt à la féliciter.

Malgré ses yeux emplis de larmes, elle se força à poursuivre.

-Il... Il m'a lancé ce sortilège à chaque fois. Il fait si mal! J'ai l'impression qu'on tente de m'arracher mon bébé! Je ne voulais pas qu'il recommence!

-Calme-toi! dit précipitamment Arcturus. Un sortilège qui fait affreusement mal, d'accord. Mais pourquoi fait-il ceci?

-Ce sortilège permet d'avoir un fils, expliqua rapidement Violetta, les yeux maintenant clos.

-Mais... bredouilla Arcturus, pris au dépourvu, Cassiopeia...

-Il y a une marge d'erreur de 1/7, selon le livre que j'ai lu.

-Il sait que ce sortilège te fait souffrir?

Violetta éclata d'un rire sans joie.

-Bien sûr qu'il le sait! Il semblerait qu'il y prenne plaisir!

Elle se tue. Ses yeux finirent par s'ouvrir comme Arcturus ne réagissait pas. Il avait pris sa tête entre ses mains. Elle tendit la main vers son épaule.

-Eh, Arcturus? demanda-t-elle doucement en le secouant.

Le sorcier ne tint pas compte de Violetta et murmura plus pour lui même que pour elle.

-Par le caleçon de Merlin! Et moi qui pensais qu'il t'avait épousée sous l'emprise d'un philtre d'amour...

Violetta se recula, piquée au vif.

-Je suis si laide que cela?!

Arcturus sembla se souvenir de sa présence et s'empressa de se corriger.

-Non! Tu es très belle! Regardes tes cheveux par exemple, noirs de jais et toujours en mouvement, ou bien tes yeux! Ils sont verts, comme les feuilles des arbres au printemps et brillants comme un millier de bougies!

Violetta observa Arcturus. Le sorcier semblait se rendre compte des compliments déplacés qu'il venait de lui faire, et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, son visage se rapprocha du sien.

-Merci, lâcha-t-elle, la voix faible.

Elle ne voyait plus que les iris gris d'Arcturus.

-De rien, dit-il de la même manière.

Elle ne pensait plus, ne réfléchissait plus, lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de cet homme, le premier à lui faire des compliments spontanément.

Elle ne réfléchit plus, et découvrit ce que c'était d'être embrassée avec douceur, comme quelque chose de précieux.

Elle ne réfléchit plus, et savoura simplement le moment, et toutes les sensations nouvelles qu'elle éprouvait.

...

9h sonna, ramenant Violetta à la réalité. Elle se recula brusquement d'Arcturus, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

-Je...

Elle ne put rien dire de plus, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violemment sur Cygnus. Arcturus se leva aussitôt, et alla à la rencontre de son frère.

-Ah Cygnus! Je venais justement te chercher! En passant devant votre chambre, j'ai entendu du bruit, alors je suis entré. Violetta s'était évanouie, je l'ai posée sur votre lit, et j'ai essayé de la réveiller, il m'a fallu pas loin d'une demi-heure!

Cygnus haussa un sourcil en direction de sa femme, et Violette se contenta d'hocher la tête, peu sûre de sa voix.

-Nous devrions la laisser dormir un peu.

-Alors pourquoi l'as-tu réveillée, mon cher frère? demanda suspicieusement Cygnus.

-Ne t'inquiètes-tu pas? Elle avait perdu connaissance! s'exclama Arcturus.

-Pour sûr que je m'inquiète, mais surtout de ta présence dans cette chambre!

-Je viens de te dire qu'elle aurait pu y rester si je ne m'étais pas acharné à coup d' _Enervatum_ , et tu t'inquiètes seulement que je sois dans ta chambre! Tu as un problème, ma parole! s'énerva Arcturus.

-Je ne te permets...

-Il suffit! s'écria Violetta. Il suffit! Je me suis évanouie, merci Arcturus de m'avoir fait reprendre connaissance, je m'habille convenablement, et je vous rejoins à table!

Elle était sur le point de craquer, elle sentait déjà ses mains trembler, elle avait besoin de solitude, tout de suite.

Arcturus sortit, non sans un froncement de sourcils en sa direction. Mais que croyait-il? Qu'il lui suffisait de confondre ainsi Cygnus pour le faire culpabiliser? Tout ce qu'il ferait ce serait de lui attirer des heures de tortures supplémentaires!

-Je t'attends devant, Violetta, dit simplement Cygnus avant de sortir.

Elle attendit que la porte se ferme pour se prendre la tête entre les mains. Mais qu'avait-elle fait? Elle avait embrassé son beau-frère, le propre frère de son mari! Jamais plus elle ne pourrait le regarder en face! Sans parler de Lysandra! Malgré la garce qu'elle pouvait être... Par le caleçon à pois verts de Merlin! Elle avait l'impression que son forfait était inscrit sur son front.

Mais ce baiser avait été si... unique, grandiose. Jamais Cygnus ne l'avait embrassé ainsi, comme si elle se briserait au moindre mouvement brusque, comme si elle était importante.

Elle attrapa une de ses robes, celle-ci était bleu roi, du même modèle de celles qu'elle portait depuis son mariage, qui ne laissait voir de sa peau que ses mains et son visage.

Elle se rafraîchit le visage avant de peigner ses cheveux rapidement.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre, Cygnus l'attendait effectivement dans le couloir, appuyé contre le mur, les lèvres pincées, le regard pensif.

Elle murmura craintivement son prénom.

Il se redressa tranquillement, lui présentant son bras. Qu'avait-il derrière la tête, car avec lui, il fallait toujours s'attendre au pire?

Elle lui prit le bras attendant la suite.

Elle ne devenait pas paranoïaque, oh non, puisqu'il se pencha à son oreille.

-Évite de t'évanouir si tôt le matin, à l'avenir. Et trouve comment annoncer ta grossesse.

Elle déglutit difficilement, sentant qu'elle passerait encore une fois pour une idiote.

Ils arrivèrent en bas des escaliers, créant un silence pesant à table.

-Arcturus nous a dit que tu t'étais évanouie, Violetta, dit moqueusement la Tante Elladora. Il semblerait que tu sois de santé fragile.

Eh bien, oui, elle passerait pour une imbécile une nouvelle fois.

-Mais non, Tante Elladora! Vous n'y êtes pas! se força-t-elle a pouffer. C'est la surprise qui m'a donné cette réaction!

Elle vit les yeux des habitants du 12, Square Grimmaurd se froncer.

-Je me suis rendue compte que j'étais enceinte ce matin! Et d'au moins cinq mois!

Elle eut un grand sourire. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se forcer, elle était tout de même vraiment heureuse d'être enceinte une nouvelle fois.

-Mais c'est merveilleux Violetta! s'exclama Hesper. Tu accoucheras sûrement à quelques jours d'écart de Lysandra, vos enfants pourront jouer ensemble!

Violetta grimaça intérieurement. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Lysandra... mais elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle avait cette façon de regarder les autres de haut, de leur rappeler leurs erreurs, leur défauts! Mais alors elle, il ne fallait pas lui reprocher la moindre chose! Ah non!

Mais Violetta se força à sourire.

-Oui, c'est merveilleux! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Viens à côté de moi, Violetta, demanda gentiment Hesper.

Violetta retint un hurlement de terreur. Evidemment, s'il elle s'asseyait à côté d'Hesper, elle s'asseyait aussi à côté d'Arcturus. Par Salazar!

Elle s'assit à côté de sa belle-sœur, en essayant de rester le plus naturel possible. Après-tout, elle s'asseyait toujours ou presque à côté d'Hesper.

-Mais comment as-tu fait pour ne pas te rendre compte que tu étais enceinte? demanda joyeusement Hesper.

Heureusement, les autres sorciers étaient en train de discuter ensemble, et Arcturus ne faisait pas attention à elle.

-Je n'en sais absolument rien, dit-elle non sans ressentir un pincement au cœur de mentir à Hesper.

-Par Merlin! Tu dois être si heureuse!

-Oh oui! Et...

Elle fut coupée par la jambe d'Arcturus qui s'était déplacée tout contre la sienne.

-Et, Violetta? demanda Hesper, sans se rendre compte de son trouble.

-Et c'est pour cette raison que je me suis évanouie! reprit-elle rapidement. Mais je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant!

-Pour une nouvelle, c'est une nouvelle! Tu auras bientôt trois enfants, comme moi!

Elle porta sa tasse de thé à sa bouche, et manqua de s'étouffer en sentant une main sur sa cuisse. Elle tourna légèrement ses yeux vers son voisin, et remarqua qu'Arcturus continuait de discuter avec Sirius.

Par Merlin...

.

.oOo.

.

Après le petit déjeuner, Violetta prit sa fille avec elle. La petite avait un an, et Violetta aimait lui raconter des histoires, et surtout, Cassiopeia aimait entendre les histoires de sa mère.

Elle porta donc sa fille jusque dans sa petite chambre et la posa sur son lit, et la borda.

-Maman, babilla la petite en tendant ses bras vers sa mère.

-Maman est là, ma chérie!

Violetta se rapprocha de sa fille, et la serra dans ses bras. Maman était un bien plus joli mot que Mère, trouvait Violetta. Cygnus n'avait pas approuvé, mais il était trop tard, Cassiopeia refusait obstinément de nommer Violetta autrement.

-Quelle histoire veux-tu, Cassiopeia? demanda-t-elle en recouchant sa fille.

-Mon histoire!

Violetta sourit largement. Chaque enfant avait son histoire dans cette maison, elle en avait inventée une pour chacun. Hesper lui avait demandé un jour comme elle faisait, Violetta n'avait su lui répondre.

"Dans les temps anciens, avant même que Poudlard ne fut bâti, vivait une sorcière dans une forêt. Myssia, tel était son nom, était belle comme le jour, avec ses cheveux d'ébènes et ses grands yeux gris. Elle s'était isolée du reste de son village, car un courtisan trop audacieux en voulait à sa vertu.

Chaque jour, elle rêvait du sorcier qui serait digne d'elle, en chantant cette chansonnette :

 _Un jour, mon sorcier viendra,_

 _Un jour, il me dira,_

 _Des mots enchantés..._

Il s'avère qu'une fois n'est pas coutume, l'héritier d'une grande famille passa dans cette forêt pour chasser au faucon. Myssia était sortie de sa masure, pour cueillir des fleurs, des baies et des plantes. Le faucon se posa sur son bras, et elle en profita pour le caresser, ne sachant pas qu'il appartenait à quelqu'un.

Le sorcier arriva rapidement sur son balais. En voyant Myssia, il reconnut la jeune sorcière disparue, et s'empressa de lui montrer son soulagement de la savoir vivante. Mais Myssia prit peur, si lui l'avait reconnue, son courtisan la reconnaitrait aussi! Elle pria donc le sorcier de ne rien dire de sa présence dans cette forêt.

Mais le riche héritier était tombé sous le charme de la sorcière et lui proposa de l'épouser. Myssia, reconnut en lui le sorcier qu'elle attendait, et monta avec lui sur son balais. Il se marièrent, vécurent heureux, et eurent pleins de petit sorciers qu'ils chérirent de tout leur cœur."

Cassiopeia s'était déjà endormie, et Violetta quitta la chambre de sa fille, non sans lui embrasser le front avant.

A peine eut-elle fermé la porte, qu'elle surprit Arcturus qui l'attendait, son odeur de menthe citronnée enivrante. Elle jeta un coup d'œil paniqué de chaque côté du couloir, alors qu'il lui attrapait la main, et la menait dans sa chambre à elle.

Violetta regarda autour d'elle et vérifia qu'ils ne croisaient personne, on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Elle entendit la porte se verrouiller, et se retourna vers le sorcier. Violetta ne savait pas quoi faire, mais elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. Si ceci venait à se savoir...

-Arcturus, qu'est-ce que...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase; déjà le sorcier avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle tenta malgré elle de le repousser, mais c'était tellement bon, tellement tendre! Elle finit par se rendre compte qu'elle voulait ce baiser, c'était comme vital! S'il se reculait maintenant, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle.

Elle se colla à lui, et passa ses mains hésitantes dans son cou, et alla même jusqu'à passer ses doigts tremblants dans ses cheveux.

Tout était nouveau pour elle. Jamais elle n'avait eu à faire le moindre geste avec Cygnus, il faisait seulement ce qu'il voulait.

Elle sentit une des mains d'Arcturus descendre sur ses reins, et instinctivement, commença à se débattre.

Non! Il ferait comme Cygnus! Elle souffrirait! Non!

Elle se recula, le souffle court, les larmes aux yeux.

-Non... dit-t-elle, la voix brisée. Ne me fais pas de mal... s'il te plaît... bredouilla-t-elle en enserrant son ventre de ses bras.

-Violetta? murmura Arcturus, pris au dépourvu.

-Non, s'il te plaît, chuchota-t-elle en se recroquevillant encore plus sur elle-même.

Le sorcier s'avança pour lui prendre la main, mais Violetta se recula vivement, comme brûlée. Elle ne vit pas le regard blessé qu'il lui lança.

-Parle-moi, dit-il doucement.

Violetta se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue. Des images des horribles nuit passées à cause de Cygnus lui revinrent en mémoire et elle frissonna, sans se rendre compte qu'elle pleurait.

-Violetta! s'inquiéta Arcturus.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle aurait du en parler à Lydia depuis le temps, mais en ne voulant pas inquiéter son amie, elle s'en était aussi éloignée.

Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

C'était devenu un cauchemar. Elle sentait presque les mains de Cygnus sur elle, sa langue dans sa bouche, les sorts qui filaient à travers la chambre.

Elle commença avoir du mal à respirer.

Non non non! Elle devait se calmer!

-Violetta! Doucement! Je ne te ferai pas de mal! Je te le promets!

C'était Arcturus. Il ne lui ferait pas de mal? Pouvait-elle avoir confiance en lui? Pouvait-elle se dévoiler?

Elle tenta de le voir à travers ses larmes. Il avait le visage défait, et semblait perdu.

-Tu me le promets? murmura-t-elle difficilement.

Il opina du chef, et elle ne retira pas sa main lorsqu'il lui prit la sienne. Sa deuxième main, remonta en tremblotant le long du cou du sorcier. Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens.

Que faisaient-ils, là, tous les deux? Pour quelles raisons laissait-elle une telle chose se produire?

Elle ne savait pas, elle ne voulait plus penser, juste voir ce que la vie pouvait encore lui apporter. Juste vivre, plus seulement pour ses enfants, mais pour elle-même.

Elle ferma les yeux en le sentant la rapprocher de lui. Leurs lèvres bougèrent ensemble lentement, avec une douceur infinie.

-Parle-moi, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

-Après, chuchota-t-elle.

-Violetta, commença-t-il, en s'éloignant.

-S'il te plaît, le supplia-t-elle en vrillant ses yeux dans les siens.

Elle sentit la volonté d'Arcturus faiblir alors qu'elle resserrait sa prise sur lui. Elle ne pensait plus à rien, plus à Cygnus, encore moins à Lysandra. Et Arcturus, pensaient-ils à eux? Elle n'en savait rien, elle ne voulait pas le savoir.

.

.oOo.

.

Violetta se blottit contre Arcturus le souffle court.

-C'était... commença-t-elle,

-... incroyable, compléta Arcturus, la respiration saccadée.

Violetta venait de vivre. Littéralement.

Tout lui revenait par flash.

La main d'Arcturus sur sa joue.

Leurs souffles ne faisant plus qu'un.

Leurs yeux s'accrochant.

Leurs doigts entrelacés.

Arcturus passa sa main dans le bas de son dos. Violetta se tendit lorsque sa main s'y arrêta.

-Qu'est-ce que...

La sorcière se leva brusquement, et chercha sa robe à tâtons dans le noir, n'osant pas allumer la lumière.

-Rien, je n'ai rien, dit-elle vivement.

Arcturus se leva, et lui, ne se gêna pas pour allumer la bougie qu'il y avait sur la table de nuit de Violetta. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, prête à enfiler sa robe.

-Violetta, laisse-moi voir, lui demanda-t-il fermement.

Violetta se mordit les lèvres, en regardant le sorcier. Elle avait vécu avec lui plus de dix ans sans réellement le connaître. Elle savait qu'il excellait aux Echecs, elle avait suivi les autres Black à ses différentes compétitions. Il peignait aussi, des portraits, il était par ailleurs en train de réaliser celui de son père pour Poudlard. Elle savait aussi qu'il prenait deux sucres dans son thé, elle l'avait entendu le dire plusieurs fois aux Elfes de Maison. Et puis, il était le premier homme en dehors de son mari par qui elle s'était laissée toucher.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, cherchant où pourrait se cacher sa bête noire. Elle ne voyait nulle trace d'ombre dans son regard. Mais pouvait-elle tout lui dire, le laisser entrer dans l'horreur de son mariage?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se retournant craintivement. Elle ne vit pas ses yeux, mais elle sentit son regard lui brûler la peau. Il passa sa main sur l'inscription, semblable à une cicatrice noirâtre.

-Toujours Pur... lut-il en murmurant.

-C'est Cygnus qui me l'a écrite le soir de notre mariage, murmura-t-elle en retour.

Elle le sentit poser sa tête sur son épaule et souffler de colère.

-Ce fut... douloureux? demanda-t-il en hésitant.

-Très, dit-elle sans mentir. Mais je n'ai plus mal maintenant, reprit-elle plus gaiement en se retournant vers lui.

Il avait un visage sombre, signe que même derrière l'air léger que montrait Violetta, il savait qu'elle avait souffert.

-Ce n'est pas normal, Violetta, dit-enfin Arcturus en soupirant. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à l'époque? Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien?

-Arcturus, j'ai pensé que c'était normal au début, puis après, que voulais-tu que je fasse? Comment aurais-je pu le prouver?

-Je t'en pris Violetta! Il y a une marque!

-Et mes enfants!

-Tes enfants? demanda Arcturus, pris au dépourvu.

-Pollux, Cassiopeia. Que deviendraient-ils? Si je créais un scandale, si j'envoyais leur père à Azkaban, si je forçais Cygnus à rester à l'écart de ma vie, comment me verraient-ils? Ils ne comprendraient pas! Même pire, leurs avenirs seraient compromis!

Arcturus la regarda, ébahi.

-Toutes ces années, tu n'as rien dit pour tes enfants? murmura-t-il enfin.

Elle opina du chef.

-J'aime tant mes enfants, chuchota-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Ce sont des _Lumos_ dans la nuit.

Elle baissa la robe qu'elle tenait toujours devant elle, et le regretta en voyant les yeux d'Arcturus s'agrandir de stupeur.

Elle remonta précipitamment sa robe, mais Arcturus ne lui laissa aucun choix lorsqu'il approcha sa bougie de son cou.

-Par le caleçon à pois rouge de Merlin et le corset rose de Morgane!

Violetta aurait put s'offusquer d'un tel vocabulaire mais elle avait plus urgent.

Tout son décolleté, de la naissance de sa poitrine à la moitié de son cou était couvert de cicatrices. Elles étaient le résultat des mauvais traitements de Cygnus. On n'y voyait pas de traces de morsures, qui elles, à l'aide de pommades avaient disparues, mais de longues estafilades blanchâtres, résultats des maléfices lancés.

Dans le noir, elle avait oublié ces répugnantes traces.

La main droite d'Arcturus se posa sur la plus grosse, qu'il frictionna de son pouce.

-C'est Cygnus qui t'a fait ceci aussi? finit-il par demandé, tendu comme un arc.

-Oui mais...

-Par Merlin! Mais pourquoi te laisses-tu faire Violetta?! Si tu en parlais à tes enfants, je suis sûr qu'ils comprendraient quel sorcier est Cygnus!

-Mais Arcrurus! Ne veux-tu pas comprendre?! Pollux _aime_ son père, il _l'admire_! Penses-tu qu'il me croira? Et puis s'il me croit, je le briserais! Et Cassiopeia, lorsqu'elle grandira, elle apprendra que son père n'est qu'une horrible personne! Qu'ils sont nés dans la douleur! Comment penses-tu qu'ils réagiront?

Elle était essoufflée, avait les larmes aux yeux.

Elle passa sa main sur son ventre, se souvenant qu'elle y portait un enfant.

-De même pour ce bébé que je porte.

Le silence se fit alors qu'Arcturus la contemplait.

-Epouse-moi.

Violetta cligna des yeux.

-Pardon?

-Crée un scandale à propos de Cygnus, casse ton mariage, et épouse-moi.

-Et Lysandra? demanda sarcastiquement Violetta.

Arcturus leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna quelque chose entre grognement et exaspération.

-Je casserai mon mariage avec elle. Ce n'est qu'une gamine capricieuse. Je la renverrai chez ses parents.

Violetta fut plutôt amusée, malgré la situation. Elle enfila sa robe tout en disant :

-Alors pourquoi l'as-tu épousée?

-Une longue histoire, mais je ne la pensais pas aussi irritable.

-Et ta fille?

-Quoi ma fille? demanda-t-il en clignant des yeux.

-N'aimes-tu pas ta fille?

-Bien sûr que si!

-Eh bien, ce serait cruel de priver un enfant de sa mère.

-Un mois avec moi, et un mois avec Lysandra, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Et puis, je m'occupe plus de Callidora que ne le fait Lysandra. Ma femme passe son temps avec ses amies, à parler potins. Je ne sais même pas si elle aime sa fille.

-Ne dis pas ça! Toutes les mères aiment leurs enfants!

Arcturus ne répondit pas, se contentant de la contempler, comme s'il voulait la peindre.

-Je t'admire, finit-il par murmurer.

La surprise se peignit sur le visage de Violetta.

-Tu supportes tellement de _choses_ pour Pollux et Cassiopeia, pour leurs vies, pour leurs avenirs.

-Non, je suis faible, j'ai craqué tout à l'heure, contra-t-elle.

-Une fois en dix ans! dit Arcturus en souriant jaune.

-Non, je pleure souvent lorsque je suis seule.

-Oh je t'en prie Violetta! Tu peux me dire que tu pleures toutes les jours, je puis t'assurer que tu sais parfaitement donner le change! Dès que je me posais des questions, je les oubliais tout de suite devant ton sourire, que je ne pensais pas factice jusqu'alors.

-Mais il n'est pas faux! Je suis heureuse avec mon fils et ma fille et...

-Heureuse avec ce que te fait Cygnus? Laisse-moi rire!

-Je voulais dire heureuse lorsque mes enfants sont dans la même pièce que moi.

-Tu es vraiment surprenante, murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Violetta se laissa aller dans cette étreinte.

-On se voit ce soir? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Cygnus... commença-t-elle.

-Est partit tout à l'heure.

-Et Lysandra...

-Dormira.

Violetta se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Que faisait-elle? Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle ne réfléchissait plus correctement lorsqu'Arcturus la fixait ainsi. Par Merlin! Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas parlé plus tôt?

-D'accord, souffla-t-elle, déjà impatiente et tout simplement heureuse comme elle ne l'avait été depuis bien longtemps.

.

.oOo.

.

 _La Gazette du Sorcier - 8 Mars 1917_

 _Hier ce n'est pas un mais deux évènements que la famille Black a célébré._

 _La naissance de Cedrella Ursula Black, fille de Lysandra et Arcturus Black._

 _Et la naissance de Marius Phineas Black, fils de Violetta et Cygnus Black._

 _Les Black nous ont pour une fois amusé dans le choix de la marraine de Cedrella et du parrain de Marius : la mère du petit pour marraine de la petite et le père de la petite pour parrain du petit. Comme quoi, tout est possible._

.

. **oOo**.

.

Verdict? ^^


	6. Chapitre 6 - Menaces

Voilà la suite avec quatre jours d'avance! Vous pouvez remercier **Marly** , elle m'a presque menacée... Pauvre de moi! x) Je lui dédie tout de même ce chapitre, parce que, mine de rien, ça m'a motivé! Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me lisent et **Miss Homme Enceinte 2** qui prend le temps de commenter mes chapitres.

 **Disclaimer** : Le monde Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas à moi, mais à J.

.

 **.oOo.**

.

Chapitre 6, Menaces

 _Mai 1917,_

Deux petits mois que Violetta était mère une troisième fois. Cygnus n'avait même pas été présent pour la naissance de son deuxième fils. Elle avait choisi Arcturus comme parrain, le seul en qui elle avait confiance en cette maison. Cygnus ne pouvait qu'être d'accord de toutes façons, Sirius étant déjà le parrain de Pollux, et Belvina la marraine de Cassiopeia.

Cela faisait au moins trois mois par ailleurs qu'Arcturus et elle n'avaient plus partagé de moments intimes. Avec son ventre plus qu'arrondi, elle avait préféré suspendre ces interludes.

Arcturus avait été compréhensif, au vu de la situation.

Et puis Cygnus n'était plus parti massacrer des Moldus d'Europe de l'Est, et son petit Marius, fils de Mars, du dieu latin de la guerre comme de la planète ou du mois de sa propre naissance; lui occuper beaucoup de temps. Contrairement à son frère et à sa sœur, le petit pleurait plus.

Violetta était persuadée que c'était de sa faute. Le fœtus avait été déjà cinq mois dans son ventre lorsque Cygnus lui avait lancé son fameux sortilège. Et puis, malgré sa grossesse, elle avait fréquenté Arcturus sans prendre de précaution. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle passait autant de temps avec son bébé dans ses bras, pour se faire pardonner de son petit bout.

-Chut! Marius! murmura-t-elle doucement, tentant de calmer le petit qui commençait à pleurer dans son berceau au milieux de la nuit.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, et le berça en chantonnant:

 _Mon petit sorcier est né,_

 _C'est le plus beau des bébés,_

 _Mon petit sorcier est né,_

 _Personn' pourra l'égaler._

Le petit finit par se calmer, et elle le recoucha dans son berceau en bois d'ébène. Elle le regarda dormir un moment, avant de sentir une main sur sa taille. Elle sursauta et deux bras puissants l'encerclèrent.

-Retournons nous coucher, murmura Cygnus, en desserrant légèrement ses bras.

Elle se tendit alors qu'il commençait à ouvrir sa robe de chambre.

Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Non, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche. Elle voulait Arcturus, lui et seulement lui. Elle empêcha sa respiration de s'emballer et tenta de se dégager des mains moites de son époux.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends Violetta? demanda furieusement Cygnus en l'obligeant à lui faire face.

-Je... Je ne veux pas...

-Tu ne veux pas faire tes devoirs d'épouse? demanda-t-il moqueusement.

-Je viens d'accoucher et...

-Deux mois Violetta! Marius a deux mois!

-Oui mais...

-Violetta, la menaça-t-il.

-S'il te plaît, supplia-t-elle en fouillant son regard.

Y avait-il encore un peu d'humanité en lui? Lui laisserait-il un peu de temps pour trouver un solution?

Il soupira, chose très inhabituelle chez lui.

-Que se passe-t-il Violetta? Ne me donne pas la même excuse qu'après la naissance de Pollux! Tu étais chaque fois très heureuse d'avoir d'autres enfants!

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Oui mais un quatrième... commença-t-elle.

-Juste un quatrième, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire?

-Et après ce sera juste un cinquième!

Elle avait élevé la voix, et au regard que lui lança Cygnus, elle sut que ce ne lui avait pas plus du tout.

-Violetta!

-S'il te plaît! tenta-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Cygnus ne tint pas compte de sa supplication et lui empoigna le poignet, prêt à l'envoyer sur leur lit d'un geste.

-Le bébé! Marius est dans la chambre! Nous le réveillerons!

-Justement, c'est bien que tu m'en parles! Je voulais le mettre dans une autre chambre pour la nuit. Fratty!

L'Elfe de Maison transplana immédiatement dans leur chambre, quelque peu endormi.

-Oui Maître Cygnus? Fratty ne vit que pour servir la Noble Maison des Black, dit l'Elfe d'une voix monocorde.

-Emmène ce bébé, dit-il en désignant Marius du doigt, dormir dans une autre chambre.

-Non! s'exclama Violetta.

-Dans quelle chambre, Maître Cygnus? demanda l'Elfe, bien qu'un tressaillement le prit.

-Dans la petite, celle qu'on réserve aux nouveaux nés, bien sûr.

L'Elfe s'approcha du berceau. Mais Violetta se plaça devant et poussa la petite créature de toutes ses forces.

Cygnus parvint à sa hauteur, le visage menaçant et l'attrapa par les cheveux, sans tenir compte de son cri de douleur.

-Non! Marius! s'écria-t-elle alors que la petite créature emmenait son bébé loin d'elle.

Cygnus la jeta sur leur lit, et se mit à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle. Il la fixa dans les yeux.

-A nous deux, murmura-t-il dans un grognement avant se jeter sur son corps, bien qu'elle se débattait.

.

.oOo.

.

Violetta avait mal. Partout. Cygnus avait été d'un extrême violence, un peu comme le soir de leur nuit de noce.

Elle l'entendit rouler sur le côté et attendit que sa respiration ralentisse pour se détendre enfin. Elle guetta quelques minutes, attendant le moment où, Cygnus endormi, elle pourrait se lever pour quitter cette chambre.

Elle attrapa sa robe de chambre, mais se rendit compte que Cygnus l'avait déchirée en la lui enlevant. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de réprimer ses larmes, en vain.

Les mains tremblantes, elle ouvrit son armoire pour en prendre une autre qu'elle enfila le plus vite possible. Puis, à pas de loup, elle quitta sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

Le couloir froid l'accueillit. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, les épaules secouées de sanglots.

Elle se sentait si sale. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait.

Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, terrifiée.

Sans en être complètement sûre, elle savait d'où lui venait cette nouvelle impression. Auparavant, elle n'avait connu que Cygnus et ses gestes brutaux. Elle ne pensait pas tous ces mauvais traitements _normaux_ , mais elle n'avait encore jamais connu la délicatesse d'être aimée par Arcturus.

Elle souffla fort pour se calmer, et se leva à l'aide du mur non sans réprimer une grimace de douleur. Elle déambula dans le couloir jusqu'à trouver la petite chambre où Marius devait dormir.

Elle se mordit les lèvres lorsqu'elle le vit, tout endormi dans un petit berceau, ses petits poings tout serrés. Elle avança une chaise sur laquelle s'asseoir, et caressa la joue de son bébé.

Elle l'aimait autant que ses deux autres enfants. Pollux, Cassiopeia et Marius. Trois trésors. Ses trois trésors. Elle donnerait tout pour eux, pour que leur avenir ne soit pas agrémenté de l'effroyable et désastreux mariage de leurs parents.

Ses larmes recommencèrent à couler, et elle dut se mordre les joues jusqu'au sang pour ne pas réveiller Marius avec ses sanglots.

C'est ce spectacle que vit Arcturus en entrant dans la pièce, sa petite Cedrella dans les bras.

-Violetta? s'étonna-t-il en entrant avec sa fille.

La sorcière se retourna, sans prendre garde à ses larmes. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, et s'empressa de se retourner pour frotter ses yeux.

-Violetta! s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers elle.

Il posa sa fille dans le deuxième berceau de la pièce et s'agenouilla aux pieds de Violetta.

Violetta se prit la tête entre les mains, ses sanglots repartant de plus belle. Elle était sûre maintenant, d'où lui venait cette impression d'être sale. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir trahi, trompé Arcturus. Ironie de la chose, c'était son mari qui était cocu.

Arcturus passa une de ses douces mains sur sa joue et de l'autre lui prit sa main droite. De son cou, sa main descendit le long de son bras et Violetta sursauta en sentant un élancement lui parcourir le bras.

Arcturus remonta vivement la manche de sa robe de chambre, et pu découvrir l'hématome déjà verdâtre qui recouvrait son avant-bras.

-Je vais le tuer, murmura-t-il d'une voix chargée de haine.

-Arcturus, chuchota Violetta en stoppant momentanément ses sanglots.

Son simple prénom suffit à attirer l'attention du sorcier. Il reporta son attention sur cette femme qui avait adouci son cœur.

-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle si bas, qu'Arcturus cru avoir mal compris.

-Désolée? Mais en quoi as-tu besoin d'être désolée?

-Je... Cygnus a... Il... Je n'ai rien pu faire, tu comprends? pleura-t-elle.

-Violetta! Violetta calme-toi! dit-il avec douceur. Ce n'est pas ta faute si Cygnus est de nature violente!

-Mais ne comprends-tu pas? dit-elle désespérée. Il m'a sauté dessus! Il a ordonné à l'Elfe de mettre Marius ici, et a... a exécuter ce qu'il lui revient de droit... termina-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Arcturus se tendit. Aurait-il osé?...

-Tu veux dire qu'il a abusé de toi? dit-il lentement et furieusement.

-Il ne peut pas! Je suis sa femme, mais... dit-elle rapidement, ses yeux se gonflants se larmes.

-Bien sûr que si, il peut! s'exclama-t-il alors que sa Magie agissait seule et que la porte de la petite chambre claquait sous sa colère, réveillant les deux bébés.

Violetta se précipita sur Marius, et Arcturus sur Cedrella sans s'arrêter de parler.

-Si tu lui dit non et qu'il te force, il abuse de toi!

-Mais je suis sa femme, murmura tout de même Violetta, même si sa volonté faiblissait.

-Et alors? cracha-t-il presque. Tu es sa femme justement, pas son Elfe de Maison! Libère ta Magie la prochaine fois, et envoie le valser à l'autre bout de la pièce!

Violetta ouvrit de grands yeux, tout en continuant de bercer son bébé.

-Ma Magie ne le retiendra pas toute une nuit!

-Menaces le alors! Il doit bien exister une potion que tu pourrais boire et qui lui provoquerait de l'urticaire s'il te touche! Je suis sûr d'avoir déjà entendu parler de ce genre de potion!

Violetta murmura sa chanson pour calmer son bébé tout en réfléchissant.

Aurait-elle assez de cran pour menacer Cygnus, habitué à tuer? Aurait-elle assez de courage pour ne pas se défiler? Aurait-elle assez de force pour défier son propre époux?

-D'où tiens-tu cette mélodie? demanda doucement Arcturus, qui s'était assis sur l'autre fauteuil de la pièce.

Violetta leva les yeux vers lui.

-Celle-ci? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

 _Mon petit sorcier est né,_

 _C'est le plus beau des bébés,_

 _Mon petit sorcier est né,_

 _Personn' pourra l'égaler._

-Oui, celle-ci.

-Ma mère la chantait à mon petit cousin lorsqu'il venait à la maison.

-Tu en a une pour les sorcières? demanda Arcturus avec un petit sourire.

Violetta lui rendit son sourire tout en chantonnant :

 _Ma petite' sorcière est née,_

 _Elle est plus belle qu'un poupée,_

 _Ma petite' sorcière est née,_

 _Personn'n'aura sa beauté._

Arcturus eut un sourire encore plus large. Il se leva et se pencha vers elle. Il lui embrassa la tempe, avant qu'elle ne tourne la tête et que cette fois-ci, ce soit elle qui joigne leurs lèvres d'un baiser.

Le temps se suspendit.

Oui, elle aurait le cran de menacer Cygnus.

.

.oOo.

.

Elle ne se gêna pas pour le faire dès le soir même.

Elle avait couché Marius dans sa chambre, pour bien faire comprendre à Cygnus qu'elle ne le craignait pas, ou plutôt qu'elle ne voulait pas le craindre.

Elle avait boutonné sa chemise de nuit jusqu'en haut, pas que ça change, en fait.

Mais elle s'était assise en tailleur sur son lit, l'attendant de pied ferme, prête à laisser sortir sa Magie à tout moment. Il ne la toucherait plus.

Et là, elle l'attendait, se mordant inconsciemment les lèvres.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à la tête de lit. Encore cette fameuse devise, _Toujours Pur_ , sauf que cette fois-ci, Cygnus avait du la graver dans le bois. Puis les rideaux, vert bouteille imprimé de la même devise. Violetta comprenait pourquoi elle avait l'impression d'étouffer encore plus dans ce lit (sauf lorsqu'Arcturus y était avec elle... Si seulement Cygnus le savait! Il en serait fou de rage!), il était pratiquement recouvert de _Toujours Pur_ , comme si on lui rappelait en permanence qu'elle appartenait aux Black, et que les Bulstrode ne pouvaient plus rien pour elle.

Elle frissonna, elle ferait mieux d'arrêter de réfléchir.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin. Cygnus n'avait pas eu l'air dans son chaudron aujourd'hui, tant pis pour lui.

Elle le regarda se délester de sa cape puis de sa robe, jusqu'à se retrouver entièrement nu. Elle n'arrêta pas de le fixer dans les yeux.

Il s'approcha d'elle, ou plutôt du lit, indifférent à sa personne, ou à celle de son fils.

Ce ne fut seulement lorsqu'il fut juste devant le lit qu'il daigna lui accorder un peu d'attention.

-Vient là, grogna-t-il en tentant de lui attraper le poignet.

Mais Violetta esquiva et se leva, de façon à laisser le lit entre eux deux. Elle sentit la colère du sorcier monter en face d'elle. Les rideaux du lit étaient ouverts, ils pouvaient donc s'observer à leur guise.

-Violetta! tonna-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? s'exclama-t-elle.

Deuxième fois en deux jours qu'elle élevait la voix. Elle s'en félicita.

-Baisse d'un ton, je te prie, siffla-t-il.

-Toi aussi alors, ne réveille pas Marius!

-Tu l'as ramener ici! Je n'y crois pas... Ce n'est pas pour rien que je l'ai fait mettre dans la petite chambre!

-Je t'ai dit de parler moins fort! chuchota-t-elle furieusement à son tour.

Il y eut un blanc plus que tendu. Puis il entreprit de faire le tour du lit. Violetta aurait bien voulu le traverser, le lit, mais ce serait laisser Marius à la portée de son époux, et elle n'avait aucune confiance en lui. Elle fit donc barrage entre le berceau de son bébé et Cygnus, les bras croisés.

-Depuis quelques jours, tu es d'une impolitesse à mon égards, souffla-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

Elle put sentir son haleine et son nez se plissa tout seul.

-Tu comprends bien qu'il faut que je rattrape le tire? Je fais ceci pour ton bien, Violetta, que tu le crois ou non.

-Arrêtes! s'exaspéra-t-elle. Arrêtes! Ce ne sont que des balivernes! Crois-tu vraiment que les hommes lancent d'horribles sortilèges à leurs épouses? Qu'ils aiment les voir souffrir?

il soupira avec condescendance. Que Violetta avait horreur lorsqu'il faisait cela!

-Tu ne comprends donc pas? C'est pour toi, pour ton bien que je le fais...

-Je ne veux plus que tu me touches! le coupa-t-elle en s'exclamant alors qu'il essayait de lui prendre le bras.

-Par Salazar, Violetta! Mais quand vas-tu enfin comprendre!

Il lui avait saisit les deux épaules, elle tenta de se dégager, de laisser sortir sa magie, en vain.

Cygnus ne fit pas attention à son fils, et souleva Violetta. La sorcière tenta une nouvelle fois de se débattre, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle avait peur, très peur.

Il la plaqua sur le lit, en appuyant sur ses épaules, bloquant ainsi toute possible fuite.

Elle se débattit encore, mais en appuyant son avant bras gauche sur ses clavicules, il pu utiliser sa main droite pour ouvrir sa robe.

Elle se débattait, pleurait, mais à travers ses larmes, elle le vit se rapprocher d'elle, elle le sentit se coller à elle.

Et d'un coup, sa Magie explosa.

Ce fut comme si elle expulsait mille sortilèges d'un violet doux. Ironique pour la situation.

Cygnus fut projeté à travers la chambre, brisant au passage le lit et fissurant la fenêtre dans un crissement.

Elle s'effondra sur son lit, se rendant compte que cette Magie incontrôlée lui avait redressé le dos. Epuisée, vidée, elle perdit connaissance.

.

.oOo.

.

Violetta entendit son prénom, prononcé d'une voix désespérée, et cette odeur de menthe citronnée aussi.

Un sourire fragile se dessina lentement sur son visage.

Puis elle sentit qu'on lui tenait la main.

Elle tenta d'y faire une pression, mais rien à faire, sa main droite ne répondait pas. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Alors, elle essaya de bouger son autre main. Cette fois-ci, elle sentit des fourmillements dans tout son bras. Elle fut rassurée et reprit courage. Il lui suffisait de bouger rien qu'un peu pour indiquer qu'elle l'entendait.

Violetta se concentra de toutes ses forces sur cette main, et parvint à bouger ses doigts. L'un après l'autre, ils se déplièrent.

Puis, elle se concentra sur le reste de son bras, il n'avait pas beaucoup de chemin à faire, elle pourrait y arriver. Elle contracta tous ses muscles et arriva à soulever ce bras qui lui paraissait peser aussi lourd qu'un dragon.

Elle le déplaça jusqu'à son autre main, avec une lenteur désespérante. Enfin, elle sentit la main de son être aimé entre ses deux mains.

Elle sentit qu'Arcturus se relevait d'un bond, et avait joint lui aussi son autre main.

-Violetta! Violetta tu m'entends? s'exclama sa voix.

La sorcière lui répondit par une pression sur ses mains, laissant un autre sourire franchir ses lèvres.

-Arcturus... murmura-t-elle en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

Le plafond blanc la fit cligner des yeux.

Elle tenta de se relever, aidée par Arcturus.

-Où suis-je? demanda-t-elle la voix rauque.

-A St-Mangouste.

Violetta ouvrit ses yeux en grand pour de bon. Mais que s'était-il passé? Son cœur s'emballa.

-Mais pourquoi? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Doucement, doucement! murmura Arcturus. Je vais t'expliquer mais calme-toi! Les autres sont sortis, ton père est fou d'inquiétude, tes enfants te réclament. Il reviennent d'ici une demi-heure, peut-être une heure.

-Oh oui, mes enfants? Comment vont-ils?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas je t'ai dit. Hesper s'en est occupée, et j'ai aussi veillé sur eux. De plus, Pollux est retourné à Poudlard. Tu es inconsciente depuis plus d'une semaine, ajouta-t-il devant ses yeux plissés.

-Mais mais...

-Calmes-toi! Chut ma douce, murmura-t-il en frictionnant sa main de son pouce.

Violetta se calma. Arcturus était là, elle n'avait rien à craindre.

-Il y a donc une semaine, peu après le couché, nous avons senti toute la maison trembler. Nous sommes tous sortis dans la couloir, et nous avons entendu Marius pleurer. Je me suis précipité dans ta chambre, et là nous vous avons trouvé évanoui, toi dans votre lit a moitié détruit, et Cygnus au pied de la fenêtre fracassée.

"Tante Elladora s'est précipité sur Cygnus, alors qu'Hesper et moi nous avons accouru vers toi. Puis Sirius est arrivé et a pris Marius dans ses bras pour le calmer.

-Et Lysandra? demanda précipitamment Violetta, elle se doute de quelque chose?

-Non, elle était tétanisée. Donc Hesper t'a examinée et a dit qu'il valait mieux t'emmener à st-Mangouste.

Violetta fronça les sourcils.

-Mais que s'est-il passé?

Arcturus se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Voilà, les Aurors s'en sont mêlés. Et d'après eux et les Médicomages, tu as laissé sortir ta magie.

Des flash revenaient à Violetta, comme un rêve. Des lumières violettes. Elle se massa les tempes.

-C'est de ma faute, dit soudain Arcturus, la sortant des ses pensées.

-Mais non! Pourquoi dis-tu cela?

-Ne te souviens-tu pas?

Violetta fronça les sourcils. Un nouveau flash lui revint, Cygnus juste au dessus d'elle.

-Cygnus... murmura-t-elle.

-Oui, je t'ai dit de laisser sortir ta Magie s'il...

-Oui je me souviens maintenant, le coupa Violetta. Mais ce n'est en rien ta faute, Arcturus.

-Il y a une enquête, Violetta!

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Violetta, reprit Arcturus en la sortant de ses pensées, tu as le choix, aujourd'hui. Tu pourrais dévoiler toute la vérité, et être libérée de Cygnus.

-Mes enfants, le coupa Violetta, affolée.

-Violetta! Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit!

-Non, non, non... Je... Je... Je dois trouver quelque chose, bafouilla-t-elle.

Elle ne vit pas le regard désespéré d'Arcturus.

-Il finira par te tuer Violetta! s'exclama-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Mais non, répliqua-t-elle. J'ai réussi à le menacer, il a compris maintenant, il ne portera plus la main sur moi, affirma-t-elle.

Arcturus lui embrassa le front, puis la tempe, la joue et enfin les lèvres avant de lui murmurer :

-Je t'aime tant...

Violetta se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer. Il l'aimait! Arcturus l'aimait! Il était le premier à le lui dire, le premier qu'elle aimait elle aussi. Cygnus, elle l'avait admiré à la limite, apprécié aussi. Mais Arcturus, c'était tout autre chose.

-Moi aussi, souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

Elle s'écarta, se rappelant la situation.

-Mais j'aime aussi mes enfants.

Elle avait brisé le moment.

-Violetta, es-tu sûre...

-Oui Arcturus. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te promets de t'en parler si les choses empirent.

-Comment les choses pourraient-elles être pire, Violetta?! s'exclama furieusement Arcturus.

Violetta préféra ignorer sa dernière phrase.

-Qu'en pensent les Aurors?

Arcturus grogna mais répondit tout de même.

-Ils pensaient à une dispute conjugale, mais lorsque les Médicomages ont dit que tu avais de nombreux hématomes et au vu de la situation, ils pensent que Cygnus est violent. Je n'ai pas confirmé la théorie.

-Et Cygnus? demanda Violetta.

-Il est toujours endormi lui aussi.

-Bien. Je vais simplement dire qu'il m'a surprise en s'avançant derrière moi, et que ma Magie est partie. Fin de l'histoire.

-Violetta...

-Cygnus versera un peu d'argent aux personnes qu'il faut, et personne n'osera s'attaquer aux Black, ne te fait pas de souci, Arcturus.

Un silence passa.

-Si je ne t'aimais pas autant... souffla-t-il en la reprenant dans ses bras.

Elle se blottit contre lui, puisant dans cette étreinte tout le courage dont elle aurait besoin.

-C'est bon, va leur dire que je suis réveillée, souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant rapidement.

Il se détacha d'elle à contre cœur, et posa sa main sur la poignet de la porte.

-Tu es sûre? redemanda-t-il les yeux brillants.

Violetta acquiesça, pas sûre de sa voix. Alors qu'il refermait la porte, elle se rallongea.

Elle avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait, n'est-ce pas?

A peine eut-elle le temps de se poser la question, que son père entra précipitamment dans sa chambre.

-Violetta! Par Merlin! Comment te sens-tu?

Il lui prit la main, caressa sa joue, et alla même jusqu'à remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Doucement Père, dit-elle lentement.

-Oh ma fille! Je m'inquiète depuis une semaine! Que s'est-il passé?

Elle ouvrit la bouche alors qu'Hesper entrait, suivit de Lydia.

Voir sa meilleure amie lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas vu? quatre, cinq mois?

-Violetta! s'exclama-t-elle en prenant place de l'autre côté du lit en fer blanc.

-Lydia, souffla-t-elle, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Elle lui prit la main, et fit un signe de tête à Hesper, lui demandant de s'approcher.

-Hesper, dit-elle en souriant.

La sorcière semblait tendue, son teint était grisonnant et ses mains tripotaient sa baguette.

-Hesper? demanda Violetta en fronçant les sourcils.

La sorcière ouvrit la bouche en même temps que Eudes Bulstrode.

-Violetta, nous discuterons après, raconte-nous au moins ce qu'il s'est passé, s'il te plaît!

Elle quitta les yeux d'Hesper pour regarder son père. Il semblait agité, presque en train de devenir fou.

-Je me rappelle être dans la chambre, assise sur mon lit, et regarder Marius qui était dans son berceau, commença-t-elle. Comment va-t-il? Et Pollux et Cassiopeia?

Elle prit une voix inquiète, comme elle l'avait fait avant avec Arcturus.

-Bien, ne t'inquiète pas Violetta, s'empressa de dire Hesper.

-Donc, je le regarder dormir, lorsque j'ai sentit quelque chose sur mes épaules, et j'étais un peu fatiguée et surtout surprise et...

Elle fit mine de chercher, pour être plus crédible.

-Et je ne voix plus que des flashs de lumière violet.

-Oui, tu as libéré ta Magie. C'était Cygnus qui était derrière toi, et il a volé à travers la chambre.

Elle se força à paraître anxieuse.

-Et comment va-t-il?

-Il est encore assommé.

-Je l'ai tué? se força-t-elle à être horrifiée.

-Non! la contredit Lydia. Il finira par se réveiller, ne t'affole pas.

.

.oOo.

.

Elle servit la même explication aux Aurors. De tout évidence, ils ne la croyaient pas, mais ne pouvaient qu'attendre le réveil de Cygnus pour avancer leur enquête.

Elle eut le temps de rentrer 12, Square Grimmaurd et d'y passer une semaine avant qu'on ne la prévienne du réveil de son mari. Elle s'empressa de transplaner à St-Mangouste, dans l'optique de lui dire ce qu'il devait dire aux Aurors ou à sa famille, sa baguette bien serrée dans sa main droite.

Elle ouvrit la porte, pour trouver Cygnus, en compagnie de sa mère.

-Toi! cracha Ursula Black. Comment oses-tu venir ici?!

-Cygnus est mon mari, Mrs Black, dit-elle calmement.

-Tu as bien faillit le tuer! s'écria-t-elle.

Ses cris avait alerté un Médicomage, qui entra dans la chambre, le souffle court.

-Mrs Black, je me dois de vous demander de quitter cette chambre. Vous dérangez les patients avec...

-Faites la sortir! s'écria-t-elle de nouveau, en pointant Violetta du doigt.

-Je suis Violetta Black, le femme de Cygnus Black, et je veux voir mon mari, seul à seul, dit-elle calmement.

Le Médicomage, avait de toute évidence, aucune envie d'être où il était actuellement. Heureusement pour lui, Cygnus prit la parole.

-Laisse-moi avec Violetta, Mère.

-Cygnus... protesta Ursula Black.

-Mère, je veux parler à ma femme.

Sa mère releva le menton, et quitta la chambre en bousculant Violetta au passage et sans oublier de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Violetta leva sa baguette, et s'approcha de Cygnus.

-Te rappelles-tu de tout, cher Cygnus? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

-Oui, Violetta. Et baisse ta baguette, tu pourrais te faire mal, répondit-il sur le même ton.

-Oh non! Qu'as-tu dis?

-De? demanda-t-il, même s'il avait parfaitement compris la question de sa femme.

-Ne fais pas l'idiot, Cygnus. Tu as parfaitement compris ce que je t'ai demandé, répliqua-t-elle en vrillant ses yeux dans les siens.

-Eh bien je n'en ai pas eu le temps, figure-toi. Mais toi, dis-moi ce qu'il en est.

-J'étais en train de regarder Marius dormir, assise sur le lit, et tu as posé tes mains sur mes épaules, et j'ai été surprise et ma Magie est sortit toute seule. Fin de l'histoire. Sommes-nous d'accord?

-Tout à fait, répliqua-t-il aussi sèchement.

-Il y a une autre chose, ajouta cependant Violetta. Tu sais maintenant de quoi je suis capable, et je te déconseille fort de recommencer aussi rapidement.

Elle voyait Cygnus respirer lourdement, comme s'il allait la frapper.

-Tu me menaces? dit-il avec une voix glacée.

-Tout à fait, dit-elle lentement.

.

 **.oOo.**

.

Alors? Verdict? ^^


	7. Chapitre 7 - Don de la Magie

Je voulais déjà parler un peu de l'attentat de ce Vendredi 13 Novembre. Toutes ces victimes qui ne faisaient que s'amuser... C'est horrible, révoltant, abjecte, et je pourrais continuer longtemps. Notre pays, notre France, a été saignée. Je ne sais pas vous, mais depuis, à chaque conversation que j'entreprends avec quelqu'un, cet attentat est mentionné. Pour toutes ces personnes, ayons une pensée. Pour celles qui ne sont pas mortes, et qui s'en sont sorties traumatisées aussi. Ne laissons personne nous prendre notre **patrie,** changer nos vies.

Et n'oubliez pas, demain, on s'habille tous en noir.

#prayforparis

* * *

Sur ce, je publie tout de même. D'abord un grand merci à **MarlyMcKinnon,** **Miss Homme Enceinte 2** , et **Eliie Evans** pour leur review. Elles m'ont toutes énormément faites plaisir!

 _ **Eliie Evans** :Merci! Tu ne pouvais pas me faire de plus beau compliment! Je cherche le réalisme, et si j'ai réussi, alors c'est parfait! ^^ _

**Disclaimer** : L'univers magique d'Harry Potter appartient à J.

.

. **oOo**.

.

Chapitre 7, Don de la Magie

 _31 Octobre 1918,_

En cet Halloween, les Black avaient organisé un grand dîner 12, Square Grimmaurd, contrairement à l'année dernière, où c'était Hildebert et Hortense Bulstrode, le frère et la belle-sœur de Violetta, qui les avaient tous invités à dîner avec la famille d'Hortense.

Violetta était encore dans sa chambre, cherchant le dernier chapeau qu'elle avait acheté. Elle était sûre de l'avoir rangé dans la grande armoire, mais un de ces satané elfes avaient du le déplacer.

Elle allait ouvrir une nouvelle fois la penderie, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Après un froncement de sourcils, elle se pencha vers la porte pour dégager sa vue obstruée par le grand lit.

Un sourire éclatant illumina son visage, et elle oublia complètement son nouveau chapeau.

-Arcturus! Mais que fais-tu ici? Les invités arriveront d'une minute à l'autre!

Son amant. Depuis plus d'un an et demi elle se sentait revivre, ou tout simplement vivre. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête? Comment n'avait-elle pas pu se rendre compte du bonheur qu'elle loupait?

Les rendez-vous en douce, les sueurs froides au moindre bruit qui provoquaient des fou rire ou encore toutes ses petits attentions qu'on s'efforcer de faire pour surprendre l'autre!

Oh bien sûr, elle avait eu vraiment peur plusieurs fois. Comme il y a deux mois. Cygnus était rentré en plein milieux de la nuit. Arcturus avait juste eu le temps de rassembler ses affaires avant de transplaner dans sa salle de bain. Et puis dans le courant de février, le 14, pour être précis. Elle se souviendrait toute sa vie de ce 14 février. Arcturus avait tellement insister pour l'emmener quelque part, n'importe où, pour qu'ils passent l'après-midi rien que tous les deux. Elle avait refusé de nombreuses fois, arguant que les risques étaient trop grands. Mais elle avait évidement fini par craquer. Elle avait déposé Cassiopeia et Marius chez leur grand-père. Eudes Bulstrode n'avait posé aucune question, mais à son regard, elle avait compris qu'il avait de nombreux doutes quant au programme de son après-midi.

Chaque fois, ils prenaient un peu plus de risques, et chaque fois, elle avait un peu plus peur de se faire attraper. Si Cygnus venait à le savoir, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

-Violetta! N'es-tu pas contente de me voir? demanda-t-il, avec un sourire en coin.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, et elle délaissa son armoire pour venir nouer ses bras autour de son cou.

-Bien sûr que si, chuchota-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

-C'était ma surprise du jour, chuchota-t-il à son tour entre deux baisers.

C'était pétillant, tout simplement. Avec toute cette douceur, Violetta avait l'impression d'avoir rajeuni d'au moins dix ans.

Arcturus posa tendrement sa main dans le bas de son dos, la rapprochant de lui. Leur baiser s'approfondit, c'est pour cela qu'ils ne se rendirent pas compte que quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte, et les regardaient les yeux exorbités.

-Par Merlin... lâcha Mrs Ursula Black en voyant son dernier fils et sa belle-fille dans cette position.

Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche. Les deux amants sursautèrent face à cette apparition, et il ne fallut pas une seconde pour qu'Arcturus se saisisse de sa baguette.

-Mère, dit-il le visage tendu.

D'un signe de baguette, il lui fit signe d'entrer et referma la porte derrière elle, la celant d'un sortilège au passage pour plus de précaution. Violetta sortit aussi sa baguette, essayant de se faire menaçante.

Per Merlin! Elle avait toujours craint que quelqu'un les surprennent, et voilà qu'il fallait que ce soit sa belle-mère en personne qui découvre leur délicieux secret.

-Arcturus, chuchota-t-elle, que fait-on?

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il aussi rapidement, je suis en train de réfléchir.

Mrs Ursula Black semblait dans l'impossibilité de parler.

-Confusion, dit-elle soudain. Lance lui un sortilège de confusion.

Arcturus lui jeta un coup d'œil, sans baisser sa baguette.

-Tu penses que... commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par sa mère.

-N'écoute pas cette enjôleuse, mon fils!

-Arcturus, supplia Violetta.

Il vrilla ses yeux dans les siens, et revint vers sa mère.

- _Confundo_ , dit-il clairement.

Sa voix ne trembla pas une seconde. Il aimait tant Violetta, il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Si elle lui demandait le monde, il était sûr qu'il le lui donnerait. Mais elle ne lui demandait rien, ou si peu! Seulement un peu de tendresse et d'amour! Et de garder leur relation secrète aussi. Il voulait tant l'épouser, mais elle aimait trop ses enfants.

Elle comprenait mieux le monde qui l'entourait que lui, c'était elle qui avait les pieds sur terre. Lui aussi aimait ses filles. Parfois, lorsqu'il voyait sa Cedrella avec le petit Marius, il se disait que ces deux enfants auraient du être ceux de Violetta et lui. Les deux petits étaient si liés! Nés le même jour, avec les même cheveux noirs des Black et leur mâchoire carrée. Ils avaient aussi les mêmes étoiles dans les yeux. Et puis, ils étaient si souvent ensemble! Arcturus se disait souvent qu'on pouvait les prendre pour des jumeaux.

-Arcturus? Mon fils... bredouilla sa mère.

-Descends en bas Mère, je te rejoins dans quelque minutes.

-Bien, bien, murmura Mrs Ursula Black et sortant, sa tête ballotant à droite à gauche.

Un ange passa.

-Ecoute Arcturus, commença Violetta, la voix tremblante mais paniquée. Nous prenons trop de risques.

Elle du faire un effort surhumain pour continuer.

-Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter.

-Pardon? demanda Arcturus en clignant des yeux.

-C'est de plus en plus dangereux!

-Mais enfin Violetta, dit-il précipitamment, nous habitons dans la même maison et je ne peux pas vivre sans pouvoir de prendre dans mes bras en te voyant chaque jour! Sans te parler de tout et de rien, et...

-Arcturus, le coupa-t-elle avec des yeux brillants qu'il ne vit pas, ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà, s'il te plait. Aujourd'hui c'était ta mère, mais demain? Ton père? Sirius? Hesper? _Cygnus_?

Arcturus ne savait plus quoi dire.

-Non, je t'en prie Violetta, je...

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui murmurer:

-Je n'oublierai jamais tout ce que tu as fait et fais encore sans même le savoir, pour moi.

Elle posa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les siennes, attrapa un de ses anciens chapeaux qui traînait là, avant de quitter la chambre, sans un regard en arrière. Arcturus resta là, les bras ballants. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il laissa ses larmes couler, seules témoins de son cœur brisé.

.

.oOo.

.

 _Février 1919_ ,

Elle avait essayé. Violetta le jurait sur la vie de ses enfants, elle avait essayé. Mais rester loin d'Arcturus devenait impossible. Dès qu'elle le voyait, elle se rappeler ses caresses, ses baisers.

Près de trois mois et demi s'étaient écoulés depuis Halloween, et elle était en train de craquer.

Surtout qu'aujourd'hui, c'était la Saint-Valentin, et que depuis ce matin, Violetta ne faisait que penser à la dernière passée en compagnie d'Arcturus.

Alors c'était décidé. Tant pis pour les risques, elle lui dirait dès la fin du petit-déjeuner qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

Violetta regarda son reflet dans le miroir, de ses yeux verts, à ses cheveux bruns et passant par son nez fin. Elle passa une dernière fois sa brosse dans ses cheveux avant de coiffer son chapeau et de quitter la chambre. C'était une semaine où Cygnus était parti.

Elle arriva dans la salle à manger en même temps qu'Hesper.

-Bonjour Hesper. Bien dormi? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Très bien, merci. Et toi?

-Ma foi, oui.

Hesper jeta furtivement un coup d'œil vers les escaliers et se pencha vers Violetta.

-C'est parce que Cygnus est parti?

Violetta fronça les sourcils. Depuis son retour de l'hôpital près d'un an plus tôt, Hesper faisait souvent ce genre de sous-entendu, comme si elle savait quelque chose. Mais Violetta arrivait toujours à détourner la conversation. Elle s'était effrayée en constatant que mentir à Hesper lui posait de moins en moins de problème.

-C'est parce que j'ai trouvé ce que je tricoterai pour Marius, pour son anniversaire. Un joli bavoir en dentelle, n'est-ce pas une bonne idée?

Hesper eu un imperceptible soupire.

-Si mais il en a déjà, non?

-Aucun à son nom. Je le commencerais sûrement cet après midi.

Hesper hocha la tête et s'assit en même temps qu'elle à table. Lysandra ne tarda pas à entrer, un sourire peu habituel aux lèvres, le bras autour de celui d'Arcturus. Violetta tenta d'attraper son regard, en vain.

Les nouveaux venus s'assirent en silence. Silence rompit très vite par la voix criarde de Lysandra.

-J'ai une très bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer!

Violetta manqua de s'étouffer dans son thé. Ce pourrait-il...? Non! Arcturus lui avait assuré qu'il l'aimait! Il ne...

Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de capter son regard. Mais rien à faire il refusait obstinément de la regarder.

Elle se retint de crier.

-Mais je vais attendre que les autres arrivent. Que font-ils d'ailleurs? La ponctualité!

-Sirius répondait à la lettre d'Arcturus, répliqua Hesper, apparemment piquée au vif qu'on puisse critiquer si ouvertement son mari.

-Arcturus est en dernière année! Il peut bien attendre la réponse de son père quelques heures de plus! répliqua dédaigneusement Lysandra.

-Lysandra, j'en ai...

-Bonjour tout le monde! s'exclama la voix joyeuse de Sirius, coupant court à la dispute qui se profilait.

-Enfin, commenta Lysandra.

Violetta grinça des dents. Elle détestait Lysandra. Pas seulement parce qu'elle était la femme d'Arcturus, mais parce qu'elle était insupportable.

Sirius ne tint pas compte de la pique et se pencha vers Hesper pour lui déposait un baiser sur la tempe et lui chuchoter quelques mots. Personne ne les entendit, mais le visage d'Hesper devint soucieux, et elle hocha discrètement la tête.

La Tante Elladora arriva ensuite et cette fois-ci, Lysandra n'osa pas faire de remarque. En revanche elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour annoncer sa "bonne nouvelle".

-Arcturus et moi allons bientôt avoir un autre enfant! N'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle?

Violetta sentit sa gorge se nouer. Alors si. Ce qu'elle avait soupçonner était véridique. Merlin.

Elle chercha une nouvelle fois les yeux d'Arcturus, et une nouvelle fois, elle ne les rencontra pas.

Elle se leva en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'au sang.

-Félicitation... Cassiopeia... Je dois... aller la chercher, bafouilla-t-elle.

Elle quitta la salle à manger à grands pas, et monta à l'étage laissant ses larmes dévaler ses joues. Ainsi, Arcturus l'avait déjà oubliée dans les bras de sa femme? Et elle qui voulait le retrouver, revenir sur sa décision! Elle était bien naïve!

Devant la chambre de sa fille, elle fut incapable d'aller plus loin. Elle posa ses deux mains à plat sur le mur, et laissa sortir les sanglots qu'elle retenait.

-Non...

Elle se retourna et se laissa glisser le long du mur, le visage entre les mains.

Pourquoi? Par Merlin, pourquoi?

Elle entendit des pas précipités venir dans se direction, mais elle n'en avait plus rien à faire. Tout lui était égal, comme son cœur en mille morceaux.

-Violetta...

La sorcière releva les yeux à son prénom. Arcturus était à genouillé devant elle, et ses yeux à lui aussi étaient baignés de larmes, ce qu'elle ne vit pas dans un premier temps.

-Va t'en. Laisse-moi Arcturus.

-Violetta, je suis désolé... Je t'en supplie...

Là, elle vit seulement ses larmes, elle prit la peine de les regarder en percevant le tremblement dans sa voix.

-Arcturus, souffla-t-elle. Je... je voulais...

-Que voulais-tu Violetta? s'enquit-il précipitamment, uniquement concentré sur elle.

-Je voulais... Mais je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu... Tu me disais que tu m'aimais! Que Lysandra était insupportable! Et...

-Une fois, Violetta! Une fois! à Halloween! Le soir où...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Le soir où elle avait mis un terme à cette liaison extraconjugale à cause de la panique qui l'avait saisie.

-Je... J'étais dévasté comme jamais... Et... Je...

Elle tendit les bras devant elle, et Arcturus la serra contre lui sans attendre. Ils se relevèrent sans se lâcher. Elle sentait le souffle mentholé du sorcier sur ses cheveux et dans son cou. Elle entendait de nouveau ce cœur battre dans ce corps qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi à sa place depuis trois mois.

.

.oOo.

.

 _Mai 1919,_

Ne pas paniquer, ne pas paniquer, ne pas...

-Mais que vous ai-je fais Circé? gémit Violetta.

Elle se laissa tomber à même le sol de sa salle de bain, le visage entre les mains, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

Il ne s'était pas passé trois mois depuis sa réconciliation avec Arcturus, trois mois durant lesquels elle avait été heureuse comme depuis longtemps. Et voilà que, si elle ne se trompait pas, elle était...

Non, elle devait se tromper!

Elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte!

Le problème n'était même pas qu'elle soit enceinte, c'était en soit, formidable qu'elle le soit.

Mais de qui l'était-elle?

De qui?

DE QUI?

Une nouvelle vague de larmes secoua ses épaules, et elle dut se mordre si fort les lèvres, pour ne pas crier, qu'elle sentit un gout de sang dans sa bouche. Elle attrapa sa serviette de toilette qu'elle mordit pour ne pas se blesser plus encore.

Arcturus?

C'était tout à fait possible! Elle avait au moins trois semaines de retard. Et durant ces trois derniers mois, ils n'avaient pas été inactifs. Loin de là...

Cygnus?

Mais c'était tout à fait possible aussi! Il y a un mois, il était rentré pour une semaine, et elle avait bien du se plier face à lui pour qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose, même si c'était pour ne pas dormir après, et passer sa nuit à vomir dans la salle de bain.

Morgane ne voudrait-elle pas lui souffler un peu de chance? Non? Etait-ce trop demandé?

Trois coups retentirent à la porte, la figeant sur place.

-Par Salazar Violetta! Mais combien de temps te faut-il pour te préparer? J'ai moi aussi besoin de passer dans la salle de bain! retentit la voix de Cygnus.

-Respire Violetta... s'ordonna-t-elle en chuchotant. Tu peux le faire...

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois...

Non, elle n'y arrivait pas.

-Violetta! Par le caleçon de Merlin! Ouvre donc cette porte!

La mère de famille, serra les poings. Elle avait déjà vécu bien pire, elle pouvait se relever encore une fois.

-Deux minutes Cygnus! cria-t-elle.

Sa voix n'avait même pas tremblé. Violetta récupéra sa baguette au sol, et s'approcha du miroir. Ses yeux étaient rouges, sur ses joues, on pouvait voir des traces de larmes, et ses cheveux n'étaient qu'un fouillis indescriptible.

Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau, et chercha une crème dans le placard sous le lavabo. Elle s'en étala sur le visage. Voilà, elle avait déjà plus de couleur. Violetta attrapa sa brosse à cheveux, et se les peigna en quelques secondes.

Enfin, elle avait _enfilé_ son apparence. Tout était bien.

Elle pensa à ses enfants pour se donner du courage, et ouvrit la porte.

-Enfin! J'ai cru que tu ne sortirais jamais! s'exclama Cygnus en la poussant du seuil de la porte pour rentrer dans la salle de bain et fermer la porte derrière lui.

Violetta releva doucement la tête, la mâchoire serrée.

Elle n'avait plus qu'une personne en tête : Arcturus.

.

.oOo.

.

Elle descendit à la salle à manger pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec le reste de la famille.

Son regard chercha frénétiquement son amant, qu'elle trouva à table à côté d'Hesper, comme à l'ordinaire. Elle alla s'assoir à côté de lui.

Se prendre la main sous la table à chaque repas était devenu leur petit rituel. Violetta ne s'y déroba pas, et la tint même plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée, cherchant par là la force de parler à Arcturus.

-Bien dormi Violetta? demanda aimablement Hesper en se penchant vers elle.

-Très bien, répondit la sorcière en déglutissant difficilement. Et toi Hesper?

-Par ma Magie, non! Sirius n'a pas arrêté de...

-Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas arrêté? s'exclama suspicieusement Sirius en entrant dans la salle à manger.

-De ronfler pardi! Cela en devient...

-Plaît-il?! s'offusqua le quadragénaire.

-Oh ne fais pas l'étonné!

-Sapristi, mais taisez-vous un peu! s'exclama Lysandra de sa voix pincée. Gardez vos affaires pour vous!

Hesper cligna des yeux en la regardant, alors que Sirius prenait une grande inspiration.

-Je te demanderai de parler sur un autre ton à ma femme, Lysandra.

-Oh mais ceci est aussi valable pour toi Sirius, siffla-t-elle.

-Par Merlin! Mais as-tu donc appris le respect?

-Arcturus, mais défends-moi! s'exclama-t-elle.

Le dit Arcturus leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant d'irritation.

-Tais-toi Lysandra, tu n'avais pas à les couper dans leur scène de ménage.

-Quel toupet!

-Par pitié! Ta grossesse te rend hystérique!

-Nom de nom! Qui suis-je déjà? Ah oui! Ta femme!

-Il n'empêche que me percer les tympans de bon matin n'est pas...

-Je te perce les tympans? Vraiment?! Eh bien soit!

La bonne femme se leva d'un bond, et quitta théâtralement la salle à manger. Violetta ne se retint pas de soupirer avec sa belle-sœur et ses beaux-frères.

-Ta femme est infernale Arcturus. Enfin, elle l'a toujours été, mais c'est de pire en pire!

-Ne m'en parle pas, Sirius... soupira Arcturus.

Violetta retint un fou rire, son cœur éclatant de joie.

Ils finirent de petit-déjeuner dans un certain calme, ponctué des babillements de Callidora, Cedrella, Cassiopeia et Marius.

Puis Arcturus se leva.

-Je m'en vais dans la bibliothèque faire une partie d'échec, pour m'entraîner... Dans deux semaines les compétitions commencent, et j'aimerais bien me rendre plus loin que l'année passée. Qui se fait mon adversaire?

Violetta sauta sur l'occasion.

-Je te suis! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle n'était pas fortiche aux échecs, mais c'était égal, elle ne voulait pas y jouer véritablement, juste pouvoir parler librement à Arcturus.

Elle monta les escaliers derrière lui.

Il lui ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque, et Violetta s'engouffra dans la pièce avec un de ses sourires qu'elle lui réservait. Elle attendit qu'il ait refermé la porte pour le coincer entre elle et le mur, et l'embrasser comme elle aimait le faire.

Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, faisant tomber son chapeau, alors que lui agrippait ses hanche avec toute la douceur qu'il lui réservait.

Arcturus rompit leur baiser, et posa son menton sur le front de la sorcière, il avait au moins une tête de plus qu'elle. Et ils restèrent ainsi un petit bout de temps, à profiter des bras chaleureux de l'autre.

Alors seulement la réalité revint à Violetta. Elle se tendit imperceptiblement, mais assez pour qu'Arcturus le remarque.

-Violetta? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Je...

Elle ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase, et se contenta de s'éloigner de lui.

Violetta le fixa dans les yeux, ces yeux gris pâle dans lesquels elle ne lisait que de la douceur et de l'inquiétude à cet instant précis.

-Je dois te parler, réussit-elle enfin à dire.

Elle lui prit la main et le tira vers un des sièges. Elle s'assit en face de lui.

Violetta chercha ses mots, mais dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, tout son refusait de sortir. Alors, elle prit en tremblant la main d'Arcturus et la posa sur son ventre.

Arcturus ouvrit de grands yeux, un sourire se dessinant lentement sur ses lèvres.

-Tu...

-Je suis enceinte, opina-t-elle. Mais...

Là, c'était trop difficile, les mots refuseraient de sortir. Et comme elle ne se détendait pas, Arcturus sentit qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, et elle repoussa la main du sorcier qu'elle aimait pour se prendre la tête. Ses mains tremblaient de chaque côté et ses épaules furent de nouveau secouées par de longs sanglots qu'elle essayait de faire discrets.

-Violetta! s'épouvanta Arcturus de la voir dans cet état.

Cette voix ramena Violetta à la réalité.

-Je ne sais pas Arcturus... murmura-t-elle. Je ne sais pas qui est le père de cet enfant...

Arcrurus se redressa comme ressort.

-Pardon?! s'exclama-t-il un peu fort.

-Arcrurus...

-Combien d'amants as-tu? dit-il désabusé.

Violetta se figea sous la surprise et se redressa à son tour. Sa main fouetta l'air et atterrit sur la joue d'Arcturus si vite qu'elle ne s'en rendit compte qu'après l'avoir giflé.

-Arcturus! Je.. je... je n'ai que toi! Mais... comment... une chose pareille... Cygnus...

Le dernier prénom dût rendre à Arcturus sa raison.

-Cygnus? Tu ne sais pas qui de Cygnus ou moi est le père? Mais... Je croyais que... Enfin... Qu'il ne te touchait plus!

-C'est...

-Tu ne me l'a pas dis?! Violetta! Mais parles en moi! Je peux t'écouter!

-Tu finiras par le tuer si je t'en raconte de trop!

Le sorcier se prit la tête entre les mains, et ne bougea plus pendant quelques secondes, laissant Violetta dans l'incertitude la plus totale.

-Arcturus? osa-t-elle.

Le sorcier tourna les talons sans un regard pour elle.

-Arcturus! s'exclama-t-elle avant qu'il ne sorte de la bibliothèque.

Il s'arrêta, la main sur la clenche de porte.

-Je t'en supplie, dis-moi quelque chose.

-Je pars en Amérique pour mon tournois d'échecs.

-Non! Non Arcturus! Je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas toute seule affronter cette grossesse! Je ne peux en parler à personne! Je ne peux l'annoncer à personne ou Cygnus me lancera ses affreux sortilèges!

-Je pars ce soir.

Il ouvrit une bonne fois pour toute la porte et elle entendit ses pas précipités dans l'escalier montant aux chambres à coucher.

.

.oOo.

.

 _Janvier 1920,_

Arcturus tournait en rond dans sa chambre au Chaudron Baveur.

Voilà deux semaines qu'il était rentré à Londres et n'en avait informé personne.

Lysandra avait été dans une colère monstre lorsqu'il était parti sans même la prévenir il y a huit mois, et lui avait envoyé beuglante sur beuglante pendant une semaine entière. Il avait compris à travers ses cris qu'elle était retournée chez ses parents, et qu'elle y resterait jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne la chercher. Elle avait accouché d'une petite fille, encore une fois. Charis, l'avait-elle nommée. Rien de tout ça ne l'avait fait réagir. L'Amérique lui plaisait bien, il avait acheté un petit appartement, et peignait quelques portraits pour des privés.

Et puis quelques portraits de Violetta aussi. Mais jamais il n'arrivait à finir une toile. Elle lui manquait. C'était fou le vide qu'il ressentait en son absence! Mais il ne pouvait pas rentrer.

Car pendant quelques infimes secondes il avait cru être le père de _leur_ enfant.

Oh, il aimait ses filles, il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus. Enfin Callidora et Cedrella. Il n'avait jamais vu Charis.

Mais ce bébé... Il aurait été le bébé de leur amour, un cadeau magique.

Et elle avait brisé ce moment.

Arcturus savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'en tenir responsable, mais c'était au dessus de ses forces... Jusqu'à il y a trois semaines.

Hesper - sacrée Hesper!- lui avait envoyé une lettre. Cette bonne femme arrivait toujours à tout comprendre. Violetta aussi lui en avait envoyé, mais il n'avait pas réussi à en ouvrir une, se contentant de les mettre dans une boîte sous son lit.

Il avait surtout retenu deux phrases : " _Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre Violetta et toi, mais chaque fois que ton prénom est mentionné, elle quitte précipitamment la pièce._ " et puis " _Elle a perdu des couleurs, et même si elle ne m'en dit rien je sais bien qu'elle ne va pas voir son amie Lydia quand elle sort._ "

Deux petites phrases et quelques autres qui l'avaient poussé à rentrer _illico presto_ en Angleterre. Une semaine de bateau pour traverser l'Atlantique, et... rien. Il n'avait même pas pu rentrer chez lui! Alors, sa valise et ses toiles non finies sous le bras, il s'était faufilé au Chadron Baveur et avait loué la chambre 7 sous le nom de Lenoir en essayant de prendre l'accent de son dernier adversaire français.

Et... il tournait en rond.

Il finit par prendre enfin une plume, un bout de parchemin et siffler son hibou.

.

.oOo.

.

-Souffle Violetta... Voilà, doucement...

Hesper avait beau garder une voix calme et parler calmement, Violetta sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son accouchement se passait-il mal?

-Hesper! siffla-t-elle. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe...

Hesper blanchit un peu.

-Rien. Rien, contente-toi de souffler doucement, et...

La fenêtre de sa chambre explosa, faisait crier Violetta. Un hibou se posa sur l'épaule d'Hesper qui était penchée sur elle.

-Lydia, sort cet oiseau de la chambre!

Lydia tenta tant bien que mal de se saisir de l'oiseau, mais celui-ci lui échappait toujours. On ne pouvait pas blâmer la maladresse de la sorcière, qui était inexistante, mais plutôt l'habilité du hibou.

-Maudit oiseau! s'écria Hesper. Lydia, prends ma place s'il te plaît, que j'aille voir ce qu'on me veut.

Violetta distingua seulement Hesper s'éloigner, ouvrir rageusement la lettre et se figer à la vue du contenu.

-Violetta! Où se trouve tes plumes? s'exclama-t-elle ensuite.

Mais Violetta avait une nouvelle contraction et se contenta de lui crier :

-Tu répondras à ton courrier plus tard!

Heureusement Hesper avait trouvé une plume sur la table de chevet de Cygnus, et rédigeait une phrase au dos du parchemin qu'elle renvoya aussitôt. Enfin, avec un grand sourire, elle reprit sa place. Lydia se remit à côté de Violetta et lui prit la main.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Violetta. Souffle un bon coup, et tout se passera bien.

.

.oOo.

.

 _Elle accouche !_

Arcturus resta figer quelques secondes. Puis attrapa sa baguette et toutes ses affaires se rangèrent dans sa malle (enfin, seulement le peu qui était sorti). Il se saisit de la anse, et dévala les marches du pub. Il lança presque les clés au barman, posa précipitamment une bourse contenant les 70 Galions que le gérant lui avait rappeler devoir, sur le bar, et couru dans la rue pour transplaner devant chez lui.

Ce n'est qu'une fois devant la porte qu'il se calma. Il n'était même pas censé être au courant que Violetta était enceinte...

Il souffla un bon coup, et redressa son chapeau qui avait glissé dans sa course folle. Enfin, il fit tinter la cloche.

C'est Sirius qui vint lui ouvrir.

Sirius eut un mouvement de recul en voyant son frère. Puis un faible sourire se dessina lentement sur ses traits tendu.

-Arcturus! Quel plaisir de te revoir! Mais entre mon frère! Fratty! Viens le décharger voyons!

L'Elfe se précipita sur le sorcier et le salua bien bas avant de le soulager de sa valise.

Arcturus laissa tomber toutes ses affaires dans les bras de l'Elfe qui vacilla sous le poids.

Puis il prit son frère dans ses bras pour lui faire l'accolade. Sirius y répondit à peine. Arcturus se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Que Violetta soit en train d'accoucher, il voulait bien le concevoir, mais Sirius n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

-Eh bien mon frère que se passe-t-il? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Violetta est en train d'accoucher.

Arcturus mima la surprise, et se tut un moment.

-Mais...

-Oui personne n'était au courant qu'elle était enceinte jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. Même Cygnus ne s'en est pas rendu compte! Tu penses! Peut-être même qu'elle ne le savait pas elle-même! Ce qui me semble bien improbable mais Hesper n'a pas arrêté de me dire que je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Selon elle, ce serait déjà arriver à certaines femmes. Elle m'a sorti tout un discours là-dessus! J'ai fini par me taire.

En même temps que Sirius donnait des explications à son petit frère, ils gagnèrent le salon où se trouvait Mrs Ursula Black, rouge, de colère sûrement, Lysandra Black qui semblait plus exaspérée qu'inquiète, trônant dans ses bras un bébé qui devait être Charis, Phineas Black, les mains jointes et les lèvres pincées assis sur le canapé. Sa sœur Elladora était à côté de lui et paraissait attendre que le temps passe.

-Arcturus! s'exclama sa mère en se précipitant sur lui. Tu es revenu!

Arcturus rendit son étreinte à sa mère. Malgré le sortilège de confusion qu'il avait pu lui lancer l'année passée, aucun tressaillement ou mouvement de recul ne le prit. Il s'était fait à cette idée de mentir depuis longtemps.

-Nous ne pouvons pas dire que tu arrives au bon moment, cette petite Violetta...

-TE VOILÀ ENFIN! s'écria Lysandra en essayant de saisir Arcturus par le col de sa robe.

Mais le sorcier s'écarta d'elle et n'eut même pas besoin de lui dire de s'éloigner de lui. Sa mère s'en chargeait déjà.

-Quand on ne sait pas garder son époux, Lysandra, on ne règle pas ses comptes en public!

Lysandra eut une moue choquée. Elle détourna la tête de façon hautaine, et reprit sa fille qu'elle avait posée dans les bras de la Tante Elladora.

Arcturus se retint de lui lancer un sourire méprisant, et se tourna vers son père.

-Comment vas-tu Père?

-Mal, très mal mon fils. Je ne sais pas ce que va devenir Poudlard après moi, soupira Phineas Nigellus.

-Père! Ne parlez pas de votre mort ainsi, le rouspéta gentiment Arcturus.

-Oh, à mon âge mon fils. Enfin.

Une sorte de crachotement retentit au dessus des sorciers. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la tapisserie ancestrale des Black ; chacun savait ce que ce bruit signifiait.

Un ou une autre Black était en train de voir le jour.

Et Arcturus croisait les doigts.

Il découvrirait dans quelques instants s'il était le père de cet enfant ou non. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'étudier de plus près ce genre de tapisserie dans les livres en Amérique, parce qu'on ne savait jamais. Si la tapisserie révélait que le futur bébé était le leur, que deviendrait Violetta? Et lui? Non, non. Si Violetta et lui devaient partir et laissaient leur enfants derrière eux, Arcturus n'était pas sûr que la sorcière y survive.

Il reporta son attention sur la tapisserie, et un sourire se dessina lentement sur son visage.

.

.oOo.

.

-Vas-y Violetta! C'est presque bon! s'exclama Hesper.

Violetta y alla de toutes ses forces un dernière fois. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. Etait-ce l'enfant d'Arcturus dont elle accouchait? Si oui, Cygnus s'en rendrait-il compte? Si oui, la tuerait-il? Si non, ne serait-elle pas trop déçue? Si non, pourrait-elle _aimer_ cet enfant?

Un cri la tira de ses pensées, un cri de bébé.

-C'est une petite fille! s'exclama Lydia en couvrant le nourrisson d'une serviette de toilette. Elle tendit directement le bébé à Violetta.

.

.oOo.

.

Les branches de l'arbre généalogique commençaient à s'enrouler sur elle même, elles commençaient à unir le prénom d'Arcturus à celui de Violetta, d'une liane plus épaisse, bien plus épaisse, que celle qui pouvait réunir son frère et Violetta ou encore lui-même et Lysandra.

En entendant les premiers murmures du côté de sa femme et de la Tante Elladora, Arcturus su qu'il ne devait plus attendra pour agir.

Il leva sa baguette, et immobilisa chaque personne de la pièce d'un discret sortilège informulé. Puis il s'approcha de la tapisserie et prit le temps d'observer son prénom et celui de la femme qu'il aimait et qui venait de lui offrir une fille, reliés. Il prit aussi le temps d'observer le prénom de cette fille.

Dorea.

Comme c'était doux. Peu Black, mais si tendre.

Don de la magie, littéralement. Violetta avait tant raison.

A regrets, il leva sa baguette et brouilla l'arbre.

- ** _Abscondo adulterium, abscondo pater, teneo speciem..._**

Cette petite fille née un 9 Janvier 1920 devint officiellement la fille de Cygnus Black deuxième du nom. Néanmoins, Arcturus savait et saurait toujours qu'officieusement, ce don de la Magie serait à jamais une fille d'amour, Sa fille d'amour.

.

.oOo.

Violetta attrapa sa fille et la posa immédiatement sur sa poitrine. Alors que la petite commençait goulument son premier repas, Violetta caressa sa petite tête couverte de fins cheveux noirs. Elle passa sa main sur ce petit corps recroquevillé contre elle. Le linge qui couvrait la petite glissa un peu, dévoilant une petite tâche sur la hanche droite, un peu comme si une plume d'encre brune avait bavé à cet endroit précis.

Des larmes dévalèrent le joues de la mère.

-Don de la Magie... murmura-t-elle tout bas.

-Pardon ? demanda Lydia en se penchant vers elle.

Violetta releva la tête vers sa meilleure amie.

Don de la Magie. Mais oui.

-Dorea Millicent Black, répéta-t-elle après s'être éclaircit la voix. Lydia, je te présente ta filleule.

La bouche de Lydia forma un "o" parfait quelques secondes, avant que de multiples larmes de joies ne dévalent à son tour ses joues.

-Moi? murmura-t-elle difficilement, regardant tour à tour Violetta, Hesper et le nouveau né.

Violetta hocha la tête, jetant une nouvelle fois un coup d'œil à la petite tâche de naissance.

Arcturus avait la même.

.

. **oOo**.

.

Verdict? ^^


	8. Chapitre 8 - Adieu mon petit (Part1sur2)

Encore désolé pour ce retard de... NEUF JOURS! Je n'arrivais pas à finir ce chapitre, alors je le coupe en deux. En espérant que le petit OS vous ait fait patienter... Merci à **Miss Homme Enceinte 2** , **MarlyMcKinnon** et **fanHPTW** pour leur reviews. Et bonne lecture!

 **Disclaimer** : La Famille Black ne m'appartient pas, ni le monde magique de J. K. Rowling.

.

. **oOo**.

.

Chapitre 8, Adieu mon petit (Partie 1/2)

 _Huit ans et demi plus tard,_

 _Fin Juillet 1928,_

Violetta pinça les lèvres.

Cedrella et Marius jouaient tranquillement dans le salon. Ces deux-là étaient inséparables. Lorsqu'on voyait l'un, on pouvait être sûr que l'autre était dans les parages. C'était presque comme si ils étaient reliés par un lien invisible. On plaisantait souvent sur le fait qu'ils pourraient passer pour des jumeaux. Tous deux le cheveu noir et bouclé, la peau pâle et des yeux rivalisant avec la pureté de l'eau douce. Ils avaient jusqu'à ce même petit sourire supérieur que seuls les purs Black savent maîtriser à la perfection.

Violetta était fière de son fils. Et elle l'aimait aussi. Même si...

Non, elle pouvait encore se tromper. Il lui fallait attendre juste un peu avant d'être sûre de sa crainte.

Son visage se détendit en voyant son fils se pencher vers sa cousine, comme s'il était en train de lui faire une confidence.

Marius avait ce don de conter les histoires, aussi bien qu'elle-même, lui avait dit Hesper. Une vague de fierté avait traversé la sorcière. Son fils lui ressemblait à elle, pas à Cygnus.

Violetta revint au moment présent. Pourvu que ce qu'elle craignait ne se vérifiasse pas. Pourvu que...

Un hibou entra par la fenêtre du salon entre-ouverte.

Un hibou de Poudlard.

Contenant une enveloppe.

Un seul hibou, une seule enveloppe.

Violetta fut sur ses pieds en mois d'un centième de seconde.

-Marius! Viens ici mon chéri, dit-elle brusquement à son fils.

-Mais Mère, regarde c'est un hiboux de Poudlard! Il vient pour Cedrella! Il va arriver pour moi aussi! Je dois l'attendre!

-Marius, viens ici tout de suite!

Le petit se leva face au visage sévère de sa mère. Violetta lui prit la main, et monta avec lui dans sa petite chambre.

-Ne bouge pas chéri, je reviens. Si quelqu'un entre, tu te caches sous le lit, compris? Qui que ce soit! Même si c'est père ou Cedrella. Compris?

-Oui Mère, acquiesça-t-il.

Violetta couru presque jusqu'à sa propre chambre, luttant contre les larmes, et attrapa le sac de voyage qu'elle avait sorti ce matin même. Elle revint rapidement dans la chambre de son deuxième fils, et le trouva là, assis sur son lit, l'attendant sagement.

-Personne n'est venu Mère, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-C'est bien. Bon, on va faire vite, dit-elle simplement, espérant que sa voix ne craquait pas.

La sorcière ouvrit l'armoire de son fils, et en sortit des robes qu'elle plia rapidement et qu'elle fourra dans le sac. Elle vida ainsi l'armoire. Puis elle s'approcha de l'étagère qui comportait quelques livres et des parchemins d'histoires que Marius avait fait seul ou avec elle. Elle en prit le plus possible et remplit le sac, qui soumit à un sortilège d'Extension indétectable ne fut même pas rempli. Rester concentrée sur la tache, ne pas penser...

Son fils la regarda sans rien faire, comme si inconsciemment il comprenait que sa mère n'avait pas le temps de lui répondre.

Violetta, après avoir soumis le sac à un sortilège d'Allègement, s'en saisit d'une main, et de l'autre attrapa celle de son fils. Sa petite main chaude la rassura, un peu.

-Nous allons sortir dehors pour transplaner. Lorsque nous passerons dans la maison, tu ne diras rien, et tu ne feras rien, compris? dit-elle à son fils après s'être agenouillée devant lui, les yeux vitreux.

-Oui Mère. Mais...

-Pas de mais Marius.

Violetta rangea sa baguette dans sa manche gauche, se releva en tremblant, et tira son fils hors de la petite chambre.

Elle arpenta le couloir, sursautant à chaque craquement.

Violetta déglutit. Vite, il fallait faire vite. Alors qu'elle posait sa main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, une voix grave retentit derrière elle.

-Violetta?

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle tombe sur Sirius? Ou plutôt pourquoi Sirius lui tombait-il dessus?

Elle baissa son regard vers Marius. Son fils la regardait dans les yeux, attendant son indication. Elle posa son doigt sur ses lèvres. Chut.

-Oui Sirius? demanda-t-elle en se retournant, cachant toujours son fils à la vue de son beau-frère.

-Tu sors? demanda-t-il perplexe.

-Juste quelques instants, je reviens vite, répliqua-t-elle en se raclant la gorge en sentant sa voix flancher.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et ouvrit la porte, poussa doucement son fils dehors et referma violemment derrière eux. Elle eut à peine le temps de voir la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau, qu'elle avait déjà transplaner.

Ils arrivèrent dans _Winter's Road_.

-Mère, peux-tu m'expliquer...

-Pas tout de suite mon chéri.

Violetta chercha le numéro 7. Elle le trouva facilement, même si son fils ne devait pas le voir.

Elle tira sur sa main, le menant devant une porte qu'il ne voyait pas.

-Ne bouge pas.

Elle lâcha à peine deux secondes la main de son fils pour tinter la cloche de la maison de Phineus.

-Mère, pourquoi sommes-nous entre deux maisons? demanda Marius.

-Attends mon chéri.

Et ils attendirent. Violetta sentait un frisson de tension remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Que Phineus se dépêche! Elle serait plus tranquille une fois à l'intérieur.

Violetta entendit une clé tourner dans la serrure, et la porte s'ouvrit sur une petite femme blonde, sans doute une moldue à sa robe coupée de façon étrange. Violetta aurait pu croire s'être trompée, mais Marius ne voyait pas cette maison, c'est que c'était bien ici.

-Bonjour! s'exclama joyeusement la petite femme blonde. Oh vous êtes sans doute une amie de Phineus... commenta-t-elle en la détaillant. Mrs?

-Violetta, dites lui simplement Violetta, répondit la sorcière en jetant un coup d'œil nerveux derrière elle.

-Mère, demanda Marius en chuchotant, pourquoi parles-tu au mur?

-Chut Marius, je t'expliquerais après.

La petite femme blonde se tenait toujours sur le seuil de la porte, et les regardait attendrie.

-Mrs... commença Violetta.

-Black-Lux, mais appelez-moi Lisbeth.

Violetta manqua de s'étouffer. Serait-ce la _femme_ de Phineus?

-Euh oui, Lisbeth, pouvez vous appeler Phineus, Marius ne voit pas la maison.

-Oh oui! Je me dépêche!

Elle ferma la porte et Violetta serra un peu plus la main de Marius, habitée par une tension sans nom. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur Phineus cette fois-ci.

Le sorcier avait toujours ses cheveux abondants portés en catogan, mais les ravages du temps les avaient fait viré au poivre et sel. Son visage s'était émacié avec les années, mais ses yeux, eux, n'avaient pas changé. Toujours aussi sombres, mais toujours aussi perçants.

-Violetta, dit-il enfin en détachant bien chaque syllabe.

-Phineus. Puis-je entrer s'il te plaît? demanda-t-elle en déglutissant difficilement.

-Bien sûr, dit-il le visage impassible.

Violetta le regarda s'effacer pour la laisser entrer.

-Euh Phineus, Marius ne...

-Ah oui, il ne voit pas la maison.

Le sorcier sortit de la maison, laissant à loisir Marius contempler la bâtisse. En effet, en sortant ainsi devant le jeune garçon, Phineus lui avait révélé la maison, cachée par le sortilège de Fidelitas.

Violetta n'attendit pas longtemps avant de tirer sur la main de son fils pour les faire entrer. Ils débouchèrent dans un petit hall décoré de tentures sombres, et de photos mouvantes et non mouvantes. Violetta resta un moment bloquée sur ce phénomène étrange. Pourquoi ces personnages ne bougeaient-ils pas? Avant de se rappeler pourquoi elle était ici.

-Phineus, il faudrait que je m'entretienne avec toi, mais...

Violetta ne pu finir sa phrase. La petite femme blonde refit son apparition, courant derrière une petite fille qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, mis à part les yeux. Elle avait les mêmes yeux sombres que Phineus. Sa fille?

-Mimosa! s'exclama Phineus. Je t'avais dit de rester en haut!

-Mais Père! Vous n'avez pas fini de me lire l'histoire de La Fontaine de la Bonne Fortune!

Violetta lutta contre un haut le cœur. Phineus avait une femme moldue, et une fille de Sang-mêlé. Lui, un Black... Comment avait-il pu tomber si... bas? Elle lui savait des penchants pour les droits des Moldus, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait été renié, mais jusque là...

Elle déglutit difficilement. Elle ne pouvait pas le juger. Non, elle n'était pas là pour elle, mais pour son fils.

Elle respira un grand coup.

-Tiens, Marius sait bien très bien lire. N'est-ce pas? Il peut te finir l'histoire si tu le veux?

La petite fille fit un sourire éclatant à son fils, et Violetta le poussa doucement dans le dos.

-Vraiment? Marius, c'est cela? Tu veux bien, dis?

Violetta lui fit un signe de tête encourageant et Marius se dirigea vers la petite fille qui lui tendait un livre de contes.

-Tu les surveilles Lisbeth? Je dois parler avec Violetta.

-Pas de soucis!

La petite femme blonde les suivit en souriant. Violetta dût la suivre des yeux plus que nécessaire, car Phineus prit la parole un peu brusquement.

-Oui, c'est ma femme. Et oui, elle est moldue.

Violetta déglutit difficilement et le suivit sans un mot.

Phineus entra dans ce qui avait tout l'air d'un bureau. La parquet au sol était le même que dans les autres salles, d'un brun doré qui illuminait la pièce, les mur étaient remplis de livres et de parchemins. Le bureau quand à lui, au centre et face à la porte d'entrée, était de bois de chêne, Violetta pouvait le voir facilement. Bien que bon nombre de parchemins s'y trouvait, le tout était rangé. Toute la pièce en elle-même était rangée.

Le sorcier s'assit derrière son bureau, et invita Violetta à s'assoir en face de lui. La sorcière ne se fit pas prier, et s'installa sur le fauteuil en velours bleu roi, le sac de voyage posé à ses pieds. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux quelques minutes. Violetta ne savait comment amener le sujet.

\- Tu as une bien jolie enfant.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. Ne pas pleurer.

\- Quel âge-t-elle ?

\- Mimosa vient d'avoir ses neuf ans.

Violetta chercha en vain à parler de Marius.

\- Et Lisbeth? lâcha-t-elle.

\- Quoi Lisbeth? demanda Phineus en croisant ses mains sous son menton.

\- Vous êtes mariés depuis longtemps?

Phineus la considéra un moment avant qu'un rictus ne gagne ses lèvres.

\- Ne fait pas semblant de t'intéresser à des choses auxquelles tu ne portes aucun intérêt. Ou d'être aimable avec quelqu'un comme _moi_. Nous savons tous les deux pourquoi tu es là.

Violetta se força à ne pas baisser le regard.

\- Me garderas-tu Marius ?

Phineus pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu renies même ton Cracmol de fils? demanda Phineus avec un mépris évident.

Violetta prit le temps de choisir ses mots.

\- Je le protège de Cygnus.

Phineus plissa les yeux. Il laissa passer un autre silence.

\- Viendras-tu le voir ?

\- Autant que possible, répliqua Violetta.

Elle sentit glisser une larme le long de sa joue, qu'elle essuya prestement. Son petit Marius, ce petit garçon qu'elle avait porté pendant neuf mois... Etait un Cracmol! Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'au sang. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle souffla un peu fort pour se calmer. Elle pleurerait plus tard, pour l'instant, elle devait s'occuper de l'avenir de son fils. Le sorcier la détailla sans aucune gène.

\- Soit. On racontera que mon neveux de ma campagne natale est venu chez moi pour faire de belles études en...

\- Littérature, le coupa Violetta.

Phineus s'arrêta de parler quelques instants.

\- Littérature? demanda-t-il curieux.

\- Marius adore lire et raconter des histoires ! Nous écrivons souvent ensemble et l'histoire le passionne et...

Violetta s'interrompit devant le sourire triste de Phineus. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser? Qu'elle aimait son fils? Il fallait être inhumains pour ne pas aimer ses propres enfants.

-Littérature, histoire et latin dans ce cas?

Violetta hocha la tête. Puis elle se mordit les lèvres comme hésitant à parler.

-Tu t'en occuperas bien? murmura-t-elle sans le regarder dans les yeux.

-J'essaierai, dit-il après s'être éclaircie la gorge.

La sorcière se saisit du sac de voyage et se leva du fauteuil. Elle le tendit à Phineus qui s'était entre temps levé et avait fait le tour du bureau.

-Ce sont ses robes, et ses quelques effets personnels. Je n'ai pas pu tout emporter, aussi s'il venait à lui manquer une chose, qu'il m'envoie un hibou.

Phineus se saisit du sac sans rien dire.

-Je pourrais lui parler, lui expliquer juste avant de...

-Violetta, regarde-moi, la coupa-t-il.

Violetta tourna doucement la tête vers lui, levant les yeux au ciel pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Sa figure était déformée par la tristesse, et elle clignait trop des yeux pour paraître naturelle. Elle souffla un peu pour se calmer, mais cela ne lui servit qu'à faire monter un sanglot.

Elle ne savait même plus vraiment ce qu'elle faisait. Son fils était un Cracmol! Elle qui les méprisait, et les méprisait toujours, elle continuait d'aimer son fils, d'un amour tendre et maternel. Elle ne se comprenait plus elle-même dans ses convictions. Mais tout ce qu'elle savait à travers ce maelström de confusion, c'est qu'elle l'aimait, son petit Marius.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu? demanda finalement Phineus. Marius est toujours ton fils.

-Tu ne comprends pas! s'exclama-t-elle, les larmes dévalant véritablement ses joues à présent. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il est qui me dérange! Il est mon fils! Mais ce qu'il va devenir! Je ne le verrai presque plus, car je doute de pouvoir échapper à Cygnus après ce... cette...

Elle se cacha le visage entre ses mains, et tourna le dos à son beau-frère dans un ultime acte de pudeur. Elle qui s'était promise de ne pas craquer ici, voilà qu'elle pleurait à présent toutes les larmes de son corps dans ce bureau.

-Violetta... tenta doucement Phineus.

-Quoi encore? Tu vas me dire que tu m'avais prévenue? Que si je t'avais écoutée je n'en serais pas là? s'énerva-t-elle, la douleur parlant à sa place.

-Non, répliqua-t-il calmement. Je voulais savoir justement ce que Cygnus devenait.

-Comment Cygnus? demanda-t-elle effarée qu'il lui pose une telle question avec tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

-Votre relation, j'entends.

Violetta se mordit les lèvres en se rappelant de quelle façon il avait réagit le mois dernier lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche.

Elle le lui disait souvent. Presque toujours en fait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas toujours se refuser à lui, car après, il se serait mis à douter d'elle. Comme ce soir-là d'ailleurs.

-Non, Cygnus, pas ce soir, avait-elle dit en s'éloignant un peu plus du centre de lit.

-Violetta, lui avait-il susurré au creux de l'oreille, tu es ma femme, dois-je te rappeler?

-Cygnus...

-Devrais-je croire que tu as un amant? lui cracha-t-il presque dessus.

-Non, je suis juste fatiguée...

-Tu es toujours fatiguée! avait-il commencé à s'énerver.

-S'il te plaît!

Elle avait à peine laisser sortir un son de sa bouche, sachant par avance qu'elle perdrait face à lui. Elle aurait pu trouver des solutions une potion à lui donner de l'urticaire dès qu'il aurait pu la toucher, mais qu'aurait-il fait à la place? _Doloris_? Elle l'en pensait tout à fait capable. La seule chose qu'elle aurait vraiment pu faire, c'est lui jeter un sortilège de Saucisson. Mais ces sortilège de Défense, elle les maîtrisait mal. Et qu'aurait-il fait la nuit suivante? Elle l'avait déjà menacer il y a une dizaine d'années, allant jusqu'à l'envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste dans un état critique.

Tout ça pour quoi? Elle serait toute sa vie enchaînée à lui... Heureusement qu'elle avait ses enfants et Arcturus.

-Bien, répondit-elle à Phineus. C'est bien.

Il soupira en secouant la tête, comme si le mot bien, ne pouvant qualifier une relation, disait à lui seul combien la situation était loin d'avoir changée.

A penser à autre chose, ses larmes s'étaient enfin taries.

-Je vais parler à Marius, puis je rentrerai 12, Square Grimmaurd.

-Allons-y.

Il lui ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer. Puis il la conduisit dans un petit salon dans lequel se trouvait Mimosa et Lisbeth. Marius était en train de leur faire la lecture, debout, devant elles.

-Mère, dit-il en lui faisant un signe de main.

-Viens ici mon chéri, dit-elle doucement sentant déjà sa gorge se nouer de nouveau.

Marius tendit le livre de contes à la petite Mimosa, et s'approcha de sa mère. Les autres, après un signe de Phineus sortirent du salon. Ils étaient seuls, et Violetta ne savait comment expliquer la situation à Marius.

Elle s'agenouilla pour être à son niveau. Elle regarda ses yeux clairs, ses joues bien rondes, remit en place ses cheveux noirs. Comment pouvait-elle l'abandonner ici?

-Mon chéri, il faut que je t'explique ce qu'il va se passer. Tu...

-J'ai compris mère, la coupa-t-il, la voix tremblante. Je suis un... un... un... Cracmol, n'est-ce pas?

Elle resta sans voix. Il avait peur, c'est cela. Mais de quoi? d'elle? de lui-même?

-Marius...

-Je le sais depuis plus longtemps que tu ne le crois, continua-t-il sans tenir compte de son intervention, des larmes coulant sur son visage juvénile. Je t'avais bien vu agiter ta baguette lorsque tout le monde croyait que je faisais léviter des livres. Je voyais ce petit plis se former sur ton front dès que tu me regardais, poursuivit-il en frottant de son petit pouce ce fameux ride sur le front de sa mère. J'ai tout de même espéré, voulant à tout prix croire qu'un Black ne pouvait-être un Cracmol.

Le visage de Violetta, comme celui de son fils était ravagé par les larmes. Ce petit avait trop de maturité pour son âge. Il n'aurait jamais du avoir vécu toutes ces questions, toutes ces tensions intérieures.

-Je sais aussi que père sera fou de rage et qu'il te frappera lorsque tu rentreras.

-Quoi? s'exclama Violetta en ouvrant ses grands yeux vitreux.

-Un soir où je te cherchais parce que j'avais un problème avec une histoire, alors que j'aurais du dormir j'ai entre-ouvert la porte de ta chambre, et j'ai vu père qui...

-Tais-toi Marius! s'exclama Violetta.

Son fils... Comment n'avait-elle pu ne pas s'en rendre compte?

-Je ne comprenais pas! s'exclama le petit, couvrant la voix de sa mère. J'en ai parlé à mon Parrain. Oncle Arcturus a serré les poings si fort que j'ai cru qu'il allait exploser. Puis il m'a dit que jamais un homme ne devait faire de mal à sa femme, puis il m'a fait promettre de n'en parler à personne, même pas à toi.

-Mon chéri...

Violetta le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre son cœur. Marius répondit à son étreinte avec force.

-Je t'aime fort mère... lui murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

-Moi aussi mon petit Marius, répondit-elle aussi bas.

Elle lui embrassa la joue, l'autre joue, le bout du nez et enfin tendrement le front avant d'encadrer son visage de ses deux mains.

-Tu vas rester ici mon chéri, avec Phineus, sa femme et Mimosa. Je ferai tout mon possible pour venir te voir, c'est promis. Je me suis arrangée avec ton Oncle, tu étudieras la littérature, le latin et l'histoire.

-Chez les Moldus? demanda Marius.

-Oui... murmura Violetta, se retenant de faire un commentaire.

Marius hocha simplement la tête.

-Marius...

-Non, c'est bien.

Violetta le serra une dernière fois dans ses bras. Puis elle se leva, et sortit du salon sans entendre son fils dire :

"Tu verras Mère, un jour, je publierai un livre."

.

.oOo.

.

Violetta quitta Phineus et Lisbeth sans même les regarder dans les yeux, tant le chagrin la minait. Traversant les pièces le plus vite possible, elle avait la tête baissée, et ne parvenait pas à reprendre son calme. Phineus ne lui fait aucune remarque en lui ouvrant la porte, et Lisbeth préféra s'éloigner d'elle.

À peine fut elle dehors, qu'elle transplana sans avoir dit un mot.

Elle arriva dans un parc sorcier de la périphérie londonienne où elle avait l'habitude de se rendre avec Arcturus depuis de nombreuses années. Aujourd'hui, elle avait besoin de calme, et de se souvenir de bons moments passés afin d'être en mesure d'affronter l'avenir, et surtout le reste de l'après-midi. Elle en tremblait déjà.

Elle trouva le banc sur lequel ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'installer avec Arcturus. Un maigre sourire gagna ses lèvres sèches. Elle avait encore beaucoup dans son malheur ; il lui restait son Pollux qui lui avait donné deux beaux petits-enfants, sa petite Cassiopeia qui entrerait en troisième année à Poudlard et qui était d'une beauté à couper le souffle et enfin, enfin, sa petite princesse, son cadeau magique : sa petite Dorea.

Cette fillette était un amour.

Cygnus avait crié, frappé, lancé des sorts. Mais Dorea était née, et rien ne pourrait lui enlever son bébé. Plus douce qu'une mère, d'une patience avec les plus jeunes à toute épreuve, sa fille n'avait que des qualités, car en plus d'avoir un caractère irréprochable, elle avait des traits d'une extrême finesse et un visage des plus harmonieux. Ses yeux étaient d'opale, ses cheveux de jais avec cette fâcheuse tendance à ne jamais tenir en place. Ce dernier trait de caractère, lui venait de Violetta elle-même.

Assise sur ce banc, la sorcière se prit la tête entre les mains cherchant des arguments inutiles à donner à Cygnus ou aux autres. Peine perdue, elle était dans un si grand effroi, qu'elle peinait à relier deux pensées cohérentes.

Ce fut le bruit d'une chouette qui la ramena à la réalité. Le volatile vint se poser à côté d'elle. Il tenait dans son bec un parchemin fermé par un sceau de cire rouge. Il y était écrit son prénom avec une encre noire. Le V était fait de telle façon, que Violetta sut immédiatement que la lettre venait d'Arcturus.

 _Ma douce,_

 _Il faut que tu rentres! Nous sommes tous inquiets, moi en particulier! Cygnus fait les cents pas dans le salon où nous nous trouvons tous, dans un silence morbide. J'ai juste pu m'éclipser quelques temps pour t'écrire ce billet. Je me répète, mais par pitié, rentre vite!_

 _Je t'aime,_

 _A.B._

Violetta se mordit les lèvres, empêchant presque ses larmes de couler.

Elle devait rentrer. Pour Pollux, pour Cassiopeia, pour Dorea, pour Walburga, pour Alphard et pour Arcturus un peu aussi. Pour tous ces êtres qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimaient, il fallait qu'elle rentre 12, Square Grimmaurd.

Alors, elle transplana.

.

.oOo.

.

Elle atterrit directement dans le salon, où elle eut à peine le temps de voir tout le monde sursauter que Cygnus lui sautait dessus.

-Où est-il? Où l'as-tu mis? OU EST-IL? s'écria-t-il en lui agrippant le bras.

-Cygnus! s'exclama-t-elle, désemparée. Arrête!

Elle s'effondra à terre sous le son retentissant d'une gifle. Elle porta la main à sa joue en étouffant un cri. Alors c'est ici que cette fois-ci il laisserait sortir sa colère? Devant sa Grand-tante et ses frères et belles-sœurs? Ce ne serait plus son secret, mais celui de toute cette famille? Le voulait-elle? Voulait-elle passer pour la pauvre Violetta qui a épousé le pire des frères Black auprès d'Hesper? Voulait-elle passer pour le sorcière battue comme une sale moldue aux yeux des autres? Voulait-elle effrayer sa belle-fille en lui montrant ce à quoi pourrait bien ressembler Pollux dans plusieurs années?

Voulait-elle que l'on apprenne sa vie?

Non, définitivement non. Elle avait vécu depuis tant d'années dans le mensonge, elle ne savait pas faire autrement. C'était ainsi, et elle ne voulait pas que ses propres enfants apprennent la _chose_.

-Cygnus!

Ce n'était pas elle qui avait crié. C'était Arcturus. Pourvu qu'il ne le tue pas, qu'il ne dévoile rien, pria-t-elle dans sa tête.

-Mais arrête! renchérit-il.

-Quoi? s'écria Cygnus. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? La façon dont je gère ma famille te déplaît? Tu n'es qu'un artiste Arcturus! Tu ne comprends pas ces choses! Ce... cet enfant, ce MONSTRE! Elle a eu une aberration de la nature!

Un silence glacial fit écho à sa déclaration.

Violetta se releva avec difficulté. Elle se força à ne pas regarder Arcturus, et jeta à coup au mur. La tapisserie fumait où jadis se tenait le nom de Marius Black. La sorcière reporta son regard sur son époux.

-Ne nous donne pas en spectacle, Cygnus. Nous sommes déjà suffisamment humiliés.

Elle n'avait pas honte de Marius! Du moins, il lui semblait qu'elle n'en avait pas honte. Elle ne préférait pas se poser cette question. C'était son fils, mais... C'était tout de même son fils!

Que Diable pouvait-elle y faire? A quoi sa... condition de Cracmol était-elle due? Le sort que Cygnus lui avait lancé? A plus de cinq mois de grossesse? Les relations qu'elle avait entretenues avec Arcturus? Oui, mais Dorea était une sorcière, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. La petite faisait fréquemment exploser les miroirs depuis quelques années.

Alors qu'avait-elle mal fait?

Elle sentit son nez la chatouiller, et elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour contenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

Elle ignora les regards des autres sur elle.

Cygnus lui attrapa le bras et elle n'opposa aucune résistance lorsqu'ils montèrent les escaliers vers leur maudite chambre. Lieu qui lui imposait des sentiment contradictoires ; les heures de tortures infligées par Cygnus, comme les temps de plaisir et de passion offerts par Arcturus.

Le chemin jusqu'à cette fameuse chambre ne lui avait jamais paru aussi long. Les murs lui semblaient bien plus sombres qu'à l'ordinaire, et le sol craquait certainement plus fort également. Elle sentait la poigne de Cygnus sur son bras se resserrer. A quoi aurait-elle droit cette fois-ci?

Le sorcier la poussa sans ménagement dans la chambre, et claqua la porte derrière eux.

Violetta tomba à genoux au centre de la pièce, et ne put que le regarder tourner autour d'elle rageusement. Elle finit par tenter de se relever, mais fut aussitôt fauchée par un sort de Cygnus qui lui entailla le genou droit et la força à retourner au sol dans un cri de douleur.

-Tu n'es qu'une petite traînée! Avec quelle vermine as-tu fricoté?

-Personne, murmura-t-elle inutilement entre deux sanglots.

Un trait de lumière rouge fila à travers la chambre et entailla les avant-bras de Violetta, ramenés contre elle. Elle cria une nouvelle fois, sentant un liquide chaud s'écouler jusqu'au sol.

-A quel misérable as-tu laissé ton corps qui m'appartient?! hurla-t-il.

-Aucun! s'exclama-t-elle aussi fort qu'elle le put.

Une fumée noire sortit de la baguette de Cygnus, et les mains de Violetta l'absorbèrent. Ses doigts bougèrent tout seul, tremblant, griffant le sol. Elle sentit ses ongles se retourner et s'arracher de ses doigts, lui arrachant hurlements d'épouvante et de souffrance.

Elle vit vaguement Cygnus se placer derrière elle. Il lui saisit les cheveux avec violence, et tira sa tête en arrière. Il se pencha pour lui chuchoter avec une colère froide :

-Marius ne peut être mon fils. Un Black ne peut être un infâme Cracmol!

Il relâcha sa tête avec tant de brutalité qu'elle faillit s'assommer sur le sol. Violetta ne pensait plus, ne réfléchissait plus. Elle était en train de craquer. Sa respiration s'accélérait, elle angoissait. Elle ne savait pas c'était pour quoi. A cause de Cygnus? Pour Marius? Pour ce qu'adviendrait ses enfants s'il la tuait aujourd'hui? _Il ne te tuera pas tout de même!_ pensa-t-elle mi-inquiète, mi-cynique.

Et sa respiration qui ne ralentissait pas. Elle avait conscience de la présence de Cygnus proche d'elle, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Il la briserait un peu plus, coifferait son chapeau, et sortirait sans rien laisser paraître.

On lui saisit le bras pour la redresser. Il appuya son dos contre le lit à baldaquin, et approcha une fiole de potion de sa bouche. La potion n'avait ni odeur, ni couleur. Il n'y avait pas tant de potion de ce type ; du _Veritaserum_! Violetta se débattit malgré sa difficulté à respirer. S'il lui faisait avouer sa liaison avec Arcturus?

-Tiens-toi tranquille! Il me faut vérifier...

Il avait réussi à lui attraper la mâchoire, et appuyait sur ses joues, la forçant à ouvrir la bouche. Violetta ne put même pas recracher le liquide, il lui maintenait la bouche fermée.

-Avec quelle honteuse salissure as-tu fricoté? s'écria-t-il en la fixant de ses yeux fous.

Elle tenta en vain se taire mais un mot qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas franchit ses lèvres.

-Aucune!

Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse. Comment se faisait-il... Mais oui! Arcturus n'était en rien une "honteuse salissure" pour Cygnus!

-Par Serpentard! Mais c'est invraisemblable! Quel sort lui as-tu donc jeté?! s'énerva-t-il en lui décochant un coup de poing sur la joue.

-Aucun!

La réponse fila aussi vite que la première.

-Où est cette opprobre de la nature?!

Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Le Sortilège de _Fidelitas_ l'empêchait sûrement de répondre. Peut-être était-elle sauvée finalement?..

Elle sentit Cygnus la repousser. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même, la respiration saccadée, les joues maculées de larmes. Rapidement, elle détendit ses membres, se retrouvant en étoile au sol. La porte claqua sous la sortie de Cygnus la faisant sursauter.

 _Tu vois, il ne t'a pas tuée!_ pensa-t-elle sarcastique, juste avant de sombrer dans les limbes de l'inconscience.

.

. **oOo**.

.

Verdict? La suite pendant les vacances normalement...


	9. Chapitre 9 - Adieu mon petit (Part2sur2)

Hello! Bonne année 2016 à tous! Plein de joie, de bonheur, d'amour et tout et tout! En espérant que vos fêtes ce soient bien passées et que les vous ne soyez pas trop tristes de la fin des vacances... J'aurais voulu poster ce chapitre hier, mais je n'avais pas mon ordinateur... Sniff... Mais le voici!

Merci pour vos **reviews** !

Disclaimer : La Famille Black appartient à J.

.

 **.oOo.**

.

Chapitre 9, Adieu mon petit (Partie 2/2)

 _Quelques heures plus tard, ce même jour_ ,

Violetta se rendit au salon, prête à faire face aux regards piteux des membres de sa famille. Il ne s'y trouvait que les femmes de la famille : la Tante Elladora, sa belle-mère Ursula, Lysandra, la brave Hesper, la douce Melania et sa propre belle-fille Irma. Elles étaient en train de boire le thé et de manger des scones.

-Violetta! s'exclama Hesper. Ma foi, tu as fait fort vite pour endormir les petites!

-Lucretia et Dorea sont des amours, une histoire est à peine finie, qu'elle dorment déjà, la rassura Violetta.

-Des histoires, soupira Lysandra, quel âge a ta fille déjà? Ah oui, huit ans...

-Justement Lysandra, à huit ans, les enfants ont besoin d'histoires! De plus, tu es bien mal placée pour parler ainsi, tes filles réclament toujours des histoires le soir après les repas... répliqua Hesper.

-Charis n'en demande jamais! s'insurgea Lysandra.

-Mais elle les écoute tout de même!

-Mais pas du tout!

-Je t'assure qui si et...

-Suffit! s'écria la Tante Elladora.

Violetta soupira discrètement en s'asseyant. Hesper et Lysandra se prenaient de plus en plus le bec, si bien qu'une pièce ne pouvait être silencieuse lorsqu'elles s'y trouvaient toutes les deux.

-Vous êtes impossibles toutes les deux! continua la veuve Ursula Black. Mais comment as-tu fait toutes ces années Elladora? Phineas n'étant plus de ce monde depuis 1925, voilà près de trois ans que je dois supporter vos querelles incessantes, et inutiles, et j'en suis déjà lasse! Veuillez à l'avenir vous tenir! Regarde ta belle-fille Hesper, tu la fatigues!

La pauvre Melania qui était en train de bailler derrière sa main, rougit de s'être faite prendre par l'acariâtre belle-mère de sa propre belle-mère. Si elle avait été du même âge qu'Elladora et Ursula, Violetta était sûre qu'elle aurait dit tout haut que c'était Mrs Ursula elle-même qui la fatiguait.

Afin d'éviter une gêne trop longue à sa belle-fille, Hesper interrompit le malaise.

-Violetta, veux-tu du thé?

-Volontiers Hesper.

Elle claqua des doigts et Fratty transplana à côté des canapés. L'Elfe salua bien bas les sorcières et servit une tasse de thé avant de disparaître de nouveau.

Au grand soulagement de Violetta, ni la Tante Elladora, ni l'amère Ursula Black ne firent de remarque quant à son ménage avec Cygnus. Si bien que l'horloge du salon sonna rapidement l'heure de ce qu'on appelle communément la fin de la sieste infantile. Melania, fidèle à elle-même, se leva toute en douceur du fauteuil, suivit de près par Irma.

Violetta aimait beaucoup sa belle-fille. Malgré la maladresse chronique dont elle faisait preuve; Irma avait du caractère et Violetta préférait cela. Ainsi, son fils ne la "dominerait" jamais trop, du moins, ne deviendrait-il jamais comme son père. La petite Walburga, du haut de ses trois ans, avait le même caractère, et c'était aussi une bonne chose.

En suivant les deux jeunes sorcières, Violetta se demanda où pouvait bien être Cedrella. La petite, habituellement, restait toujours jouer puis travailler dans la grande salle à manger avec Marius...

Elle réprima un sanglot en pensant à son fils.

Mais où pouvait bien être Cedrella?

En arpentant le couloir avec Melania pour gagner la chambre de leurs filles, Violetta entendit de longs sanglots venant de la chambre de la petite.

-Vas-y Melania, je te rejoins dans quelques minutes.

-Tu es sûre? demanda la jeune femme, qui n'avait pas entendu les pleurs.

-Mais oui. Et dis à Dorea que je l'emmène voir sa Marraine, qu'elle se prépare.

-Tu passeras le bonjour de ma part à Lydia dans ce cas! répondit la jeune mère en souriant.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement vers les portes du fond, et Violetta en profita pour entre-ouvrir celle à sa droite. Elle aperçu la petite Cedrella, fixant la fenêtre, ses longs cheveux noirs et bouclés habituellement tressés, pendant librement dans son dos. La lumière de l'après-midi semblait ne pas l'éblouir alors que Violetta peinait à regarder la fenêtre. Ses frêles épaules étaient secouées de sanglots.

Elle entra dans la chambre, et ferma la porte derrière elle, faisant sursauter sa filleule.

A la vue de sa Marraine, la jeune Cedrella se précipita vers elle, et entoura ses jambes de ses petits bras puissants. Violetta s'en dégagea doucement pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras.

-Chut, souffla-t-elle en caressant sa petite tête. Tante Violetta est là, Cedrella.

Elle porta la fillette jusqu'à son lit. Là, Violetta s'assit dessus et posa l'enfant sur ses propres genoux. Cedrella pleura longuement dans l'épaule de sa tante. Ses pleurs finirent par s'achever, laissant la possibilité à Violetta de voir le visage de sa filleule.

-Cedrella, dis-moi ce qui te chagrine tant, demanda-t-elle en murmurant.

-Où... est... Marius? bredouilla-t-elle.

Violetta sentit sa gorge se nouer.

-Je...

-Mère m'a dit que c'était un... un... un Cracmol... termina-t-elle dans un souffle.

Violetta ne dit rien, mais ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

-Marraine! s'exclama la petite.

Cedrella ne l'appelait ainsi que lorsqu'elle étaient toutes les deux et que quelque chose la tracassait grandement.

Violetta appuya le dos de sa main sur son front pour se calmer et redevenir maître de ses émotions.

-Alors c'est vrai... continua Cedrella, de nouvelles larmes dévalant ses joues. Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas dit au revoir? Lorsque j'ai demandé à Mère, elle m'a giflée et m'a dit que je ne le verrai jamais plus, qu'il n'existait plus. Que je ne devais plus prononcer le nom de cet... infâme Cracmol! Que sinon, elle me donnerait en pâture aux loups-garous et...

-Calme-toi! s'exclama Violetta alors qu'elle même sentait une crise de nerfs arriver.

La petite enfouit de nouveau son visage dans son épaule, et serra sa tante de ses petits bras.

-Marius est un Cracmol, oui, reprit calmement Violetta. Ne parle de lui à personne dans cette maison, sauf à moi si...

-Ou à moi.

Violetta et Cedrella tournèrent vivement la tête vers l'embrasure de la porte où se tenait Arcturus II. Le père de Cedrella, après avoir refermé derrière lui, il s'approcha des deux femmes, et s'assit à côté de Violetta. Il les entoura d'un bras et les serra contre lui, leur offrant cette odeur de menthe citronné qui lui était caractéristique. Cedrella ne fit aucune remarque sur cette proximité entre lui et Violetta, sans doute trop sous le choc du départ de Marius.

Sans lâcher Violetta, Arcturus poursuivit à l'intention de Cedrella :

-Si tu veux parler de lui, fait le à Violetta, ou à moi. Mais à personne d'autre. Tu me le promets? insista Arcturus.

-Bois de baguette, boule de cristal, si je mens qu'un Moremplis m'avale! clama solennellement la petite, un léger rire dans sa voix brisée par le chagrin.

-Cedrella! Mais qui t'as donc appris ceci? s'insurgea Violetta.

La petite eut un sourire penaud, et jeta un coup d'œil à son père qui levait les yeux au ciel innocemment.

-Arcturus enfin, mais qu'enseignes-tu donc à tes filles! s'exclama-t-elle.

Le dit Arcturus fit un clin d'œil à sa fille, et s'approcha de Violetta comme s'il était sur le point de l'embrasser avant de se reprendre. Les deux adultes se dévisagèrent un moment, conscients que cette scène ressemblait fort à une discussion familiale entre une fille et ses parents.

C'est Violetta qui se racla la gorge en première.

-J'emmène Dorea chez Lydia dans quelques instants. Puis je la laisserai, et j'irai me balader, dit-elle le plus naturellement possible.

-Vraiment? s'étonna faussement Arcturus. Je comptais sortir aujourd'hui, d'ici une petite heure.

Ils sourirent de concert, alors que la petite Cedrella sautait des genoux de sa tante.

.

.oOo.

.

-La Baguette Gourmande! s'exclama la jeune Dorea en entrant dans la cheminée du 12, Square Grimmaurd.

Violetta la suivit quelques secondes plus tard. Elle atterrit dans une vaste salle de restaurant. Une trentaine de tables couvertes de nappes d'un rose saumon avaient été dressées avec des couverts en or massifs. Violetta en savait quelque chose puisqu'elle avait de nombreuses fois aidé son amie Lydia à tout mettre en place, lorsqu'elle venait la voir pendant les vacances. Qu'elle était loin cette époque insouciante ! pensa-t-elle non sans une certaine nostalgie.

Dorea se tenait devant elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres, balayant avec excitation la salle du regard. Violetta la vit déchiffrer la devise familiale des Shafiq " _La passion conduit la vie_ " brodée sur les tapisseries moyenâgeuses pendues aux murs.

Lydia apparu enfin. Ses cheveux étaient cachés dans un carré de tissus, et sa robe, protégée par un tablier rose fleurit. Son visage s'illumina en découvrant l'identité de ses visiteurs.

-Ma filleule et ma meilleure amie! s'exclama-t-elle en accourant vers elles.

Elle attrapa Dorea dans ses bras qu'elle barbouilla de farine. Comme ses mains en était couvertes, Lydia était sans aucun doute en train de confectionner quelque gâteau.

Puis la petite femme ronde qu'elle était s'empara des mains de sa meilleure amie.

-Ma chère Violetta, comment vas-tu ? Cela doit bien faire trois semaines que j'attends ta venue!

Les mains de Violetta tremblèrent et Lydia s'en aperçut tout de suite. Elle fronça les sourcils et sans lâcher la main de sa meilleure amie, conduisit les deux sorcières dans sa cuisine.

-Regarde ce que j'étais sur le point de t'ensorceler, ma filleule! s'exclama la cuisinière en ôtant un grande plaque en métal du feu d'un sortilège de lévitation.

Le moule se posa en douceur sur le plan de travail en bois. D'un mouvement souple du poignet, Lydia fit sauter chaque petit gâteau de sa place, les laissant retomber en un "piouf" sonore dans un plat sorti à cet effet. Dorea applaudit en riant aux éclats, contente de cette démonstration. Lydia amena à elle la ganache au chocolat qui fondait délicatement sur le feu et en recouvra le dessus des gâteaux. Un autre coup de baguette pour tout faire tenir et refroidir un peu, et elle posa le plat devant Dorea sur la grande table centrale.

-Tu m'en diras des nouvelles! s'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant à l'autre bout avec Violetta.

Elle regarda un instant affectueusement sa filleule déguster les petits gâteaux puis s'adressa à son amie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas Violetta ?

La sorcière tenta tant bien que mal d'ouvrir la bouche mais rien ne sortit. Lydia était sa meilleure amie, elle lui laissa le temps qu'il lui fallait.

-C'est Marius... commença la sorcière.

-Oh oui! Il était heureux de recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard aujourd'hui? s'enthousiasma Lydia.

Quelque chose se brisa une fois de plus à l'intérieur de Violetta, et elle baissa la tête. Un coup d'œil à Dorea lui apprit que sa fille ne faisait heureusement pas attention à elles.

-Violetta?.. s'inquiéta Lydia.

La mère redressa sa tête, dont les yeux brillaient de larmes. Lydia ouvrit de grands yeux et encadra vivement le visage de sa meilleure amie de ses deux mains, cherchant frénétiquement un quelconque indice qui pourrait se cacher dans les traits de ce visage meurtri.

-Dorea! dit-elle vivement, voudrais-tu descendre à la cave me chercher quelques pommes? Je vais t'apprendre à faire une belle tarte puis à l'ensorceler comme il faut!

-J'y vais! Mais combien en faut-il? interrogea la petite.

-Six, sept belles rouges!

Dorea partit en courant vers les escaliers qui menaient à la réserve du luxueux restaurant, sans penser que Lydia aurait très bien pu amener les pommes à elles d'un simple _Accio_.

-Que s'est-il passé avec Marius? reprit Lydia en se rapprochant de son amie.

-Il...

Le mot ne voulait pas sortir de la bouche de Violetta. Elle l'avait dans la bouche, ses lèvres bougeaient, mais pas un son ne sortait.

-C'est...

Elle déglutit difficilement en laissant des larmes dévaler ses joues.

-C'est un Cracmol... avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

Lydia ouvrit de grands yeux, et se recula brusquement. Elle ne bougea plus quelques secondes qui parurent interminables à Violetta. Puis elle se reprit, et prit son amie dans ses bras et la serra contre elle en la berçant. Les larmes de Violetta furent essuyée par son tablier et le col de sa robe.

La pauvre mère s'autorisa enfin à pleurer. Pour Marius, mais aussi pour toute sa vie qui avait basculée le jour où elle était devenue Mrs Cygnus Black.

Voilà où son ambition, sa quête de reconnaissance l'avait menée. Elle pensa aux coups bas que ses frères avaient pu lui faire dans leur enfance et elle pria vivement de retourner à cette époque.

Elle pensa à Lydia, qui s'était contentée de sa passion pour vivre et était de loin plus heureuse qu'elle.

Elle pensa à son fils qui devait sûrement pleurer lui aussi seul chez Phineus, avec une moldue qui lui volerait son rôle de mère auprès de lui.

Puis elle pensa à Arcturus.

Ses pleurs se calmèrent un peu.

Il était là, lui. Il serait toujours là. Jamais il ne la laisserait, elle en était sûre. Ils avaient eu beau se séparer par deux fois, il était toujours revenu vers elle, ou elle vers lui. Ils étaient plus qu'amants, ou amoureux. Ils étaient un tout.

Elle s'enleva de l'épaule de sa meilleure amie, celle qui serait aussi toujours là pour elle.

-Où est-il? demanda Lydia avec douceur.

-Qui?

-Marius, où est-il?

Violetta baissa la tête.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle l'avait mis en sécurité, car elle n'avait jamais parlé de la nature instable de Cygnus. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire qu'il était chez Phineus, elle ne l'aimait pas pour son statut de Traître-à-son-Sang et le sortilège de _Fidelitas_ l'empêchait. .

-Violetta... commença-t-elle sous le choc. Tu ne l'as tout de même pas mis chez les moldus?! s'exclama-t-elle.

Violetta détourna le regard, et sembla fort intéressée par les tomettes de la cuisine.

-Mais enfin, où as-tu la tête?! Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas amené? se reprit-elle plus calmement.

La mère releva brusquement la tête vers Lydia, et la dévisagea avec de grands yeux à son tour.

-Tu... Chez toi?...

-Mais bien sûr! Mes frères et sœurs ne veulent pas reprendre la restaurant, mes parents s'en lamentent un peu plus chaque jour! Il aurait très bien pu m'aider en cuisine... Je ne te comprends pas Violetta! Je suis ta meilleure amie, tu aurais pu venir directement m'en parler!

Violetta sentit ses yeux se gonfler de larmes de nouveau. Lydia était sa meilleure amie, elle pouvait tout lui dire. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas parlé de Cygnus? D'Arcturus? Parce qu'elle avait honte... Elle avait honte de se laisser faire par Cygnus,. Elle avait honte de tromper son mari, même si celui-ci était abjecte avec elle. Comment pouvait-elle laisser Lydia dire qu'elles étaient meilleures amies alors qu'elle ne lui disait même pas ses secret les plus durs, comme les plus palpitants? Comment?

-Non, Violetta! Ne pleure plus! s'exclama Lydia en la reprenant dans ses bras. Ce n'est pas grave...

Lydia fredonna quelque chanson avant de reprendre doucement.

-Et Cygnus, qu'en a-t-il dit?

Violetta se mordit la lèvre si fort, qu'un gout de sang se rependit dans sa bouche.

-Rien de très... élogieux.

Pouvait-elle partager un bout de l'horreur qu'il s'était produite avec Lydia? Elle lui devait bien cela, mais...

-Il était très en colère, tenta-t-elle d'éluder.

Lydia se recula, et prit le visage de sa meilleure amie entre ses mains.

-Violetta, c'est égal ce qu'il peut en penser. Je n'ai jamais été mère, mais je sais très bien que tu l'aimes tout de même ton petit Marius, non?

-Oui, acquiesça-t-elle.

-Bien. Ne l'oublie pas alors.

Elle se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques instants, avant qu'une voix tout excitée leur parvienne.

-Je les ai, je les ai! s'exclamait la petite Dorea, sa robe remontée devant elle pour transporter les sept pommes rouges.

On voyait alors ses petites jambes blanches, et le début d'une petite culotte rose. Cette petite toujours très pudique montrant ses gambettes ainsi, fit exploser de rire Lydia et ouvrir de grands yeux à Violetta.

-Dorea! s'exclama sa mère.

La petite regarda dans la direction de sa mère, et vit ses jambes nues et sa culotte rose. Elle en lâcha les pommes, et ses joues prirent une couleur écarlate en moins de deux secondes.

-Oui Maman? demanda-t-elle honteusement.

Que ferait-elle de cette enfant! Violetta leva les yeux au ciel même si elle savait que d'ici une heure ou deux, elle rirait de cette indécence.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la cuisine, et constata que 16h30 était déjà passé.

-Je vous laisse passer l'après-midi entre filleule et marraine. Une petite promenade de santé ne me fera pas de mal, dit-elle avec un sourire dans la voix en voyant sa petite déposer les pommes une à une sur la table et Lydia prendre des couteaux d'office.

-Vraiment? l'interrogea Lydia en plissant les yeux.

-Oh Maman, tu ne veux pas rester avec moi et Marraine Lydia? demanda Dorea, la voix teintée de tristesse.

-Mais ma chérie, je te laisse avec ta Marraine! Tu devrais être contente, non?

Lydia fit un clin d'œil à sa filleule et Dorea sembla décider que cette situation lui convenait.

-A toute à l'heure Maman!

-A toute à l'heure ma chérie!

.

.oOo.

.

Violetta atterrit dans le parc sorcier londonien dont Arcturus et elle avait choisi comme lieu de leur amour. Ce banc, qu'ils s'étaient approprié, Violetta le repéra tout de suite. Dans une petite allée peu, si ce n'est pas, fréquentée, sous un arbre, entre deux buissons. Elle y distingua tout de suite Arcturus, marchant devant, le corps raide. Les bras croisés devant lui, il semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

Un faible sourire sur les lèvres, elle s'approcha de lui sans hésiter.

Lorsqu'il la vit, ses traits se détendirent instantanément, et il l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

-Ma douce... murmura-t-il en fourrant son nez dans ses cheveux.

Il lui embrassa tendrement le cou, la mâchoire, la pommette, puis enfin la bouche. On sentait l'amour à l'état pur dans ses baisers, cette passion brute emplie de tendresse. Arcturus s'assit en reculant sur le banc, sans la lâcher, tout en la posant sur ses genoux. Violetta n'aurait jamais accepter une telle position avec quelqu'un d'autre, ni autre part que dans cet endroit où elle était sûre de ne rencontrer personne.

Comme des adolescents qui découvrent l'amour, ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine un certain temps, un temps certain. Leurs mains se baladaient un peu partout sur le corps de l'être aimé, cherchant le contact.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent seulement lorsque le souffle leur manqua de trop. Arcturus prit le visage de la femme qu'il aimait en coupe, et observa ses yeux clos, ses joues rougies et ses lèvres gonflées mais tremblantes.

Tremblantes.

Il se contenta de l'attirer à lui, dans une étreinte plus chaste mais non moins dénuée d'amour, alors que ses épaules étaient secouées de sanglots.

Arcturus passa lentement ses mains dans son dos, lui offrant toute la tendresse dont elle avait besoin. Et il lui laissa du temps.

Le temps qu'il lui fallait.

Violetta s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'était un peu le cas en fait. Elle sentait Arcturus contre elle, la serrant toujours un peu plus fort dans son étreinte.

Elle pleura. Elle pleura jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir.

Seulement lorsque ses yeux furent secs, elle releva la tête de l'épaule du sorcier. Elle le fixa dans les yeux, et osa enfin lui parler.

-Tu... tu ne m'abandonnes pas? demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.

-Jamais, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Le cœur de Violetta battait la chamade, mais ce n'était en rien à cause de la tristesse qui l'habitait. Non, c'était Arcturus qui lui faisait ressentir tant de choses.

Elle inspira un grand coup, et ses poumons s'emplirent de cette odeur de menthe citronnée qui lui était caractérise.

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé, murmura-t-elle, d'où te venait cette odeur de menthe citronnée.

Arcturus lui fit un faible sourire.

-J'en distille pour en mettre dans mes peintures. L'odeur doit s'accrocher à moi.

Arcturus voulait parler d'autre chose surtout avec Violetta.

-Violetta, commença-t-il, mais elle le coupa avant.

-Il est en sécurité.

Ils savaient tous les deux de qui il parlait. Le nom de Marius n'avait pas besoin d'être dit. Il essaya de lire en elle, d'en savoir un peu plus. En vain.

-Je me rappelle lorsqu'il est né. C'était un tout petit bébé! Il ne faisait pas 46 cm… Je me souviens de ses cheveux noirs… et surtout de son petit nez! Je n'en avais jamais vu de si petit!

La sorcière avait les yeux dans le vague. Arcturus ne l'interrompit pas, bien que ce revirement de situation l'inquiéta.

-Et les histoires qu'il a bien pu me raconter pour tenter de m'amadouer! dit-elle, un sourire lumineux sur le visage.

Arcturus claqua des doigts devant elle, voulant à tout prix la couper dans ses pensées qui en devenaient morbides. Elle parlait de son fils un peu comme s'il était mort.

Violetta secoua la tête, ses yeux reprirent contact avec la réalité, sans perdre de leur brillance.

-Te souviens-tu de notre fille, lorsqu'elle est née?

Un sourire illumina le visage du sorcier alors qu'il acquiesçait.

-Ses yeux étaient si verts! J'ai longtemps pensé qu'elle garderait les miens, mais non elle a maintenant ceux des Black, les mêmes que les tiens, continua Violetta. Heureusement que Cygnus est ton frère. Elle porte ton nom, comme ce doit être écrit dans le grand livre de Poudlard ! Mais vu qu'il a le même… dit-elle plus pour elle même que pour Arcturus. Mais et ses mains, t'en rappelles-tu?

-Mais oui, ses doigts étaient si fins mais tellement forts! Je me souviendrais toujours du lendemain de sa naissance. Nous avons attendu que chacun soit occupé pour que je te retrouve dans ta chambre. Tu avais la petite dans les bras et nous l'avions dévorée des yeux toute l'après-midi…

Arcturus enleva sa main droite de Violetta et la passa dans la poche de sa robe. Il en sortit sa montre à gousset en argent que ses parents lui avaient offertes à sa majorité. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, on pu y découvrir une petite photo d'eux trois : Violetta qui souriait à lui puis au bébé Dorea qui se trouvait dans ses bras alors qu'Arcturus embrassait la femme qu'il aimait sur la tempe.

Violetta savait qu'eux seuls seulement pouvaient voir cette jolie photo, et c'était d'autant plus magique.

.

 **.oOo.**

.

Qu'en pensez-vous? Je suis en train d'écrire la suite ^^


	10. Chapitre 10 - Les petits meurtres de VB

Voilà la suite ! Comment allez-vous petits sorciers ? ^^

Merci à vous pour vos reviews **fanHPTW, Miss Homme Enceinte** **2** , **Me** et **MarlyMcKinnon** !

Je pense que dorénavant je ne posterai qu'une fois par mois sauf si j'ai beaucoup de temps pendant les vacances pour écrire, malgré le TPE à finir et des ds à préparer... Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, si oui ou non, dites le moi ! ^^

 **Disclaimer** : La famille Black a été inventé par J.K. Rowling (à ma plus grande joie!).

 _Me : Merci beaucoup ! Ne t'excuse pas voyons, ça me fait très plaisir que tu le fasses maintenant quand même ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, et les personnages aussi. Alors, chef oui chef ! Je continue ! ^^_

.

. **oOo**.

.

Chapitre 10, Les petits meurtres de Violetta Black

 _Trois ans plus tard,_

 _Juin 1931,_

 _Mais pourquoi la regardaient-elles ainsi?_ pensa désespérément Violetta une fois de plus cette semaine.

La Tante Elladora et sa belle-mère Ursula ne cessaient de la suivre des yeux depuis des jours. Alors même qu'elle se rendait dans la bibliothèque seulement pour écrire une lettre à son père, la vieille Ursula Black s'empressait d'y venir avec elle ! Violetta ferma les yeux un instant tout en continuant de marcher.

Juste… pourquoi?

Ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Loin de là.

Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'était qu'elles fixaient aussi Arcturus avec plus d'insistance qu'ordinaire. Naturellement, Violetta craignait que leur délicieux secret ne fut découvert !

Il fallait qu'elle en parle à Arcturus, il s'était forcément rendu compte de quelque chose! Qu'avait bien pu déclencher cette soudaine obsession pour leurs personnes ? Étaient-elles, comme Violetta le craignait, au courant de leur idylle secrète?

Violetta avait beau y réfléchir, elle ne se souvenait d'aucun mot de trop, d'aucun geste déplacé...

Il était vital qu'elle en discute avec lui.

.

.oOo.

.

 _Do, sol, do..._

Les notes s'enchaînaient sous les doigts de Dorea. Violetta la regarda tendrement jouer du piano avec celui qu'elle appelait Oncle. Arcturus, par quelques manœuvres serpentardes, avait trouver comment lui enseigner le piano sans attirer les soupçons des autres quant à l'attention particulière qu'il lui portait.

 _Mi, la, mi..._

Violetta aimait les écouter et les observer jouer ensemble. Dorea ne semblait pas se rendre compte du temps qu'Arcturus passait avec elle. Du haut de ses onze ans, c'était surtout l'attention de son père qu'elle tentait d'attraper. Mais le Serment Inviolable qu'elle avait contraint Cygnus à faire, l'empêcher de trop lui parler. Malgré tout, Violetta était certaine que Cygnus n'aurait pas passer plus de temps avec la petite sorcière, si ce n'est pour la tyranniser.

 _Do, la, do..._

Oui, elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour sa fille, et Arcturus faisait aussi ce qu'il fallait pour elle.

 _Mi, sol !_

Violetta se leva en frappant dans ses mains. Dorea se retourna vers sa mère, un grand sourire au lèvres. - Ton jeu est de mieux en mieux! s'exclama Violetta.

\- C'est aussi ce qu'Oncle Arcturus m'a dit, répliqua Dorea, souriant plus largement.

Violetta jeta un coup d'oeil à Arcturus. Il s'était habitué à ce que Dorea l'appelle Oncle, mais à chaque fois, ses lèvres se pinçaient imperceptiblement, comme s'il se retenait de hurler haut et fort que Dorea était sa fille et que Cygnus n'avait aucun droit sur elle. Dans ces moments là, Violetta priait silencieuse la magie de le retenir.

-Je sors me promener ma chérie. Veux tu que je t'emmène quelque part?

-Non merci Maman, je préfère rester avec Lucretia. Dès sa sieste finie, je lui ai promis de lui jouer un morceau, dit la fillette en désignant le piano derrière elle. Puis Oncle Arcturus m'a promis de me donner une nouvelle partition, et de la travailler avec…

-Je suis désolé Dorea, la coupa Arcturus lui-même. Mais je dois sortir d'ici quelques minutes…

-Mais mon oncle…

-Je te donnerais la partition et tu n'auras qu'à la lire seule, puis nous la travaillerons dès mon retour.

Dorea baissa la tête, ses longs cheveux noir de jais cachant momentanément son visage. C'était une de ses fâcheuses manies lorsqu'elle était contrariée.

-Très bien Oncle Arcturus, marmonna-t-elle.

Violetta se pencha vers elle et lui releva le menton avec toute la tendresse d'une mère. Elle fixa sa fille dans les yeux, des yeux de Black. Ses joues étaient bien rondes et son nez un peu trop long selon la Tante Elladora, mais Violetta trouvait sa fille en tous points parfaite. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient en élégantes boucles le long de son dos, sa taille était fine, et ses mouvements gracieux. Violetta lui donnait à lire les livres de la célèbre Maleficia Nott afin de lui faire comprendre le monde dans lequel elle vivait. La broderie développait sa créativité et le piano la dextérité de ses doigts, qui d'ici quelques semaines, tiendraient une baguette.

Oui, Dorea était parfaite.

.

.oOo.

.

La parc Sorcier de Londres était, comme son nom l'indique, réservé aux sorciers. On pouvait voir quelques Moldus tolérants, mais ceux-ci se fondaient généralement dans la masse, si bien que Violetta ne se rendit jamais compte de leur présence.

Sur le bans d'où elle attendait Arcturus, son pied tapait furieusement le sol sur une cadence soutenue.

Le sorcier transplana à deux pas d'elle et eut comme premier réflexe de l'embrasser passionnément. Elle répondit naturellement au baiser mais avec plus de retenue qu'ordinaire, lui mettant la puce à l'oreille.

-Je te trouve bien tendue depuis quelques jours, commença-t-il en s'asseyant sur le banc.

Violetta hésita à peine en choisissant ses mots.

-Je suis sûre que ta mère et la Tante Elladora se doutent de quelque chose.

À sa grande surprise, Arcturus ne fit que soupirer et appuyer don dos contre le dossier du banc public.

-Toi aussi tu as relevé les regards qu'elles nous lançaient. J'ai réfléchi à la manière dont nous avions pu nous trahir, et j'ai fini par trouver.

Violetta ouvrit grand ses oreilles en attente d'une explication.

-La semaine dernière, lorsque nous étions en train de dîner, la conversation a dérivée sur Marius. Il me semble avoir tenté de changer de sujet avant que Cygnus n'envoie sa fourchette dans le mur. Mon frère m'avait dit mot pour mot : " Tu le défends? "

" Avant que tu ne te lèves pour aller te coucher, j'ai du te jeter un regard trop insistant en plus. Ajouté aux nombreuses parties d'échec que nous faisons ensemble... "

Méditant ses paroles, Violetta dût se rendre compte de l'ambiguïté de la situation, car elle pâlit un peu trop.

-Il faut faire quelque chose… marmonna-t-elle.

Arcturus la regarda réfléchir un instant.

-Maîtrises-tu les sortilèges _d'Amnésie_ ? Demanda-t-elle finalement au sorcier.

-Mais non ! Et je ne peux les pratiquer sur ma mère ou ma Tante! Pense au résultat que je pourrais obtenir à la moindre erreur! Ce pourrait être encore pire! Peut-être qu'elles révéleraient tout sans même s'en rendre compte!

Violetta grimaça en se rendant compte des trop grands risques.

-Que proposes-tu alors? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Non, il faut juste les empêcher de parler.

Violetta haussa un sourcil peu sûre de comprendre le chemin des pensées de son amant.

-Tu veux dire, les éliminer ? Avec un Philtre de Mort Vivante par exemple? insista-t-elle.

Arcturus ouvrit de gros yeux à sa proposition.

-Les… les tuer? murmura-t-il.

-Il n'y a pas d'autres solution, acquiesça Violetta, la mine pensive. Je peux faire ce philtre dès notre retour, il sera parfait, ne t'inquiète pas. Elles ne souffriront même pas.

-Je ne sais pas si… hésita Arcturus.

-As-tu une autre solution? Répliqua Violetta. Si notre idylle était levée au grand jour, nous perdrions tout. Cygnus nous tuerait en deux coups de baguette, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il ferait de Dorea.

La mention de sa fille décida Arcturus, et c'est avec des visages résolus qu'ils prient la route pour le 12, Square Grimmaurd.

.

.oOo.

.

Le philtre était presque prêt. Il ne restait plus qu'à tester la potion pour être sûr de sa réussite.

De la petite pièce de la cave dont elle avait élu salle de potions, Violetta laissa une feuille morte tomber dans le chaudron. Celle-ci se désintègra en moins d'une seconde. Un sourire satisfait franchit les lèvres de la sorcière.

En faisant attention à ne pas entrer en contact avec le Philtre de Mort Vivante, Violetta en rempli un flacon en argent, il lui suffirait d'en laisser tomber quelques gouttes dans le thé de sa belle-mère et de la vielle Tante Elladora.

.

.oOo.

.

 ** _Une de la Gazette du Sorcier - Jeudi 2 Juillet 1931 - Un Elfe empoisonne ses maîtresses!_**

 _Les propriétaires d'Elfes sont en émois._

 _Hier dans l'après midi, lorsque la veuve de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard Phineas Nigellus Black, Ursula Black et sa belle-sœur Elladora Black ont demandé un thé à leurs Elfes, elles ne se doutaient pas que ce serait leur dernier. Leur Elfe qui, nous venons de l'apprendre, se nommait Fratty, a versé dans la théière quelques gouttes de Philtre de Mort Vivante ! La famille est sous le choc. La pauvre fille de Mrs Ursula Black, Belvina Beurk était horrifiée, et à peine a-t-elle posé le pied dans la demeure familiale des Black, qu'elle a ordonné qu'on coupe la tête de "cet Elfe sans cervelle! "..._

 _Les trois fils de la veuve Black étaient tout trois muets de stupeur et ses belles-filles se sont évanouies à la nouvelle._

 _Voilà une affaire qui ne peut que nous renforcer dans l'idée que les Elfes libres ne peuvent qu'être encore plus dangereux que ceux que nous tentons tant bien que mal de dresser…_

 ** _Amanda Yaxley, reporter à la Gazette de Sorcier_**

.

.oOo.

.

 _Sept ans plus tard,_

 _Juillet 1938,_

Dorea avait été major de sa promotion en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à ses ASPICs. Rien n'aurait pu faire plus plaisir à Violetta, sa fille pourrait se défendre contre n'importe qui, elle pourrait être libre. Ce qui était drôle, ou plutôt ironique, était que flirter avec les arts noirs correspondait parfaitement à Cygnus, qui n'avait arrêté de vanter ce trait de caractère commun qu'il pensait avoir avec "sa" fille. Le trait de caractère commun qu'elle possédait avec son véritable père était l'amour de la musique. Arcturus l'avait transformée en virtuose du piano tout comme la petite Cedrella. Les deux petites avaient fait d'extraordinaires quatre mains fut un temps. Malheureusement, cette petite, qui avait fort bien grandi, s'était enfuie avec un Traître-à-son-Sang de Weasley. Pauvre gamine, si c'était pour revoir Marius qu'elle avait fait pareille folie, elle était tombée bien bas…

Enfin, Violetta préférait ne pas penser à sa filleule qu'elle avait un jour considérée comme sa fille.

Arcturus et elle n'en parlaient jamais entre eux. Il savait qu'elle voyait Marius au mois une fois tous les six mois, et ne commentait pas. Elle ne savait pas s'il avait gardé contact avec sa fille, mais elle, elle préférait ne plus la voir.

Les vacances avaient commencé depuis quelques semaines maintenant.

Ces dernières années, Cygnus n'avait presque pas été présent. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter que l'extermination des Moldus devenait de plus en plus rapide car ceux-ci s'entre-tuaient eux-mêmes. Bien qu'il le répétasse à chacun des repas auxquels il assistait, Violetta avait beaucoup de difficultés à croire son époux. Les Moldus étaient-ils bêtes à ce point?

Bah, sûrement !

Cygnus était étrange depuis quelques jours… pas qu'elle l'observasse, mais il lui paraissait trop heureux. Il était _gentil_ avec elle… Il lui tenait la porte, avait tenu à l'accompagner chez Lydia (à son grand dam car elle aurait voulu passer du temps avec Arcturus après et n'avait pu) et était même allé jusqu'à lui tirer sa chaise à table !

Définitivement, quelque chose clochait.

.

.oOo.

.

La mauvaise nouvelle tomba dès qu'ils furent dans leur chambre. Allongée dans le lit conjugal, Violetta était sur le point de s'endormir alors que Cygnus lisait à côté d'elle.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas touchée. Le moindre contact physique l'insupportait désormais. Depuis que Marius s'était révélé être un Cracmol, près d'une dizaine d'années plus tôt, c'est à peine s'ils s'échangeaient trois mots lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient le soir, dans leur chambre.

Son époux se racla la gorge avant de fermer bruyamment son livre et de lui taper l'épaule avec. Violetta ne sursauta pas à cause du coup, trop violent pour être taquin ou affectueux, mais parce que Cygnus voulait engager la conversation avec elle. Bien qu'appréhendant la suite, Violetta se redressa sans trembler.

-J'ai une nouvelle qui pourrait bien te plaire, commença-t-il. Voilà bientôt trente-quatre ans que nous sommes mariés…

 _Tant que cela_ , s'étonna Violetta pour elle-même.

-... et donc trente-quatre ans que j'ai promis à ma mère un voyage avec toi. Bien que la magie ait repris son âme depuis près de sept ans, je suis homme de parole…

Violetta retint un ricanement.

-... et nous partons donc dans quelques jours pour une semaine en Egypte.

La sorcière fut tout à fait réveillé.

-Pardon? s'exclama-t-elle.

Cygnus leva les yeux au ciel en grognant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris, Violetta?

-Euh… Je…

Violetta ne pouvait aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Son esprit avait du mal à intégrer ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Un voyage d'une semaine avec Cygnus? Mais…

-Et Dorea ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Elle vient avec nous bien sûr ! S'exclama Cygnus. Je ne vais pas passer une semaine qu'avec toi ! C'est un ami Egyptien qui nous invite chez lui. Il a un fils d'une vingtaine d'année. Je leur ai _vaguement_ parlé de Dorea, et de ses capacités formidables en duel. Ils tiennent absolument à la rencontrer !

Ces derniers mots firent froid dans le dos à la sorcière. Dorea, sa petite fille chérie, Cygnus voulait… Que voulait-il faire d'elle en fait? La marier à un Egyptien ? Mais… elle habiterait alors en Egypte et Violetta ne la verrait plus et… non! Cygnus ne pouvait pas forcer sa fille à épouser qui _lui_ voulait!

-Tu ne pense pas à la marier au fils de ton ami Egyptien ? Demanda dangereusement la sorcière.

-Et pourquoi pas? Répliqua-t-il, glacial.

-Nous ne la verrons plus! S'écria Violetta.

-Je t'en prie Violetta, Dorea vient de quitter Poudlard et jamais elle n'a manifestait le souhait de garder pour toujours le nom des Black ! Nous ne lui connaissons aucune fréquentation _masculine_ actuellement et il est hors de question qu'elle se lance dans quelque carrière ministérielle ! s'énerva Cygnus. Et puis, que je ne la vois plus ne me changera pas, ton stupide Serment m'en empêche !

Un éclair de lucidité frappa Violetta.

-Justement ! Le Serment Inviolable que tu m'as fait me laissait organiser son mariage ! Répliqua-t-elle, les yeux noirs.

- _L'organiser_ , oui. Mais en aucun cas choisir son époux!

Violetta ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle était piégée. Elle se souvenait parfaitement des trois points que contenait le Serment Inviolable : ne pas intervenir dans l'éducation de sa fille, la laisser organiser son mariage, et ne pas lui parler plus que nécessaire. Violetta avait longtemps pensé avoir tout fait pour protéger sa fille des griffes de Cygnus, mais elle était obligée de se rendre compte qu'elle en était loin.

-Dorea n'acceptera jamais de se marier si tôt après Poudlard ! C'est encore une enfant ! contra une fois de plus Violetta.

-Une enfant ? Mais enfin, elle a dix-huit ans passés ! s'agaça un peu plus Cygnus.

-Elle n'a encore jamais participé aux mondanités !

-Bien sûr que si, elle s'est rendue à tant de mariages et d'enterrements ! Elle a assisté à chaque fête de la nouvelle année organisée ici ! Sans parler de Noël !

-Elle est trop jeune ! se désespéra Violetta.

-Tu avais son âge lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés ! commenta Cygnus en haussant encore plus le ton.

-Et regarde où nous en sommes !

Un silence glacial suivit sa dernière phrase. Cygnus serra si fort les dents, que Violetta s'étonna qu'elles ne se brisent pas.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? grinça-t-il en détachant bien chaque syllabe.

La sorcière compris qu'elle avait poussé trop loin. Elle se décala le plus possible de lui, jusqu'à se retrouver au bord du lit. La respiration de Cygnus s'était faite lourde, comme s'il se retenait de se jeter sur elle. Ses yeux roulaient presque dans leurs orbites tant la colère qu'il ressentait devait être importante. Ses cheveux longs devenus gris avec le temps lui tombaient de chaque côté du visage. Son teint grisâtre en temps normal, avait viré au rouge.

Sautant presque sur Violetta, il passa brutalement une de ses mains rugueuses derrière la nuque de sa femme et approcha son visage du sien.

-Ce n'est pas parce que depuis une dizaine d'années je te laisse _tranquille_ que je t'ai pardonné…

- _Pardonné_ ? osa murmurer Violetta.

-De m'avoir donné un Cracmol ! cracha-t-il, en la repoussant si brutalement que Violetta tomba du lit dans un cri de terreur.

Des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux et en portant sa main à l'arrière de sa tête, elle sentit du sang entre ses doigts. Étouffant un sanglot, elle ramena ses jambes contre elle et se blottit contre le mur auquel le lit était adossé.

L'image du jeune homme qu'était devenu Marius s'imposa à elle, ne faisant qu'accentuer ses larmes. Son fils, du haut de ses vingt-et-un ans, n'avait jamais été aussi beau.

Mais Cygnus ne le verrait jamais.

-Arrête de pleurer par Salazar ! s'écria-t-il en sautant de leur lit.

Il se saisit d'une de ses épaules pour la relever. La respiration hachée, Violetta leva le visage vers son conjoint. Ses yeux aussi gris que l'ardoise en cet instant, la fixaient avec dégoût.

-Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour te toucher en cet instant. Tu me répugnes tellement… un Cracmol, quelle honte ! Tu mérites bien les moqueries de Lysandra !

Puis, pour la première fois en dix ans, il leva sa baguette sur sa femme, et lança un premier sortilège. Puis un deuxième. Puis un troisième, et un quatrième. Et d'autres jusqu'à n'en plus finir.

.

.oOo.

.

Un douce lumière passa à travers les rideaux sombres de la chambre de Cygnus et Violetta Black.

La douce lumière du matin.

Elle illumina le corps meurtri d'une femme dans la cinquantaine, et d'un homme pas beaucoup plus vieux.

Le corps de la femme, recroquevillé sur lui-même, ne prenait pas un quart du lit, le reste étant occupé par l'homme.

Il y avait jusque dans la place qu'ils prenaient, toute une déduction à établir quant au lien qui les unissait.

La femme, comme toujours, s'éveilla d'abord. Son premier réflexe fut de jeter un coup d'œil à son époux. Voyant qu'il dormait à poings fermés, elle s'autorisa à souffler de soulagement. Elle se laissa glisser hors du lit sans retenir des grimaces de douleur. Sans un bruit, sans doute à cause de l'habitude, elle ouvrit son armoire pour se saisir d'une robe et de quelques flacons. Son visage se tordit un peu plus face à l'aspect des flacons qui devaient dater d'une dizaine d'années. Elle les reposa en laissant quelques larmes dévaler ses joues. Après avoir attraper sa baguette, elle s'enferma à coup de sortilèges dans la salle de bain.

.

.oOo.

.

-Violetta! s'épouvanta Hesper en la voyant arriver pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Quelle petite mine as tu!

La belle-sœur d'Hesper se retint à grand mal d'exploser en sanglots.

-Cauchemar, se contenta-t-elle de marmonner.

Elle s'assit à sa place en même temps qu'Arcturus entrait. Ses yeux rencontrèrent trop rapidement ceux de sa maîtresse pour que celle-ci se prépare, se construise un masque au visage.

Le sorcier ouvrit de grands yeux en apercevant son visage blanchâtre et les tremblements qui parcouraient ses mains. Sans faire attention à Hesper, il se précipita trop rapidement selon les convenances, auprès de Violetta. Assis juste à côté d'elle, il attrapa une de ses mains et de l'autre caressa sa joue avec inquiétude.

-Violetta… murmura-t-il dangereusement. Ne me dis pas que…

-Tais-toi, souffla-t-elle sans le regarder dans les yeux.

Arcturus bondit de sa chaise et se saisit du premier verre qu'il vit pour le lancer contre le mur devant lui.

Violetta cria, Hesper aussi.

-Arcturus ! s'écria la première. Arrête ! Tu me fais peur ! compléta-t-elle en le voyant attraper une fourchette et la lancer dans le mur.

Ce dernier mot le ramena à la réalité.

-Je le hais ! cria-t-il à la place. Oui ! Je le hais du plus profond de mes entrailles !

Ses cris avaient alertés les autres Black, qu'on entendait courir à travers la maison.

La première à entrer fut la jeune Dorea qui fixa avec affolement les trois sorciers. Sa mère était recroquevillée sur sa chaise, ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Sa Tante Hesper fixaient son Oncle Arcturus les yeux rougis de larmes et l'Oncle Arcturus, toujours si calme et dans un autre monde semblait dans une rage démesurée. Ses mains, posées à plat sur la table tremblaient de haine contenue, ses yeux fous ne quittaient pas le mur en face de lui et ses cheveux poivre et sel d'ordinaire soignés et sans faux plis, retombaient devant ses yeux.

En voyant sa fille qu'il se devait de considérer comme sa nièce, ses yeux papillonnèrent et la démence dont il paraissait saisi sembla diminuer.

Et alors, il disparut en un CRAC sonore.

-Maman, bredouilla Dorea, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rien, répondit Hesper à sa place.

-Tante Hesper ! Oncle Arcturus ne s'énerve jamais ! JAMAIS ! insista Dorea.

-Dorea… commença Hesper.

-Ce n'est pas normal Tante Hesper !

-Dorea ! S'exclama sa mère. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

Dorea, bien que choquée du ton qu'employait sa mère avec elle, ne se résigna pas.

-Maman ! C'est mon Oncle…

-Dorea je t'ai demandé de ne pas discuter !

C'était la première fois que Violetta haussait le ton sur sa fille. Prise dans un déluge d'émotion et d'angoisse, la mère de Dorea ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

Sur cette dernière phrase, arriva Sirius, dont la robe n'était pas boutonnée et le chapeau de travers. En voyant sa femme en pleur, il se précipita sur elle et prit son visage en coupe de ses deux mains.

-Hesper ! souffla-t-il horrifié. Que se passe-t-il ? Qui a crié ?

Hesper lâcha quelques mots sans cohérence alors que Dorea enlaçait sa mère craintivement. Le prochain à arriver fut Arcturus III suivi de sa femme Melania et de ses deux enfants.

-Merlin mais que se passe-t-il ? chuchota-t-il en voyant tant de démonstrations affectives en pleine salle à manger et les débris de verre brisé.

En voyant que personne ne réagissait, il siffla l'Elfe Tifty pour nettoyer le verre et ôter la fourchette du mur. Des pas retentirent derrière lui et il aperçut son cousin Pollux et sa femme Irma descendre précipitamment les escaliers. Connaissant Irma, il sut qu'elle désapprouverait tout ce relâchement aux convenances et héla plus fort son père.

-Père ! N'est-ce pas Oncle Arcturus qui a crié ? Mais où est-il ?

Dorea lâcha sa mère au son de cette voix, et s'empressa de s'asseoir à sa place. Sirius se plaça devant sa femme, comme faisant rempart de son corps.

-Si c'est lui, mais je ne sais pourquoi ! Hesper non plus et Violetta encore moins. Assis toi et n'en parlons plus jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne.

Arcturus obéit à son père, Melania et ses enfants le suivirent sans un mot.

-Mère ! s'exclama Pollux en entrant en même temps. Pourquoi diantre a-t-on crié ? Est-ce toi cousin ? demanda-t-il à Arcturus.

-Non Pollux, répliqua le patriarche des Black. Nous ne savons pourquoi Arcturus à crié.

-Mon Oncle, tu me dis tout d'abord que c'est n'est pas lui qui a crié, puis le contraire ! s'agaça Pollux.

-Je veux dire que ce n'est pas mon fils mais mon frère qui a crié, soupira Sirius.

Pollux fronça les sourcils.

-Oncle Arcturus ne s'énerve jamais, commenta-t-il.

-C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit ! lui rétorqua sa sœur en secouant la tête.

-Tu étais là Dorea ? lui demanda son frère.

-Je suis arrivée juste avant qu'il ne transplane, répondit-elle.

A ce moment ce fut sa sœur Cassiopeia et son cousin Regulus qui entrèrent. Une seconde après, les enfants d'Irma et Pollux entraient avec Lysandra et Charis.

-C'est lui qui a crié, n'est-ce pas ? s'exclama Lysandra furibonde. C'est mon mari ? Par Morgane mais qu'a-t-il donc dans le crâne ! Ce…

-Lysandra par Merlin n'en rajoute pas une couche ! la coupa Hesper qui en profita pour se défouler. Lui qui ne s'énerve jamais a sans doute une bonne raison ! Et puis…

-Ne me coupe pas la parole Hesper ! Ce n'est pas…

-Alors toi, ne dis pas un mot de plus !

-Je ne te permets pas de me donner d'ordre ! s'écria Lysandra en sortant sa baguette.

\- Ne lève pas ta baguette sur ma mère Tante Lysandra ! s'en mêla Arcturus.

-Ne pourrais-tu pas être plus poli avec une sorcière de mon âge, toi ! A croire que ta mère t'a transmis son effroyable politesse !

-ASSEZ !

Le cri de Sirius, le plus vieux des Black, celui qui dirigeait la très Noble et très Ancienne Maison des Black, fit sursauter tous les habitants du 12, Square Grimmaurd.

-Je ne veux pas un bruit de plus ! Arcturus, mon frère, n'étant pas la pour te contenir un minimum, Lysandra, je me verrai contraint de te soumettre à un sortilège de Mutisme si tu ne te tais pas dans les prochaines secondes.

-Enfin Sirius ! s'exclama Cygnus en passant le seuil de la porte. Pourquoi cries-tu donc ainsi ?

Le sorcier s'assit à sa place en même temps que Sirius lui donnait une réponse.

-Je priais Lysandra de se taire en attendant le retour d'Arcturus. C'est lui qui a crié en premier toute à l'heure.

-Mais que peut-il bien avoir ? soupira Cygnus. Crier de si bon matin n'est…

Sa phrase fut coupée par la tasse qu'Hesper venait de lâcher dans son assiette, la brisant en plusieurs morceaux.

-Que tu es maladroite Hesper, piqua Lysandra.

-Que t'a dit Sirius, Lysandra ? cracha-t-elle. Ah oui, de te taire !

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es plus vieille que moi, Hesper, que tu es autorisée à me parler ainsi !

-Lysandra, tu nous fatigues, se permit de commenter Violetta.

-Oh toi, ne me parle pas ! Avec l'asticot que tu as eu pour fils, il ne devrait même pas être permis que tu vives avec nous… Si Cedrella est partie, c'est entièrement de ta faute !

Violetta était trop lasse pour se défendre, elle préféra donc se lever, craignant de ne pouvoir retenir ses larmes.

-Veuillez m'excuser, marmonna-t-elle en transplanant.

Elle espérait qu'Arcturus soit à leur banc, qu'il se soit calmé aussi. Elle n'avait pas besoin de sa colère, elle avait besoin de lui prêt à la prendre dans ses bras, et à l'aider à trouver une solution pour l'avenir de leur fille.

Arcturus était bien là, mais il n'était nullement calmé.

En l'entendant, il se précipita sur elle et la serra si fort dans ses bras, que Violetta se retint de lâcher un cri de douleur comme son amant appuyait sur ses hématomes.

-Je vais le tuer, murmura-t-il. Je vais le tuer, répéta-t-il.

-Tu vas d'abord te calmer Arcturus, répliqua-t-elle la gorge nouée par la violence dont il faisait preuve.

Mais Arcturus avait attendu depuis trop longtemps. Plus de vingt ans qu'ils étaient amants, et plus de vingt ans qu'il assistait impuissant au malheur de la femme de sa vie.

-Ce n'est plus possible Violetta ! Nous avons passés la cinquantaine tous les deux, Pollux est marié et a des enfants, Cassiopeia mène sa vie comme elle l'entend, Marius s'est fait au monde Moldu, Callidora est devenue une Londubat, Cedrella s'est enfuit avec un Traître-à-son-Sang, Charis ne parle plus qu'à sa mère et…

-Et Dorea ! s'exclama Violetta en pleurant.

-Nous la prenons en Amérique avec nous, répliqua-t-il calmement.

-Non ! Nous ne pouvons pas…

\- Enfin Violetta ! J'ai des contacts là-bas ! Tu ne vas pas rester avec Cygnus ainsi ! Je te propose de partir avec moi et tu refuses pour lui ? Tu es masochiste par Merlin !

-Je ne veux pas fuir ! protesta la sorcière. Si je fuis, je laisse Cygnus gagner !

-N'importe quoi ! Tu ne le laisserais pas gagner, tu le laisserais dans la honte et…

-Il veut que nous partons avec Dorea dans quelques jours pour une semaine en Egypte, coupa-t-elle en sentant sa voix se briser.

-Pardon ? reprit-il en clignant des yeux.

-Un ami Egyptien à lui, tient à rencontrer Dorea. Il souhaiterait la fiancer au fils de cet ami, continua-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

-Mais et le Serment Inviolable…

-Il parlait d'organiser son mariage et…

-Je vais le tuer ! s'écria-t-il, en sortant sa baguette.

-Arcturus ! Pitié calme-toi ! Tu me fais penser à Cygnus… finit-elle en chuchotant.

Les yeux du sorcier s'agrandirent avec stupeur et il baissa sa baguette aussi vite qu'il l'avait sortie. Sa bouche s'ouvrit doucement mais aucun son n'en sortit, tellement sous le choc des paroles de Violetta. Selon lui, sa réaction n'était en rien démesurée, elle était même de loin compréhensible.

-Violetta, murmura-t-il la voix cassée.

-Je ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un de violent, Arcturus. C'est au dessus de mes forces. Calme-toi s'il te plaît, poursuivit-elle craintivement.

-Violetta, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas contre toi que je m'énerve, chuchota-t-il en l'enlaçant en douceur. C'est contre ce qu'il te fait, ce qu'il t'oblige, ce qu'il nous oblige, à vivre ! Tous tes malheurs, je les porte aussi, toutes tes peines, je les ressens. C'est… c'est tellement fort ! J'aimerais pouvoir dire à tout le monde que Dorea est ma fille, que tu es la femme de ma vie, que je n'aime que toi et que… et que… et que je mourrais pour toi s'il le fallait, termina-t-il dans un souffle.

Violetta respira de nouveau. Elle respirait même mieux que jamais. Elle laissa des larmes couler sur son visage rond et se blottit un peu plus dans les bras d'Arcturus. Elle huma avec bonheur son odeur de menthe citronnée enivrante, elle posa ses mains sur son torse, où elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Il battait à une telle vitesse ! Le sien battait-il aussi vite ?

Sûrement.

Sans aucun doute.

.

. **oOo**.

.

A suivre...


	11. Chapitre 11 - L'Egypte

Salut tout le monde ! Je suis encore une fois désolée du retard... Mais au moins, ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude ! Pour les fans de Dorea, on va beaucoup entendre parler de cette jeune sorcière dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour vos reviews **Miss Homme enceinte 2** et **MarlyMcKinnon**! Elles me font toujours autant plaisir ! Sur ce, je vous laisse lire...

 **Disclaimer** : Ces petites sorcières de la famille Black sont la création de J. K. Rowling.

.

. **oOo**.

.

Chapitre 11, L'Egypte

 _Quelques jours plus tard_ ,

Du pont de _La Concorde_ , le bateau à destination de l'Égypte, Dorea pouvait enfin voir la terre africaine.

Le départ du port de Brighton s'était fait dans un silence morbide. Ses parents n'avaient pas échangé trois mots, et Dorea avait préféré se faire aussi petite que possible. Le premier voyage qu'elle faisait avec ses parents ! Son premier voyage tout simplement aussi… Son Oncle Arcturus et sa Tante Melania étaient souvent partis avec leurs enfants, eux. Lucretia lui avait raconté tant de choses sur Paris et Moscou ! Bien qu'elle en avait été effrayé à cause de ce qu'elle avait appelé les _coudefeu_ Moldus, elle avait aimé voyager.

-Maman ! s'exclama-t-elle en apercevant le port d'Alexandrie. Maman regarde ! On voit la terre !

-Un peu de tenue Dorea, la rappela Cygnus.

-Oui, Père. Veuillez m'excuser Père, mais nous arrivons ! reprit-elle plus qu'enthousiaste.

Violetta sourit de bonheur en voyant celui de sa fille. Dorea ne parlait plus que de ce voyage depuis que Cygnus le lui avait annoncé. Sa fille avait trouvé un livre sur les pyramides dans la Bibliothèque, et l'avait dévoré le reste de la journée. Dorea avait résumé son ouvrage à Violetta, lui mentionnant des sorts pour se défendre de tous les pièges effrayants qui se trouvait dans ce pays. Ses yeux n'avaient cessé de briller tout au long de son discours.

Violetta s'approcha de sa fille, appuyée contre le bastingage.

-Alors, tu es contente? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oh Maman, tu ne puis savoir à quel point ma joie est immense ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

Car oui, maintenant, Violetta se rendait compte que sa petite Dorea était devenue une jeune femme, une belle sorcière pleine de vie. Sa fille adorée reporta son regard sur l'horizon laissant Violetta tout à loisir pour détailler son profil.

Ce nez fin, un brin un peu long, ses boucles noires rebondissantes et bien souples, ses yeux gris anthracite et son teint de porcelaine. Sa taille était menue, au contraire d'elle-même et elle faisait bien une tête de plus que sa mère.

C'était une magnifique sorcière que lui avait offert Arcturus : un fruit d'amour ne pouvait qu'être beau.

-Maman, viens vite ! Je ne veux pas perdre une minute ! Tant de belles choses sont à découvrir !

-Doucement Dorea, la coupa Cygnus, il nous faut d'abord saluer mon ami, Djoser Dahak, et son fils Donkor. Ensuite, je suis persuadée que Donkor te fera visiter tout ce que tu désireras.

Dorea hocha vigoureusement la tête, sous l'oeil noir de sa mère.

.

.oOo.

.

Les Dahak habitaient une superbe maison typiquement Egyptienne. Avec une terrasse sur le toit et des palmiers autour, Dorea croyait rêver. Mais il faisait si chaud ! Bien qu'elle se soit lancé un sortilège de rafraîchissement, ses boucles noires collaient à son front, et sa robe sombre attirait trop le soleil. Elle s'éventa à l'aide de sa main, puis la passa sur son front moite.

-Nous voici arrivés mes amis ! s'exclama Mr Dahak avec un grand sourire.

C'était un sorcier à la longue barbe blanche. Il devait avoir un peu près le même âge que Cygnus. Habillé d'un bleu azur, il portait un turban pourpre brodé de fils d'or. L'âge lui avait apporté un ventre proéminent et un dos voûté qu'il devait soutenir par une canne.

-Ah Djoser, que je suis heureux de te voir ! s'exclama Cygnus en tapant amicalement le dos de son ami.

-Pas autant que moi ! lui répliqua Djoser.

Il éclatèrent tous les deux de rire.

-Donkor ! appela Mr Dahak. Viens donc saluer Cygnus et sa famille !

Un jeune homme plus proche de la trentaine que de la vingtaine sortit à grandes enjambée de la maison. Contrairement à son père, lui portait du vert émeraude et un turban noir.

-Cygnus m'avait dit que votre fils avait la vingtaine, commenta Violetta, comprenant que Cygnus ne lui avait pas dit la vérité.

Djoser Dahak explosa de rire et tapa à son tour dans le dos de son ami.

-Donkor vient d'avoir 28 ans ! Cygnus à tendance à rajeunir les gens !

Puis il explosa une nouvelle fois de rire. Tout ce bruit donnait mal à la tête à Violetta, et en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa fille, la sorcière comprit que Dorea en avait assez aussi. _Mais quels amis a donc Cygnus,_ pensa-t-elle sarcastique.

-Bonjourrr Mr Cygnus, dit sombrement Djoser. Mesdames, salua-t-il Violetta et Dorea d'un hochement de tête.

Il ajouta quelques mots en arabe à l'attention de son père qui hocha la tête avec une exclamation de joie.

-Nous venons de manger, joignez-vous à nous pour le thé !

-Ce délicieux thé que tu produis? Merlin, nous ne pouvons refuser !

Dorea soupira. Elle qui souhaitait découvrir les merveilles de cet antique pays, il lui faudrait attendre quelques heures encore.

-Donkor ! s'exclama Mr Dahak. Porte donc la malle de Miss Black !

Djoser fit en sourire en coin à Dorea en la lui prenant des mains. La jeune sorcière trouva cependant ce sourire plus sinistre qu'autre chose. Le temps qu'il fut devant elle, elle choisit qu'elle ne l'aimerait pas. Ses yeux trop sombres, cernés et trop enfoncé dans leurs orbites lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir affaire à un cadavre. Il mesurait, à quelques pouces près, la même taille qu'elle et avait un corps sec sans forme ni muscle. Or avec son amie Silvestra Selwyn, Dorea avait pris l'habitude d'observer sans gène les joueurs de Quidditch de sa maison. Lorsqu'elle en avait vaguement parler à sa mère, la pauvre Violetta en avait eu le souffle coupé tant elle était choquée des mots de sa fille. Son amie Sylvestra n'avait jamais remis les pieds à la maison. La Dorea de Poudlard, en avait fréquenté un dans le courant de sa cinquième année, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire en coin en suivant les Dahak. Puis un plis de frustration barra son front lorsqu'elle pensa aux derniers mots qu'il lui avait dit avant qu'elle ne lui envoie un sortilège de Chauve-souris. Il avait osait la traiter de petite fille capricieuse et hautaine, n'importe quoi !

Les sols des pièces de la maison était habillée de tapis plus somptueux les uns les autres. Afin de ne pas les abîmer ou les salir, les Dahak ôtaient toujours leurs sandales. Comme son père fit de même avec ses chaussures, sa mère et elle les imitèrent.

La jeune sorcière se retrouva donc en collants fins dans la bâtisse des amis de son père, de quoi la mettre horriblement mal à l'aise.

.

.oOo.

.

Violetta haussa un sourcil sceptique. Se mettre pieds nus dans la pièce à vivre… hum… pourquoi pas. Mr Djoser Dahak s'assit sur le tapis.

-Viens à côté de moi, mon ami ! pria-t-il Cygnus en tapotant à sa droite. Et vous, Mrs Violetta, mettez vous de l'autre côté ! Mon épouse arrivera d'un instant à l'autre avec le thé. Donkor installe donc Miss Black !

-Père, soupira son fils semblant s'ennuyer mortellement, je vous avais prévenu que je ne pouvais rester…

-Ne me parles pas de cette pyramide dont tu as trouvé l'entrée la semaine dernière avec tes collègues… le coupa son père.

Donkor plissa les yeux puis ajouta quelques mots en arabe, visiblement contrarié.

-Hors de question ! s'énerva Mr Dahak.

-Je ne peux laisser mes collègues seuls ! Répliqua Donkor en anglais.

-Miss Dorea s'ennuiera si tu y va ! s'agaça-t-il, les yeux noirs.

-Je peux peut-être l'accompagner ? risqua Dorea, voulant à tout prix éviter une dispute, il y en avait déjà bien assez au 12, Square Grimmaurd.

-Dans une pyramide ? S'exclaffa le fils Dahak. Je veux bien croire Mr Cygnus que tu brilles en Arts Noirs, mais…

S'il y avait bien une chose qui pouvait contrarier fortement Dorea, c'était que l'on mette en doute ses talents de duelliste.

-Je te défie en duel ! s'exclama-t-elle hors d'elle. Si je gagne, je t'accompagne, si je perds, pars y sans moi.

Elle détourna la tête de façon hautaine, et renifla avec arrogance. Sale prétentieux ! Il en prendrait de la graine par l'explosive Alberta Toothill !

Donkor éclata de rire, attisant plus encore la colère de Dorea.

-Mon métier est de désensorceler, ou du moins, de rendre praticables les pyramides, briseur de sorts comme on dit chez vous. Jamais tu ne me battras.

Bien que sur de lui, il sortit sa baguette de la manche de son vêtement. Violetta regarda affolée sa fille se lever et sortir à son tour sa baguette. Les deux sorciers se placèrent au centre de la pièce dos à dos et commencèrent à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Violetta tourna les yeux vers Cygnus en attente d'une dissuasion de sa part mais il semblait plutôt attendre impatiemment la suite, les yeux brillants.

La mère de la duelliste retint une exclamation angoissée. Elle savait que sa fille était brillante mais tout de même… Elle avait peur pour elle. C'était normal, non ? Elle était sa mère.

Violetta porta toute son attention aux gestes de sa fille. Le visage impassible, le jeune sorcière salua son adversaire et leva sa baguette, plus rapide que l'éclair. Avant que Donkor, qui devait être sûr de sa victoire, n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche elle avait déjà lancé un simple sort de désarmement qu'il contra _in extremis_ d'un sortilège Informulé. Il contre-attaqua tout de suite. Une lumière orange fila vers Dorea. Violetta porta ses mains à sa bouche alors que sa fille s'était juste décalée d'un pas de côté.

La duelliste fit un moulinet du poignet droit et un vent violent sortit de sa baguette, faisant perdre l'équilibre à l'Égyptien, surpris. Lequel fronça les sourcils en sa direction et se releva lentement puis défroissa sa tenue.

Donkor leva brutalement sa baguette et envoya un sort en arabe. Violetta n'en saisit pas le sens, elle distingua seulement une espèce de fumée noire. La fumée sortait de la baguette et se dirigeait droit vers le visage de Dorea. Sa fille ne sourcilla pas, elle fut même plus amusée qu'autre chose. Levant gracieusement sa baguette, elle ferma les yeux et inspira cette fumée qui paraissait extrêmement malfaisante à pleins poumons. Puis elle pointa sa bouche de sa baguette et souffla un grand coup.

Des flammes aussi violentes que celles d'un dragon sortirent de sa bouche et Donkor n'eut d'autres pensées que de se jeter à terre. Malheureusement pour lui, les flammes descendirent elles aussi vers le sol lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Les quatre parents crièrent à leur tour en voyant le martyr dont semblait souffrir Donkor.

Puis les flammes disparurent, aspirées par la baguette de Dorea, qui regardait le vaincu impérieusement.

-Brillant… souffla Cygnus.

Djoser attrapa son fils par l'épaule et le fixa dans les yeux. Toute trace de sourire ou de joie avait déserté son visage, et il le regardait plus avec mépris qu'avec pitié.

Donkor le fixa de la même manière puis se détacha brusquement de la prise de son père.

-J'emmène Miss Black à notre dernière pyramide trouvée. Voyez-vous une objection Mr Cygnus ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

-Aucune, souffla-t-il en fixant toujours sa fille avec admiration.

Violetta poussa un cri indigné, mais Dorea s'approcha d'elle et la prit rapidement dans ses bras avant de courir après Donkor qui venait de sortir.

.

.oOo.

.

-Eh ! Mais attendez-moi Mr Dahak ! s'exclama Dorea en courant après le sorcier Egyptien, les lacets de ses bottines noires défaits.

Le sorcier s'arrêta sans se retourner. Elle put accourir à lui et se baisser pour nouer ses chaussures. A peine avait-elle fait la dernière boucle, qu'il repartait déjà sur le chemin de terre battue.

Dorea aurait aimé pouvoir discuter avec lui, mais après le duel qu'elle venait de remporter, elle pensait que c'était à lui d'entamer la conversation.

Le trajet jusqu'à la sortie du village se fit donc dans un silence glacial.

Enfin, après un point d'eau et de nombreux palmiers, il ne resta plus que du sable à perte de vue.

-Si nous marchions jusque là-bas, il nous faudrait au moins trois jours et trois nuits, dit-il enfin. Supportez-vous le transplanage d'escorte, Miss Black ?

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, il n'y avait eu nulle trace de moquerie dans sa voix.

-Oui, sans problème, répondit-elle distinctement.

Elle lui tendit la main un grand sourire au visage provoqué par l'impatience.

Donkor Dahak regarda étrangement cette main, selon Dorea, et finit par lui saisir le poignet.

-Mais prenez ma main ! s'exclama-t-elle, ne voulant pas être désartibulée.

-Ce n'est pas décent ! répliqua Djoser Dahak en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-Enfin Mr Dahak, soupira Dorea. J'ai dix-huit ans et vous dix de plus ! Je ne suis pas une adolescente en chaleur !

Dorea se mordit les lèvres devant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle n'était pas avec Sylvestra à Poudlard, où toute bonne manière pouvait être oubliée. Sa mère avait raison sur ce point, il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse plus attention à ce qu'elle disait lorsqu'elle était avec des gens qu'elle connaissait à peine.

-Veuillez m'excuser, bredouilla-t-elle.

Mais Donkor Dahak ne disait rien se contentant de la regarder étrangement. Il fit glisser sa main dans la sienne et sans la lâcher des yeux, transplana.

.

.oOo.

.

Ce que Dorea vit en premier, ce fut le désert, à perte de vue. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, pensant que Donkor Dahak s'était trompé, mais il était devant elle et ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée des yeux. Elle secoua sa main, qu'il tenait toujours. La lâchant comme s'il s'était brûlé, il se détourna d'elle et s'accroupit. Une bourrasque de vent souleva une vague de sable, laissant apparaître trois roches. Donkor, sans un mot pour elle, sortit sa baguette et marmonna quelque chose. La pierre du milieu s'enfonça, révélant un escalier qui s'enfonçait dans le sol. L'Égyptien posa le pied sur la première marche et se tourna enfin vers elle.

-Restez bien derrière moi. Nous avons briser les maléfices et malédictions brisables, mais il y en a qui se réactivent tous seuls.

-Bien Mr Dahak, répondit Dorea en hochant la tête.

Dorea s'enfonça à sa suite dans les ténèbres des pyramides.

A peine cinq marches furent-elle descendues, que la pierre se referma et que le noir complet envahit l'étroit escalier.

Dorea sortit sa baguette et invoqua un _Lumos_. Donkor le fit en même temps.

Il descendirent en silence deux autres marches jusqu'à ce que Donkor Dahak ne stoppe Dorea. Il s'agenouilla et tourna la tête vers la sorcière.

-Mes amis ont tenté de m'avoir. Voyez-vous ce hiéroglyphe gravé sur la pierre ? Si vous marchez dessus, la dalle tombera et jamais plus on ne vous verra. Regardez.

Il lança un puissant _Aguamenti_ dessus, et la pierre se fissura avant de s'abîmer dans le néant. Il ne resta plus qu'un trou béant dans le sol.

Dorea hocha la tête, gentiment impressionnée qu'il prenne le temps de lui expliquer ces pièges. Surtout après sa défaite au duel qui ne lui avait apporté que la fureur de son père.

Donkor Dahak poursuivit sa route en sautant par dessus le trou.

Il marchèrent encore un peu jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit étrange ne parvienne aux oreilles de Dorea.

-Arrêtez ! dirent-ils en même temps.

Le sorcier esquissa un espèce de sourire en sa direction.

-Ce sont… commença-t-il.

-... des flèches, termina-t-elle.

Les sourcils de l'Égyptien se froncèrent et Dorea consentit à lui donner une explication.

-J'ai lu un livre avant de partir. Les flèches se déclenchent en un bruit d'une clé tournant dans une serrure.

-Vraiment ? Et comment les immobiliser ? demanda-t-il, toujours immobile.

-C'est un sort très complexe et minutieux qui, raté, en enverrait en continu. Il vaut mieux les laisser sortir et les arrêter d'un sort de destruction si l'on est pas sûr de le réussir. Mais comme vous êtes briseur de sorts…

Il hocha la tête, essayant de camoufler une certaine admiration.

Il agita sa baguette plusieurs fois, dans plusieurs sens en marmonnant et le même son de serrure retentit. La voie libre, ils s'engagèrent sur le restant des marches de l'escalier de pierre.

Lorsqu'ils posèrent enfin le pied sur un sol, un détail frappa Dorea.

-Je n'ai vu de pyramide en haut.

Donkor Dahak rit franchement.

-Vous en avez-mis du temps Miss Black !

Comme il ne répondait pas à sa question, Dorea insista.

-Où est-elle cette pyramide ?

-Il n'y a pas de pyramide, cassa-t-il en se retournant vers elle.

Ses yeux étaient noirs, et Dorea recula d'un pas.

-Ne soyez pas effrayée, je ne vous ferai pas de mal. Je dois retrouver des amis ici. Ils devraient arrivée d'ici un quart d'heure, continua-t-il en se détournant.

-Mais… bredouilla-t-elle.

-J'ai donné cette excuse à mon père pour ne pas qu'il me demande où j'allais, répondit-il avant qu'elle ne pose sa question. Il ne veut plus que je vois mes amis.

Dorea était effrayée. Trop de questions et d'inattendu se profilaient à l'horizon.

-Pourq… commença-t-elle.

-Il ne les trouve pas assez prestigieux. L'un d'eux vient de la famille Azus. Son père est de Sang-Mêlé.

Dorea ne retint pas une grimace de dégoût mais ne commenta pas.

-... qui a même été marié à une Moldue, morte à la naissance de sa grande sœur. C'est un expert en sortilège. Un autre est aussi riche que le Sahara en eau. Mon père abhorre le sien. Le dernier est une dernière. Personne ne sait d'où elle vient. On raconte que sa mère l'a eu hors mariage et qu'elle dût l'abandonner. Mais c'est aussi faux qu'un chameaux est un dromadaire. Elle a fini par découvrir que sa mère avait du l'abandonner parce que son père était violent et qu'il ne lui restait que quelques jours à vivre. Un silence pesant passa alors qu'il vérifiait une couloir exiguë.

-Comment s'appellent-ils ? demanda finalement Dorea.

Donkor Dahak plissa les yeux après avoir tourné la tête vers elle. Il la jaugea du regard.

-Ramsès Azus, Thabit Tabaizen et Linda Du Nil.

-Du Nil ? s'interrogea Dorea.

-C'est là que sa mère l'a laissée, c'est donc ainsi que nous l'appelons.

Dorea accepta l'idée tout en suivant le sorcier. Merlin, dans quoi s'était-elle fourrée ?

.

.oOo.

.

Mrs Dahak n'avait aucune conversation et Violetta ne pouvait que penser à sa fille entre les mains de ce Donkor. Il est vrai qu'elle l'avait battu à plate couture, et qu'elle pourrait donc le refaire. Mais elle n'était pas rassurée pour autant.

-Cygus et moi nous rendons à une… réunion. Nous serons de retour dans la soirée pour le repas, s'exclama Mr Dahak en se levant.

-Fabuleux le thé Anippe, salua Cygnus en suivant son ami.

Violetta se tourna vers Mrs Dahak et soupira.

Qu'allaient-elles bien pouvoir faire?

.

.oOo.

.

-Nous mettons ces pièges nous-mêmes, ce sont de petits test, de petits jeux entre nous, expliqua Donkor Dahak à Dorea. Ramsès est le plus doué, il trouve toujours de nouveaux sorts !

Il rit franchement. Son rire ne ressemblait en rien à celui de son père. Il était bien plus chaleureux.

Dans la petite pièce sombre où ils avaient fini, Donkor acceptait enfin de lui parler un peu. Il avait rapidement débarrassé la grande table poussiéreuse et allumé les torches accrochées aux murs.

-C'est fascinant tous ces pièges que vous savez faire en Egypte, souffla Dorea.

-Oh ne vous imaginez pas des choses, Miss Black ! Ce sont des enchantements antiques que nous avons installés ici. Tous les sorciers Egyptiens ne savent pas le faire.

-C'est tout de même impressionnant ! insista Dorea.

Il y eut un bruit d'éboulement, et trois sorciers sortirent du mur en face d'elle.

Le premier, petit et vêtu de rouge, tenait sa baguette devant lui diffusant une douce lumière. Il entra en ricanant et Donkor Dahak se précipita en lui faisant l'accolade. Puis entra une sorcière, qui était sans aucun doute Linda. Ses cheveux était coiffés en une longue tresse posée sur son épaule, et le violet qu'elle portait se mariait admirablement bien à sa peau mate et ses cheveux noirs. Elle salua son ami d'un signe de main en mâchant. Une espèce de bulle rose sortit de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne l'y remette la faisant exploser bruyamment.

Le dernier était bien trop grand pour le plafond bas de cette salle souterraine. Tout de blanc vêtu, ses yeux brillaient autant que les multiples bijoux en or qu'il portait dans cette semi-obscurité.

-Les amis, commença Donkor Dahak, voici Dorea Black, une… amie anglaise.

Dorea cligna les yeux, elle était seulement la fille d'un ami de son père ! Il lui fit un petit sourire qui lui en donna un aussi. Puis il se tourna vers elle et la désigna de sa main gauche.

-Miss Black, voici Linda Du Nil, en rouge c'est Thabit Tabaizen, et enfin en bleu le grand Ramsès Azus !

Le dit Ramsès ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux. Il détaillait chaque parcelle de son visage.

-Black… murmura-t-il finalement. Mon parrain porte ce nom.

-Vraiment? s'étonna joyeusement Dorea. C'est une belle coïncidence !

-Mes parents connaissent sûrement les vôtres alors ! Il faudrait…

Il réfléchit quelques instants.

-Il faudrait que vous veniez une soirée avec eux! C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de mariage des miens, ce sera une belle surprise !

Dorea acquiesça avec enthousiasme à cette proposition et le remercia vivement.

Le petit sorcier rouge traînait une grosse boîte en bois. Il la souleva difficilement puis la posa sur la table. Soufflant dessus pour enlever le sable et la poussière qui s'y étaient déposés, Thabit Tabaizen sortit sa baguette de sa manche.

-Regardez les amis ce que j'ai trouvé chez _Iza et Noun_ ! C'est infesté de magie ancienne… personne n'a jamais pu l'ouvrir, elles me l'ont laissé pour une brindille de balais volant !

Les trois amis de Thabit Tabaizen se penchèrent sur la boîte, leurs baguettes allumées afin de déchiffrer chaque indice inscrit dessus.

Donkor se retourna rapidement vers elle et lui fit signe d'approcher. Elle se glissa timidement à côté de lui, et observa avec les autres, attendant la suite.

Il y avait des hiéroglyphes par dizaines, mais aussi des chiffres romains. La moitié de la boîte était encore peinte de couleurs chaudes.

Les lettres romaines représentaient non seulement des nombres mais aussi des mots.

-Pourquoi le latin et l'Égyptien ancien y sont mêlés? demanda finalement Linda.

Comme c'était la question que tous les sorciers se posaient, personne ne lui répondit.

-Tu l'as acheté chez _Iza et Noun_ dis-tu Thabit ? demanda Donkor Dahak.

-Exact. C'est notamment ce mélange qui m'a intrigué.

-Et si c'était un trésor de famille. Tu sais, un objet de pharaon qu'on a voulu protéger ?

-Impossible, répliqua Ramsès Azus. Tous ces objets sont encore en possession de ma famille.

Dorea fronça les sourcils.

-De ta famille? osa-t-elle demander.

-Ma Grand-mère Paternelle est la dernière à porter le titre de Pharaon. Bien qu'il s'agisse surtout d'un titre honorifique à l'heure actuel. On a d'ailleurs jaser lorsqu'elle a épousé un Moldu ! s'amusa-t-il. Certains ont même voulu la priver de son titre. Abolissant ainsi la plus vielle tradition Egyptienne : ma famille dirige l'école de Sorcellerie Maghrébine !

Dorea hocha la tête admirative.

-Vous habitez à l'école donc ?

-Oh non Miss Black. Mes parents ne pourraient vivre avec ma Grand-mère, elle est trop… intransigeante je crois que l'on dit en anglais, avoua-t-il en riant.

Dorea répondit d'un sourire poli lorsque Linda s'exclama :

-Peut-être est-ce un sorcier d'origine latine par l'un de ses parents et égyptienne par l'autre justement !

Les yeux de la sorcière s'étaient illuminés de curiosité.

-Ce serait tout à fait possible ! Puis elle date du huitième siècle, d'après les différentes dates gravées, c'est à ce siècle que les populations magiques ont commençaient à se mélanger! confirma Thabit Tabaizen.

-Et il avait si peu confiance en l'une des deux nations sorcières qui ne purent jamais vraiment s'entendre, qu'il protégea son trésor des deux nations. Brillant Linda ! s'exclama Donkor Dahak. Retournons la pour voir le dessous !

Thabit Tabaizen empoigna presque religieusement la boîte et la retourna délicatement.

-Salazar ! s'exclama Dorea.

Les quatre sorciers levèrent chacun leur visage vers elle, et l'embarras la gagna rapidement, si bien qu'elle porta ses mains à sa bouche.

-Qu'est-ce, Salazar ? finit par demander Linda.

-C'est un grand sorcier britannique du Moyen-âge Linda, voyons ! s'exclama Ramsès Azus. Mais pourquoi nous parlez - vous de lui?

-C'est… c'est incroyable, murmura seulement Dorea en approchant sa propre baguette du socle de la boîte, sans tenir compte des autres sorciers.

On l'entendit marmonner quelques mots, puis elle releva la tête vers Donkor Dahak.

-C'est du gaélique ! Ma mère sait le parler un peu et elle m'en a appris quelques mots lorsque j'étais plus jeune ! J'ai appris le reste dans les livres ! C'est extraordinaire ! Cette boîte à peut-être fait le tour de l'Europe il y a des centaines d'années !

Linda contourna la table et se posta à côté d'elle en moins de deux secondes.

-Nous aurions mis tant de temps à la découvrir, parce que nous aurions réussi, cela ça de soit, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Alors que disent ces mots ?

-Il est écrit, reprit Dorea, "La où tu es, mon cœur sera. Maeva" Et la deuxième ligne : "Puisse l'avenir être bon avec l'étranger devenu druide." Ce sorcier s'est très certainement formé en Irlande auprès de la Reine Maeva ! Les dates concordent ! C'est incroyable !

Chacun s'émerveilla devant cette boîte en bois ancestrale. Que pouvait-elle bien contenir?

En regardant les côtés de la boîte, on put aisément se rendre compte de la présence de mots en celtes et même en runes, mais aussi en d'autres langues inconnues aux sorciers présents.

Linda Du Nil sortit un rouleau de parchemin et commença à écrire toutes les traductions qu'ils purent faire et les autres phrases qu'ils resteraient à traduire à l'aide de livres.

Il y avait tant de gravures que ceci leur prit toute l'après-midi. Mais comme le soleil ne passait pas dans ce souterrain, c'est une espèce de bracelet qui indiqua l'heure avancée à Linda.

-Ptolémée me tuera! s'exclama la sorcière Egyptienne.

-Linda, soupira Ramsès Azus, je t'ai demandé cent fois de n'a pas jurer avec le nom d'un de mes ancêtre.

-Désolé mon ami, mais les sept heures sont passées!

Donkor Dahak ouvrit de grands yeux et jura en arabe alors qu'il s'éloignait de la table.

-Votre père me tuera ! s'exclama-t-il à l'attention de Dorea.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas tant, dit-elle en riant. A nous deux, nous le mettrons hors combat !

Donkor fronça les sourcils.

-Lever sa baguette sur son père… murmura-t-il.

Dorea leva les yeux au plafond.

-C'était une plaisanterie. Même si nous en serions capable, finit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

-Vous pourriez le mettre hors combat toute seule, marmonna-t-il.

Linda Du Nil rit de bon cœur.

-Toi, tu fais des compliments ?

-Elle m'a vaincu il y a quelques heures, avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Ramsès Azus siffla d'étonnement.

-Voilà pourquoi tu as accepté de l'emmener ici… Je savais que nous le saurions avant de partir !

Thabit Tabaizen s'en mêla. Il dit à Dorea :

-"Pour gagner le respect de Donkor Dahak à vie, vainc le lors de votre premier duel." Je n'ai pas réussi malheureusement, mais allez savoir pourquoi, il m'a accepté ! conclut-il en riant.

-Enfin Thabit, nous étions ensemble à l'école, nous étions encore jeunes ! soupira Donkor Dahak, bien qu'amusé. Venez Miss Black, nous y allons, dit-il en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

-Miss Black ! s'exclama au dernier moment Ramsès Azus, je vous ferai parvenir une lettre avec l'adresse de mes parents. Venez y a l'heure indiquée avec les vôtres !

-Entendu Mr Azus !

Et elle s'engouffra à la suite de Donkor Dahak.

.

.oOo.

.

 _Quelques jours plus tard_ ,

La fin de leur vacances en Egypte approchait à grands pas. Donkor Dahak lui avait montré des merveilles sorcières et Dorea avait bon espoir de pouvoir un jour le considérer comme un bon ami.

Son père semblait content, sa mère beaucoup moins. Dorea ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Tout ceci lui était égal à cette heure-ci : elle venait de recevoir la lettre de Ramsès Azus.

.

.oOo.

.

Violetta sentait la colère augmenter au fur et à mesure du séjour. Heureusement qu'il s'agissait du dernier jour, elle n'en aurait pas tenu un de plus !

Sa fille arriva pour le petit déjeuné, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres. Violetta plissa les yeux, que cela signifiait-il?

-Dorea? demanda-t-elle suspicieusement. Que me caches-tu ?

-Une surprise Maman ! J'ai peut-être trouvé des connaissances à toi et Père pas loin d'ici! Nous sommes invités pour le thé cette après-midi !

Violetta haussa un sourcil sceptique. Elle ne connaissait personne en Egypte. Et elle doutait d'apprécier les amis de son conjoint. Mais sa fille semblait si heureuse de cette trouvaille qu'elle ne put la contredire.

-As-tu averti ton père ? demanda-t-elle à la place.

-J'y vais de ce pas !

Mais quelle après-midi passerait-elle donc…

.

.oOo.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, Dorea, accompagnée de sa famille et de Donkor, remontait les rues d'Alexandrie. Enfin, ils passèrent côté sorcier grâce à une petite statue activée par Donkor Dahak.

Dans le Quartier Pyramidal, on se serait cru à cette époque antique où la romanisation n'était pas encore achevée. Il y avait de tout ! Des maison égyptienne comme des _Domus_ et des _Insulae_ romaines.

Les échoppes diverses et variées vendaient des fleurs à des sarcophages de style antique. Ce n'était rien comparé à tous les bijoux, bracelets et colliers d'or, boucles d'oreilles serties de turquoise et de cornaline orange qui y étaient par centaines.

-Nous pourrions penser être en Egypte antique, n'est-ce pas? souffla Donkor Dahak à Dorea. Il y a plusieurs types de familles ici. Il y a celles qui ont gardé cette mode égyptienne, jusque dans leurs maisons, puis il y a celles qui ont quelque peu abandonné ces traditions. Ramsès s'habille chaque jour ainsi, vous avez du le voir Miss Black, alors que mon père ne le fait que les week-end et pendant les grandes occasions. C'est dommage je trouve. C'est notre identité, il doit l'oublier.

-Vous ne le faites pas non plus, commenta la jeune sorcière.

-Mon père n'y verrait qu'un signe de provocation, répliqua-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin à travers la foule pour enfin arriver dans une allée moins fréquentée.

-Faites lire l'adresse à vos parents, ils pourront voir la maison après.

Dorea tendit la lettre à ses parents, alors que Donkor Dahak poursuivait :

-La mère de Ramsès est assez spéciale. Elle est adorable mais… enfin, vous verrez, conclut-il en s'éloignant.

-Vous ne restez pas? s'étonna Dorea en sonnant la cloche.

-Ce n'est pas moi que Ramsès a invité, se contenta de répondre Donkor Dahak.

-Mais…

Dorea fut coupée par la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir en grand sur Ramsès Azus.

-Bien le bonjour ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Sa robe de sorcier blanche et ses nombreux bijoux lui donnait un air de Pharaon antique authentique.

-Donkor ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant son ami. Tu es venu accompagner ton amie et ses parents ! C'est parfait, tu restes n'est-ce pas ?

Donkor Dahak s'apprêtait à contredire son ami, mais celui-ci ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Ce n'est pas une question mon ami !

Une sorcière, un peu plus jeune que Ramsès arriva derrière lui.

-Ramsès, mais fais les donc entrer! soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle ouvrit plus largement la porte et les salua d'un hochement de tête.

-Je suis Cléopâtre Azus, sa petite sœur.

Donkor entra, suivit de Dorea et ses parents.

Une jeune femme de l'âge de Dorea descendaient quatre à quatre les escaliers lorsque Cléopâtre les mena dans la pièce principale après qu'ils eurent ôter leurs chaussures. Tradition sorcière Egyptienne sans doute.

-Bérénice je t'en pris ne cours pas dans les escaliers ! Si Mère et Père te voyaient ! s'exclama Cléopâtre.

-Ma sœur Cléopâtre, je suis ravie de te voir, répliqua-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

.

.oOo.

.

Violetta ne put étouffer une exclamation offusquée qui attira l'attention de la jeune Bérénice. La jeune sorcière rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et marmonna quelques excuses.

-Veuillez m'excuser… je suis Bérénice Azus. Asseyez-vous, je m'en vais quérir le thé, bredouilla-t-elle.

Et elle fila rapidement vers une ouverture dans le mur du fond.

Cléopatre s'assit en tailleur sur le tapis du sol, imitée par Ramsès puis Violetta et sa famille. La sorcière regardait partout autour d'elle. Les murs étaient peint de fresques aux personnages égyptiens et les quelques meubles qui se trouvaient là étaient satinés sans doute par le soleil qui entrait de chaque petite ouverture sur l'extérieur.

-Vous habitez à Londres n'est-ce pas ? demanda poliment Cléopatre.

-Tout à fait, répondit Cygnus d'une voix grave.

Violetta le trouvait fébrile, et étrangement calme à la fois. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à la porte d'entrée tout en restant si maître de lui que cela en devenait suspect.

-A Londres même, dans la maison familiale, compléta-t-il.

-Voilà une peu mince affaire alors, souffla Ramsès Azus. Je ne me verrai pas habiter avec ma Grand-mère.

-Ma mère est morte, il y a près de sept années maintenant, avoua-t-il un sourire triste au visage, qu'il ne gardait que pour les apparences.

-Oh nous ne le savions pas, s'excusa Cléopâtre.

-Vous ne le pouviez. Dorea m'a dit que vous connaissiez un sorcier portant le nom de Black ? dit finalement Cygnus.

-Tout à fait ! s'exclama joyeusement Ramsès, ses bracelets en or cliquetant entre eux. C'est mon parrain, un très cher ami à ma mère depuis de nombreuses années !

-Et comment s'appelle votre mère? demanda Violetta, un peu curieuse.

-Elle s'appelle…

Il fut coupé par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait à la volée sous des éclats de rire.

-Oh ce doit être elle! reprit Cléopâtre en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Un grand sorcier aux cheveux aussi sombres que ceux de la jeune fille et ressemblant trait pour trait à Ramsès passa le seuil de la porte. Ses traits aristocratiques étaient complétés par un sourire éclatant et ses yeux sombres n'inspiraient que confiance, bien qu'il fut âgé d'au moins soixante-dix ans.

Il aperçut Cygnus qui s'était levé, et interrogea Ramsès du regard. Le garçon, qui ne pouvait être que son fils, lui répondit quelques mots en arabe, alors qu'une sorcière légèrement plus jeune que lui entrait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le temps parut se suspendre pour quiconque se trouva dans cette pièce à cet instant.

Les traits bien que marqués mais encore vifs de la vieille sorcière se figèrent et lentement son sourire s'affaissa pour ne former plus qu'une expression de terreur. Elle recula précipitamment, se retrouvant acculée contre la porte qu'elle venait de claquer derrière elle. Sa respiration se faisait lourde, et alors qu'on aurait pu penser qu'elle s'évanouissait, une flamme de rage s'alluma dans ses prunelles pâles. Aussi rapidement qu'on eu pu le remarquer, elle dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sur Cygnus Black, qui se contentait de la regarder, un sourire méprisant au visage.

D'une voix tremblante mais forte, elle s'adressa à lui, sans tenir compte des tremblements de ses mains. Sa baguette vibrait au bout, et de petites étincelles en sortaient déjà :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Tiffany ! Je te retrouve enfin !

Violetta sentit une chape de plomb tomber dans son estomac.

-Bérénice, murmura Tiffany, emmène Dorea dehors.

Violetta vit sa fille froncer les sourcils. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle connaître son prénom ? devait-elle se demander. Mais tout se mettait en place dans le cerveau de Violetta, beaucoup trop rapidement et simplement à son goût par ailleurs.

-Sors Dorea, se contenta de répéter Violetta. Miss Cléopâtre, accompagnez les. S'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-elle alors que l'égyptienne était sur le point de répliquer.

Dorea haussa les épaules et suivit les deux jeunes filles à l'extérieur de la maison.

Un silence tendu prit place alors que le vieil homme avait rejoint Tiffany, sa baguette brandie devant lui. Violetta sembla vouloir se fondre dans le mur, et Ramsès Azus ne savait plus où de mettre.

-Cygnus Black, finit par cracher Tiffany.

-Tiffany Travers, souffla Cygnus, enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de sa robe.

Il la contemplait avec des yeux à la fois avides, et dégoûtés. Cela semblait plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait choisir l'émotion à exprimer.

-Veuillez sortir de chez moi, _Mr_ Black, souffla glacial Mr Azus.

-Laissez moi parler à mon ancienne… amie, finit Cygnus avec un sourire en coin quant au mot employé.

Tiffany poussa un cri d'horreur et lança un maléfice, mais Cygnus, plus rapide que l'éclair, dégaina sa baguette et bloqua le sortilège sans un mot. Son visage n'était plus si doux, mais il n'était pas figé par la colère non plus. Les yeux plissés, on aurait dit qu'il cherchait d'où venait cette nouvelle personnalité à la jeune femme qui l'avait quitté.

-Je veux que tu sortes de chez moi, Black ! cria-t-elle.

Violetta sursauta à l'entente de cette voix pleine de mépris. Elle avait un moment oublié combien son mari était méprisable.

-Tu ne peux pas me demander ça Tiffany, son prénom dit avec une fascination malsaine. Je cherche à te voir depuis tant d'années ! J'ai parcouru toute l'Égypte pour te retrouver ! Jamais je n'ai pu entrer où tu vivais. Et aujourd'hui, alors que mon rêve se réalise grâce à ma Dorea, tu voudrais que je te quitte ? Non, non, non… cela ne se peut ! Cette petite nous a réuni ! C'est un véritable don de la Magie ! Son prénom ne lui a jamais si bien sied qu'aujourd'hui !

Tiffany cria de nouveau. Mais ce n'était plus un cri d'horreur. Elle avait marmonner de l'Égyptien antique. Les pierres se délogèrent du mur du fond, tombant en morceaux sur le sol couvert de tapis, dévoilant des momies enrubannées.

-Un mot de plus Black, et je lance ces momies sur toi ! s'écria Tiffany.

Le visage strié de larmes, elle avait la respiration lourde.

-Ce ne sont que des _Inferii_ , Tiffany. Je sais combattre bien pire, lâcha Cygnus si simplement en levant les yeux au ciel, qu'un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Mère, commença Ramsès, que se passe-t-il?

-Il se passe, mon fils que… commença Mr Azus.

-Messieurs, laissez moi régler mon affaire, les interrompit Cygnus, une moue contrariée passant sur son visage.

Violetta, les yeux hagards, regardait tour à tour les sorciers qui parlaient. Elle ne savait absolument pas comment finirait cette journée.

-Ne coupe pas la parole à mon mari, Black ! s'écria Tiffany. Si tu ne sors pas de chez moi, tous tes maléfices noirs n'y feront rien contre les malédictions antiques qui me chatouillent la langue.

-Tiffany… soupira dramatiquement Cygnus. Cesse donc de crier ! Nos retrouvailles ne doivent point nous laisser de tels souvenirs !

Quelque chose sembla se briser à l'intérieur de Tiffany. Ses yeux pâles devinrent aussi sombre que la nuit, ses mains arrêtèrent de trembler d'un seul coup. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air et déclama d'une voix ténébreuse :

-Par ta mort… toute la douleur... que tu as donné... te sera rendue…

Une fumée grisâtre sortit de sa bouche et fut inspirée par la peau de Cygnus. Lequel fronça les sourcils, puis un sourire en coin arqua ses lèvres fines.

-Très peu de personnes si braves que toi savent réaliser de telles malédictions, Tiffany. Je t'en conjure, profite donc du mo…

-Tu es maudit Black, et cette malédiction, si tu n'y crois pas dès à présent, te poursuivra toi et les tiens, le coupa hargneusement Mr Azus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte Ramsès ? souffla Tiffany horrifiée.

-Sa femme et ses enfants, peut-être même ses petits enfants sont maintenant maudits. C'est le risque de ces malédictions antiques, on ne sait jamais tout à fait leur portée.

"Maintenant Mr Black, sortez de mon pays, et que jamais plus vos pieds ne foulent la terre de mes ancêtres. Une venue en Egypte vous mènerait directement pour un camp de travail en pleins milieux du Sahara pour le reste de votre misérable existence.

-Père ! s'exclama Ramsès, scandalisé. Quels propos tenez-vous donc !

-Ce genre d'homme ne mérite pas d'être un sorcier, cracha le vieux Azus.

-Mais enfin qu'a-t-il donc bien pu faire?...

-Il… commença Tiffany en criant. Il... il m'a… il m'a souillée... termina-t-elle dans un souffle.

Ramsès Azus recula d'un pas, sous le choc. La bouche ouverte, il ne semblait pas assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Tiffany se précipita vers lui et posa ses mains sur ses joues, tenant le visage de son fils en coupe.

-Mais toi Ramsès _Sésénébibi_ tu es né ! _Sésénébibi_ : celui qui a rendu mon cœur sain ! Tu m'as guérie ! continua-t-elle presque hystérique. Tu m'as soignée, as annihilé tout souvenir de ces affreuses actions ! De cet affreux… a… a… ab… abus !

Ramsès n'avait pas retenu plus longtemps ses larmes, et s'empressa d'enlacer sa mère, les yeux dans le vague.

Violetta sortit de son effarement, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

-Que fais-tu, Violetta ? siffla Cygnus.

-Je rentre faire ma malle pour quitter ces terres égyptiennes, souffla-t-elle simplement.

-C'est cela, oui, va t'en loin d'ici !

-Non Cygnus. Tu n'as pas compris, poursuivit-elle.

Elle puisa tout le courage qu'elle avait pour finir sa phrase.

-Tu viens avec moi dire au revoir aux Dahak.

Cygnus leva sa baguette en sifflant et fendit l'air avec. Un flash rouge fila jusque Violetta. La sorcière le vit lui ouvrir la joue, mais au dernier moment, on para le maléfice, seule une goutte de sang perla sur sa pommette. Clignant des yeux, elle vit la baguette de Tiffany levée devant elle. Des larmes dévalèrent les joues de la plus jeune des deux sorcière.

-Je suis désolée, chuchota Violetta. Elle se détourna de ce regard perçant qui savait reconnaître l'horreur cachée sous des couches d'apparences. Attrapant le poignet de Cygnus, Violetta transplana chez les Dahak, sans tenir compte de Donkor Dahak qui venait d'assister à la scène.

.

.oOo.

.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi nous partons ce soir au lieu de demain soir Maman ! s'exclama une nouvelle fois Dorea.

-Ne pose pas de question Dorea, trancha Violetta Black.

.

.oOo.

.

-Au revoir, salua Donkor Dahak.

Dorea lui rendit son salut. Elle était sur le point de se détourner, lorsque Donkor Dahak posa sa main sur son épaule. Peu habituée à ce qu'il se permette de la toucher, Dorea se figea. Il la regardait avec un regard triste. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais les mots ne pouvaient comme pas franchir sa bouche.

-Dans d'autres circonstances... commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par la voix de Mrs Violetta Black.

-Dorea le bateau va partir !

-J'arrive Maman ! répliqua la jeune sorcière.

-Écrivez moi, chuchota Donkor à toute vitesse.

Dorea cligna des paupières avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Bien sûr Mr Dahak...

-Donkor, mon prénom est Donkor, Dorea, souffla-t-il.

Il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur sa joue si brièvement que Dorea cru avoir rêvé. Il s'éloignait déjà d'elle en lui faisant un signe de main pour lui dire au revoir. Elle se retourna pour embarquer sur le bateau et le temps qu'elle se retourne, Donkor avait disparu.

.

. **oOo**.

.

Un avis ? ^^


	12. Chapitre 12 - Dorea Potter

Bonjouuuuur ! Eh oui, je suis de retour ! Avec beaucoup de retard, certes, et même si mes excuses sont nombreuses, elles ne sont pour autant pas valables à vos yeux, je m'en doute fortement. Je vais tout de même vous les lister en implorant votre pardon : oral blanc du bac français, répétitions pour la représentation de l'option théâtre ET représentation (le tout dura une semaine), petit syndrome de la page blanche... Mais ça y est ! Je viens de finir ce chapitre, qui, pour ma défense est bien plus long que la normale ! Sur ce, je vous laisse lire la suite de l'histoire de Violetta... Il restera un chapitre et l'épilogue, maintenant j'en suis sûre, et je vous promets qu'un jour ou l'autre, cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais vous les aurez !

Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews, followers et favoris, ça motive !^^

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers magie d'Harry Potter est tout entier à J. K. Rowling, merci à elle !

.

. **oOo**.

.

Chapitre 12, Dorea Potter

 _Cinq ans plus tard,_

 _Septembre 1943,_

Le salon accueillait en cette après-midi deux sorcières unies par un amour maternel d'une douceur exquise. Lucretia tenait compagnie à sa mère Melania. Elles devaient clore la rédaction d'une lettre au patriarche des MacMillan pour le remercier du cadeau qu'il avait offert à Lucretia pour son anniversaire.

Alors qu'elles finissaient enfin le brouillon de la lettre au dos d'un parchemin usagé, Violetta Black, les cheveux devenus gris avec l'approche de la soixantaine, entra dans la pièce.

-Melania, aurais-tu vu Cassiopeia ? demanda-t-elle.

-Pas une fois depuis le déjeuner, répondit Melania en fronçant les sourcils.

-Par Salazar ! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Hier, elle m'a expressément demandé de…

Violetta s'interrompit d'un coup. Elle porta son majeur à sa tempe droite et soupira. Où sa fille pouvait-elle bien se cacher ?

-Tante Violetta, commença Lucretia, je l'ai vu quitter la maison dès les deux coups de l'horloge.

Violetta releva prestement la tête vers la jeune sorcière. Pourquoi Cassiopeia était partie dès quatorze heures ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

-Mais où est-elle allée ? marmonna-t-elle en sortant dans le couloir.

Le sombre couloir venait d'être nettoyé. En effet, il n'y avait plus un seul grain de poussière sur les têtes d'Elfes de maison et les lampes à pétrole étaient à nouveau remplies de Pétrole-Pur-Flamme.

La cloche de l'entrée retentit, sortant Violetta de la contemplation de la flamme de la lampe. Un Elfe apparu devant elle.

-Tifty retourne d'où tu viens, je vais ouvrir, dit-elle en écartant la petite créature de la porte d'entrée.

Un crac sonore l'avertit de la disparation de l'Elfe de maison. La sorcière enclencha la porte grinçante pour découvrir un jeune sorcier que l'on voyait assez dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ depuis quelques années.

-Mr Potter ? s'étonna-t-elle. Mais que faites-vous donc ici ?

L'attrapeur du Club de Flaquemare salua la sorcière d'un hochement de tête.

-Bonjour Mrs. Je viens voir Mr Black, père de Dorea Black.

Violetta cligna des yeux au nom de sa fille. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière le jeune homme qui devait la dépasser de près de deux têtes et lui fit signe d'entrer silencieusement. Lequel pénétra dans la vieille bâtisse en baissant la tête, évitant à son chapeau de toucher le linteau de la porte.

-Je suis la mère de Dorea, commença Violetta. J'aimerai savoir ce que vous voulez à ma fille.

Elle avait employé un ton plutôt hargneux mais ce ne fut pas relevé par Charlus Potter, qui se contenta de se passer la main dans ses cheveux en bataille et de se racler la gorge avant de répondre.

-C'est au sujet, hum, d'un hypothétique mariage avec elle.

Violetta, qui n'avait porté ses yeux que sur la personne de Charlus Potter habillée de rouge, le regarda enfin dans les yeux. Ils étaient bruns, emplis de joie et de bonheur et d'un peu d'incertitude aussi. Ceux verts de la sorcière descendirent sur son nez bien dessiné et sur sa bouche rosée. Son teint halé était tout à fait en contraste avec celui des Black.

On disait des Potter beaucoup de choses. Beaucoup de choses qui déplaisaient à Violetta mais encore plus qui lui plaisaient. Ils avaient cette haine de la Magie Noire qui leur était propre mais cette manie de vouloir l'égalité entre tous les sorciers. Leur sang n'était pas aussi pur qu'il l'aurait fallu et leur nom sonnait trop moldu pour que Teignous Nott ne l'ait inséré dans le Registre des Sang-Purs. Malgré tout, aucun sorcier n'était sans savoir que c'était un Potter que la dernière des Peverell avait épousé. De plus, elle était bien évidemment au courant que Mrs Annabella Potter travaillait en tant que Médicomage à Sainte-Mangouste. Si son mari l'avait laissée travailler, c'est qu'il la respectait. Son fils était certainement comme lui. Certes, Charlus était leur cadet, mais leur aîné était un être sans gêne que personne ne voulait inviter à une réception.

Tout se passa rapidement dans sa tête.

En un battement de cils, sa décision fut prise. Dorea devait épouser Charlus Potter.

Elle était maintenant âgée de 23 ans, sa sortie de Poudlard datait maintenant de plus de cinq ans. Oui, il était temps que Violetta s'occupe de son mariage avant que Cygnus ne le fasse. Sa Dorea l'avait déjà échappé belle lors de leur voyage en Égypte...

-Suivez-moi, je vous mène à son bureau, dit-elle sans détourner le regard.

Un autre point qu'elle pouvait lui reprocher aurait été de mettre ses mains dans les poches de sa robe lorsqu'il marchait, mais elle se doutait aisément qu'il s'agissait là d'un signe d'appréhension. La sorcière monta les escaliers, le jeune Mr Potter sur ses talons. Par chance, Cygnus n'était pas parti de la semaine. Pour une fois que Violetta s'en réjouissait !

Elle frappa à la porte et attendit l'autorisation de Cygnus pour ouvrir.

-Qu'il y a-t-il Violetta ? demanda sèchement son mari sans lever les yeux vers elle.

-Mr Charlus Potter souhaiterait s'entretenir avec toi, dit-elle simplement.

Elle savait que si elle en disait plus, il pourrait s'énerver.

Cygnus releva la tête brusquement, lâchant sa plume qui tomba au sol en formant une tache d'encre bleue sur le parquet. Il ne se préoccupa pas du plancher et se leva avec empressement de sa chaise en essuyant ses mains moites sur un mouchoir qui traînait là.

-Mr Potter, mais entrez-donc ! s'exclama-t-il avec une voix onctueuse. Violetta, demande à Tifty de nous faire du thé, siffla-t-il ensuite entre ses dents.

Un hochement de tête plus tard, la vieille sorcière sortit dans le couloir. Elle ne ferma pas tout à fait la porte, et regarda à travers l'embrasure, observant la discussion.

-Tifty vient voir, chuchota-t-elle sans bouger.

La petite Elfe apparu à côté d'elle.

-Va faire du thé, ordonna-t-elle sans même la regarder.

Violetta ne fit même pas attention à elle, et regarda son hypocrite d'époux serrer la main au joueur de Quidditch. Les voix lui parvinrent étouffées.

-Que me vaut votre venue ? demanda poliment Cygnus en retournant s'asseoir derrière son bureau tout en désignant le fauteuil d'en face au jeune Potter.

-C'est au sujet de votre plus jeune fille, qui était deux classes en dessous de la mienne à Poudlard, Dorea.

-Ma petite Dorea ? Mais que lui voulez-vous donc ?

A sa voix, Violetta comprit qu'il avait parfaitement saisi le projet de Mr Potter.

-Il se passe qu'une alliance entre nos deux familles ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique, répondit calmement le jeune sorcier sans baisser le regard.

Violetta releva les mots différents qu'il employait pour convaincre Cygnus du bénéfice qu'apporterait une telle union.

-Pourquoi vous laisserai-je ma fille ? demanda Cygnus avec un sourire sinistre. Nous savons tous les deux que les Black sont purs depuis toujours, alors que parmi vos ancêtre se trouve bon nombre de Sang-de-Bourbe.

Violetta ne vit pas le visage de Charlus Potter, mais elle remarqua sa main se contracter sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

-C'est une question de sang alors ? Je vous défie de mentionner un seul de mes soi-disant ancêtres moldus.

Violetta aurait glapi de joie en voyant le sourire de Cygnus s'effriter. Tifty arriva à ce moment-là à côté d'elle avec une théière et deux tasses. Elle arracha presque le plateau des mains de la petite Elfe et ouvrit la porte à l'aide de son pied.

-Voilà le thé, dit-elle en posant le plateau sur le bureau de son mari.

Elle retourna les deux tasses et les remplit, alors que les deux hommes se regardaient en chiens de faïence. Pas un mot ne fut échangé en sa présence dans la pièce.

-Mon sang est pur, vous ne pouvez prouver le contraire, Mr Black. De plus, je jouis d'une renommée imposante de par mon poste d'Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Flaquemare, et des places qu'occupent mon père et mon grand-père au Magenmagot. Il n'est pas utile que je mentionne que les Potter possèdent une entreprise de potions qui leur rapporte de quoi vivre plus que décemment même s'ils ne travaillaient pas. En revanche, je ne peux pas dire que vos caisses soient pleines.

Violetta fronça les sourcils en voyant la réaction de son mari à ces paroles. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il dégaine sa baguette ou au moins dise un mot, mais il se contentait de serrer la mâchoire.

-Vous voilà bien informer sur ma personne, Mr Potter.

-Peu de sorciers ignorent ces faits. Je ne fais qu'avancer les arguments en ma faveur. Me laisseriez vous la main de votre fille, Mr Black ? Je prendrai soin d'elle, si telle est votre inquiétude.

-C'est un choix important, tenta de se justifier Cygnus.

-Demandons-lui son avis alors ! s'exclama joyeusement Charlus en joignant ses mains.

-C'est que...

-Ne vous inquiétez donc pas tant, je repasserai demain à l'heure du thé pour lui laisser une nuit de réflexion.

Un éclair d'étonnement passa dans les yeux de Cygnus Black.

-Je dois dire que... je suis... agréablement surpris d'autant de sollicitude envers ma fille, bredouilla-t-il.

-C'est normal, Mr Black. Je lui dois bien ce laps de temps, ajouta Mr Potter en souriant.

Violetta observa le visage de Cygnus. Il semblait ne pas savoir comment réagir. Certes, Mr Potter l'avait quelque peu _descendu_ , mais il portait tant d'attention pour celle qu'il croyait être sa fille, qu'il ne pouvait honnêtement pas le détester.

-Ne bougez pas, je l'appelle, dit cordialement Cygnus.

Alors qu'il se levait, Violetta paniqua. il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il la trouve là, à écouter sa conversation ! Elle aperçu la porte du bureau d'Arcturus à deux pas et la déverrouilla d'un coup de baguette. Se glissant à l'intérieur sans même regarder qui pouvait s'y trouver, elle eu juste le temps d'entendre la porte du bureau de Cygnus grincer.

La maîtresse du propriétaire du bureau s'adossa à la porte close la respiration effrénée, le cœur affolé. Ses yeux finirent par s'ouvrir, et elle put découvrir son amant qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

-Qu'est-ce que... commença-t-il.

Violetta le fit taire d'un geste. Elle se retourna rapidement et entrebâilla la porte, la peur au ventre. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Arcturus se placer derrière elle, et guetter ce qu'elle observait. Ils purent alors apercevoir Dorea marcher toute guillerette jusqu'au bureau du mari de Violetta. La porte resta grande ouverte, si bien qu'ils purent suivre toute la conversation.

-Père, vous m'avez appelée ? demanda leur fille.

Elle sentit, comme toujours, Arcturus se crisper à ce premier mot.

-Dorea, Mr Potter ici présent, a une demande à te faire. Bien sûr, je voudrais en discuter avec toi après.

Cette voix onctueuse que l'on ne voulait que faire taire raisonna dans le couloir. Mr Potter se leva du fauteuil et Arcturus put enfin voir le jeune homme.

-Voilà Miss Black, j'aimerais vous épouser. Aussi, reprit-il en mettant un genou à terre, Miss Dorea Black, voulez-vous m'épouser?

Violetta retenait sa respiration, priant que sa fille se montre maligne. Elle ne pourrait qu'être heureuse avec un Potter !

-Non... souffla Arcturus.

-Tais-toi, souffla Violetta en retour.

-Mais il ne peut pas la marier ainsi ! chuchota-t-il furieusement en désignant son propre frère.

-Ce serait une très bonne chose, répliqua Violetta sans comprendre. Dorea serait très heureuse avec lui.

-Tu t'entends ? Il faut qu'elle choisisse son époux seule ! la contredit Arcturus.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai épié sa discussion avec Cygnus, il m'a l'air très bien. Puis, il repassera demain pour obtenir son accord. C'est un gentleman.

-Là n'est pas le problème ! Pourquoi ne la laissons nous pas tomber amoureuse ?

-Regarde où mène l'amour avant le mariage, à toi et Lysandra.

Violetta cru qu'elle était allée trop loin en voyant son amant contracter les mâchoires.

-Et regarde où mène un mariage sans amour, à toi et Cygnus.

Violetta plissa les yeux en croyant avoir mal entendu, mais le visage décomposé de son amant confirma ce qu'elle avait entendu.

-Violetta je...

-J'ai eu beaucoup d'affection pour Cygnus avant notre mariage, cracha-t-elle. Ne dis rien, le coupa-t-elle alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Je sais ce qui est bon pour ma fille.

Elle retourna à son observation. Mr Charlus Potter s'était relevé, et saluait déjà Cygnus et Dorea Black. Violetta et Arcturus purent entendre la conversation des deux sorciers.

-Alors Dorea? Qu'en dis-tu?

-Je...

-Tu ne sais pas? Voyons ma chère, il y près de cinq ans que tu es sortie de Poudlard ! Il serait temps de penser au mariage !

-Mais je...

-Sauf si tu veux rester une Black et ne pas te marier, ce que je comprends parfaitement !

-Non non c'est que...

-Eh bien ! Tu auras sans doute d'autres garçons charmants qui viendront. Tu es une Black après tout !

-Ce n'est pas ça, mais...

-Je sais que le frère de Charlus n'est pas un modèle de Sang-Pur, mais lui m'a paru très bien ! Et puis les Potter sont une famille assez puissante et influente au ministère. Ils sont assez riches également.

-Père...

-Bon je te laisse réfléchir cette nuit! Tu me diras demain, il revient pour dix heures !

Violetta fut soufflée par l'empressement de Cygnus. Il venait de reprendre quasiment mot pour mot les arguments du jeune homme. En voyant le visage défait de sa petite Dorea, elle eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un poignard dans le cœur. _Mais c'est pour son bien_ , se rappela-t-elle, aussi n'intervint-elle pas lorsqu'elle vit sa fille se précipiter dans sa chambre.

-Tu vois, ce n'est pas bon ! s'exclama Arcturus en fermant la porte.

-Si, elle me remerciera plus tard ! argumenta Violetta.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! s'agaça Arcturus.

La cloche de l'entrée sonna de nouveau, faisant froncer les sourcils à Violetta.

-Penses-tu que ce soit encore lui ? demanda-t-elle à son amant.

-Va donc voir, répliqua-t-il la mine perplexe.

Violetta sortit précautionneusement du bureau et entama une descente silencieuse des escaliers. Ce fut une chose difficile compte tenu du bois grinçant sous ses pieds. A peine fut-elle en bas, qu'un jeune homme qu'elle connaissait bien lui tomba presque dessus.

-Tante Violetta ! s'exclama-t-il un brin trop entraînant.

-Theophilius, mais que fais-tu ici ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

-Je vais de ce pas demander la main de ma petite cousine Dorea. Vous serez bientôt ma belle-mère, n'est...

-Tu quoi ?! s'exclama Violetta.

Elle s'aperçu un peu tard qu'elle avait crié et s'empressa de se reprendre.

-Je veux dire, ah oui ?

-C'est une belle chose, non ? Je veux dire, je suis son cousin, on ne peut qu'être sûr de la pureté de mon engagement... dit-il, une once trop sinistre pour Violetta.

Il reprit son chemin vers le bureau de son oncle Cygnus, laissant Violetta on ne peut plus anxieuse.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus ses pas, qu'elle comprit que Cygnus ne pourrait résister à ce mariage, sa sœur aimait trop la Magie Noire pour qu'il ne l'aime pas, et refuse sa fille à son fils. Faisant demi-tour, elle retourna sur ses pas à la recherche du seul homme qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé.

-Arcturus c'est terrible ! s'exclama-t-elle en entrant dans son bureau.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit-il en cherchant à voir ses yeux.

-Le second fils de ta sœur, Theophilius est en train de demander notre Dorea en mariage !

-Quoi ? Mais que me chantes-tu là ?

-Je te dis que je l'ai croisé, et qu'il m'a fait part de ses projets concernant notre fille ! Cygnus ne peut rien lui refuser, c'est son filleul en plus !

Violetta ouvrit la porte. Celle du bureau de Cygnus était fermée, il n'empêche qu'on entendait tout ce qu'il se disait.

-Mon cher Theophilius ! Ah sacré jeune homme ! Tu viens enfin revoir ton vieux parrain ! Cela fait au moins...

-A peine deux semaines, mon Parrain, juste deux semaines.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène donc ici, car je me doute bien que ce n'est pas simplement ma personne, s'exclama-t-il en riant.

Theophilius Beurk rit avec lui avant de reprendre d'une voix plus sérieuse, mais qui inspirait ce malheur habituel.

-J'arrive sur mes vingt-cinq ans, je travaille dur avec mes parents et mon frère depuis de nombreuses années. Il m'est venu à l'esprit hier soir qu'il était temps pour moi de prendre épouse, voyez-vous. J'ai tout de suite penser à mes deux très chères cousines que sont vos filles. Nous savons tous que Cassiopeia aime trop le nom Black pour l'abandonner. Alors que Dorea, en plus d'être charmante, est d'une beauté à toutes épreuves et manie la baguette comme peu. De plus...

-Donc vous voudriez épouser Dorea? coupa Cygnus.

Violetta ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant la voix de Cygnus et plus encore en voyant Dorea s'approcher de la porte. Elle donna un léger coup de coude à Arcturus, les yeux emplis de détresse. Sans qu'elle ne sache ce qu'il pensait il sortit sa baguette de sa manche.

-Oh... continua Cygnus.

Il y eut un petit silence quelques instants. Violetta se tourna vers Arcturus, le visage affolé, pour se rendre compte qu'il était en train de lancer un sortilège de confusion à son frère sans même que la porte ne soit ouverte.

-Vous n'avez pas de chance jeune homme ! reprit la voix honnie de son mari. Charlus Potter vient de partir avec la même attente ! Mais si jamais elle refuse la première demande, elle acceptera la vôtre!

Violetta en aurait pleuré de soulagement. Elle prit Arcturus dans ses bras, sa respiration s'affolant en reconnaissant cette odeur de menthe citronnée.

La porte du bureau de Cygnus s'ouvrit violemment, faisant claquer celle d'Arcturus.

-Tiens Dorea ! purent entendre les deux amants à travers la porte maintenant close, c'était la voix de Theophilius Beurk. Comme je suis content de te voir ! Ton père m'a justement dit que tu réfléchissais à la demande en mariage de Charlus Potter ! Tu as enfin réalisé que ce n'était qu'un sale petit...

-Et je vais accepter sa demande.

Violetta ouvrit de grands yeux alors qu'un immense sourire graciait ses lèvres délicates à l'entente de la voix de sa fille.

-Oh Dorea ! répliqua la voix de Cygnus. C'est formidable ! Mais tu sais, Mr Beurk, possède une jolie boutique de magie Noire ! Tu devrais y réfléch...

-Non, non. Ce n'est pas la peine. Je vais épouser Charlus Potter.

Arcturus agita une nouvelle fois sa baguette, pour être sûr que Cygnus ne compromette pas tout.

-Très bien, très bien, conclut-il.

Plusieurs pas se firent entendre, et bientôt ce fut le calme plat. Violetta se tourna vers Arcturus et attrapa son visage en coupe.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle juste avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

.

. **oOo**.

.

Après que Charlus Potter ait passé sa bague de fiançailles au doigt de Dorea, Violetta transplana en vitesse à _La Baguette Gourmande_. Elle souhaitait simplement avertir sa meilleure amie, des fiançailles de sa filleule.

Comme à son habitude, Lydia se trouvait dans la cuisine de son célèbre restaurant en train de confectionner quelques pâtisseries dont ses clients raffolaient. Son amie chantonnait la célèbre mais inachevée _Suite enchantée_ de Musidora Barkwith.

-Lydia ! s'exclama joyeusement Violetta.

La cuisinière poussa un petit cri, et porta ses mains pleines de pâte à sa bouche, sous le rire de Violetta.

-Ta gourmandise légendaire n'est pas prête de t'abandonner ! commenta Violetta, les yeux emplies de joie.

-Violetta, souhaites-tu m'envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste ? A nos âges, ce n'est plus sérieux ! s'exaspéra Lydia en portant sa main à son cœur.

Violetta attrapa une chaise de la cuisine pour s'asseoir dessus et s'approcha de son amie.

-Alors, que fais-tu de si bonne heure ? Tu n'es pas venue prendre le thé 12, Square Grimmaurd depuis plus d'un mois.

Lydia remit ses mains à la pâte tout en répondant à Violetta.

-Je fais de la pâte à cookies. Vois-tu ce bocal ? Les petits grains noirs qui bougent sont des pépites de chocolat noir ensorcelées, je ne t'en dis pas plus...

Elle qui n'était pas gourmande, sentit l'eau lui venir à la bouche.

-Je ne suis pas venue tout simplement parce que le mois d'août est toujours surchargé, je me dois de tout préparer, et c'est pire qu'une course de balais. Je te le dis chaque année, mais tu oublies toujours.

La remarque aurait pu passer pour un reproche, mais il s'agissait là plus d'un amusement. Incapable de tenir plus longtemps, Violetta lâcha ce qui s'avérerait être un maléfice explosif.

-Dorea s'est fiancée ce matin.

Cette fois-ci, Lydia ne porta pas ses mains à sa bouche, mais se retrouva toute paralysée.

-Mais... Elle ne fréquente personne, commenta-t-elle après deux bonnes minutes de silence total.

-Là n'est pas la question, répliqua Violetta.

Lydia tourna son visage ridé vers sa meilleure amie.

-Mais tout le sujet est justement ici ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle passa ses mains sous l'eau tout en continuant son discours.

-Si elle n'a rien dit de ses fréquentations, c'est que ce jeune homme n'est pas fréquentable, mais au vu du sourire que tu as, c'est tout à fait le contraire, forcément. Ce doit être un Sang Pur, fortuné et connu. Mais je n'en vois pas un de ceux qui étaient à Poudlard avec elle... Ou si elle n'a pas caché sa relation c'est qu'elle s'est décidée sur un coup de tête ! Elle a eu un coup de foudre ? Non, même avec un coup de foudre, Dorea est assez réfléchie pour ne pas s'empresser ainsi... Alors...

-Calme-toi Lydia !

-Comment veux-tu que je me calme ! Elle qui me parle de tous ses petits secrets, elle ne m'aurait pas caché un amant !

-Un amant, tout de suite les grands mots, soupira Violetta, amusée.

-Dans le sens premier, quelqu'un qui l'aime !

Les yeux de Lydia étaient empreints de tant de panique, que Violetta rit franchement en l'attrapant par les épaules.

-Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais par pitié, calme toi.

Elles s'assirent l'une en face de l'autre autour de la vieille table en bois.

-Hier soir, peu avant le repas, Charlus Potter...

-Elle s'est fiancée à Charlus Potter ?! s'écria Lydia. Bénissez-moi Merlin ! C'était un cancre de première à Poudlard !

-Lydia mais par pitié calme-toi ! Il est maintenant Attrapeur de l'équipe de Flaquemare ! Ne lis-tu jamais la _Gazette_? Cela fait au moins cinq ans !

-Où l'a-t-elle rencontré ? Tu ne fréquentes pas les Potter, s'empressa de commenter Lydia.

-Tout simplement parce que ni Dorea ni moi-même ne nous attendions à le recevoir hier !

Lydia fronça les sourcils. Ses mains se joignirent sous son menton, et ses coudes se posèrent sur la table pleine de farine. Elle ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne franchisse ses lèvres, puis elle la referma avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux.

-Non… souffla-t-elle.

-Que se passe-t-il ? l'interrogea Violetta, face à cette réaction incompréhensible.

-Vous avez arrangé son mariage… s'horrifia Lydia en bondissant sur ses pieds comme un ressort.

Elle recula d'un pas en arrière, se retrouvant dos au plan de travail où trônait la boîte des pépites de chocolat noir ensorcelées.

-Tu as arrangé le mariage de ta propre fille ! répéta-t-elle le visage empreint de dégoût. Alors que ton père n'en a rien fait pour toi, tu as choisi le mari de ta fille ! s'écria-t-elle.

Violetta serra la mâchoire. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour dévoiler sa véritable vie conjugale.

-J'ai fait ceci pour son bien, commença-t-elle avant d'être coupée par sa meilleure amie.

-Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?! s'égosilla Lydia. Comment, alors que…

-Alors que quoi ? s'échauffa Violetta.

Les paroles de la cuisinière ne trouvaient pas écho en Violetta. Tout ce qui avait trait au mariage n'avait de toutes façons jamais été possiblement discutable entre les deux sorcières. Contrairement à Lydia, se marier, fonder une famille et participer aux réceptions de la haute société avait toujours été les plus grandes ambitions de Violetta. Lorsque Cassiopeia avait formellement refusé de perdre son nom de jeune fille par quelque mariage que ce soit, c'est un pilier de la vie de sa mère qui s'était effondré, alors que Lydia n'avait pu s'empêcher de féliciter la jeune femme.

-Alors que toi, tu as pu avoir un mariage d'amour et vivre avec un homme qui as choisi de t'épouser pour toi et…

Un rire plus que sinistre déchira l'atmosphère. Jamais les cordes vocales de Violetta n'avaient produit un son si malheureux et cynique à la fois. A quelques nuances près, on aurait dit une prisonnière d'Azkaban.

-Un mariage d'amour ? Avec un sorcier qui… m'a épousée pour... moi ? S'exclaffa-t-elle.

Une vague de rires suintant plus encore le désespoir retentit. Bientôt des sanglots gagnèrent la sorcière et toutes ces apparences qu'elle s'était efforcée de maintenir en place pendant presque quatre décennies s'envolèrent.

-Penses-tu réellement que Cygnus me… respecte ? dit-elle en hésitant quand au dernière mot qui lui fit verser d'autres larmes encore plus grosses.

Lydia ne réagissait plus face à ce retournement de situation.

-Si un jour il m'a un tant soit peu respectée, fais le moi savoir, reprit-elle plus calmement.

Tremblant autant que les feuilles d'un chêne en octobre, Violetta se leva de sa chaise et s'avança lentement jusque Lydia. Elle s'arrêta juste devant la sorcière et ancra son regard vert pâle dans le sien bien plus sombre.

-Je n'ai jamais rien dit, jamais rien laissé paraître. Je ne me plaindrai pas aujourd'hui, pas plus que je ne l'ai fait par le passé. Je te dirai juste ces mots : Cygnus n'est pas un Sorcier, c'est un être façonné par la Magie Noire qui ne devrait pas avoir le droit de vivre.

Violetta dit pour la première fois ce qu'elle savait depuis son mariage. Elle le dit à voix haute, à celle qu'elle avait toujours considérée comme sa meilleure amie. En le disant ainsi, elle l'assimila parfaitement. Enfin.

Cygnus ne méritait pas de vivre, pour toute la misère et tous les malheurs qu'il avait apportés à ceux qui avaient croisé sa route. Il _fallait_ même qu'il _meurt_.

La femme de cet inhumain de sorcier cligna des yeux en revenant au moment présent.

-Les Potter ne pratiquent pas la Magie Noire. Je sais que ma Dorea y est fascinée, mais avec eux, elle n'y touchera plus.

Puis, plus pour elle-même que pour Lydia, elle ajouta cette dernière phrase :

-Ils la protégeront.

.

. **oOo**.

.

Même si elle était sûre des décisions qu'elle avait prises, Violetta s'inquiétait grandement pour sa fille. Celle-ci ne mangeait plus convenablement, ses yeux étaient en permanence au bord des larmes et son mariage ne la préoccupait pas plus. Violetta avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à l'inattention d'une enfant de trois ans lorsque Dorea devait prendre telle ou telle décision pour la table qu'elle dresserait, la tenue dont elle se vêtirait ou les bijoux dont elle se parerait.

Dorea avait été une jeune fille pleine de vie dans ses années à Poudlard, mais sitôt son éducation scolaire finie, son comportement et ses habitudes avait changeaient du tout au tout. D'expansive et curieuse, elle s'était transformée en jeune femme froide à la limite du mépris lors de repas en société. Les mondanités, au lieu de la rendre sûre d'elle, apportaient ce malaise permanent à sa fille. Sûrement que l'éloignement de Sylvestra Selwyn de son quotidien y était pour quelque chose. Sur ce point cependant, Violetta ne pouvait rien se reprocher. Cette jeune femme était d'une incorrection maladive et son éducation était tout simplement absente. Dorea avait du s'en rendre compte puisque c'était elle-même qui s'en était progressivement éloignée.

Violetta se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang tout en rédigeant une nouvelle invitation avec sa fille.

Lydia ne lui avait donné aucun signe de vie depuis leur altercation. C'est à peine si elle avait osé l'inscrire dans la liste des invités. Dorea était bien entendue au courant de cette "brouille", mais comme son esprit volait parmi les oiseaux, elle n'avait posé aucune question.

-Souhaites-tu inviter ton amie Sylvestra Selwyn, Dorea ? demanda sa mère d'une voix qu'elle espérait sûre mais d'où perçait une pointe d'inquiétude.

La fiancée sursauta et battit des paupières, perdue.

-Pardon Maman, tu disais ? bredouilla-t-elle.

Violetta retint un soupir, et se répéta.

-Oui oui, acquiesça sa fille en reprenant la plume qui lui avait échappée.

Violetta pinça les lèvres mais ne releva pas une fois encore cet air détaché qui l'horripilait tant depuis des semaines.

Le parquet grinça en cette fin d'après-midi orageuse, annonçant l'entrée d'un sorcier.

Violetta leva la tête et croisa les perles d'argent du visage pâle d'Arcturus. Elles dispensaient tant de contrariété, que Violetta doutait pour la première fois des choix qu'elle avait fait pour sa fille adorée. Les Potter serraient une famille plus que convenable pour sa Dorea, mais Arcturus le premier, puis Lydia lui reprochaient ces décisions. Quant au mutisme de sa fille, il n'arrangeait pas ses affaires.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour poser indirectement la question à son amant, mais il parla avant.

-Alors ma nièce, ce mariage se met-il en place comme tu l'entends ?

Le sorcier s'approcha de sa fille et se pencha derrière elle, lisant par dessus son épaule les mots qu'elle venait d'apposer à la plume.

 _._

 _M. et Mrs Cygnus Black,_

 _M. et Mrs Robertus Potter,_

 _Ont la joie de vous faire part du mariage de leurs enfants_

 ** _Dorea Black et Charlus Potter_**

 _En la demeure de la très noble et très Ancienne Maison des Black. Le 12, Square Grimmaurd accueillera ses invités dès les dix heures pour célébrer l'office magique._

.

Arcturus ne dit rien un moment, et seule Violetta put interpréter le plis qui barra son front, comme un plis de contrariété.

-As-tu discuté de ces mots avec ton fiancé ? C'est étrange qu'il ne tienne pas à mentionner le nom de son grand-père, dit-il enfin.

-Eh bien...

-Ne commence pas tes phrases par "Eh bien" Dorea, la coupa sa mère. Ces dernières semaines tu te laisses aller à un point qui m'agace grandement. Si telle est l'éducation que je t'ai offerte, je...

-Laisse-là donc, Violetta. Elle est fiancée maintenant, coupa à son tour Arcturus.

-Je m'occupe de ma fille comme je l'entends, siffla la vieille femme.

-C'est aussi ma...

Les yeux d'Arcturus lancèrent des éclairs alors qu'il se rendait compte des mots traîtres qui avaient été sur le point de franchir ses lèvres. Il déglutit sans desserrer les dents et reporta son attention sur sa fille, illégitime aux yeux de la communauté magique.

-Alors Dorea ? redemanda-t-il.

-Grand-Père Phineus et Grand-Mère Ursula n'étant plus de ce monde, j'ai jugé plus respectueux pour leur mémoire de ne mentionner que mes parents et ceux de Charlus, dit mollement sa fille sans arrêter son travail calligraphique.

-Pourquoi n'écrirais-tu pas... commença Arcturus en subtilisant la plume de sa fille et attrapant un morceau de parchemin.

 _._

 _Les Familles Black et Potter_

 _._

Les majuscules des lettres F, B et P étaient si bien calligraphiées de l'écriture souple et élégante d'Arcturus que ces cinq mots à eux seuls auraient pu faire office d'œuvre d'art. Le regard des deux femmes ne se détacha pas du carré de parchemin un long moment. Violetta oubliait souvent le coup de main d'Arcturus. De ses toiles à ses lettres, c'était un artiste jusqu'au bout de la baguette.

-Mais mon Oncle, articula enfin Dorea après s'être raclée la gorge, nous avons déjà écrit plus d'une vingtaine de carrés de parchemin. Il nous faudrait tout recommencer et en acheter d'autres, râla faiblement Dorea.

-Je t'aiderai si tu le souhaites, proposa Arcturus les yeux illuminés de bonheur de pouvoir passer du temps en compagnie de sa fille.

-Me montrerais-tu comment faire les mêmes lettres que toi ? demanda sa fille qui montrait enfin un signe de joie depuis des jours.

-Bien sûr.

Violetta se leva de sa chaise pour céder sa place à Arcturus. Elle avait éduquer et aimer sa fille, c'était pourtant lui qui avait toujours réussi à la faire sourire en toute circonstance. Il se contentait d'aimer pour instruire, d'aimer pour éduquer, d'aimer pour peindre, d'aimer pour écrire, d'aimer pour vivre. Il aimait à chaque instant et se contentait de cet amour pour être heureux et rendre heureux.

S'il faisait changer ses faire-part à Dorea, c'était pour être inclus dans _Les Familles Black et Potter_. Il lui avait suffit de montrer à Dorea qu'il l'aimait pour qu'elle prenne la peine de les changer sans même se rendre compte du plaisir qu'elle offrait au sorcier.

.

. **oOo**.

.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris d'approuver une union pareille… marmonna Cygnus en pénétrant dans sa chambre le soir venu. Je hais les Potter, ils ne causent que des ennuis à mes confrères avec leurs places au Magenmagot, ils sont d'un arrogance… Theophilius était un bien meilleur parti !...

Violetta était déjà dans son lit, cachée par les rideaux du baldaquin, les yeux clos, écoutant attentivement les moindres mots prononcés par son époux. Serait-il capable de briser les fiançailles de sa fille _préférée_ ? Cygnus ne l'exposerait pas à pareille déshonneur ! Ou si ?...

-Rah tant pis. Il me faudra négocier à nouveau le prix de la cérémonie et tout ira mieux.

Offusquée par ces mots, Violetta faillit se montrer tout d'un coup, mais refreina sa colère en pensant à sa décision de la veille.

" _Cygnus n'est pas un Sorcier, c'est un être façonné par la Magie Noire qui ne devrait pas avoir le droit de vivre_."

Oui, Cygnus n'avait pas le droit de vivre. S'il n'en avait pas le droit, il fallait mettre un terme à cette injustice. Or Violetta était une des seules à l'avoir tout à fait _compris_ et _assimilé_ jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Du moins, elle était la seule à pouvoir changer la donne actuelle.

Elle avait déjà _malencontreusement_ versé un Philtre de Mort Vivante dans le thé de la mère et la tante de son mari.

Il lui avait fallu une nouvelle méthode. Une nouvelle idée bien rodée dont personne ne pourrait découvrir l'origine. Sauf peut-être Arcturus. Mais son amant ne s'opposerait jamais à cette entreprise.

Quelques goutte de potion affaiblissante pour commencer... Oui, ce serait une bonne idée. Il deviendrait faible, tout le monde pourrait le constater et ainsi personne ne s'étonnerait de sa mort subite.

Puis il fallait qu'il souffre. Autant qu'il l'avait faite souffrir, autant qu'Arcturus avait pu souffrir à travers elle, autant que la pauvre Tiffany Travers... Oui, il devait payer au centuple tout ce qu'il avait pu infliger aux autres sorciers.

Tiffany et Ramsès Azus avaient dit qu'il mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances. Violetta s'en assurerait. Quelques gouttes de mélange malveillant dans deux jours, il lui prendrait des crampes, des malaises surprendraient son esprit maléfique, et il dormirait si mal qu'il prendrait ses cauchemars pour la réalité. Oui, ce serait parfait. Le meilleur dans cette petite affaire, était que l'ajout d'une potion sans-rêve ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation du sorcier. Ses rêves n'en deviendraient que plus honteux et cruels, tourmenté et abominables.

Ce serait parfait.

Et enfin, après le mariage de Dorea, Violetta passerait à la dernière phase de sa quête vengeresse et il ne resterait plus que la Boisson du Désespoir à lui injecter le jour où, tant affaibli il ne pourrait se lever. Il quitterait ainsi le monde dans des souffrances inimaginables et une vergogne insupportable. La vie tourmentée de Violetta se fermerait enfin, et cette mort serait un rayon de soleil dans sa sombre existence.

Vengeance brutale, douce délivrance.

.

. **oOo**.

.

 _Dimanche 19 décembre 1943,_

-Tifty ! s'agaça Violetta. Je t'ai dis de débarrasser cette table-ci avant de t'occuper du buffet ! Ce n'est pas croyable d'être si distrait !

Violetta leva les bras au ciel alors que ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites.

-Tifty est confus Mrs Violetta, Tifty se corrige dans la minute qui suit, Tifty se punira ce soir, après avoir réparé ses bêtises.

Violetta sortit de la pièce en maugréant après cet Elfe de malheur et tomba sur son beau-frère, qui l'attendait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle où l'on avait rangé les capes et les châles des invités. Arcturus avait ses yeux gris pâles fixés sur sa silhouette, habillée d'une robe d'une coupe stricte sans pour autant la rendre austère. Le velours émeraude, dont elle était faite, venait d'un tissus de première main, et les gallons argentés qui seyaient sa taille et ses manchettes donnaient un peu de lumière à l'ensemble.

 _Sévèrement impériale_ , semblait-il dire.

Il lui tendit la main et elle s'en saisit sans même vérifier la présence d'un hypothétique voyeur. L'attirant à lui dans une étreinte protectrice, il basculèrent rapidement dans un autre monde. Le vestiaire connu un joli moment d'amour.

.

. **oOo**.

.

Les ébats fiévreux et passionnés de ces amants se finirent au milieux du tapis de cette petite salle sombre où Arcturus avait étendu sa propre cape. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, on ne voyait plus où commençait l'un et où finissait l'autre. Etait-ce voulu par les propriétaires de ces corps ? Sans aucun doute.

-Elle était belle notre Dorea, affirma enfin Arcturus.

-La plus belle mariée qu'il m'est été donné de voir, ajouta Violetta.

-J'espère qu'elle sera heureuse, compléta Arcturus.

-J'en suis sûre.

.

. **oOo**.

.

 _Quelques jours plus tard,_

 _Mardi 28 décembre 1943,_

Ce fut un jour à marquer d'une pierre noire, noire comme le Noir de Golzinne. Noire comme la mort et les Ténèbres. Noire comme Cygnus Black.

Ce fut un jour cruel d'un côté et lumineux d'un autre. Un rayon de lumière sur cette vision de terreur.

Ce fut un jour d'enterrement comme un jour de naissance. Une vie partit, une autre naquit, enfin, après de nombreuses années d'existence.

Lorsque le soleil se leva au début de cette pénible journée d'hiver, Cygnus Black gardait le lit depuis des jours. C'est à peine s'il avait participé au réveillon de Noël tant des crampes et des douleurs vertigineuses l'avaient forcées à s'aliter. Il avait catégoriquement refusé de consulter un Médicomage ou de se rendre à Sainte-Mangouste, question d'honneur et d'orgueil.

Le moment était venu, enfin. Ce soir, ce monstre payerait, et tout ce qu'il avait pu abîmer, salir, massacrer, occire serait enfin vengé. Ce grand nettoyage aurait lieu dans cette petite pièce, là-bas, au fond du palier. Cette chambre dans laquelle Violetta avait souffert mille et un tourments. Cette pièce serait le tombeau de cet abominable sorcier. Arcturus lui avait dit qu'il viendrait, qu'il puisse le voir souffrir tant, qu'il se mettrait à supplier. C'était macabre et sadique, c'était digne de Cygnus. Mais la bonté d'Arcturus et de Violetta avait disparu depuis longtemps devant cet abominable sorcier. Même pire, ils ne pouvaient plus réfléchir sainement lorsqu'il s'agissait de Cygnus.

Le repas touchait à sa fin lorsque les yeux des deux amants s'accrochèrent un peu plus longtemps. Arcturus ne tenait plus en place, les doigts de Violetta la démangeaient.

-Cygnus se porte toujours aussi mal ? osa demander Sirius à Violetta.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa femme. Hesper avait fait claquer sa langue dans sa bouche à ces paroles.

-Hesper… commença Sirius avant qu'elle ne coupe son mari.

-J'ai voulu l'ausculter il y a bien trois jours, il m'a mise à la porte à coups de maléfices cuisants ! Je ne pouvais plus ni voir ni parler !

-Enfin Hesper, il est malade !

-Malade ou non, il va assez bien pour me défigurer !

-Il reste mon frère, Hesper, marmonna Sirius en reportant son attention sur Violetta.

-Il est au plus mal… dit-elle en prenant un voix chevrotante. Il a refusé la visite de quiconque, y compris la mienne, aujourd'hui… je ne sais pas s'il tiendra encore longtemps…

Un silence tendu lui répondit.

-Je monte me coucher, dit-elle en croisant ses couverts dans son assiette.

Elle repoussa sa chaise et se leva de table.

-Voudrais-tu que je t'accompagne Violetta ? lui demanda aimablement son beau-frère. Je voudrais peindre un peu ce soir, ne m'attends pas pour dormir Lysandra, je ne quitterai mon atelier que tard.

Lysandra fit la grimace mais n'ajoute rien, respectant pour une fois la détresse de Violetta. Celle-ci était factice mais c'était à son insu.

Violetta passa le seuil de la porte, soutenue par un Arcturus qui se voulait attentionné et non aimant à cet instant.

A peine les deux amants furent-ils hors de vue du reste des Black, qu'ils se regardèrent de nouveau dans les yeux. Le visage pâle aux iris verts de Violetta se reflétait dans ceux d'argent d'Arcturus. Elle pouvait voir jusqu'à la dernière ride qui entourait son oeil, qui barrait son front. Sans qu'un mot ne franchisse leurs lèvres, les deux sorciers se rendirent d'un accord commun directement dans la chambre de Violetta et Cygnus d'un pas vif.

L'atmosphère sombre qui régnait toujours dans les pièces où se trouvaient Cygnus, était ici accentuée par sa mauvaise santé. A la lueur de la seule bougie allumée de la chambre, on pouvait voir la poussière voler. Arcturus, qui n'avait pas encore pu constater l'état de son frère, perçu sa respiration sifflante. Toutefois, il n'y eut pas de chemin pour une quelconque compassion ou pitié. Son coeur était loin d'être de pierre, mais la partie consacrée à son frère avait gelée depuis longtemps.

Violetta entama un pas vers le lit conjugal, mais Arcturus la retint d'un mouvement. La vieille sorcière se contenta donc de le regarder s'avancer lui-même vers ce qui se trouvait être son frère, et s'asseoir au bord du lit.

-Nous y voilà enfin… murmura-t-il d'une voix caverneuse, qui aurait pu effrayer Violetta si elle n'était pas dans le même état d'esprit.

Cygnus toussa à s'en cracher les poumons avant de crier de longues jérémiades en se tenant le ventre à deux mains. Heureusement que Violetta avait fermé la porte et insonorisé la pièce, elle éviterait ainsi bon nombre de questions.

Elle s'approcha enfin du lit, et se posta derrière son amant, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle pencha légèrement la tête au spectacle qu'offrait Cygnus et son nez se plissa.

-Je n'ai peut-être pas mis la bonne dose, c'est répugnant, commenta-t-elle.

-Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est parfait. Regarde comme son visage est crispé, répliqua Arcturus en désignant le malade d'un signe de tête.

Violetta savoura la longue et bruyante plainte de Cygnus sans sourciller. Mais c'est une explosion de joie que subit son coeur. C'était jouissif de le voir dans cet état.

-De quoi… est-ce que… vous parlez ? souffla le malade entre deux quintes de toux.

-De ton état de santé mon _cher_ frère… siffla Arcturus entre ses dents.

La gorge de Cygnus sembla s'être calmée un instant, le temps pour le sorcier de regarder le visage de son frère.

-Que sous-entends-tu par là ? murmura-t-il tout bas pour ne pas trop éprouver sa voix.

Ses yeux se baladèrent sur le corps d'Arcturus dont le timbre de voix inhabituel avait attiré l'attention. Son état des lieux fut à peine commencé, déjà ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés sur l'épaule du sorcier. Ceux boursouflés de Cygnus, à cause de sa mauvaise santé, se plissèrent mi - étonnés, mi - contrariés.

-Violetta, que je te reprennes à tripoter mon frère, cracha-t-il, lui valant une nouvelle vague de toux.

Arcturus se redressa d'un bond. Il avait, on ne pouvait savoir quand tant il avait été rapide, pointé sa baguette magique sur la gorge de Cygnus.

-Ne donne pas d'ordre à Violetta, articula-t-il dangereusement le nez à quelques pouces à présent de celui de son frère.

Arcturus et Cygnus restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, qui parurent des heures à Violetta. Il y avait tant de tension dans ces regards, qu'on aurait presque pu distinguer le souffle glacé de leur magie se manifestant spontanément autour d'eux. C'était électrisant.

-Arcturus, laisse moi lui parler s'il te plaît, souffla Violetta.

Elle voulait pouvoir se venger, se venger de telle manière que Cygnus s'horrifie des déshonneurs dont il était couvert. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Elle en avait tant rit en imaginant la scène sous tous les angles possibles ! Arcturus avait été on ne peut plus d'accord sur la forme et la manière dont Violetta comptait en finir définitivement avec lui. Il ne souhaitait pas seulement ne plus jamais entendre parler de cet être infâme, mais il voulait du plus profond de son être que ce fratricide achève la longue agonie que son âme soeur et lui avaient subi.

Violetta ouvrit les portes de son armoire avec précaution. Elle souleva quelques bas et sous-vêtements qu'elle faisait ranger dans un des tiroirs et révéla la présence d'un flacon. Le petit tube noir vitré laissait transparaître un liquide vert émeraude d'une angoissante phosphorescence. Elle s'en saisit sans hésitation, revint auprès d'Arcturus et s'installa au bord du lit de son _époux_.

Arcturus agita enfin sa baguette sous le nez de son frère et celui-ci se retrouva pris dans un sortilège de pétrification. Aucun de ses membres ne purent à présent bouger. Cygnus n'avait plus que ses yeux à bouger. Un sourire carnassier garnit les lèvres de la vieille sorcière, et c'est fébrile d'envie qu'elle ouvrit le flacon.

-Reconnais-tu cette substance ? chuchota-t-elle à son mari dont les yeux étaient empli d'interrogation. Non ? C'est étrange, tu sais, c'est une potion qui empeste la Magie Noire. Elle ne te dit toujours rien avec cette explication ? Cela ne fait rien, je vais prendre plaisir à t'expliquer tous ses effets.

"A la première gorgée, tu reste conscient du monde qui t'entoure même si d'horribles images de ton passé apparaissent sous tes yeux. Puis plus tu en bois, pire sont les visions. Tu veux goûter ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Attends, la coupa Arcturus. Il nous faut d'abord tout lui raconter, sinon il ne profitera pas pleinement des _vertus_ de cette potion.

Il regarda amoureusement Violetta et celle-ci lui rendit son regard. La sorcière sans lâcher le flacon, se releva du lit qui avait vécu les pires comme les meilleurs moments de son existence pour enlacer langoureusement son amant sous les yeux de son mari.

Les rôles étaient - ils inversés aujourd'hui ? La cruauté sadique des deux amants ne faisait que le démontrer. Cygnus avait rependu tout autour de lui sa capacité à être bourreau de n'importe qui, son absence de compassion pour les autres sorciers.

Arcturus dégagea le visage de sa dulcinée de ses nombreuses mèches folles, posa ses douces mains sur ses joues dont les larmes avait trop de fois arpenté les sillons, et se pencha lentement vers son visage. Des étoiles brillaient dans leurs yeux, des sorts filaient à travers leurs coeurs, des paillettes voletaient autour d'eux.

Et Cygnus explosa.

Bien qu'il ne pouvait bouger, sa maîtrise de la Magie Noire dépassa la protection qu'ils avaient mis en place.

Le sorcier donna des coups de poings à l'invisible avant de se jeter sur les deux amants. Mais Arcturus avait su être réactif avec le temps en ce qui concernait les vils actions de son frère, un simple sortilège de bouclier repoussa le sorcier dans son lit. Il attacha ses membres en étoile au quatre montants du meubles avec des liens magiques empêchant son frère d'étrangler Violetta.

-Je préférerai que tu sois un Sang de Bourbe ! lui cracha Cygnus en se débattant vainement.

-Et moi, je voudrais t'avoir tué il y a des années ! répliqua de manière toute aussi virulente Arcturus.

Violetta se posta devant son amant, ses mains repoussant le torse du sorcier. Elle le pria au calme en l'embrassant entre chaque chuchotement. Les cris de rage et les lamentations de Cygnus n'avaient pas d'échos dans ses oreilles.

Arcturus revint enfin à son calme habituel et Violetta l'en remercia.

-Combien de temps ? cracha Cygnus en même temps que du sang coulait le long de son menton.

Violetta prit son temps pour répondre, enregistrant chaque image que donnait Cygnus de lui.

-Bien avant la naissance de Marius _mon cher conjoint_ , dit-elle en ricanant presque alors que le visage de Cygnus devenait blafard, craignant pour la suite. Oui, oui, tu peux être anxieux pour ce qui suit, chuchota-t-elle cruellement.

Cygnus osa à peine murmurer le prénom de sa dernière fille.

-Oui ! Tu as deviné ! s'écria-t-elle avec un ravissement perturbant. Ta Dorea… bien sûr que ce n'est pas la tienne ! C'est la mienne et celle d'Arcturus !

-Mais… commença Cygnus en crachant ses poumons.

-Mais mais mais !... minauda Violetta. Qu'est-ce qui te chagrine ?

-L'arbre… souffla-t-il, le visage déformé en une affreuse grimace de douleur.

-Je l'ai modifié ! s'exclama joyeusement Arcturus. C'était certainement de la Magie Noire, tu aurais du le sentir… s'amusa-t-il. Ta vie n'est qu'un mensonge Cygnus ! Tu es si pathétique ! Ta femme t'a trompé avec ton propre frère, et ta dernière fille, celle que tu aimes le plus, avec qui tu as pu passer si peu de temps, n'est en fait pas la tienne, mais celle de l'amant de ta femme ! Tu as eu un fils dont tu as horreur à cause de sa nature Cracmol et ta première - ou plutôt ta seule - fille refuse tout mariage que tu lui as proposé ! Il ne te reste que ton fils aîné qui t'apprécie de moins en moins au vu du comportement que tu tiens avec sa mère… que ne sais-tu pas encore ? Mais oui ! Ta mère et ta tante sont mortes de la main de ta femme ! Tu as définitivement raté ta vie mon _merveilleux_ frère.

Les yeux de Cygnus brillaient, non pas de larmes, mais d'une rage démesurée face à toutes ces vérités qu'il apprenait.

En riant de manière un peu démentielle, Arcturus et Violetta immobilisèrent Cygnus et lui administrèrent une dose de poison.

-Enervatum ! lança Arcturus en pointant son frère de sa baguette.

Cygnus reprit vie en se tordant de douleur. Un cri terrifiant fit écho au mal qui devait le saisir.

Et ainsi les deux amants lui firent prendre gorgée sur gorgée cette potion maudite qui semblaient brûler chaque membre du Mage Noir. On put entendre Cygnus suppliait, maudire, cracher, s'épouvanter, s'outrer, se contorsionner dans tous les sens. Quand enfin il n'y eut plus une goutte de potion dans le flacon, Violetta le referma et Arcturus le cacha dans un des pans de sa robe. Cygnus ne respirait plus qu'à intervalles irréguliers et ses membres étaient parcouru de tremblements. Ses yeux vitreux ne restaient ouverts que par la rage, alors que des filets de sang s'écoulaient de sa bouche. La fatale destinée qui accueillait ce triangle ensorcelé s'enclenchait.

Violetta se pencha sur le corps sans force de son mari et savoura sa victoire sur cette loque humain.

-Il me reste deux choses à te dire, reprit Violetta, la respiration saccadée à cause du plaisir qu'elle prenait à sa tâche, une bonne et une mauvaise… Je commence par la mauvaise ?

Seul un râle lui répondit.

-Sais-tu que le mariage de notre Dorea n'est pas ton oeuvre, mais celle d'Arcturus et moi-même ?

La respiration de Cygnus s'emballa mais la force lui manquait pour que Violetta obtienne une quelconque réaction. Alors elle sortit la dernière chose qu'elle voulait lui dire. Les mots avec lesquels elle voulait qu'il quitte cette Terre.

-Je te hais, je te hais tant qu'à chaque fois que je pense à la puissance de ma haine, ma Magie s'agite tout autour de moi. Puis j'ai une sensation de chaleur au creux de ma poitrine qui se repend dans mon corps et me soulage de toutes les peines que tu me causes. Je te hais tant, que je t'ai empoisonné ces jours derniers, sans même que tu ne t'en rendes compte !

Cygnus cria un grand coup en se redressant juste assez pour cracher à Violetta :

-Tu es la pire chose que je n'ai jamais faite !

-Quant à toi, tu es la pire qui ait croisé ma route ! répliqua-t-elle avec virulence en lui crachant dessus.

Cygnus poussa un long gémissement, on aurait dit que sa trachée était obstruée. Sa figure livide d'où ressortaient ses yeux devenus noirs de souffrance était contorsionnée en une affreuse grimace. Son corps entier se brisait sous le poids de ses maux.

Une dernière jérémiade, et la mort l'engloutit sous l'oeil amoureux des deux sorciers.

.

. **oOo**.

.

Des ombres filèrent dans la nuit à travers les couloirs d'une maison Londonienne. Sur les visages de ces ombres porteuses de baguette, ont ne pouvait pas distinguer les larmes - de joie ou de tristesse ? - qui jalonnaient leurs joues à cause de l'obscurité. Que faisaient - ils à se précipiter en riant silencieusement vers le bureau du peintromage de la maison ? Il n'y avait pas tant de choix. Le peintromage peignait le model, qui posait nue, allongée sur le petit canapé avec un gros diamant en forme de coeur au creux des seins. Le visage du modèle rayonnait, celui du peintromage était illuminé de bonheur. L'un comme l'autre n'étaient pas conscient de l'heure, du temps, du jour, de la saison ou de la vie. Ils étaient juste là à profiter de leur premier moment d'insouciance.

.

. **oOo**.

.

 _Noël 1944,_

Les rues de Londres n'avaient jamais paru aussi clarteuses à Violetta. La neige recouvrait chaque carré d'herbe, le moindre pavé. De gros flocons venaient se poser délicatement sur ses épaules alors qu'elle longeait les maisons de la _Winter's Road_. Le soleil s'était levé il n'y avait pas une demi-heure, la neige crissait sous ses bottines à talons.

Elle sonna au numéro 7, et c'est un jeune homme aussi bruns qu'elle qui lui ouvrit.

-Mère, la salua-t-il tendrement en l'enlaçant.

Marius avait les cheveux aussi noirs que son père, et les yeux aussi vert que sa mère. Il était sans doute plus beau que son frère sorcier, car là où le luxe et l'oisiveté avait abîmé le corps de Pollux, l'art et l'écriture avait offert cette étincelle d'éternelle curiosité et de douceur à Marius.

-Oh mon chéri, murmura-t-elle en lui caressant doucement le haut de son crâne. Marius fit entrer sa mère dans la petite maison de ville de son Oncle Arcturus, celui qu'il avait finit par considérer comme son père.

-Mimosa est dans le salon avec son mari et son fils. Il y a aussi Lisbeth et Phineus avec eux. Ma tante attend sa famille. Combien de temps peux-tu rester ? Je me doute que ce soir il aura lieu un dîner 12, Square Grimmaurd et que tu ne peux être en retard.

Violetta caressa tendrement la joue de son fils.

-J'ai deux heures devant moi.

-C'est tout ? soupira Marius. Enfin, se reprit-il en voyant les yeux larmoyants de sa mère, c'est plus que l'année passée.

Marius introduit sa mère dans le salon de la maison londonienne. Phineus vint lui serrer la main comme il en avait l'habitude, Lisbeth en fit de même tandis que Mimosa et son époux se contentèrent d'un signe de tête.

Violetta voyait les mots dansaient dans la bouche de Phineus sans pour autant qu'il ne sorte, elle savait ce qu'il brûlait de savoir.

-Dorea va mieux, lui murmura-t-elle.

-Merlin soit loué, chuchota-t-il en retour. La Gazette l'a dite dépressive, puis agressive. Maintenant elle dit qu'elle est instable et qu'elle lance des sortilèges à ses élèves.

-Non, non, elle ne se laisse simplement pas marcher sur les pieds, dit-elle avec un rire dans la voix. Merci encore, ajouta-t-elle après un silence.

Violetta ne pouvait s'empêcher de remercier Phineus chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, c'en était devenu un réflexe.

-Viens Mère, sortons, proposa Marius en lui présentant son bras.

Ils saluèrent une nouvelle fois cette famille et sortirent sous la neige.

La mère et le fils s'installèrent à un pub puis se firent servirent une boisson chaude.

-Je m'inquiète moins maintenant que tu ne participes plus à cette guerre moldue dont tu m'as parlé. Tout de même, quelle idée de t'investir là-dedans, bredouilla Violetta.

-Mère, ne t'inquiète donc pas. Je suis maintenant attaché militaire aux États-Unis.

-Qu'est-ce donc encore ? s'affola Violetta.

-Rien de dangereux, la rassura tout de suite Marius.

Le Cracmol attrapa la main de sa mère qu'il frictionna à l'aide de son pouce.

-Je publie tu sais.

-Vraiment ? répliqua Violetta avec émotion.

-Oui, depuis deux ans. C'est un ami écrivain qui m'a proposé au _Saturday Evening Post._

-Oh mais je n'en ai pas entendu parler ! Mais pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dit plus tôt ? s'exclama Violetta ravie.

-Oh je préférais te le dire de vive voix, et puisque nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis… Et c'est un journal Moldu tu sais, et puis, ce ne sont que de petites nouvelles, je ne suis pas encore très connu. Ah et même si tu avait lu par le plus grand des hasards ce journal tu n'aurais pas su qu'il s'agissait de ma plume. J'utilise un pseudonyme.

-Oh et pourquoi donc ? s'étonna Violetta.

-Marius Black est mon nom pour la société sorcière. Mais je n'ai rien à faire avec les Black, répondit calmement Marius.

-Et quel est ce nom d'emprunt ?

-Roald Dahl.

.

. **oOo**.

.

 ** _Nécrologie - Vendredi 21 mars 1947_**

 _La Famille Black à la douleur de vous annoncer la mort de Mme Lysandra Black, née Yaxley, femme de Arcturus Black._

Depuis plusieurs jours _, nous rapporte sa fille Charis Croupton,_ elle n'était plus au meilleur de sa forme. Nous nous sommes tous offusqués de la manière dont elle parlait à notre Tante Violetta, maintenant nous comprenons et lui pardonnons tout _._

 _Un mal a du la faire souffrir plus que de raison ces jours derniers et c'est le ciel qui a gagné le duel. Prions la magie pour la paix de son âme._

 ** _Amanda Yaxley, reporter à la Gazette de Sorcier_**

 **.**

 **.oOo.**

 **.**

Je vous souhaite une agréable semaine ! ^^


	13. Chapitre 13 - La Tubercuflamme

Hello ! Me voici de retour avec le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction... Puis il vous restera à attendre l'épilogue pour lundi ou mardi qu'il me reste à peaufiner... Je suis désolée, réellement, de l'attente. J'ai fini aujourd'hui alors il y a sûrement pleiiins de fautes d'orthographe dont je m'excuse à l'avance. Merci à tous les fidèles lecteurs et reviewers ! ça me fait trooop plaisir de lire vos petits mots ^^

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira... Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry vient de J. K. Rowling !

.

.oOo.

.

Chapitre 13, La Tubercuflamme

 _Six ans après la mort_ subite et quelque peu prématurée _de Lysandra Yaxley Black,_

 _Juillet 1953_ ,

Il y avait des jours avec, et des jours sans. Malheureusement, on pouvait dire que c'était un jour sans pour notre Violetta. Tout d'abord, la robe qu'elle avait voulu mettre ce jour - là n'avait pas été lavée par les Elfes de maison, ce qui l'avait grandement agacée, si bien qu'elle les avait menacés de mille punitions s'ils ne la lui avaient pas lavée pour le lendemain. Ensuite, elle avait renversé sa tasse de thé sur sa robe lors du petit - déjeuner, et surtout, cela faisant un an aujourd'hui qu'Hesper avait succombé à la Dragoncelle.

Un an jour pour jour, et dans pas moins d'une semaine, un an que Sirius était mort, fou de douleur face à la perte de son âme soeur.

Toute la famille avait souffert de la perte de cette si bonne sorcière, pleine de vie et d'amour. Arcturus en particulier avait été brutalement secoué par la nouvelle, sachant qu'en plus, il revenait à lui d'organiser les funérailles de son frère avec Arcturus III, le propre fils de Sirius et Hesper. En effet, Sirius ne bougeait plus, ne mangeait plus, ne parlait plus : il était comme déjà mort. Personne ne s'était étonné qu'il faille organiser un autre enterrement les jours suivants, mais la douleur fut le seul sentiment que l'on put trouver dans la Très Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black pendant de longues semaines, voire de longs mois.

Violetta regrettait grandement de ne pas avoir raconté toute la ou plutôt les vérités à Hesper, même si celle-ci en avait compris un grand nombre.

Enfin, il fallait aussi ajouter à cette journée un manque. L'absence de ses deux filles se faisait atrocement ressentir en cette période de deuil. Même si Pollux passait du temps avec elle, ou que Marius lui faisait parvenir des lettres (car il habitait maintenant aux États - Unis), que ses petits enfants Walburga et Cygnus lui tenaient compagnie, ou encore qu'elle berçait son adorable arrière - petite - fille Bellatrix, c'était ses deux filles qu'elle aurait voulu auprès d'elle. L'aimante présence d'Arcturus n'y changeait rien. Mais il lui était aucunement possible de se rendre en Belgique seule, pour revoir Dorea, qui s'y était installée à cause de l'emploi de son époux au ministère. Son fils et ses petits enfants ne l'auraient pas laissée y aller. Quant à se rendre en Argentine afin de voir Cassiopeia, c'était un rêve irréalisable tant il était utopiste.

Avec la lassitude qu'elle portait fort bien depuis plusieurs semaines, elle avança sa tour de trois cases sur l'échiquier puis elle laissa son dos retomber sur le dos du fauteuil. En face d'elle, Arcturus pinça les lèvres plus à cause d'elle que du jeu. Le teint pâle, les paupières tombantes, la bouche rosâtre, les mouvement indolents : Violetta semblait malade. Ses réponses monosyllabiques des derniers jours inquiétaient plus Arcturus qu'il ne l'aurait admis.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient les deux plus âgés de la maison, cela n'étonnait personne qu'ils passent autant de temps ensemble. On disait même que c'était là une chose normale - qui arrangeait la famille entière puisque les jeunes sorciers et sorcières n'avait de ce fait pas à leur tenir compagnie.

-Ma douce ? interrogea Arcturus en posant sa main sur celle de Violetta.

-Oui ? répondit la sorcière de longues secondes plus tard en papillonnant des yeux. C'est à mon tour de jouer ?

Arcturus soupira. Il poussa le jeu sur le côté, puis se pencha sur la table pour attraper délicatement une des mains de l'amour de sa vie.

-Que ce passe-t-il ma douce ? demanda le sorcier en regardant la sorcière dans les yeux, et caressant sa joue de son autre main.

-Comment cela ? répliqua aussitôt Violetta. Qu'ai-je fait ?

-Rien ! Rien ! Tu n'as rien fait justement. Tu n'es pas avec nous, sur Terre, tu es ailleurs, sur la lune, oui. Tu sembles triste, maussade voire déprimée depuis un certain temps. Parle - moi, dis - moi ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Violetta détourna le regard, et sembla trouver un grand intérêt au sol. Arcturus ramena son visage vers lui, et se pencha pour coller son front au sien.

-Ma Cassiopeia et ma Dorea me manquent… avoua - t - elle dans un souffle.

Arcturus se leva de son fauteuil et fit le tour de la table basse pour s'asseoir à côté de la vieille sorcière, sur le petit canapé. Il l'attira à lui dans une de ses chaudes et réconfortantes étreintes, mais cette fois-ci, celle-ci n'eut aucun effet sur son amante. De petites larmes s'échappèrent de ses paupières closes, et elle répéta en boucle le prénom de ses filles, alors que son amant la berçait tendrement.

Lorsque ses pleurs se calmèrent, le vieux sorcier se pencha vers son visage et colla sa bouche à l'oreille de la vieille sorcière.

-Je t'emmène avec moi à Boston, pour ma compétition d'échec, tu as besoin de changer d'air.

Un soleil aurait pu illuminer le visage de Violetta, cette phrase n'aurait pas eu d'autre effet.

.

.oOo.

.

 _Deux mois plus tard,_

 _Septembre 1953,_

L'air du Boston Sorcier emplissait les poumons d'Arcturus et Violetta. Ils se tenaient librement par le bras alors qu'ils arpentaient l'Avenue Isolt Sayre - Steward, _l'une des fondateurs de l'école de magie et de sorcellerie américaine Ilvermorny et la fondatrice de la maison du Serpent cornu_ , avait appris Arcturus à Violetta. Une descendante de Morgane et Serpentard MAIS qui avait épousé un Moldu… Pas de quoi donner son nom à une avenue du noble Boston Sorcier.

Ils s'assirent à la lisière du parc de la grande ville, isolés du reste des quelques sorciers qui passaient devant eux sans leur jeter un coup d'oeil. Blottis dans les bras de son amant, Violetta respirait mieux la vie. Il était formidable. Son moral n'étant pas au plus haut, il décidait de l'emmener loin de chez eux, juste pour la garder près de lui et lui changer les idées.

-C'est joli Boston, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda Arcturus.

-Fort agréable aussi, compléta Violetta.

-Et si on y restait ?

La question avait été posée avec légèreté, pourtant Violetta bondit presque.

-Es-tu fou ?

Arcturus partit dans un grand éclat de rire, et resserra sa prise sur sa dulcinée.

-De toi, oui. Nous pourrions nous installer là, dans une petite maison à l'écart de la ville. On ne nous connaît pas ici.

-Mais si on te connaît ! Tu viens faire une compétition ici !

-Crois-tu que les gens portent beaucoup d'intérêt à notre vie ?

-Mais… Et nos enfants ? Et nos petits-enfants ?

-Je ne vois pratiquement plus mes filles, comment pourrais-je voir mes petits - enfants ? Notre Dorea vie loin, et elle n'aura jamais d'enfant, ne nous faisons pas d'illusion, cela fait presque dix ans qu'elle attend. Cette attaque lui a volé son don de mère.

-Et les miens ? Je voudrais voir ma petite Bellatrix grandir ! Et ce frère qu'elle aura bientôt !

Arcturus passa une de ses mains ridées sur la joue de la sorcière puis la laissa glisser le long de son cou.

-Tu ne vivras donc jamais pour toi ? dit - il tristement.

-Je vis pour moi quand les gens que j'aime m'entourent. J'ai vécu ainsi pendant plus de quarante ans, je ne pourrais plus changer.

-Profitons donc de nos belles semaines ici, murmura finalement Arcturus à son oreille en l'embrassant furtivement.

.

.oOo.

.

 _Quatre ans plus tard,_

 _Juillet 1957,_

La mélancolie était devenue monnaie courante chez la vieille Violetta. Les yeux dans le vague, assise sur son fauteuil de velours vert, le bout de ses doigts ridés effleurant quelque mouchoir sur lequel elle semblait broder des initiales était devenu sa position habituelle. Excepté lorsqu'elle se promenait avec Arcturus, qu'elle jouait aux échecs avec lui ou encore qu'elle veillait sur ses enfants et petits-enfants, elle ne souriait plus, ne parlait plus, ne vivait plus.

Elle ne supportait plus le bruit, la foule, la chaleur. Tout gênait à son bien être. Une méchante toux lui brûlait littéralement la gorge dès qu'un brun de poussière volait dans la pièce.

Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était le comportement de sa petite Dorea. Son bébé avait bien grandit maintenant, elle était devenue une femme et avait sa propre famille. Cependant, il semblait que son mari la laissait faire toutes les folies les plus abracadabrantes qu'il puisse être. Elle avait déjà fait plusieurs séjours à Sainte-Mangouste, si bien que la vieille sorcière avait usé de tout son souffle contre cet asticot de Charlus Potter pour le forcer à calmer Dorea. Mais il n'y avait rien eu à espérer finalement de ce côté là, et la vie de Dorea n'avait pas changé. C'est avec un amer goût sur ses décisions passées que Violetta était allée trouver Arcturus pour lui soumettre sa requête. Mais il avait simplement levé les yeux au ciel, lui disant que leur fille magique était solide et qu'il fallait bien la laisser se distraire.

Une quinte de toux plus puissante que d'habitude arracha à Violetta un cri de douleur, dans la bibliothèque où elle se trouvait. Elle se pencha en avant tout en appuyant sa main droite sur sa poitrine. L'autre essayait comme elle pouvait de maintenir la sorcière sur le petit canapé comme elle le pouvait. Malgré tout, Violetta finit par tomber à même le sol, les paumes et les genoux contre le plancher. Ses vieux os firent de sinistres craquement, et c'est une nouvelle lamentation qui franchit ses lèvres.

Des pas précipités frappèrent le sol de la bibliothèque, et Cygnus Black, le propre petit-fils de Violetta qui fit son entrée. Ce qu'elle s'était toujours refusée à faire, c'était appeler son petit-fils par le prénom de feu son diabolique époux.

-Mon oiseau… parvint-elle à laisser passer à travers ses lèvres brûlantes.

-Je suis là Grand-Mère, repose-toi sur moi. Voilà, dit-il en sentant le maigre poids de son aïeul, je vais t'allonger sur le canapé.

Il posa d'abord la vieille sorcière assise, puis tourna son buste et tint sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il la pose délicatement sur le meuble moelleux. Ses jambes couvertes d'un fin collant noir suivirent le reste du corps et c'est cette image que reçu Arcturus en passant le seuil de la porte de la bibliothèque.

-Violetta ! s'exclama-t-il épouvanté.

Il poussa presque le jeune Cygnus, et attrapa la main de sa douce sorcière.

-Que s'est-il passé ? l'interrogea-t-il avec empressement, alerte au moindre détail inhabituel.

-De l'eau, chuchota douloureusement la sorcière.

-De l'eau... de l'eau… de l'eau... bredouilla Arcturus dépassé.

-Bien froide… ajouta Violetta avec difficulté.

-Bien froide… bien froide… bien froide… répéta encore une fois le pauvre sorcier.

Un elfe transplanait déjà dans la pièce sous l'ordre de Cygnus qui avait gardé son sang froid, avec un verre d'eau bien froide.

Cygnus donna le verre à son Grand-Oncle et souleva légèrement sa Grand-Mère. Il put ainsi rafraîchir la gorge en feu de la vieille sorcière. Celle-ci ferma les yeux sous l'effet apaisant de cette simple boisson.

Entre temps, les autres Black avaient accouru dans la bibliothèque, chacun affolé à sa façon. Pollux s'avança en premier.

-Mère ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Ce n'est rien. J'ai toussé et je suis tombée. Laissez-moi respirer ! continua-t-elle alors que les autres approchaient.

Elle se leva sur ses jambes tremblantes pour gagner la fenêtre, sans faire attention aux regards inquiets des membres de sa famille.

-Nous allons à Ste Mangouste, décida Arcturus en essayant d'attraper le bras de sa sorcière.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, j'ai juste un peu toussé, et j'ai perdu l'équilibre, répliqua Violetta en se dégageant.

Ce mouvement brusque lui fit perdre l'équilibre à nouveau et elle dut s'accrocher au rebord de la fenêtre.

-Violetta… murmura Arcturus.

-Tout va bien. Je vais aller faire la sieste, conclue-t-elle sèchement.

Elle partit d'un pas trop vif pour ses frêles jambes et les sorciers s'écartèrent sur son passage.

-Elle est pire que son mari en ce qui concerne sa santé, commenta Lycoris exaspérée.

Chacun se contint de lui dire que Cygnus et Violetta n'avaient rien de comparable.

-Sors d'ici Lycoris, cracha presque son frère Arcturus pointant un doigt menaçant en sa direction, et l'autre vers le couloir. Moi vivant, tu ne remettras plus les pieds dans cette noble demeure. Tu parles sans connaître les faits et tu ne nous causes plus d'ennuis et de scandales que de bienfaits !

-Allons mon frère ! répliqua sa soeur en riant. Tu ne me chasses pas, tout de même !

-Ne reviens jamais ici, ou c'est ton nom qui disparaîtra de la Tapisserie ! s'énerva-t-il.

Ses yeux commençaient à rouler dans leurs orbites et ses mains étaient prises de contractions involontaires. C'était tout son être qui tremblait, était parcouru de convulsion de rage.

Sa femme Melania lui attrapa le bras et lui caressa la main pour le calmer, mais il se dégagea et attrapa brutalement le bras de sa soeur, et du haut de ses cinquante six ans, la traîna presque hors de la pièce.

Lycoris, trop choquée pour réagir, se laissa faire un moment puis tenta de se dégager en hurlant à l'injustice et au scandale, invoquant le nom de sa défunte mère. Ces derniers mots eurent raison d'Arcturus qui s'arrêta pour la fixer dans les yeux. Il fallait reconnaître à cette sorcière un certain culot.

-COMMENT OSES-TU ? s'écria Arcturus, hors de lui. COMMENT PEUX-TU… SORS DE CETTE MAISON, ET QUE JE NE TE RECROISE PLUS JAMAIS ! TU M'ENTENDS ? ajouta-t-il en la secouant par les épaules. OU BIEN C'EST TOI QUE PERSONNE NE REVERRA !

Le sorcier ouvrit la porte, poussa sa soeur dehors avec sa cape lancée à la volée, et la claqua violemment derrière elle. Sa respiration saccadée fut la première chose qu'entendit Melania, et la première chose qu'elle vit ce furent ses yeux anthracite trop sombres.

-Ça y est tu l'as fait ? commenta-t-elle impassible.

-Je n'avais plus le choix, répliqua son époux quoique pâle mais tout aussi impassible.

On le vit à peine se mordre la lèvre en retenant un soupir.

.

.oOo.

.

 _Avril 1959_ ,

Elle avait fini par y aller. Violetta avait fini par se rendre à _Ste Mangouste_. Elle y avait été contrainte et forcée. En effet, sa trachée ne laissait plus passer d'air, elle étouffait… et elle en serait morte si Arcturus n'avait pas transplané avec elle dans l'hôpital sorcier en milieu d'après-midi.

-Mrs Black ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? s'exclama la Guérisseur Mathilda MacMillan en entrant dans la chambre de sa patiente à l'étage du _Service des virus et microbes magiques,_ dans ce service si spécial où les patients avaient leur propre chambre à cause de la forte contagion des maladies...

-Bien mieux ! s'exclama Violetta d'un ton enjoué. Quand pourrai-je sortir ?

-Vous n'êtes arrivée il n'y a pas une semaine… soupira la Guérisseur-en-Chef. Non, non, non, vos symptômes étaient très inquiétants. Vous ne pouviez plus respirer !

-Mais je n'ai plus rien, vous l'avez vu vous-même ! s'agaça Violetta.

-Mon Oncle Arcturus et ma Tante Melania étaient réellement affolés ! Et ne parlons pas de votre beau-frère, il a failli nous claquer entre les doigts ! la disputa gentiment la Guérisseur MacMillan.

Violetta soupira et croisa les bras, comme pour bouder, mais l'apparition de la _Gazette_ tendu par la brave Mathilda lui fit momentanément oublier son mécontentement. Il y avait en première page du journal sorcier une liste détaillée des prochains participants à la Compétition annuelle de Duel de Sorciers de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande. Une photo de tous les candidats accompagnait l'article. Et bien sûr, on y voyait sa Dorea, habillée d'une longue robe pourpre brodée d'or. Bien que la photo soit en noir et blanc, Violetta connaissait ces détails car Dorea était venue la voir le jour même de la prise pour lui annoncer ce grand évènement.

Qu'elle était fière de sa fille ! Ainsi c'était pour de petites expériences et des entraînements qu'elle avait fait tant de séjours à Ste Mangouste ces dernières années ? Elle l'avait prise dans ses bras, et s'était même permise de l'embrasser avec force dans le salon de la Très Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black. Arcturus l'avait suivie, profitant de cette occasion pour embrasser sa fille magique.

Mathilda était drôlement gentille de lui donner le journal dès que celui-ci parlait un tant soit peu de la Compétition de Duel.

Il ne fallait pas que Dorea sache que sa mère était à Ste Mangouste ! Sinon elle s'inquiéterait et ne pourrait se concentrer pour défier et gagner ses duels... Voilà pourquoi Violetta devait sortir au plus vite de cet établissement !

-Mathilda, il faut que je rentre chez moi… murmura-t-elle. Si Dorea apprenait que je suis ici, elle serait capable d'annuler sa participation à la Compétition de Duel pour me veiller, et ce serait la plus grande erreur de sa vie !

Mathilda regarda sa patiente avec empathie et posa un main sur son épaule.

-Vous n'avez qu'à demander à ce que personne ne lui dise rien. De toutes façons elle sera dans ses préparatifs, elle ne sortira pas. Néanmoins votre autre fille a le droit de savoir votre état de santé ! Cassiopeia réside loin ! Elle doit pouvoir avoir le temps de venir ! Quant à Pollux, il attend derrière la porte, que je vous réveille.

Violetta regarda ses mains, et remonta le drap blanc jusque sous son menton. Mathilda avait eu la délicatesse de ne pas faire de remarque ses les cicatrices bizarres qui parsemaient sa peau, mais Pollux ne devait pas les voir.

-Il peut entrer, dit-elle avec douceur.

-Je reviendrai dans une heure pour vous porter une potion qui nous aidera peut-être à définir le mal qui vous tient, dit Mathilda.

Violetta acquiesça alors que la Guérisseur ouvrait la porte et laissait entrer un grand sorcier aux yeux clairs. Le visage marqué par les années, les cheveux devenus poivre et sel par le temps passé, Pollux Black avait le visage de sa mère.

-Mère… murmura-t-il en s'approchant du lit hospitalier.

Il se pencha sur le front de se mère pour l'embrasser et se saisit de la petite main ridée qui dépassait du drap blanc en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil.

-Comment te sens - tu aujourd'hui ? demanda finalement son fils en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Beaucoup mieux ! Quand pourrai-je sortir ? répéta la vieille sorcière.

-Mère… commença son fils sur un ton de mise en garde.

-Je sais Pollux, Mathilda m'a dit que je n'étais pas ici depuis une semaine, mais je ne veux pas que Dorea l'apprenne… Et tu sais pourquoi.

Pollux regarda ce visage si semblable au sien avait de se pincer l'arrêté du nez sous l'agacement et surtout sous la peur.

-Comme tu le souhaites nous n'avons rien dit à ma petite soeur. Mais par pitié laisse-moi envoyer un hibou à Cassiopeia ! Le temps qu'elle rentre, tu pourrais être au plus mal !

-Ne dis pas de chose pareil ! s'exclama Violetta un ton plus haut que sa voix ordinaire. On dirait que tu sens ma fin proche ! Si je te dis que je n'ai rien, je n'ai rien ce n'est…

Un violent ouragan envahit ses poumons et la sorcière ne put se retenir de tousser à en perdre haleine. Pollux se leva précipitamment pour s'approcher d'elle mais la porte de la petite chambre hospitalière.

-Ne vous approcher pas ! s'exclama la voix de la Guérisseur Mathilda MacMillan.

Elle s'approcha elle-même de Violetta.

- _Respiro_ ! dit-elle en pointant sa baguette vers la gorge de Violetta.

La toux de la patiente se calma progressivement. Lorsqu'enfin Violetta ne toussa plus, Mathilda posa sa main juste devant la bouche de sa patiente comme pour toucher ses lèvres, mais la retira aussitôt en la secouant.

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Pollux.

-Rien, répliqua aussitôt Mathilda, un plis de réflexion barrant son front.

-S'il te plaît Mathilda ! Dis nous, supplia presque Pollux.

-Je… je ne sais pas encore tout à fait...bredouilla-t-elle en quittant précipitamment la chambre.

Pollux reporta son regard sur sa mère. Le drap avait glissé le long de son buste, dévoilant son maigre cou et ses frêles bras. Les yeux de Pollux s'accrochèrent aux multiples contusions cicatrisées sur sa peau nue, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire un mot, mais pas un son ne franchit ses lèvres. Il savait, ou du moins avait une idée de ce qu'avait fait son père à sa mère. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé que celui, dont son fils portait le prénom, avait pu aller jusqu'à _marquer_ sa mère ainsi…

Le drap blanc cacha ce désastre à sa vue. Il reporta ses yeux sur le visage de sa mère. Les prunelles de celle qui lui avait donné la vie étincelaient d'appréhension.

-Je…

-Tais-toi, chuchota la sorcière.

Ses yeux vrillés dans ceux de son fils, Violetta cherchait à la faire plier par la seule force de son regard.

-Mère…

-Je t'ai demandé de ne rien dire, chuchota-t-elle de nouveau.

-Mais…

-Il est mort ! s'exclama-t-elle les mains tremblantes.

Jusque dans sa mort, Cygnus lui causerait des ennuis et des larmes.

-Mais…

-Ne me parle pas de lui. Surveille plutôt _mon oiseau_ , tu lui as donné un prénom maudit. Toute sa descendance est maudite de toute façon ! avoua-t-elle avec un rire cynique.

-Mère ! Je… je sais ce qu'il faisait, tout le monde a fini par plus ou moins le comprendre… avec… avec… le soir où… Marius, finit-il par lâcher. Ils ont compris après, nous avons compris ! Avec tout ce qu'il était arrivé par le passé mais…

-Je ne veux pas en parler, se mit à sangloter Violetta. Par pitié arrête avec _lui_ …

Pollux s'approcha de sa mère, sans tenir compte se l'avertissement de Mathilda et la prit dans ses bras. La vieille sorcière s'accrocha à lui comme à un sauveur, tout en sanglotant doucement.

Alors finalement ils savaient tous ? Ils savaient tous et il n'avaient rien fait pour mettre fin à son calvaire ? C'était à en _mourir_ littéralement de rire. Ils l'avaient laissée se faire massacrer par son conjoint sans même lever le petit doigt ? Merlin était-ce un cauchemar ?

-Et vous n'avez rien fait ? murmura-t-elle finalement.

-C'était comme tacite entre nous. Nous le savions, nous comprenions ce qu'il se passait mais nous ne l'évoquions jamais… je ne sais même pas si j'ai bien interprété le regard des autres, avoua son fils. Mais… que voulais - tu que je fasse ? Sans preuve, m'attaquer à mon propre père ? Il nous aurait tous massacré jusqu'au dernier... Il n'aimait personne, à part Dorea et un peu moi aussi, et personne ne l'aimait réellement. Mais tous le craignait ! Il n'y avait que Lycoris pour ne pas s'en rendre compte, et peut-être Lysandra pour ne pas mesurer réellement ce que tout cela impliquait.

Violetta resserra sa prise sur son fils. Elle inspira un grand coup. Son parfum empli ses poumons lui piquant légèrement le nez.

-Ne me laisse pas, souffla-t-elle si piteusement que cela déchira le coeur de son fils.

-Je suis là Mère, je suis là.

.

.oOo.

.

 _Trois mois plus tard dans la petite chambre hospitalière de Ste Mangouste,_

 _Juilllet 1959,_

Il faisait chaud dans la petite pièce. Trop chaud, même pour une journée de fin juillet où le soleil frappe fort. De toutes façons cette chaleur n'était en rien naturelle et bienfaisante.

Dans cette pièce se trouvait actuellement deux personnes, l'une malade l'autre malade d'amour. Les deux l'étaient à en mourir.

Il se faisait bien trois mois que ces deux personnes passaient presque tout leur temps enfermés dans cette pièce. La sorcière ne _pouvait_ en sortir, le sorcier ne _voulait_ en sortir. La journée, ils pouvaient revoir de vieilles photos en se souriant lorsqu'ils pensaient au même souvenir, ils pouvaient un peu discutaient ou encore se regarder des heures sans se toucher. Il y avait encore ces fois ou Violetta dormait et qu'Arcturus la regardait, souffrant mille tourments en imaginant la vie qu'il ne pourrait mener sans sa douce sorcière.

Elle ne pouvait voir que ses yeux bouffis à son réveil, mais déjà il lui parlait d'autre chose, sans lui laisser le temps d'y songer plus amplement.

Aucun n'évoquait la maladie qui rongeait, ou plutôt qui brûlait les entrailles de Violetta. Jamais. Accord tacite passé entre eux.

Mathilda avait dit qu'il s'agissait là d'une très Ancienne forme de la _Scrofulite_ ; la _Tubercuflamme_. _Cette_ _bactérie magique a pourtant disparue de nos régions depuis près d'un demi - siècle !_ avait protesté Arcturus.

-Sur le continent elle est encore présente, surtout en Europe de l'est… Eux, au moins, n'ont-ils plus la Dragoncelle… avait-elle d'ailleurs murmurer plus pour elle même que pour sa patiente. Cela peut faire quinze à vingt ans que vous la portait Mrs Black… Mr Cygnus Black ne s'y…

-N'évoquez pas mon frère, avait sifflé Arcturus entre ses dents.

Mathilda s'était tue immédiatement sous le regard assassin du sorcier. _Mr Arcturus Black doit penser que j'essaie de ternir la mémoire de son frère_ , s'était-elle dit.

Violetta en avait pleuré de rage. Jusqu'au bout Cygnus lui aurait volé sa vie ! Même mort, il se débrouillé pour lui causer encore du tord.

Rapidement son souffle chaud s'était changé en étincelles qui lui brûlaient la trachée. Les premiers jours elle en criait de douleur, puis la peau avait du se durcir, et il ne restait plus que ses lèvres pour la faire souffrir. Elle avait l'impression que c'était Cygnus qui la torturait de nouveau. C'était horrible.

Arcturus restait près d'elle, trop à son goût. Il mourrait de la même manière qu'elle s'il persistait à rester à son chevet. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de partir, elle n'en serait morte que plus vite, et il lui fallait tenir jusqu'à ce que Dorea gagne sa compétition. C'était Arcturus et ses filles qui la maintenant encore un peu en vie.

Cassiopeia, sa Cassiopeia, était revenue d'Argentine avec Regulus.

Elle était toujours aussi belle avec ses lourdes boucles brunes et ses grands yeux verts si semblables aux siens. Elle lui paraissait tout aussi jeune qu'à son départ plus de dix ans plus tôt. Sa fille faisait partie de ses femmes qui s'embellissent avec l'âge.

Elle devait repasser cette après-midi d'ailleurs et allée chercher Dorea qui jouerait son dernier duel cette après-midi.

Cependant, Violetta ne savait plus si elle arriverait à tenir jusque là.

-Mon Amour ? murmura-t-elle difficilement.

Arcturus qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux, agrandit son sourire.

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime, tu le sais ? Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi… souffla-t-elle avant de se mettre à tousser comme un dragon.

Des flammes filèrent hors de sa bouche, brûlant un peu plus son visage blafard au passage. La pièce prit quelques degrés supplémentaires. Arcturus jeta un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre grand ouverte, en s'éloignant de Violetta pour ne pas finir carboniser. Celle-ci se laissa retomber sur le lit métallique et ferma les yeux avec épuisement.

-Violetta ! s'exclama Arcturus. Reste avec moi !

-Je t'aime… souffla-t-elle comme apaisée.

-Non non NON ! Reste avec moi ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser seul !

-S'il te plaît… chuchota-t-elle, laisse moi m'endormir.

-PAS QUESTION ! TU… TU… Tu dois au moins dire à Dorea que je suis son père…

Violetta ouvrit les yeux.

-Ne peux-tu pas le faire ? souffla-t-elle sans bouger.

-Elle ne me croira pas… il faut que tu lui explique tout, elle a le droit de savoir ! Elle se s'est jamais doutée de rien contrairement aux autres, elle ne sait rien ! Ce que nous avons fait, les gens que nous avons du supprimer pour tout protéger… Tout ! Cassiopeia aussi à le droit de savoir ! Quant à Pollux…

-Il en sait assez, souffla-t-elle en se redressant légèrement.

Arcturus sut à cet instant qu'il avait gagné, que Violetta se battrait encore un peu contre la _maladie_ et qu'enfin il pourrait appeler Dorea _sa fille_ et qu'elle pourrait l'appeler _Papa_.

-Tu voudrais bien faire une dernière chose pour moi mon amour ? souffla Violetta.

-Tout ce que tu voudras ma douce, s'empressa d'accepter Arcturus.

-Ne voudrais-tu pas aller me chercher Marius s'il te plaît ? J'aimerai le voir juste une dernière fois, chuchota-t-elle à bout de force en lui indiquant le meuble à sa droite.

Arcturus resta interloqué un instant et eu comme un horrible pressentiment pour la fin de cette journée. Il se pencha vers la table de chevet et en sortit un livre. Arcturus lu que c'était un recueil de nouvelles nommé _Kiss_ _Kiss_ , datant de cette année et ayant reçu un certain prix Edgar Allan Poe. L'auteur se nommait Roald Dahl. Intrigué, il ouvrit le livre et lu la dédicace manuscrite.

 _A ma merveilleuse Mère que j'aime tendrement, je te remercie pour tout tes bons conseils et ta passion des histoires que tu m'as léguée._

 _Marius Black alias Roald Dahl._

 _Oxford, en face de l'église._

-Tu m'attends hein ? murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

-Promis, murmura sa sorcière.

.

.oOo.

.

Violetta reposa le n-ième verre d'eau de de la journée sur la table de chevet. Elle tentait de s'hydrater le plus possible afin d'avoir la force de tout raconter à ses filles et de pouvoir parler à son fils.

Elle avait demandé une potion revigorante à Mathilda afin de puiser toutes ses forces. Raconter tout serait la dernière chose qu'elle ferait.

Arcturus avait raison sur un point, elle ne pouvait partir sans explication. Mais il ne lui en demanderait pas plus.

Elle sortit le livre de Marius, _Kiss Kiss_ , petit provocateur va son fils adoré, et l'ouvrit à une page bien précise. A cette page-ci, qui était sa préférée, elle avait glissé une photo de tous ces enfants, avant que Marius n'ai onze ans… Elle la regarda tendrement, admirant ces quatre beautés. C'était la seule photo qu'elle avait pu sauvé de la tornade Cygnus, Elladora, Ursula et tous les autres. Il y avait eu comme un nettoyage de printemps après son massacre.

La sorcière tourna les page, et atterrit sur sa deuxième préférée. Là, elle avait glissé une photo de sa Dorea bébé avec son bel Arcturus et elle-même. Cette magnifique et magique photo, son amant de toujours avait la même dans sa montre en argent.

On gratta à la porte. On ouvrit la porte. On entra.

Cassiopeia fixa sa mère d'un regard humide et emprunt d'empathie. C'est toujours lorsqu'une personne est au plus mal qu'on se rend compte à quel point on l'aime.

-Maman, bredouilla-t-elle en entrant à petits pas.

-Ma fille chérie, viens près de moi, chuchota la vieille sorcière dont la voix était comme morte.

La fière Cassiopeia Black s'assit près de sa mère et les mains des deux sorcières se trouvèrent toutes seules. Leurs yeux identiques ne s'affrontèrent pas, ils se prirent dans les bras, se firent mille embrassades, et pleurèrent presque autant chacun. Il y avait tant de détresse chez les plus jeunes, et tant de tristesse chez les plus vieux, qu'on aurait dit que l'enterrement avait déjà été prononcé.

-Je vais partir, souffla finalement Violetta. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

-Non non non… ma maman…

-J'ai déjà trop vécu, souffla une nouvelle fois la voix presque haletante.

-Tu n'as même pas un siècle, ne dit pas ce genre de chose ! répliqua sa fille.

-Je ne te parle pas de cela ma fille…

Une méchante toux déchira la gorge de la malade, et Cassiopeia eut tout juste le temps de se reculer en lançant un sortilège de Respiration afin de calmer sa mère. Mais rien n'y fit. Ce furent bientôt de grosses flammes chargées de gouttelettes de sangs qui jaillirent de la gorge de Violetta avec force de ses cris. Il lui fallu plusieurs minutes et l'intervention de Mathilda pour la calmer.

-Je voudrais faire une dernière chose avant de rejoindre mes parents là-haut, lâcha-t-elle à sa fille une fois le calme revenu, sans plus parler de ce nouveau symptôme qui annonçait la phase terminale de la maladie.

-Maman s'il te plaît arrête de parler ainsi ! supplia presque Cassiopeia dont les larmes inondaient le joues sans qu'elle ne puisse évoquer cette dernière horreur.

-Ma fille, je dois t'expliquer tout ça mais… je vais si mal et ce sera si dur que je ne pourrais le dire qu'une fois. Iras-tu me chercher Dorea que je vous raconte à toutes les deux ? Juste après son duel, ramène la moi, et vous saurez tout.

La gorge trop serrée pour répondre, Cassiopeia acquiesça les yeux vitreux avant de quitter sa mère pour un court moment.

Puis quelques minutes après.

On gratta à la porte. On ouvrit la porte. On entra.

-Marius… souffla sa mère, au bord de l'évanouissement, qui cette fois ne serait pas du à sa maudite maladie.

-Mère... murmura le Cracmol, quelque peu horrifié de l'état de celle qui lui avait donné la vie.

Il fit un pas vers la sorcière, mais celle-ci se mit à éructer de puissantes flammes à travers une violente toux. Alors, Arcturus, qui le suivait, le tira d'un coup contre le mur de la chambre hospitalière en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Violetta inspira de grande goulée d'air tout en laissant de grosses larmes salées couler le long de ses joues à vif. Les picotements : elle ne les sentait pas.

-Approche mon chéri, c'est bon, ça va mieux. Ces flammes me chatouillaient depuis quelques secondes.

Son ton désinvolte ne rassura en rien Arcturus et Marius, et ce fut pire lorsqu'elle se permit un petit rire. Arcturus s'assit tout de suite. Bien que Mathilda l'avait prévenu de cette évolution qui ne tarderait pas, voir sa douce sorcière faire le dragon n'était une chose qu'il ne souhaitait à personne. Oh Violetta s'étai mise à cracher des flammes depuis tôt ce matin, mais ce n'était là que de toutes petites, alors que là…

-Comment vas-tu mon chéri ? demanda enfin la sorcière en brisant le silence.

-Mieux que toi… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu plus tôt ? répliqua Marius désemparé.

-Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter… souffla Violetta, afin de ménager sa voix qui était faiblarde.

-Mais je le suis encore plus maintenant ! s'épouvanta son fils. Que ce soit mon… mon Oncle Arcturus, reprit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil au sorcier, qui vienne me trouver en pleine après-midi chez moi ! Tu as de la chance que je sois de passage en Europe !

-J'avais demandé à Phineus de te faire revenir, souffla Violetta. Depuis quelques jours je sens la Mort arriver et…

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de parler ainsi ! Les sorciers vivent bien un siècle ! s'exclama Marius en haussant le ton.

-Parle moins fort s'il te plaît, lui demanda Arcturus.

-Oui, oui… Excuse-moi Mère mais…

Il s'approcha de la vieille sorcière et s'empara d'une de ses mains.

-Je… C'est dur tu comprends ? Je ne connais pas les maladies magiques mais… Je…

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon fils, je ne souffre presque plus même si l'apparence que je donne ne va pas dans ce sens, le rassura ou plutôt tenta de le rassurer Violetta.

Le Cracmol acquiesça d'une air dubitatif puis s'assit sur le fauteuil avec inquiétude.

-Dis-moi mon fils, tu me raconterais une histoire s'il te plaît ?

-Mère…

-Je t'en racontais toujours lorsque tu en voulais ! souffla-t-elle avec un air de fausse bouderie.

-Très bien, soupira Marius un peu plus détendu avec un petit sourire. Quel genre d'histoire veux-tu ?

Cette dernière phrase, c'était celle de Violetta, celle qu'elle lui posait toujours à lui et à chaque enfant à qui elle racontait une histoire. Violetta fit son plus grand sourire de la journée en entendant cela.

-Raconte-moi une histoire que tu aimerais écrire bientôt, souffla-t-elle les yeux brillant en s'allongeant mieux sur le lit.

-Tu es bien installée Mère ? Alors je t'explique.

 _"Ce serait l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui s'appelle Charlie Bucket"_

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nom ?

\- Eh bien, un _bucket_ , un seau, c'est petit et puis… roh laisse-moi finir ! Tu comprendras.

-Oui, oui, excuse-moi mon chéri, vas-y.

 _"Alors voilà. Charlie Bucket vit dans une toute petite maison insalubre avec son père, sa mère et ses quatre grands-parents, dont le Grand-Père Joe, qui ne peuvent quitter un lit qu'ils partagent tous les quatre. Après sa famille, ce que Charlie aime le plus, c'est le chocolat. Mais comme sa famille est très pauvre, il ne peut avoir qu'une seule tablette par an, le jour de son anniversaire._

 _"Près de chez lui, se trouve la chocolaterie mondialement connue de Mr Willy Wonka. Mr Wonka est le chocolatier le plus merveilleux, créatif, fabuleux… Bref, c'est un géni que l'on adule. Mais Mr Wonka a de gros ennuis… des espions lui piquent ses recettes et il se voit contraint de fermer son usine._

 _"Les années passent sans chocolat. Et un beau jour, l'usine se remet à fonctionner ! Mais nul n'y entre jamais, et seuls les camions de livraison en sortent ! Tout reste mystère, on ne voit plus Mr Wonka et on ne connaît les ouvriers._

 _"C'est alors que quelques années après, Mr Wonka décide d'organiser un genre de loterie. Cinq tickets d'or sont cachés dans des tablettes de chocolat. Celui ou celle qui en trouve un, aura le droit de visiter l'usine avec deux membres de sa famille. Quatre enfants trouvent un ticket : Augustus Gloop, un gros garçon glouton, Veruca Salt, une enfant pourrie gâtée par ses parents (un peu comme la Tante Lysandra d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre), Violette Beauregard, (non, elle n'est pas comme toi mais je voulais que ton prénom soit dans un de mes contes) une petite fille qui mâche continuellement du… euh des Bulles Baveuses, et Mike Teavee, un garçon passionné par euh… tu ne connais pas, on va dire par la radio c'est entré dans le monde des sorciers depuis les années 40 c'est cela ?_

 _"La famille de Charlie est de plus en plus pauvre mais par miracle il trouve un ticket d'or ! Alors il va visiter la chocolaterie avec son grand-père Joe qu'il adore et qui a travaillé pour Mr Wonka il y a longtemps. Il arrive pleins de misères aux quatre enfants insupportables et c'est Charlie qui reste à la fin. Alors, Mr Wonka lui offre sa chocolaterie et Charlie et sa famille viennent y vivre._

-Et voilà. Penses-tu que c'est bien ? demanda Marius avec attention.

Mais la vieille sorcière s'était endormie, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

.

.oOo.

.

Marius finit par laisser son Oncle Arcturus avec sa mère et descendre à la cafétéria prendre un café ensorcelé. Il n'avait jamais vraiment coupé les ponts avec le monde magique. Ses cousines adorées y vivaient, son Oncle Phineus aussi. Mais il avait longtemps hésité avant d'y impliquer sa famille. Surtout qu'aux Etats-Unis, c'était très dangereux de parler de sorcellerie aux Moldus à cause du gouvernement sorcier de là-bas, le MACUSA. Puis, il avait une autre vie qu'il s'était crée, une vie de Moldu, une enfance de Moldu.

Enfin, il avait finit par en parler à sa femme Patricia lors d'une visite à Londres. Elle avait plutôt bien réagi. Jamais il ne le dirait à sa mère, mais c'est Lisbeth que ses deux filles appelaient Grand-Mère.

.

.oOo.

.

Marius ne vit pas deux grandes et élancées sorcières traverser les couloirs de l'hopital Ste Mangouste. Il ne ni reconnu ses propres yeux chez la première ni la couleur de ses cheveux chez la seconde.

Les deux sorcières quant à elle, ne reconnurent par ce Cracmol qui avait partagé une dizaine d'années leur enfance, qui était tout aussi bruns que les Black et tout aussi triste qu'elles.

Cassiopeia et Dorea ne reconnurent pas leur frère. Et Marius ne reconnu pas ses soeurs.

.

.oOo.

.

Les deux soeurs Black arpentaient les couloirs de Ste Mangouste au pas de course. Avant d'ouvrir la porte de la petite chambre hospitalière de sa mère, Cassiopeia prévint sa soeur :

-Maman est... Elle est vraiment mal. C'est une vieille maladie, la _Tubercuflamme_ , incurable. A force de crachoter des flammes, toutes ses lèvres sont brûlées, et sa voix est beaucoup plus rauque. Sa respiration est... Bref, tu vas être choquée.

Dorea acquiesça douloureusement, et ouvrit doucement la porte.

C'était pire que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Le teint de sa mère était blafard, comme les _Inferi_ , et ce n'étaient pas que ses lèvres qui étaient brûlées, mais aussi une bonne partie de son visage laissant ainsi des taches rosâtres au milieux du blanc de sa peau.

Dorea aperçu l'Oncle Arcturus assit près de sa mère.

-Je veillais sur ta mère jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. Elle veut vous parler.

-Où est Pollux? demanda Cassiopeia, qui pensait que sa mère chargerait son oncle d'aller le chercher.

-Elle a parlé avec lui tout à l'heure. Mais là, elle vous veut seulement toutes les deux.

Il lui secoua doucement l'épaule. Son regard amoureux était plus que douloureux, il respirait le malheur.

-Violetta, tes filles sont ici, dit-il doucement.

Violetta papillonna des yeux, et porta sa main à son front en sueur. Elle toussa une gerbe d'étincelles lui échappa en un cri de souffrance. Elle se redressa difficilement avec l'aide de l'homme de sa vie.

-Approchez, mes filles, chuchota-t-elle en les regardant tendrement.

Dorea et Cassiopeia avaient les yeux humides. La voix de leur mère était cassée, et son souffle laborieux. Violetta regarda les deux sorcières s'approcher.

-Une de chaque côté, voilà, murmura-t-elle. Merci Arcturus.

Le sorcier lui fit un petit sourire triste dans lequel elle put y lire tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, et sortit de la chambre en silence.

-Je suis heureuse d'avoir mes deux filles avec moi pour mourir, chuchota-t-elle les yeux brillants et le visage quelque peu plus détendu.

Elle fixa Cassiopeia et regarda longuement Dorea. Elle bougea doucement ses mains, et ses filles en prirent chacune une.

-Il faut que je vous raconte, chuchota la mourante.

Dorea et Cassiopeia durent se pencher vers elle pour entendre la suite. Violetta savait comment elle commencerait le récit de sa vie.

-C'est de ma faute, si votre père est mort.

-Pardon? s'exclama Cassioepia en se redressant.

Violetta ne lâcha pas Dorea des yeux.

-Je l'ai empoisonné, souffla-t-elle.

Puis elle se mit à raconter. Elle n'omit rien. Et jusqu'à son dernier souffle, elle tint la main de ses filles, ces deux êtres qu'elle avait chéri au delà de toute Magie possible.

.

. **oOo**.

.

Plus qu'un épilogue et ce sera tout pour notre Violetta... Un petit mot ? ^^


	14. Epilogue

Hello la compagnie ! Aujourd'hui mardi, je vous poste l'épilogue de cette triste histoire. Mais une fin annonce?... Un début ! Eh oui ! J'ai d'autres histoires en tête qui n'attendent que d'être mises sur papier ! L'enfance de James et Lily, la vie d'un personnage très spécial dont on va entendre la douce voix dans cet épilogue et tant d'autres, et tant d'autres... En attendant, profitez de ce petit point final à la vie de notre chère Violetta. Nous sommes en _Juillet 1959,_ à vos écrans et bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer** : Merci J. K. Rowling pour le monde d'Harry Potter.

.

 **.oOo.**

.

Chapitre 14, Épilogue

Dorea eut un si fort tournis à la fin du récit de sa mère, qu'elle manqua de tomber du lit hospitalier. Cassiopeia en glissa carrément et on entendit enfin les sanglots de l'Oncle Arcturus qui se trouvait derrière Marius, sur le seuil de la porte. Marius aida le vieux sorcier à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil de la chambre. Dorea ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Cassiopeia manquait de s'évanouir. Marius essaya de la tenir, elle le repoussa violemment pour se jeter dans les bras de sa soeur qui elle même s'était approchée de sa mère.

Tout s'était passé très vite. Et Violetta avait tout vu.

Elle pleurait autant que les trois sorciers réunis. Sa trachée était en feu. Ses enfants deviendraient orphelins. Elle attrapa en tremblant _Kiss Kiss_ et le tendit à Dorea, car Cassiopeia n'en voudrait pas.

-Lis-le, souffla-t-elle simplement.

Cassiopeia se dégagea de sa soeur et se pencha sur le livre que sa mère venait de lui tendre. Dorea avait entre temps ouvert la première page, et Cassiopeia aurait presque craché dessus une fois la lecture finie. Son visage déformé par la douleur et la rancœur était contorsionné en une horrible grimace. Elle recula contre le mur du fond et ne bougea plus. On aurait presque pu dire que de la fumée lui sortait de partout.

Dorea regarda son frère, étranger dans ses pantalons moldus. Elle croyait voir les yeux de sa mère dans ce visage mangé par la douleur. Elle descendit vers les mains fines de cet homme qu'en fait elle ne connaissait que de nom. Celles-ci tremblaient. De colère ? De tristesse ? D'espoir ? De peur ? Son visage se reporta vers sa mère.

Elle devait lui dire, maintenant.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de sa mère et parla d'une voix basse et fragile.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer Maman… Tu seras encore une fois Grand-Mère apparemment.

Les yeux de Violetta s'illuminèrent une dernière fois avant que son visage ne deviennent trop serein, et que sa bouche ne se fige.

-Merci Merlin… pensa-t-elle si fort qu'on l'entendit.

Elle mourrait paisiblement finalement. Entourée de ses filles, de son fils paria, de son amant et avec un dernier rayon de soleil rien qu'à elle, un que Cygnus ne pourrait jamais lui prendre, jamais abîmer. La promesse d'un fils pour sa fille adorée, d'un petit fils à Arcturus et elle.

Un courant d'air froid sembla envahir la pièce, ou bien c'est la Mort qui passa par là.

Dorea ne bougea pas, seuls ses yeux rougirent un peu plus.

Cassiopeia se jeta sur le corps sans vie de la malade.

Marius porta sa main à sa bouche en se détournant.

Arcturus poussa un cri déchirant à en réveiller les morts.

Et personne ne bougea plus, sauf Cassiopeia qui secouait vainement sa mère.

-Maman ! Maman ! Réveille-toi ! Tu ne PEUX PAS mourir ! TU NE DOIS PAS !

Dorea attrapa sa soeur par les bras et tenta de la tirer en arrière mais la sorcière ne se laissa pas faire.

-Toi ! Ne me touche pas ! ércuta-t-elle. C'est… c'est de ta faute ! TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE ! hrula-t-elle le visage déformé par la haine. Tu as toujours été sa préférée ! Leur préférée ! A TOUS ! A _mon_ père ! Car ce n'est pas le vôtre ! A Hesper et Sirius ! Alors que c'est la marraine de Pollux ! A Lydia ! A Oncle… A _ton_ Père ! Même les professeurs ! Ils ne te disaient pas à toi que je devais être ta soeur ! Nooon ! Il me demandaient avec espoir… ESPOIR ! si j'étais la tienne ! Quant aux autres… _ELLE AU MOINS ELLE S'EST MARIÉE_ !

La sorcière laissa quelques secondes d'un silence glacial passer.

-Et maintenant te voilà prête à devenir mère ! Toi ! Alors que plus personne n'y croyais ! Encore un... un MIRACLE... POUR TOI !

Cassiopeia avait la respiration saccadée. Elle semblait prête à leur sauter à la gorge.

-Et à Maman ! TU AS TOUJOURS ÉTAIT SA PRÉFÉRÉE ! Alors que moi, que moi…

La voix de Dorea aussi était menée par la colère à présent.

-Alors que moi quoi ? VAS-Y ! EXPRIME TOI !

-Je t'ai haïe avant même que tu ne naisses !

Toutes les souffrances, qu'elles sont justifiées ou non filèrent à travers la bouche de Cassiopeia. Qu'elles concernent sa soeur ou non, qu'elles soient minimes, infimes, gigantesques ou gargantuesques. Toutes les injustices qu'elle avait pu connaître filèrent hors de sa bouche, close depuis trop longtemps.

.

.

.

FIN… OU PAS

.

 **.oOo.**

.

Alors ? Vous en dites quoi ? ^^ J'espère que vous avez passé de bons moments en lisant tous mes petits mots !

Ce serait sympa à vous tous de me donner un petit (ou grand selon votre envie xp) avis sur l'histoire complète, histoire de m'améliorer dans une prochaine fiction ! Merci d'avance ! Et à une prochaine fois !


End file.
